JUST YOU AND ME
by ajmystro
Summary: Nathan Scott had everything a multimillion dollar NBA star has except one thing...a personal assistant. His determination to keep his personal life a secret is flawless...that is...until he meets a certain James with an even bigger secret.
1. I Shit You Not

JUST YOU AND ME

DISCLAMER: I do not in anyway own One Tree Hill. Wish I did though!

1. I Shit You Not

The sun shined harshly on his face while he slept. He raised his hands above his eyes and turned to the other side of the bed. A second later, his alarm clock went off and all he could do was groan into his pillow. He lazily dragged himself out of his king sized bed and walked into his bathroom.

Thirty minutes and about forty something seconds later, he got out of shower, now vibrate with his watery jet black hair and his bright blue eyes any man would die for and any woman would love to be looked upon. His cloths had already been spread out for him by his butler, Fredrick. He turned on one of his rap music and started getting ready. He finally got himself dressed in a black polo that gave a teasing view on how toned his body was and it's collar popped up. His blue jean he wore hanged quite loose on his waist as its length fell gracefully on his trainers.

He came out of his room with his police sun-glasses on his head while he giggled his keys in his right hand. Breakfast was already served but he didn't stay too long because he grabbed a toast from the plate and a few instruction with Fredrick before leaving his pent house. He gave Billy the door man that looked a little younger than him, a fifty dollar bill like he always did every morning. His custom made Zagato was pulled up in front of him, he gave the boy that drove the car another fifty dollar bill with a smirk as always, got into his car and drove off.

In about fifteen minutes, he got to his destination and his car was taken away to be parked at his usual spot. He walked into the 'Greg and Thompson Agency' the way he always did…with an unperturbed confidence and charm. When he got to an office, he didn't wait like the others that were sitting around. He took off his glasses, winked at the secretary, who seductively winked back without a pause and let himself into the main office.

"Nate! It's a pleasure to grace us with your presence!" A good looking man with dirty blond hair and green eyes around his age said while stretching out behind his desk.

"Nice to see you too Marc," Nathan replied sarcastically as he made himself comfortable on one of the sofas. "I got your message…what can I do you for?"

"Dude that is not the way to speak with your publicist," he replied and watched Nathan roll his eyes at him. "Okay it's about the assignment I gave you,"

Nathan raised an eye brow with an amusement ached all over his face. "You have got to be shitting me,"

"I shit you not, my friend,"

"Dude I'm not in high school or college anymore! I told you…I don't need a personal assistant. Fredrick is enough as it is,"

"Nathan, Fredrick is your butler and not your personal assistant!" Marc said seriously. "A personal assistant is one that reminds you of your messed up schedules when you are too hanged over to remember…" Nathan opened his mouth to say something but Marc carried on like he wasn't doing anything. "He is someone that remembers phone numbers you don't need but you are going to want sometime in the future…he is the one…"

"Why on earth would you think I need a 'he' as a personal assistant?" Nathan asked all of a sudden with an annoyance in the tone of his voice.

Marc sighed airily. "Nathan with all due respect…I think we can all come to a conclusion that states that 'Nathan Scott is a Professional Man-Whore'"

"Hey!"

"If it makes you feel better, it's not a bad thing…I'm one myself but let's keep that between us," Nathan rolled his eyes with his infamous smirk. "We can't risk giving you a female personal assistant…it's like keeping a sheep in a lion's cage with the Lion always hungry…if you know what I mean,"

"Listen I told you I can handle my schedules…"

"No you can't and you and I know that," Marc said that meant the there were no more room for any argument. "The interview will start tomorrow and you better bring your multi-million dollar ass in here before 10…and I mean in the morning not late,"

Nathan put his glasses back on and got up. "Yes Mr Riley," he said deadpanned before leaving the office.

And that was Nathan Scott, Basketball extraordinaire, five times MVP to the NBA, three time Player of the Year Award Winner of the WSA World Sport Award, Sport illustrated called him Sports man of the year, he won an award at the ESPN's ESPY Awards for Best Male Athlete and had anything he wanted with a single snap of a finger. He was also famous for his partying and womanizing ways which he wasn't too keen on changing anytime soon. His half- brother Lucas Scott was also famous but not with the help of sports, rather he became famous with his literary gift with over ten best-seller books and novels. That was all people saw on the outside

But never got to see the inside of Nathan and Lucas Scott, the twenty-seven year olds and he loved it that way. There were so many things he wouldn't and couldn't let people know about him and his family. The only people he confided in were Lucas and his mother, Deb Scott. He barely spoke to his father, Dan Scott, who made his and Lucas's life a living hell until he got drafted to the NBA and Lucas got his first Best-Seller. Life had been good since then or that's what he tries to tell himself but he would never let anyone know that.

He was happy…he had to be happy or else everything he had worked for would be in vain. He knew what he suffered to prove himself to his father that he could make it without his brutal help that caused pain. He has to be happy for his mother because he knew what she went through being with the man she calls her husband. He had to be happy for Lucas.

These were the reason he didn't need a personal assistant. He didn't need anyone that close to him and that was what Marc was trying to do. Fredrick had been with him for three years and just knew a little about the man he worked for. He knew he had a hectic schedule and he knew it was hard to keep up but it was even harder to let people in. he had done everything on his own and of course with the help from his family that consisted of Lucas, Deb, Karen Roe, who happened to be Lucas's mother and his Uncle Keith, the Scott that was disowned because he was stereotyped as a failure and he didn't give a shit. He loved them and would do anything for them.

But now he didn't have a choice. Tomorrow he was going pick an assistant…no…a personal assistant with Marc and pray that it wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.


	2. All Today's Glory

JUST YOU AND ME

2. All today's Glory

The next day wasn't how he expected it to be going. He had almost forgotten that he was supposed to have an interview with someone from the Peoples magazine with Lucas. That is, until Lucas called and barked out his ear drums. Plus at ten he was supposed to help Marc select his new personal assistant.

Great.

Fredrick had already sorted out his cloths for him while he took his shower. After that he got ready immediately, did his usual routine and drove off. He parked his car besides a black Escalade since he noticed that it belonged to Lucas and walked into the L' Amour restaurant. It was one of the hottest restaurants in LA and Lucas loved to eat there. He saw Lucas talking to a red head, who he guessed was from the magazine.

Lucas spots him and waves him over to their table.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he shook hands with the red head. "Traffic was a bitch!"

Lucas rolled his eyes before he and Nathan shared a brotherly hug. "Yeah…tell me about it," he said sarcastically.

"I thought I just did," Nathan countered which caused the red head to laugh while Lucas slapped him upside his head. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Hi I'm Sonia McPherson and I'll be conducting the interview," she said with a brilliant smile. "So let's start off with the one question I know you must have answered way too many times…how did you feel at the time when you discovered the both of you were brothers…half brother at that?"

"I knew that was coming," Lucas muttered with a smile. "Well I remember feeling like shit!"

"Right back at cha!" Nathan hailed and bumped fist with Lucas, leaving Sonia to watch them in amusement. "Look, I was only ten when I found out Lucas and I were brothers and at the time, it didn't feel good…it was like an unexpected break in my life at the time,"

"I felt the same…I mean I though my dad was some coward that ran away from his responsibilities," Lucas said seriously before smiling mischievously. "Not only was he a coward…turns out he was a Man-Whore,"

Nathan and Lucas watched Sonia mischievously as she tried to hide her laughter with an unexpected cough.

"Sorry about that…so Nathan I heard from the grape vine…"

"You mean that jobless guy with a camera out side my house, yesterday?" Nathan said playfully while she giggled. Lucas could almost feel himself gag into his mouth as he watched the flirt.

"But seriously you boys got your mothers a house!" Nathan and Lucas blushed at this. "Rumour has it that it cost more than six million dollars…what have you got to say to that?"

"How on earth do you people hear these absurd stories!" Lucas said in mock fury while Sonia laughed.

Nathan just rolled his eyes. "Yes we got them a house…truth is, it was Luke. He wanted his mum to move to LA but she refused. So if the mountain refuses to go to Mohammed, Mohammed will go to the mountain,"

Lucas released his breath as though he had been holding it for a while. "Thank God he got it this time," he said and Nathan hit his arm. "He's right. Nathan's mum and my mum became inseparable when his parents divorced…so we decided to keep it that way. It was my idea but we did it together,"

"So how has it been like having two mothers to go home to in Tree Hill?" Sonia asked after she jotted into her note pad.

"All I have to say to any man in our situation is…don't piss your mother off. Especially if you have two of them under the same roof," Nathan said and they all laughed.

"Okay let's move forward…So Lucas how did you feel about your break up with Shirley Raymond? I mean you guys were together for over two years! People were already hearing wedding bells,"

"Wedding bells? I thought I was hearing the 'It would be over before you know it' bell," Nathan said with mock innocence while Sonia stiffed her giggles and Lucas trying to ignore him.

"Don't listen to him…Shirley and I realised that we are better off as friends since we had goals and our schedules were hectic because I have a book coming out and she has filming in Italy, so it was hard…" Nathan rolled his eyes as if saying 'leave it to Lucas to go into the emotional bullcrap'. "I really wished that we could overcome our hectic schedules and come closer together but it only tore us apart…"

"I thought you said it was the sex," Nathan interrupted again and Lucas glared at him. He raised his hands. "Just Kidding,"

"Nathan I don't need to ask you about your love life seeing as you don't have one,"

"Hey I do!" he snapped in mock anger.

"No you don't," Lucas said to him before looking at Sonia. "He has a sex life,"

"At least I have one!"

"Very mature Nathan…very mature,"

"Do you guys do this all the time?" Sonia asked with a bright interest.

"Do what?" they both asked at the same time.

"Bicker and tease yourself till one of you gets tired,"

"Who says we get tired," Nathan replied coyly.

Lucas coughed and said "Man-Whore" before coughing again. Nathan and Sonia heard this of course and she laughed out loud while Nathan glared at Lucas dangerously. "I'm just kidding…don't listen to me,"

"Lucas, are you ready for another love in your life?"

"Of course Sonia…I love love, you know?" Lucas said to her with a wink.

Nathan snorted. "Who's the Man-Whore now?"

"Nathan you just signed a four year contract with the Lakers…why?"

"Well Sonia, so many people have asked me that and I'll tell you want I told them…Lakers has always been the love of my life. Until I have another love of my life…it's gonna stay right were it is,"

"Which by the way means it going to be there forever," Lucas mock whispered to Sonia, pretending not to let Nathan hear.

Sonia watched the Scott brothers go into another bickering competition. This had been her eighth interview with another celebrity and she had never felt so free like she was with the Scott boys and she loved it.

After a couple of question, joking around and the flirting the Scott boys were having with Sonia, she thanked them for their time and left. Lucas had promised Nathan that he would join him at Marc's office to select his personal assistant.

"Why I'm I doing this again?" Lucas asked as he sat with Nathan in his car that was parked in front of Marc's office.

"Because I'm your brother…and you love me," he said rather smugly and walked into the main office with Lucas.

"Lucas! Haven't seen you in a while!" Marc said as they hugged each other. "I'm still your publicist, you know? Try getting into trouble like this one over there," he said referring to Nathan.

"I'll try," Lucas said and clapped his hands. "Where are the groupies turned personal assistants?"

Five minutes later, they three of them sat down as they watched countless men and women, boys and girls come in an give their reasons why they were good for the job.

"As your personal assistant, it would be good if you visited the church every Sunday and visit lots of church activities because the end is near. You want to go to hell?" an uptight lady with black hair and thin lips said to them. They looked at themselves before turning back to the woman and shaking their head furiously.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! You are Lucas Scott…I have like totally read all your books and I have to say you are a genius. I loved Changes...I think it was. ANY WAY! I consider it a classic and a must read for every gay man out there. I think Merissa was a B I T C H for not allowing Thornton and Tay be together!" an overly neat man with spiked hair and sharp glasses said.

"But Thornton and Tay were never gay…they were in love with Merissa," Lucas said as he tried to ignore Nathan and Marc snickering quietly.

"Oh," was all the man said before slumping devastating back into the sofa.

"so I tried out being a model but they told me I was too fat so I lost a lot of pounds but they told me I still looked fat! Can you believe that?" a black woman that weighed about three hundred pounds said.

"No! No!" the three of them said at the same time. "You look great!"

"Superb!"

"Gorgeous babe," Marc said with a wink and watched as their entire compliment got the best of her.

"I'm trying to be a lingerie model," a twenty some thing year old blonde said while completely oblivious to the three young men goggling at her almost exposed breast. "I need this job for the cash, you know? I mean I like have to maintain this hair and this breast," she ran her hand slowly down the middle of her breast while they boys stiffed their groans and crossed their legs to hide their other member. "Do you understand?" she asked still oblivious.

"You have no idea," Nathan said huskily without skipping a bit. When she left Nathan turned to Marc immediately. "I want her,"

"Me too," Marc said painfully.

"Me three!" Lucas followed suit.

"Not like that you morons…okay maybe but that's beside the point," he got up and faced them. "She's the one…my personal assistant!"

"No Nathan…" Marc said

"Why?"

"Because she's going to go from your personal assistant to your personal shag-buddy," Lucas concluded

"Okay…what's wrong with that?"

"Everything," marc sighed heavily. "Look we have one more person before tomorrows' batch,"

"If I see one more psycho…I'll shoot myself," Nathan moaned

"Me you both," Marc and Lucas both said.

"Hi…I hope I'm not late," they turned to see a sandy blonde lady that wouldn't be much younger than them with an infectious smile. "I'm Haley…Haley James," her smile turned downwards slowly when her eyes went down to their lower body. Lucas, Nathan and Marc followed her eyes and almost choked on their breath. "Oh My God,"


	3. All Today's Glory Part 2

JUST YOU AND ME

Sorry! I couldn't update as soon as possible…problems with my internet access. Thanx for your patience.

DISCLAIMER: Like usual, I don't own One Tree Hill and its characters…except of course, Marc Riley. Wish I did though!

3. All today's Glory Part 2

She promised herself that she wasn't going to be late for another meeting. She had already lost three jobs because she was late all thanks to her lovely room mates. So she had sat them down and told them that the job meant a great deal to her so they should be kind enough to leave a car for her seeing as one of the cars in question belongs to her. They had apologized like she knew they would and heard then agree that they would indeed leave one the cars for her.

So by morning, she woke early enough since her interview was by ten that morning and took her time having her shower. When she was done, she got dressed calmly and practised her presentation in front of the mirror. When she looked at the time, it was already nine-fifteen, so she picked up her hand bag and credentials and went out the door. She remembered telling her room mates she needed a car, so she flipped out when she was no car outside for her. She knew she couldn't afford to fall angry…oh was angry alright but she was going to show it…she didn't have a choice. She had to smile in front a couple of jerks and state why she was good for the job and there was no space for anger.

So she called for a cab that arrived twenty minutes later, immediately she got into the car she had began yelling at him to drive as fast as he could.

"Hey Lady," the Italian cab driver snapped back. "This ain't no Ferrari, okay?"

"No shit!" she said as she got out of the car and banged the door that the driver flinched at the effect.

She was already an hour late as she ran as fast as she could to the building. The doors to the elevator opened immediately she stood in front of it. She stepped aside to let the people inside to vacate and that was when her eyes met a blond that was practically naked. She couldn't help to roll her eyes at the blonde's obliviousness at the men that bumped into themselves while they stared at her, some crashed into walls and a man fell down the stairs and the last thing she saw before the door closed was a group of people rushing to where he was.

Today had been all weird for her and she believed that nothing else could be worse. Then she knew that she had it all wrong when she was asked to go directly into the office only to introduce herself and only God knows how her eyes went down to the tent that was built on pants of the men she guessed were conducting the interview. The only words that seemed appropriate at the time were…

"Oh My God," she said and watched them look down and back up at her with a look that she could only read as embarrassment. "Um…I see I came at a bad time…I'll come back…"

"No!" Lucas yelled before he could stop himself. "Listen Holly…"

"Haley…Haley James," she corrected.

"Right…Haley," he continued. "We are so sorry about this…"

"Speak for yourself," Nathan said with his smirk that just right out pissed her off. So before they knew what happened something was flashed in their eyes. "what the hell…" after he got his vision back he saw her holding her phone in front of her with a huge smile. "You didn't…"

"I think I did," Haley said and put the phone into her bag.

"No one would believe you," Nathan countered which seemed to make her smile grow bigger.

"With your faces glued to your erections?" she paused and looked as though she was thinking before speaking again. "Oh I think America would surely believe, alright!"

"Okay, what do you want?" Lucas asked clearly concerned. Haley couldn't help to think how cute he looked when he was nervous.

"I just came for my interview, that's all and I'll be on my way,"

"That's all?"

"Pretty much," Haley said innocently which of course they didn't buy. "That is if you have a million dollar stuck some where in this office,"

"What?!" they yelled

"Just kidding! Sheesh!" she said with a smile. Marc couldn't help to smile back at her. He was beginning to like her. "What do you say?" she said.

"I say you've got yourself a deal!" Marc said and shook hands with her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nathan said scandalous.

"Nathan Scott I suggest you shut up," Lucas snapped.

"You're Nathan Scott?" she asked and saw his smirk appear in his face again only this time it was more defined.

"The one and only, baby," he said smugly. They watched Haley throw her hand bag and the file that contained her credentials loudly on the glass table between them and sat down. "Make yourself comfortable, why don't cha?"

Marc and Lucas saw Haley eyes flash dangerously and left it to Nathan to be the oblivious one among them

"You are Nathan Scott," Haley asked again as though she was talking to a three year old.

"Great! This one happens to be a retard," Nathan muttered airily.

"you are the egotistical bastard that broke the hearts of over a thousand kids because you couldn't drag your ass out of bed, which I have no doubt was caused by your Man-Whoring ways…and I know you didn't just call me a retard!" Haley said coldly in one breath while Lucas and Marc did a double take and watched as Nathan's smirk turned thin and his face go red with embarrassment.

Within seconds he got himself back. "That's a load of crap!" Lucas snorted as Marc rolled his eyes.

"You're right," Haley said and watched Nathan light up. "A load of crap would be that sloppy interview you had with Larry King," Haley snapped and continued when Nathan wanted to reply. "Oh I remember that line like it was yesterday…it went like this…" Marc and Lucas sat up in interest. " 'when I found out I had missed the charity function…I was devastated…I didn't know how to forgive myself…'" she said with a disgusted face while Lucas and marc snickered leaving Nathan to glare dangerously at Haley who was only too happy to glare back. "I mean, who told you to say that crap…it was a load of crap! Absolute shit...and the weird part is that, you and I both know that a five year old could make a better apology that!"

"OH YEAH!" Nathan yelled letting his anger get the better of him.

"YEAH!" Haley yelled back without skipping a bit.

"Haley James…I'm Marc Riley," he said immediately to ease the tension in the room. "And this is Lucas Scott,"

"I know," she said with a brilliant smile that made her brown eyes sparkle with excitement. This only left Nathan puzzled at how someone's emotion can go from boiling anger to pure calmness within a second. "I'm a huge fan,"

Lucas blushed with a shy smile. "It never gets old hearing it," he said sincerely.

Nathan snorted "who's talking bullshit now?"

Lucas was about to reply when Haley beat him to it. "he's a best-selling author and best-selling authors don't talk bullshit…at least not as much as some people that are famous for shot downs," she said calmly with didn't stop making Nathan irritated.

"It's called free throws, Einstein!" Nathan said smugly and rather proud of himself for finding a flaw in what she had been saying.

"Right…and Tom Cruise quit the sciencetology lunacy," she said and pretended not to see the confused faces of the men in front of her. "Besides I'm impressed Mr Scott…"

"Impressed with what?" Nathan said a little nervous which felt weird.

"The fact you know Einstein…" Nathan immediately scowled at her while Lucas and Marc laughed quietly. "I mean…it just amazes me that a jock like you actually knows one of the greatest minds that ever was and not the different types of beer and alcohol in the world,"

"At least you know who I am,"

"Wrong again," Haley said with a smile that made Nathan feel funny in his stomach. " I know what you are…Nathan Scott, multi-million dollar NBA star, a million times award winner and…" she tapped her finger on her chin as though she was trying to recall something. "I don't know…but I think I'm forgetting one more thing…"

"Man-Whore!" Lucas and Marc said at the same time between coughs. Nathan glared at them while Haley smiled sweetly.

"Yes…how could I forget," she paused and sat up right. "Man-Whore" Lucas and Marc let laugh escape from their lips before fake coughing violently. "I know what you are Mr Scott…I don't know who you are," she said calmly. "You don't want people to know the real Nathan Scott for some reason… so you use what you are to hide who you are, right?" Nathan avoided her eyes as she stated the truth and she felt bad for some reason. "Except the Man-Whorism, of course"

Nathan rolled his eyes with a smile and watched as she was about to say something but backed down.

"What? Cat caught your tongue?"

"Not really. I was going to say something but I'm going to tell you when I have the job,"

"Pretty high on ourselves, aren't we?" Marc said.

"I'm the best there is, Mr Riley and I never fail to flaunt it as a fact," Haley said as a matter of fact. Lucas looked at her impressed before looking at Marc, who nodded his head to some secret agreement.

"You've got the job!" Lucas said.

"What?!" Nathan and Haley said at the same time.

"You got it!" Marc repeated

"Wow! I never agreed to this…don't I have a say in this?" Nathan asked angrily

"Not really Nate, sorry," Marc said.

Lucas looked at Haley with a friendly smile. "Where have you been for the past…" he turned to Nathan and turned back to Haley. "Ever!"

"Actually I was in South Carolina with my parents, who by the way pissed the living light out of me. Then I left the south for Florida…oh! I love how exotic it was…" Haley stopped to look at the amused faces in front of her and blushed with embarrassment. "That was a rhetorical question and I was rambling, wasn't I?" They nodded. "I do that when I'm nervous or excited, which by the way is all the time but not really all the time…actually it's sometimes because when you have room mates like mine…" she paused when she heard Lucas and Marc laughing while Nathan just had a smirk on.

"I'm looking forward to working with you Miss James," Marc said

Haley smiled warmly and Nathan had that feeling his stomach again. "It's Haley…everyone calls me that," they got up and shook hands. "So! Who is luck to have me," she asked with excitement ringing from her tone.

Marc put his arms around Nathan's shoulders with a big smile.

"Haley…Nathan would be delighted and undoubtedly happy to have you as his personal assistant,"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and knew that from the next day to the next future, it wasn't going to be a piece of cake.

Haley shrugged her shoulders with a sigh.

"Well… we've seen all today's glory, right?"


	4. The Girls

JUST YOU AND ME

4. The Girls

Okay so her day had turned out both good and bad…well the good part would be that she got the job while the bad part is the fact she now worked for Nathan, the obnoxious prat, she was still going to kill her friends. That was for sure.

She had known them since she was a little girl and knew that they knew that she was coming home to kick their brat full asses.

"BROOKE! PEYTON! RACHEL!" she yelled as she stormed into the enormous four bedroom apartment she shared with them. "GET YOU BUTTS IN HERE…RIGHT NOW!" she threw her things on the nearest sofa and placed her hands on her hips while tapping her foot impatiently. "I KNOW YOU IN HERE!"

Before she knew it three girls that looked like her age mate matched into the living room with their guilty faces.

"Tutor girl, we have a good explanation," the brunette said cheeringly but went scared when she saw her friend wasn't looking anything but cheery. "It was Peyton's fault!"

"Hey!" the blonde snapped and hit the brunette rather hard.

"I totally agree with Brooke…it's all Peyton…she wouldn't let us ride with her in her car since you know that Brooke and I have problems with ours," the red head said confidently.

"You know there's this thing we call a cab, right?" their pissed off room mate asked sarcastically. "You really don't need your cars all the time!"

Brooke and the red hair, Rachel looked at her as though she had said something that was forbidden.

"I'm sorry Haley…but did you just say that we do not need our cars?" Brooke asked while Haley and the blonde, Peyton rolled their eyes.

"That we don't need the one thing that secures us from the ruthlessness and cruelty of this world," Rachel included.

"That we don't need the one thing that says 'Look! It's an Audi A8 and a BMW Z4 M Roadster," Brooke continued

"The one that states 'we have a expensive cars…deal with it',"

"How on earth did we become best friends?" Peyton asked walked towards Haley and pulled her into a warm hug which Haley received eagerly before they let go of each other.

"Come on P. Sawyer," Rachel said with a bright smile. "You and Haley are way too serious not to have us spice up your sad, boring, pathetic lives, right bitch?" she turned to brook who smiled giggly.

"Rach-whore is so right! I mean Haley come on…you've been going on and on about a job when you know you have a bank your father calls a trust fund!"

"Okay first of all there is no such thing as a bank being a trust fund," Peyton said while Rachel and Brooke rolled their eyes.

"And that money is a bribe from my father...so forgive me for not letting myself be a part of it," Haley said as the other looked at each other quietly. This was one part of Haley life that they knew they would keep walking on egg shells for a very long time.

"Haley you know he is sorry for what happened, right?" Brooke said carefully. "I mean you can't hold it against him forever, can you?"

"Brooke," Rachel warned.

"No she's right," Haley said softly. "I can't hold it against him forever…but I don't think I'm ready,"

"Will you ever be?" Brooke dared again.

"Brooke!" this time Peyton joined Rachel in snapping at her.

"What?" Brooke snapped back. "Haley as much as you would like to hold on to this grudge with your parents, I think it's time you know it's been seven years since it's happened. If you don't forgive them…how would you move on?"

"I don't know Brooke but I will…I'm sure of it," she said confidently.

"Okay! This angst is taking the better of the atmosphere!" Rachel said out of the blue.

"Tell me about it," Brooke said as she winked at Haley before joining the three girls that cuddled themselves on the sofa. "I always sit near Haley!" Brooke wined.

"What are we…in first grade," Peyton said deadpanned and they all laughed when Brooke squeezed herself into the sofa. "So tutor-girl!" Peyton said mock cheeringly while the other three giggled. "How was the interview?" she asked and they watched Haley form a huge smile on her face and that could only mean one thing.

"Oh My God! You got the job!" Rachel screamed and they all hugged her before letting her breath. "So who is the lucky bastard…and I can't believe you want to be a personal assistant,"

"Seriously Hales! You're mum would flip if she found out her precious baby James was doing someone else's dirty work!" Peyton said seriously.

"I completely agree with P. sawyer," Brooke said.

"Quite frankly I don't care!" Haley said stubbornly. "I wanted to do something different and not what runs in the family…you never know I might love being a personal assistant," she said with a smile before frowning. "or not,"

"Why?" they all asked.

"Well the thing is…I'mgoingtobeworkingforNathanScott," Haley said in a rush and watched the puzzled faces of her best friends.

"I didn't get that," Rachel said. "All I got was an 'I'm',"

"I got a 'working for,' Brooke said and turned to Peyton. "P. sawyer what did you get?"

"Call me crazy but I though I heard a Nathan Scott in there," immediately she said it their eyes went wide.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Rachel and Brooke squealed before shaking Haley furiously which caused her to giggle. "Haley I swear if you're kidding…"

"Do you know what this means?" Brooke said with a dimple smile.

"BOY TOYS!!!" Brooke and Rachel squealed.

"You guys could actually rape a guy, you know that, right?" Peyton said as she and Haley watched the other girls in amusement.

"Oh please…just because we are horny like every single minute," Rachel said

"Doesn't mean we are sex addicts…we just have an advanced sexual drive," Brooke said seriously.

"You would like to tell yourself that, wouldn't you?" Haley said as she brought out her phone. She searched for what she was looking for as Peyton and the girls went on about their sexual drives. "What do you think about this?" she said as she gave her phone to Peyton, whose mouth dropped open.

"HALEY ANNE JAMES!!!" She yelled before breaking down with giggles. Brooke snatched the phone away from her before she and Rachel screamed so loud Haley had to shut her ears.

"Oh My God Haley!" Brooke said. "This is too good! Sad there are no faces matched to these hard-ons!"

"Okay is it me…or is anyone else in this room feeling hot right now?" Rachel said.

"Who do you think is bigger?" Brooke asked as Haley grabbed the phone and they all joined her on the sofa to find out who was bigger.

Those were the girls; Haley James, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina.

They had known each other since they could open their eyes. This of course happened because their parents were best friends also. Haley and Peyton had siblings at least Peyton had one unlike Haley that had more while Brooke and Rachel were only children. They did everything together from their early years that they became tied to each others hips and always put themselves first before anyone else including their family. That bond was almost broken when something had happened to Haley and it took a while before they could stop the blames and come back together.

So Haley decided to leave the south after she was done with the university and they joined her since they had nothing keeping them back there. Now here they were in LA leaving each day as it came.

Brooke and Rachel took care of their mothers' joint fashion store in LA, Peyton owned her own gallery at twenty-five which her father didn't like very much because he missed her at home since her mother died but was okay with because her half-brother, Derrick was with him. As for Haley, she had graduated as a lawyer at the same age as Peyton, Brooke and Rachel and decided she needed something different in her life since her tragedy.

Of course they were completely different. Haley and Peyton were the more serious ones in the group while Brooke and Rachel were the wild children you could never tame even if you tried. You would wear yourself out trying. They knew each others pressure point and knew where it hurt. It got to a point they even read each other minds on a daily bases. They fought half the time but that was the only way they could resolve their issues.

Best part was they wouldn't have had any other way.

They loved each other…

And that was all that mattered.


	5. Empty Your Mind

JUST YOU AND ME

DISCLAIMER: Oy! No need to rub it in my face…I know I don't own One Tree Hill and its characters except Marc Riley. Wish I did though!

Enjoy!

5. **Empty Your Mind.**

Nathan woke up with a thick feeling that something had happened the other day…something he didn't like. That's when he remembered…he had a personal assistant. The personal assistant was a 'she'…a 'she' that not only pissed him off but also gave him a run for his money.

Frederick came in with his cloths while he showered. After that he got dressed and waited for Lucas since he volunteered to be with him when he started his day with her. Not that he was scared of her. No it definitely wasn't that. He just needed someone to be around when the temperature in the room becomes very hot and not in a sexual way…at least that's what he told himself.

He was feeling nervous but why! She was just like the other girls that he'd met only this time she hadn't found his charming any where charming and that nerved him out. And what she said about his inability to let people see the real him had touched a nerve but he wouldn't let her see it. All he knew now was Lucas had better get his best-selling author ass in here before he thinks himself to death because of some girl.

And just in cue Lucas walked into Nathan's living room.

"Hey man! Sorry I'm late…is Haley here yet?" Lucas said as he made himself comfortable by the kitchen counter with Nathan.

"No. At least now you'll see you got me someone that's as late as I can be," Nathan snapped angrily.

"Nathan I told that Haley was good and she is," Lucas said before he snorted. "Just because she calls you on your shit doesn't mean she doesn't fit the job…as a matter of fact, I think she's over perfect for it,"

"Yeah you'll think that if you haven't slept with her yet," Nathan said.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how we are related," Lucas said airily.

"I wonder, myself," a voice said.

They turned around to see the epitome of their conversation in a white off shoulder long sleeve top, blue jeans that showed her curves quite perfectly and a high heel boot to match. Lucas let out a shagged breath and Nathan had to admit that Haley James looked breath taking on her first day as his personal assistant.

"Looking good, Hales," Lucas said with a bright smile before getting up to give her a friendly hug. Nathan didn't know this but Lucas and Haley had spoken to each other again after they left Marc's office. "Ready for today?"

"Okay… quick question," she said as she set her bags on the counter completely ignoring Nathan who was looking quite put out that they were ignoring him. Haley sat down on the counter stool, paused, and took a deep breath before speaking. "How bad are his schedules?"

"Haley," Lucas said before moving towards her and taking her hands in his. He looked at her with what looked like sympathy and sighed. "He needs help," Lucas said and wiped a fake tear with his thumb.

"Oh you poor baby," Haley said and got up from the stool. She moved Lucas towards it and he sat down on it while she held his hands soothingly.

"I mean we've tried everything, you know? He's my brother and I love him but…" Lucas let out a fake sob while Nathan looked at them very flabbergasted since he hadn't said a word so far.

"Let it out Luke…I'm here," Haley said while comforting him. "Just let it out,"

"It's just…he's such a Man-Whore!"

"HEY!!!" Nathan yelled which caused them to jump. "I'm right here you know!" Haley and Lucas looked at each other before breaking down with laughter. "Sorry for being slow upstairs…but did I miss something," Nathan asked through his teeth.

"No," they said once they got themselves back to normal.

"Let's get this over with, okay?" Nathan said impatiently.

"Funny…that's what he says before having sex with any woman," Lucas whispered to Haley who giggled but stopped immediately when Nathan glared at them.

"Wow! Someone's raunchy," Haley muttered to Lucas who chuckled. Nathan glared at her while she rolled her eyes. "Whatever…introduce me to your humble abound!" she said dramatically.

So he did. He showed her around while she did everything in her power to find something good about his apartment.

"Do you have any child the world does not know about?" Haley asked Nathan as he led her and Lucas into a room and looked very much like a game room.

"No…why?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked around at her surroundings. There was a PS3 console in front of the television with its pads lying around in the room. There was a game machine besides the door, an X-box 360 on the pool table by the window, a DVD surround system plugged to the television. The room held large posters of himself in his different Lakers jersey and a couple of pictures her took with Michael Jordan, Shaquille O'Neal and with his team mates Kobe Bryant and Phil Jackson.

She turned back to Nathan. "How old are you, Mr Scott?"

Nathan looked at lucas curiously before turning back to her. "Twenty-seven," he said and expected her to say something back but got irritated when she just nodded and Lucas chuckled at something he didn't seem to get…again.

She hated the colours used for his pent house and hated the way the furniture was situated.

"Okay…what's up with the black and white every where?" Haley asked as she looked at the wall then his furniture. "And the structure the furniture is being placed,"

Nathan turned to her with what Lucas knew as his pissed off face. "Do you have a problem with me?" he asked Haley who looked at him curiously.

"No…should I?"

"You haven't said anything good about my apartment,"

"Wow Mr Scott…I'm impressed you're good at stating the obvious!" she said sarcastically. Lucas was almost tearing with laughter when he could literally see smoke coming off Nathan ears. "Don't tell me…"she continued. "You expect me to say your apartment his amazing because your whores think so," Nathan looked at her as if saying 'OF COURSE'…seriously, he was proud of his home. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe they said that for your money and…your other member, know what I mean?"

Nathan knew talking to her would be a huge waste of time so instead he walked out of the room while they followed him. They saw him inside a huge room that looked expensive and could only mean it was Nathan's room. Nathan and Lucas looked quite scared when Haley began to squeal.

"OH! MY! GOD!" She said while clapping her hands. "Mr Scott…it's such an honour to finally see where the Man-whoring and Whoring activities takes place," she said and Lucas broke out laughing while Nathan fumed. "How exactly do you get in the mood with all black and white every where…I mean honestly,"

"I get in the mood in my own way…and when that happens, she's the one begging for me," Nathan said smugly

"Oh God…I think I just gagged in my mouth!" Lucas said while making a disgusted face.

"Well watch my carpet while you're at it," Nathan said with his smirked as he picked up some papers while Haley let her eyes wonder.

"Psst!" Lucas hissed at Haley who was too involved with Nathan's room. "Psst!" he hissed again and she turned around with a smile. He motioned her to come towards him and she did…quietly. He pulled out a drawer close to Nathan's bed with a mischievous glint in his eyes and Haley mouth dropped open.

"Oh God!" she said deadpanned and Nathan turned around immediately. He saw Lucas laughing madly as Haley looked into the drawer with a not so surprised look.

"Like what you see?" Nathan said as he walked up behind her and shut the drawer.

"You have like a million condoms in there…I mean, I can actually put up a sign that says 'Free Condoms From Nathan Scott!' 'Ps. With Any Flavour You Want,'" she said.

"What can I say…I'm a man with needs," he said proudly.

"Yeah…a man with strawberry and chocolate needs," she said and Lucas laughed harder when Nathan all too proud face turned red with embarrassment. Nathan was beginning to really…really hate Haley James boldness.

"What's you're flavour?" Nathan asked coyly.

"Abstinence…ever tried that?" Nathan just stared at her blankly. "Didn't think so,"

Haley James had always believed that people are meant to live in homes not houses. Nathan Scott definitely didn't live in a home. Everything about the house was so Nathan and it sort of grossed her out to the point that she couldn't wait to see what Lucas's place looked like.

Nathan didn't know why he felt jealous and angry when he heard Haley ask Lucas if it was okay for her to see his house which only made Lucas beam at her with his approval. He pushed it away immediately because that was what Nathan Scott did…he pushed his emotion to a dark side inside himself to save himself from feeling anything…from feeling vulnerable.

Lucas had had enough of their bickering slash flirt slash hatred slash sexual tension to the point that he convinced Nathan to be the bigger man and stop so Haley could start as soon as possible. Nathan concluded the showcasing of his apartment to Haley before they went into the main business

"Okay Mr Scott…I'm going to need the numbers of everyone you know from your memory…that is if you have one…I mean with all the brainless shagging going on… hence the million condoms," Haley said seriously. "I'm going to need your parents numbers…both father and mother…"

"Why would I do that," Nathan said darkly which didn't seem to faze Haley but didn't mean she didn't notice his tone of voice.

"To call them when you die," she said as a matter of fact and Nathan and Lucas looked at her wide eyed. "What?"

"What makes you think I'm going to die?" Nathan asked rather stunned by what she said.

"Mr Scott, we are going to be working together…believe me when I say someone is going to die,"

"And what makes you think its Nathan," Lucas asked rather amused at Haley's ways of pissing off Nathan.

"Call it a woman's intuition," she said and placed a piece of paper in front of Nathan. "Numbers please!" she said cheeringly and clapped with excitement when Nathan began writing on the paper which made Lucas shake his head with laughter.

Haley James was definitely going to cause a lot of things in the life of the Scott boys… especially a certain NBA star.

It's been a week and they had fallen into a routine. She would come by in the mornings to drop off his laundry, make sure his mails and bills are taken care off. Since she now had the number she needed, which was quite a lot, her phone had been ringing mayhem. So she got a new phone for her private calls and the girls were livid when she didn't tell them about it until Rachel saw it while going through her bag for something. Haley barely had time on her hands anymore because Nathan schedules were all messed up and she had barely begun putting them all together. Nathan was all Haley could think about as the week past and not in a good way.

They had not spoken to each other in a friendly way…ever but they did try to be civil to make it easier on Haley. Lucas and Haley had now become close that Haley spent time with him when the girls were out before she got back from Nathan's which was usually very late. Lately Brooke and Rachel had travelled to Miami to close down a deal while Peyton went back home to see her father and brother. So Lucas was the only thing close to home.

They had gotten quite close that Lucas found Haley to be a good listener and couldn't help himself opening up to her. He told her how his father had never recognized him as his son and how he had envied Nathan on the privileges he had. He told her his father made him feel worthless and Haley saw that he some how felt that way.

"Lucas look at me," she said and Lucas turned his face to her. They were sited in front of the fire place in his house. She cupped his face in her hand and smiled warmly at him. "You are a multi-million dollar author…all your books are best-sellers…" Lucas tried to look away but she held him in place. "Not everyone can do that Luke…but you did," she let go of his face and sighed calmly. "don't let him take that away from you because you made it without him…and you have proof of that now…you and Nathan have proof of it now,"

He chuckled softly. "It's funny how every time I think it's over…the insults, the low self-esteem and the depressions…" he could feel his throat tighten. "It still comes back when I look at my mum…or Deb…even Nathan,"

"Why?"

"Because they've moved on…they've looked beyond what Dan had done to them in the past…they simply ignored the fact that he made life hard and frustrating for every one of us…"

"What makes you think Nathan is over it?" Haley asked. "I don't know Nathan like you do but I do know he's not happy and he's never going to be happy until he finds what it is he is looking for," she saw a single tear slip from his eyes. "I know you think because his blood runs through your veins that you'll be like him in one point in your life…it's not true,"

"You don't know that,"

"Luke your mother rose with her eyes wide open and let's face it, there will always be a part of Dan in you and Nathan whether you like it or not," she said sternly. "All that left to ask is 'how would you want to lead your life'…what more is there to prove Luke? Your mum has seen it, Nathan's mum has seen it…your uncle and Nathan has seen it…so why can't you, Luke? Why can't you see the person you've become?" Haley moved closer to him. "Lucas I know there's something more to this and you're not telling,"

He looked at her and knew that his secret would indeed be safe with her.

"I haven't told anyone about it not even Nathan, Haley," he said seriously. "I've wanted to tell him and everyone for so long but it kept getting hard and Nathan is starting the basketball season very soon and I don't want it bringing him down in anyway," he paused and looked into Haley's eager eyes. "I want to tell you …really want to but you have to be patience with me,"

"You're not dying are you…because if you are…" she said as her eyes glassed over.

He smiled. "No! Not in the least. I just need time to believe it myself, okay?" he said and she nodded. "Thanks you hales…for listening. I don't know how much longer I would have held it in,"

"You never talked this open to Shirley, have you?" she teased.

"Shirley and I were always…what's the right word…"

"Physical?" she said and Lucas nodded his head a little embarrassed. "Nathan was right," Lucas looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "Who's the bigger Man-Whore?"

"Hey at least I was a Man-Whore with one woman," he said and she smiled sweetly at him.

"You're right…he's still the Pro," she said with a giggle while Lucas laughed.


	6. Drive Me Crazy

JUST YOU AND ME

_Sorry I couldn't update soon due Fan fiction being its usual annoying self._

Thanks for the reviews! Pls don't stop.

DISCLAMIER: You really want me to say it don't cha? Fine! I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL AND ITS CHARACTERS! Happy now? Well except Marc Riley, of course. WISH I DID THOUGH!

6. **Drive Me Crazy**

It's been a month now since Haley began working for Nathan and still went the same way.

She would come by his pent house in the morning, drop off his laundry, check his mail while answering his calls, pay his bills, and finally end up in the kitchen with Fredrick because the girls were working during does times while Nathan would be in the game room with his buddies, drinking beer and swearing like no man's land when playing the video games or whatever they were doing in there.

"How long has he been doing this?" she asked Fredrick as she stopped what she was doing to look at him.

"Doing what?" he asked as he sat down in front of her and ate from the plate of sandwiches that Haley had made for herself.

"Bringing his goons aka buddies, here to fill the room with their 'all too bright' language…I tell ya, I've got to learn that one…you know? To add to my French, Spanish and English, of course!" she said sarcastically.

Fredrick chuckled. "I don't know really…he's been doing it since I started working here,"

"Freddie," he never liked anyone calling him that… even Nathan. He had told Haley about it but as usual she never listened. Plus she had been calling him that for the past four weeks now and he had grown accustom to the name. "I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you like working for Nathan…besides the money, of course?"

He looked taken back by the question. "Wow…I don't know. I mean I've never thought about it,"

"Don't you ever get bored just staying in the kitchen doing nothing…and he doesn't even talk to you unless he needs something,"

"He pays me to do my job and it's okay with me," he said with smile but Haley knew behind it laid a bitter sadness.

"Sometimes I ask myself what I keep doing here…I mean what's stopping me from giving him my resignation notice and blowing this joint," she said airily.

"What's stopping you?" Fredrick asked.

She looked up at him with that smile that could melt any man's heart in a mere second.

"Because someone has to keep you company," she said and he beamed at her. "And it's not like everyday I have the privilege to be in the company of a dashing English man like yourself,"

"Yes I know…I have that effect on people, I do," he said cockily.

She snorted as she raised an eyebrow. "Cocky much?" they laughed for a while before she spoke again. "Besides I hate being ignored…"

"You're telling me," he muttered but she heard him and smiled.

"And I hate ignoring people…when I was little my parents would organise a gathering where everyone would come together," she said and smiled with a wishful glint in her eyes. "Everyone would be equal to their own rights,"

"Blimey! Wish I was there!" he said and she beamed at him.

"You would have loved it…it happens every Christmas and New Year eve," she said to him. "I never missed it for the world," she said and not long her smile disappeared and was replaced with a sad look he had never seen before.

"You haven't been home for a very long time, have you?" she shook her head. "Well me neither,"

"Why aren't you married?" she said out of the blue to change the topic which made Fredrick laugh. "I'm serious…you are a forty-six year old man…who I'm sure is still shag worthy," she said and watched him blush furiously. "Oh! My! God!" she said slowly. "How long has it been?"

"Not very long…a week," he said while hiding his eyes away from Haley. "Yeah…definitely a week,"

"Really?" she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Where?"

"My place,"

"What time?"

"I don't know…about 12:30 or so,"

"Trust me Freddie when I say you want to change your story…immediately,"

He looked up at her to see her narrowed eyes. "I remember clearly now…it was on Friday at 1:30," he saw that she still didn't buy his cock and bull story. "Eightyears," he muttered in a rush.

"WHAT?!!!" Haley yelled.

"Eight years! Heard it ! Happy now!" he said hopelessly.

"Oh I heard you, alright…and hell no I'm not happy!" she pulled put her cell phone and began dialling a number.

"What are you doing?" he asked panicky.

"You are so getting laid tonight!" she said and answered the phone before he could protest. "Rach…hey…I need a favour," she said while smiling at Fredrick. "yeah…a really big one…I want you to find the horniest girl ranging from the ages of twenty five to thirty…yeah…na…just trying to break someone's virginity…really Brooke…I'm not Nathan's pimp…I wouldn't be surprised if he had one though…okay call me soon…okay…love ya!" she said excitedly and looked at Fredrick horrified face. "Don't be so scared…you'll do great,"

"I haven't done it in eight years Haley!"

"Shhhh!" she cautioned. "If you haven't notice you've got ego-tripping idiots in there that would make fun of you if they hear that,"

"What if I don't last long…"

"Trust me when I say that she would be so horny that just entering her will set her on her first orgasm," she said calmly. "And stop pacing…Nathan wouldn't appreciate his 'all too adorable' floor to be diminished by your British steps,"

"And you know it," a cocky voice came from behind and they turned around. "Care to share why you are pacing up and down…right to left…back and forth," Nathan said while Haley rolled her eyes at how arrogant he could get.

Fredrick was about to answer when Haley beat him to it. "No he wouldn't," she said simply. "So is there any peculiar reason you dragged your studful self all the way to the kitchen," she watched Nathan smirk when she called him studful. "Don't get you G-string in a bunch…I didn't mean stud as in hot and sexy…I meant stud as in a piece of metal with a large head that pierces and projects from a surface," she said a cherry smile while Fredrick really…really tried to hold back his laughter. "You could find it in the Oxford dictionary…if you know what it is…not Oxford…a dictionary but then again you might not know that either,"

Nathan just glared at her. "These are the list of things I need," he said with am icy tone that it sent a cold shiver down her spine as he gave a piece of paper to her. She looked at it before rolling her eyes. The same thing as usual; more beer, few bottles of water and the new edition of different sport magazines. "Oh one more thing," he said and snatched it from her hands. She couldn't shake the feeling she had when his hands grazed her hand…neither could Nathan. She watched him scribble something on the piece of paper and handed it back to her. When her eyes made contact with the paper her eyeballs almost popped out. "Is there a problem, Miss James?" he said sweetly.

"No…not if you don't see the ten packets of condoms and the number of adult magazines you need, as a problem," she snapped angrily.

"Well it's your job…get it done," he said and walked out.

She huffed as she packed her things furiously while Freddie looked happy for some reason.

"Oh don't worry Mister," she said as she hanged her bag on her shoulder. "You are definitely…I repeat, DEFINITELY getting LAID tonight…better go trim some overly haired parts," she said as she walked out leaving a very panic stricken Fredrick.

Nathan carried her with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist into one of the guest rooms. He placed her on the bed and began ravishing her month while she tugged roughly at his cloths. Within a mere second he was left topless and his belt and jean button were left undone and he was looking down at her round plumped breast with its erect nipples. The lust that took over was so fast that he grabbed one of them into his mouth and sucked greedily while flickering the other breast with his thump and he derived pleasure from hearing her scream his name. She pulled herself away from his body only to meet his angry, frustrated and lust-filled eyes staring right back at her. She removed her top completely with her skirt leaving only her thong underwear that drove Nathan and his bulging erection crazy. She was teasing him and he didn't like it one bit…she knew that and giggled while taking of her thong, throwing it somewhere across the room. To Nathan satisfaction she beckoned him with her finger but he refused to move…he knew she wanted him inside her but he was going to make her pay a little…besides two could play the game. But all that changed all too soon when she started touching herself that it made Nathan heart faster than normal while his erection was threatening to pierce through his pants. He didn't even know when he ripped off his pants and boxers and rushed to her already waiting legs. He kissed her hungrily as he caressed her bum underneath her. He was now ready to enter when she pulled away.

"Dammit! What now?" he asked huskily as he pulled her closer to him again.

"Nathan wait," she said as he pushed away gently with her hands. "Condom," she said simply and he sighed.

He got up with a smirk. "Those legs better be opened when I walk back in here," he said cockily and she giggled.

He walked out of his room naked with his still throbbing erection and didn't care. If there was one thing Nathan Scott was ever good at showing off it would be his body. He knew he got the better end of the Dan Scott gene even when it came to his equipment which was begging release if he did not move any faster. So he walked into his room and went straight to the drawer like he was on a trance only to snap out of it in a dash when he opened it.

It was empty. He closed it, closed his eyes for a mere second, opened his eyes and opened the drawer again.

It was empty.

He wasn't going to loose his mind because he knew Fredrick must have put the condoms in the wrong drawer again…it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. So he opened the last drawer and felt like he was going to die.

There was a girl with her gorgeous stark raving naked body spread put in one of his beds and he couldn't find a condom…not even one. He went through his closet and wardrobe with a sinking feeling that he knew he wasn't going to find one.

He walked back to the guest room and found her like he had told her…with her legs open…wide open. Seriously, Nathan felt like crying…she looked so…so…shag-worthy. He had to have her with or without the condom he knew it would be a risk seeing as he is a member of the AIDS and STD aid organisation but they did not know what he had been going through. Basket ball season was over and he hadn't had any fun since then simply because he wanted to concentrate on basketball…fucking basketball.

"Hey baby," she purred seductively and Nathan was a second from pulling his hair out of his head. "What took you so long…god! I'm so wet for you write now,"

That was it. He'd had it. He was going to beg if he had to.

"Casey do you happen to be on birth control," he asked and she looked at him curiously. "Because I've run out of condoms," he tried not to sound sheepish…but really it was hard.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said with annoyance that came out from nowhere. "What happened to your stark?"

"Well you see, I though I had…but I didn't,"

"You've got to be kidding me Nathan! I'm not on birth control because I though you would have a condom on you… I'm practically spilling wet right now…I like need you inside me now!" and she had no idea what her admissions where doing to him.

"Listen…I could pull out, you know…before I…"

She snorted as she began grabbing her cloths. "Where have a heard that before?"

"Listen you don't have to go…I could go down the street and find us one," he said, that made him sound pathetic. And he knew it but he was in desperate need. "Come-on," he said as he watched her dress quickly.

"No thanks," she wore he shoes and picked up her purse before turning back him. "It would have been one hell of a shag, baby," she said with a smile that he never found attractive. "And oh…I think you might want to try using a cold shower," she said stiffing her giggles and walking away.

"No shit!" he muttered.

"Call me!" she called back before shutting the door.

Yup! That was Nathan's night of a planned out shag fest and all he got was a right shag walk right out of his door. He looked down at his man-testicule that was threatening to rip out of his body and knowing that shouting wouldn't solve the problem…he walked painfully into the bathroom and had a long cold shower…a very long shower.

"Okay that big smile on your face tells me something big happened last night," she said and his smile widened a little. "Okay scratch that…something mind-blowing happened last night," this time he couldn't help himself from beaming with some kind of pride. "Okay I want details!" she said in a sing-song way that made his laugh.

"Sorry love but a gentleman never talks about what happens behind closed doors," he said as he grabbed a sandwich and sat in front of her at the kitchen counter.

She gasped in a mock scandalized way. "You ungrateful man," she said and attempted to slap him but he was fast enough.

"I'll tell you this though…she couldn't get enough of me…and love I was glad to give back," he said happily.

"Well I'm glad to hear that…"

"Thanks Haley…for everything. I'm grateful," Fredrick said sincerely

"You are welcome…so are you seeing her again," she asked with a smile.

"Yeah…tonight, actually," he said with a huge smile and she loves the fact that she put that there…well not in that sense, so to speak. "You'll never believe this but she works as a maid in one of this big LA hotel…I've forgotten the name though,"

"How romantic," she gushed sarcastically. "A match made in heaven,"

"Hey at least I got laid," he said boldly

She gasped again. "Oh no! You didn't," she picked up her glass of water and splashed it on him while he threw his sandwich at her.

"CARE TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" a voice bellowed behind them and they stopped immediately.


	7. It's All You

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. Know this…You are my inspiration._

DECLAIMER: know what…I'm not even going to say it.

7. **It's All You**

They turned around to see a very pissed off Nathan in just his basketball shorts. Now…Haley had to admit Nathan Scott had the best body she ever led her eyes on...and trust her, they were quite a lot. On the plus side he did look like shit and Haley and Fredrick didn't fail to notice it.

"Wow," she said as she sat back on the stool. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"

"I must agree with her sir," Fredrick said.

"Do me a favour and don't!" he snapped.

"Don't snap at him because you look like you just came out from a coma…care to share why Nathan Scott is looking more shittier than usual," she said as Fredrick pretended not to look interested.

"Funny you should say that," Nathan said with a fake smile.

"Really?" Haley said in mock excitement.

"Yeah…see I told you to get a couple of condoms…turns out you didn't!" he said still smiling. "Wanna tell why that happened,"

"Haley I forgot to thank you for the necessary requirements you supplied but you didn't have to," Fredrick said sincerely.

"Oh don't thank me…its all Nathan," she said with a huge smile while Fredrick's pale immediately while Nathan looked like someone that would kill.

Nathan was going to say something but Fredrick beat him to it.

"Please tell me you didn't give Mr Scott's condoms to me…please," he begged while Nathan's eyes were on Haley who didn't look the least scared.

"No…I didn't give you all his condoms," she said and relief filled his face but Nathan still looked pissed. "I gave you the flavoured ones,"

"Bloody hell," Fredrick said scared. "You didn't!"

"I'm pretty sure I did Freddie," she said as she smiled mischievously.

"When did you start calling him Freddie," Nathan asked outraged.

"What's it to you?"

"He doesn't like people calling him that,"

"I'm right here you know?" Fredrick said timidly.

"WE SEE THAT!" they both yelled as they stared daggers at him before they turned back to each other while Fredrick found himself shrinking away from them.

Nathan opened his fridge and he and Fredrick a double take. He couldn't find his beer not even one.

"What happened to my fridge?" Nathan choked out.

"Well you see…I thought to myself when I got to the store," Haley said as she stood in front of Nathan. "Nathan Scott is a sports man…and this abs of yours," she said as her hands grazed soft but quickly through his abs to his chest. " can not be maintained with just beer, peanut butter and water…I just don't see how that is possible," she finished and took her hands off as if it was burned seeing as she didn't know how it got to his body in the first place. Nathan on his own part didn't know why he felt darn good with her hands on him and immediately disappointed when she took her hands off. "So I took the liberty of taking away all that trash and filling up with salads, fruit juice…you need your vitamins!" she said excitedly while Fredrick snooped around the fridge. "and of course your water…yogurts in different flavours…milk and so on…" she said as Nathan looked at his simple fridge turned into a food box,"

"I want everything out," he said simply.

Haley gasped. "You ungrateful prat!"

"Me…ungrateful,"

"Yes,"

"Haley I'm not playing games…you even gave my condoms to Fredrick," Nathan said. "Fredrick…I mean who exactly is going to sleep with him,"

"Hey!"

"Oi!" Fredrick said. "I'll have you know sir that I did in fact get shagged last night," he said quite pissed off that Nathan took him for granted. "Till this morning might I add…with your 'flavoured' condoms!" Nathan looked like he could kill him while Haley clapped her hands excited.

"You dog you!" she mock scolded while Fredrick looked down sheepishly.

"Where are the rest," Nathan asked her.

"What rest?"

"Haley," Nathan warned.

"What… it's not like you didn't have sex because there were no condoms left for you," she said while he took his eyes away from her. "Oh! My! God!" Nathan turned around and began walking away but he wasn't getting away that easily because Haley was right besides him. "That's why you look you've been hit by a truck," she said almost to herself as she giggled. "Oh this too good…I have to call Lucas…and Marc," she said as she picked up one the phones in his living room. "Boy are they going to have a field they,"

"You push that button and you are fired," Nathan said coldly and Haley head snapped up to look at him.

She snorted. "Really?"

"Call my bluff if you want…you turn my fridge upside down…you shifted my furniture around…and you gave my condoms to Fredrick. If you call Lucas…I'll fire you in a heart beat," he said dead serious. He had had enough of her and it was time she took him seriously. He saw Fredrick come in to watch what was happening.

Haley watched him closely and knew he wasn't joking and should probably listen to him. Then again she never listened to him and wouldn't start now.

"I'll need my month's payment right about now," she said as she dialled a number on the phone and put it to her ear. "And please…cash," she said and her face brightened with a smile immediately. "Lucas! You wouldn't believe what happened to Nathan…" she walked into the kitchen.

After she was done telling Lucas and Marc what happened which they laughed till their lungs threatened to fail she told them she had been fired by Nathan. At first they thought it was a joke after mere seconds Marc began yelling he was going to kill Nathan and all that.

Now she was in her apartment going through channels that gave her nothing but boredom. Fredrick had given her the money she had asked for and had to admit it was hard leaving the house not because she loved it…it was hard because Fredrick because they have become more close to him than Lucas for the past months. It was even harder because she knew Nathan would go on ignoring him.

She didn't notice Rachel walk into the room until she turned off the television.

"Hey when did you get back," Haley said.

"Ah…while you just going through the channels aimlessly," Rachel stated as a fact before she walked into their huge kitchen with Haley at her tail. "What are you doing here anyway…aren't you meant to be at Hot shots place?"

"I got fired," she said offhandedly and Rachel whirled around automatically.

"You what?" she said calmly.

"I got fired," Haley said.

"He fired you?"

"Rachel please don't make me repeat the word 'fired' again" Haley said as she grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat on the stool by the counter.

"He has no right to fire you," Rachel said outraged.

"Why…I mean I worked for him,"

"Screw it Haley! You know you could buy his sorry ass…I can't believe he fired you!" Haley rolled her eyes as she watched Rachel pull out her cell phone. "I'm so calling your dad,"

"Don't your dare!" Haley warned.

"Okay maybe I could call Matt," she said and Haley looked at her warningly. "Haley come on…seriously you can't let him get away with this," she saw that Haley wasn't going to do anything about it. "Okay why did he fire you?"

Haley giggled a little. "I gave his condoms to Fredrick,"

"Who is Fredrick," she asked.

"He's Nathan's butler…Jesus! he's the one asked you to arrange a shag mate for,"

"Right," Rachel asked still not interested. "So let me get this straight…you gave him Nathan's condoms…how did you get in touch with Nathan's condoms,"

"Well he made this list…"

"What list…" a voice cherry voice said behind them and they turned around to find Brook and Peyton walking into the kitchen with shopping bags.

"Peyton don't tell me she has initiated you into her shopping lunacy," Haley said serious.

"Like I'm dying to be initiated…it's all her," Peyton said tiredly and sat besides Rachel while Brooke sat besides Haley. "So what's with a list?"

"Nathan's list of condoms," Rachel said with her usual smirk while Haley just rolled her eyes at her. "Well?"

"He listed out a few things to get him…well it few in his annoying blue eyes," Haley rambled while the girls smiled at her obliviousness. "Anyway he needed about ten packets of condoms," she watched as their eyes almost bulged out of their eye sockets. "I told you he was a Man-Whore, don't act surprised…anyway he just wanted me to suffer,"

"I don't see why he should fire you, though," Rachel asked confused.

"He fired you!" Peyton and Brooke blew out while Haley sighed defeated and laid her head on the counter softly.

"Okay you two…she got fired…she's telling me why she got fired…get with the programme…and try not to interrupt!" Rachel snapped and banged the counter which caused Haley head to snap up with a groan. "Carry-on,"

"Okay I went into the store…the one he loves…I mean honestly…" she began rambling.

"HALEY!" they all yelled.

"Sorry," she said and continued. "I didn't buy anything in the list…except the condoms,"

"Why am I not surprised," Peyton said airily.

"Then he went all pale when I finally put real healthy food in his fridge,"

"You had to go and do that, didn't you?" Peyton said again and was met with a slaps from Brooke and Rachel. "Hey!"

"Shut up!" they snapped.

"So he asked me about the condoms and I told him that I gave it to Freddie,"

"Who's Freddie?" Brooke and Peyton said.

"The cook," Rachel said impatiently.

"The butler," Haley corrected her with a glare while Rachel rolled her eyes. "And then he got all angry and asked who would want to have sex with Freddie,"

"First question…why is Freddie given the condom in the first place?" Peyton asked.

"I'm with P. Sawyer there," Brooke said.

"Because he was going to have sex the night before," Rachel said impatiently and continued when Brooke and Peyton were about to speak. "And for your next question…I arranged a sex buddy for him, got it?" she snapped. "One more interruptions and I'll kill someone,"

"Anyway it turns out Nathan couldn't have sex with his lady-whore because he didn't have any condoms left," Haley said and the girls gasped with laughter glistering in their eyes. "I know! I felt bad a little bad because he looked like a wreck…but that's besides the point…so I pick up the phone to call Lucas and Marc,"

"Don't even think about it," Rachel snapped at Brooke and Peyton who had their mouths open. She didn't know who they were but she wanted Haley to go on with her story.

"He threatened to fire me if I dialled a button," the girls gasped again. "I totally know,"

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Haley Anne James…tell me pressed that button and you pressed it hard and firm,"

"I did better…I dialled Lucas's number and asked for my month's payment before he could even fire me…and here I am…telling my best friends how I got fired," Haley said airily.

"So let me get this straight," Marc said while Nathan and Lucas sat down and watched him pace the room from left to right. He had come five minutes and asked Nathan for an explanation to why he fired Haley. "You fired her because she gave your condoms to Fredrick,"

"And she put stuff into my fridge…and you know no one touches my fridge," Nathan said and Lucas looked at him as though he was the most stupid person in the world. "Don't look at me like that, Lucas," Nathan snapped.

"Okay Nathan here's what you gonna do," Marc said calmly and Nathan knew that tone in his voice anytime and it meant that he didn't what any one arguing with him. Well anyone wasn't Nathan Scott. "You are going to get your ass up, go over to Haley's and apologise…then you are going to give her job back to her, got it?"

"No,"

"Nathan!" Lucas snapped frustrated.

"Listen you can talk all you want…no one is bringing Haley James back into my life, got it?" he said and stormed out.

"BROOKE! RACHEL!" Peyton yelled from the living room she was waiting in with Haley. They were taking the day off and decided to spend it together. "COME ON!"

"SHUT UP, P. SAWYER!" they yelled back as they came out from their respective rooms.

"Guys, it just lunch…no need to get yourself all dressed up," Haley said with a smile as they checked themselves in the mirror.

"Yeah…and you never know where you could find Mister right now, would you?" Rachel said with a beautiful smile.

"Only in you case…you looking for Mister right shag," Peyton said.

"Peyton I'll have you know that we don't think about sex everyday," Rachel said as she picked up her purse.

"Yeah P. Sawyer," Haley said in Rachel tone. "They think about sex every time,"

"I think I see the difference, Tutor girl!" Peyton said in mock awareness.

Rachel and Brooke rolled their eyes. "Why don't you guys just kiss yourselves," Brooke said as they headed to the door.

"We'll leave you guys to do that first," Haley shot back and she and Peyton's eyes bulged out when the saw Rachel's smirk and Brooke's dimples. "When!" Haley and Peyton asked.

"One day…it was a one time thing," they said.

They opened the door but stopped on their tracks immediately when they came across a face that they knew was trouble…nothing but trouble.

"Well…well…well, if it isn't my girls," he said with his annoying smile even though it made him look more handsome than he already was.

He knew he was probably dead for just dropping by with out calling them but he needed to be around them for a while.

"What are you doing here, Chris?"


	8. Most Of All

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys thanks again for all your reviews. It is well appreciated._

_For those that have Nathan pissing them off, shouldn't worry because that's who he is…at least for now._

_Plus I've got more surprises for you guys._

DICLAIMER: No! You are so not going to make me say it!

8. **Most Of All**

They just stared at him with his luggage behind him while he held his 'precious' guitar on his right hand. Of all the places they would expect him to crash it'd had to be their place but knowing him all too well it had to be inevitable.

"What are you doing here, Chris?" Haley asked harshly which she didn't feel bad about.

He chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Hales…Peyton, Brooke and Red head,"

"Does Taylor know you're here?" Rachel asked and they watched as his smile falter a little before it beamed forth unto them. "I'm taking that as a no then,"

"I just need a little break…" he said carelessly.

"From your ongoing tour with Taylor…she is going to kill you," Peyton said as they helped him with his thing into the house.

"Like she would notice with her mouth plugged to that fag," he said darkly which didn't go unnoticed by the gang.

"You mean Duncan, right?" Brooke asked as they dropped his things in the living room and headed to kitchen. "I didn't know she was dating him," she said as the sat on their stools while Rachel served drinks.

"More like shagging," he said and received a hard slap upside his head by Haley. "Hey!"

"Talk about my sister like that again and you'll get worse, Man-Whore," she said dangerously. "I'm gonna ask this once…what are you doing here, Chris Keller?"

"I though I told you before," he said and was met with four pairs of eyes glaring at him. "Listen I just though that I'll stop and socialize with the outside world,"

"And you couldn't do that after your tour?" Brooke asked while the others still kept their eyes on him. "You could loose a lot of money from this…and as usual you never think of anyone but yourself…what of your fans!"

"Listen I felt I needed to get out of there before I slipped into depression okay!" he snapped which made them shake. He sighed slowly. "I'm sorry Brooke…listen I'll go stay in a hotel if I'm gonna inconvenience you in any way…"

"Chris you don't have to do that," Peyton said as he rolled her eyes at him. He was always getting his way through guilt.

"Yeah I know," he said cockily.

"Jerk,"

"Man-Whore"

"Prat,"

"A-hole"

"God! It's good to be back," he said with a smile and they couldn't help themselves from smiling back. "Don't worry Ladies…Chris Keller will make your summer worthwhile," he said and they all groaned immediately.

"He still sees himself as a third person," Haley said as she ruffled his hair with a fond smile.

"This is going to be one hell of a summer," Rachel said and they all had to agree.

Even though Chris was two years older than the girls, they were the ones that always took care of him. He was born Chris McCain and he never had it easy growing up back home, what with his mother being dead before he was seven and his father blaming it on him. His mother's death turned his father into an abusive man. He would beat the living day light out of Chris for the smallest things and Chris was just so little when it started.

The one thing that gave him an escape was music. His father had told him to go buy him liquor but on his way he saw the new music shop that had opened. Forgetting his father request he went in and got lost…that was when Chris McCain knew he wanted to be a musician. By the time he got back to his house, he knew he was dead so instead of running away he went in and got beaten to the point he couldn't move his body for two whole days.

That was when he met the girls. They had come over to give out pamphlets but no one came to door. Brooke and Rachel being the risk takers, decided to go into the house with Haley and Peyton, against their wishes. They called out but no one answered, so they decided to leave when they heard some one whimpering. At first impulse they had ran out the house as fast as they could but stop when Haley's curiosity got the better of her. They returned to the house and began searching until they found Chris curled up in a ball inside a dark room. Peyton had screamed at Rachel to go and call one of their parents and she had left immediately.

Rachel had come back with Taylor and Peyton brother, Derrick, who carried Chris carefully while Taylor ordered the girls to go back home and tell their parents where they were going.

From then on Chris had been a part of their lives whether they wanted it or not. But there was never a day they didn't want him in their life. His father had been found and put in jail then but killed himself after two years. Chris had been in bad shape since then and social services were already coming to take him away because he was still sixteen at the time. Fortunately, Taylor had begged her father to let Chris live with them much to her brothers' dismay but Haley was excited to have another brother staying with them. So Chris became close to girls especially Taylor as they became best friends.

Chris stayed with the James till he and Taylor decided to hit the road after senior year and pursue their love for music. It was quite hard for Chris to become accustomed to the James ways of life that didn't involve being physical unless when they were joking with each other. Haley's father and mother had made him their son and had even changed his name to James and no longer McCain even when he knew he would always be a McCain. But when he finished senior year he decided to pick up his mother's maiden name, Keller. He told Haley's dad that he needed to do it for the memory of his mother and Jimmy James was okay with it. It didn't matter because he was part of the family and even had a trust fund by Haley's father.

Now he was Chris Keller, A-list Rock Star. It took years of therapy and lots of love to get him where he was. It's been nine years since he left home, though he visited once in a while with Taylor since their music held them up. He had lived a rock star's dream: having a mansion in Malibu, a boat, the best rides and sleeping with women but didn't do the drug part courtesy of his father, aka, Jimmy James, saying he would kill him if he did.

He has two more towns to drop by before his tour ended but he couldn't. He couldn't face something that hurt and since he didn't want to…he decided to run away from it. So here he was with his favourite girls and there was no other place on earth he would rather be.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Since Haley left, the Scott household had become somewhat weird. Marc and Lucas didn't speak with or to him only when it was necessary and he hated it. Fredrick barely said anything to him and it wasn't like he said much before. He often wondered what he talked about with Haley.

It was a Saturday, two weeks since she had been fired. He got himself cleaned up and decided to do something different. He went into the kitchen and saw Fredrick sitting on the stool, looking gloomy.

"If the job is that boring…you should quit," Nathan said as a matter of fact. He watch Fredrick snap out of his though. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Nathan said sarcastically as he sat in front of Fredrick.

"No you didn't, sir," he said tightly and got up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked quit put out.

"I have your errand to run, sir?" he said tightly again and Nathan didn't miss it.

"Listen Freddie…"

"With due respect sir, it's Fredrick not Freddie…"

This time Nathan scowled. "Let me get this straight…Haley has a right to call you Freddie and I don't,"

"Yes sir,"

"Bullshit!"

"Only friends call me Freddie, sir," he said and Nathan was about to shoot back but shut his mouth. Fredrick was right…he wasn't his friend. "May I leave, sir?" he said in a bored manner.

"No you may not,"

"Last time I checked sir…it was a free country,"

"My ass…have a sit," Nathan ordered. "I want to be 'your' friend," Fredrick dragged himself back to the stool and sat down. Nathan went to fridge, brought out two bottles of beer and placed one in front of Fredrick before returning to his stool with his own beer. "So let's talk,"

"What are we supposed to talk about sir?" Fredrick asked with a pissed off turn which Nathan heard but didn't care.

"What do you and Miss James talk about?" Nathan asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"That's confidential, sir?"

Nathan chuckled. "Fine…tell me about your date,"

"Why would you care?" Fredrick said darkly. He really missed Haley and he really needed someone to talk to and Nathan wasn't that someone in the least.

"Don't be rude Fredrick," Nathan snapped.

"Well forgive me sir but men like you…"

"Men like me!"

"Men like you, in your own language…wouldn't give a rat's ass about my life,"

"I'm not heartless, Fredrick," he said rather offended.

"Never said you were, sir…never said you were," Fredrick said as he returned the beer back to the fridge. "I don't drink," Fredrick said calmly.

Nathan suddenly felt stupid sitting and for the first time realised that he was foolish to think that he could just start up something with his butler. He could be hanging out with his friends now but he wasn't in the mood since his brother and best friend refused to speak with him.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked after a while.

"Yes," Fredrick said.

"She could be such a pain,"

"Because she doesn't do what you want…when you want…"

"She's just…so…so…"

"Different?" Fredrick helped.

"I didn't mean to fire her, you know?" Nathan admitted. "It just happened…I was just embarrassed and I though I could threaten her a little but that didn't seem to work,"

"Maybe if you two just stop pissing each other off…you could actually become good friends," Fredrick said and Nathan laughed out loud before regaining himself.

"Very funny…very funny,"

"You need her back sir…God knows I do…we both do," Fredrick said to Nathan who knew he was right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

He couldn't understand how someone that lived in a gorgeous apartment like hers would be working as an assistant. He walked up the steps before getting to the door. He looked around him, making sure he was in the right place. He raised his hands and knocked on the door before stepping back.

He waited patiently. He head snapped up when he heard some one shuffling around the door. He looked at himself very well quite quickly for any disorder before looking up to the already opened door.

He looked up to see a blond guy with blue eyes who wouldn't be that older than he was, looking at him with such hatred that he was almost scared. But he was Nathan Scott and no one would ever intimidate him.

"Hi I'm Nathan Scott…could I see Haley?" he said trying his best to be polite.

The blond look at him from head to toe than back up again.

"What do you want?" he countered with an icy and dangerous tone.


	9. Ride Of Your Life

JUST YOU AND ME

_Love your reviews! Pls don't stop._

_Any way this would be my update for now._

_I would not be able to update for the next three weeks so bare with me_

_I know I'm leaving u with a cliff hanger but I promise I would make it up to u._

_Exams are coming up and I need my diploma._

_I hope you understand…I really do._

_I pray you are not mad._

DISCLAMIER: Nu uh! Not going to say.

9. **Ride Of Your Life**

She and Chris heard someone knocking at the door while they were watching the television since they had nothing doing. The girls were at work and Chris had to admit that he was happy that she lost her job. He had volunteered to see who was at the door but he was taking too long so she decided to go see for herself.

Much to her surprise, she saw the last thing she was expecting to see that day. Nathan and Chris glaring the eye balls out of each other. She rolled her eyes at them…seriously! Men. She pushed Chris aside and stood in front of Nathan before crossing her arms.

"What can I do you for, Mr Scott?" Haley asked quite curious.

"Can we speak in private?" Nathan said as he stole a glare at Chris.

"The hell you are," Chris said darkly as he told in front of Haley protectively much to Nathan's dismay.

"Chris!" Haley snapped as she pushed him aside and stared dangerously at him. "I'm not eighteen anymore," she hissed icily and both men felt a very uncomfortable shiver go through their spine.

"Haley I didn't mean…" Chris said.

"I know," she said softly. "I know," she turned to Nathan with a scowl on her face. "And as for you…you better have a good explanation for being here," she said and turned back into the house.

"My eyes are on you, Skip," Chris said as he paved a way for Nathan to get through.

"I know man," Nathan said with a smirk. "But I don't dig guys…and it's Scott," he left an angry Chris at the door.

Nathan was blown away by the interior decoration he found in Haley's house. He watched Chris brush pass and whispered something to Haley and his mind went to the earlier event that happened outside. He though of how protective Chris was about Haley and how she had warned him off. He didn't miss the fear that crossed their eyes then the hurt before she turned back to him. Chris left the both of them but not before giving Nathan a warning look.

"Nice place you've got," Nathan stated but saw that she wasn't ready for his chit chat. He looked down sheepishly before speaking. "I came to give you back your job," he looked up when he didn't hear her say anything to see her look at him with amusement glittering in her eyes. "I'm sorry…did I miss something?"

"Nathan do I look desperate to you in any way?" Haley said with a teasing smile and he scrunched up his face in confusion. "I'm not stupid Nathan…I need an apology with that offer of yours,"

"What apology…you pissed me off just as much as I pissed you off," Nathan said.

"Great to know we're still stuck in third grade," Haley said deadpanned. "Nathan you need me…I don't need you as much as it is hard for you to believe,"

Nathan sighed. It was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done but he had to be the bigger man in the whole affair.

"I'msorry," he said in one big rush.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that," Haley said as she clapped her hands excitedly with a huge smile on her face while moving closer to him.

Nathan groaned before looking up. He had to admit she had a beautiful smile that attracted her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said and she squealed which caused him to roll his eyes with his usual smirk.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" she asked still with her smile.

"Easy for you to say…your pride has not been crushed," Nathan said in mock anger.

"Oh quit complaining…let's start all over," Haley said and he looked at her in confusion. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Haley James…your personal assistant,"

Nathan smirked and took her hand. "Nathan Scott…NBA's Super man," he found it quite interesting how her hands fitted to well in his.

"Jerk," Haley said as she took her hands away from his much to his dismay.

Nathan laughed. "Fredrick misses you,"

"I miss him too," Haley said before she found Nathan looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"What…you didn't miss me too,"

"Get over yourself, Nathan," Haley said as she walked into her kitchen with Nathan on queue.

"So how is it that you have a place like this and you need a job as a personal assistant," Nathan asked as he took a sit in front of the counter.

"It's not mine…it's my friend's," Haley said as she served Nathan a beer and had herself a lemonade.

Nathan nodded before looking down at his drink. "well, well, who would have thought…Haley James drinking beer of all healthy drinks…you know I heard it helps makes your boobs more plump," Nathan said and Haley laughed at what he had said. "Hey don't make fun…you're the expert…you tell me,"

"I don't drink…Chris put it in there," Haley said.

"Oh," Nathan said somewhat jealous for some reason he wasn't quite sure of. "Are you sure I should drink this…I don't want your boy friend putting a dent on my face," Nathan said cockily. "You know…for publicity purposes," he winked at her.

"No Nathan…I think you mean for Man-Whoring purposes," Haley said dryly before scrunching her face in disgust. "And ew! Chris is like my brother…an elder brother for that matter,"

"Sure…what ever helps you sleep at night," Nathan said before taking a sip from his beer bottle. "So what is your big 'brother' here for?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "He's taking some time off," Nathan looked at her sceptically. "He's a rock star…he just took a break from his tour with my sister,"

"I knew he looked familiar," Nathan muttered to himself. "So…you have a James in the music business, eh?"

"Don't worry Nathan…I'm sure she wouldn't sleep with you," she teased. "You see…the James girls are immune to your Scott bullshit you call a charm,"

Nathan had to give it to her…she was one of a kind. "How many sisters have you got?"

"How much strength have you got?" Haley shot back and Nathan found himself loving every minute of their conversation.

"I don't know…care to find out,"

"Thanks but I'll pass,"

"You are not that bad, Haley James," Nathan said.

"Neither are you Nathan Scott,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The mall was the last place Lucas Scott expected to find himself on a Saturday night. His assistant Gary, had set him up with some lady he didn't know, though he had met her once at a charity function. He didn't want to and would have had an excuse if Nathan hadn't fired Haley though they spoke on the phone.

Now he was window shopping which he normally didn't do but he was interrupted when he was grabbed by the hand by a brunette.

"I need your help," she said hurriedly. He looked at her with concern before she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious!"

"Sorry," he said and cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. "What can I help you with?"

"You see that guy over there?" she asked as she used her eyes to point him out. Lucas turned to look but she slapped him rather hard on his arm. "Don't just look like that!" she scolded. "Men!"

"I'm sorry," Lucas said as he rubbed his arm. "How I'm supposed to see what you are talking about if I don't look," he snapped.

"You're right," she muttered to herself and hit Lucas again when he rolled his eyes at her. "Don't get smart, Mister," she took his sunglasses from him without asking and wore it. "Now look closely…do you see that guy on his phone," she asked but Lucas was still trying to get a focus on the sunglasses. "The one in that horrible red t-shirt," she said in disgust.

"Oh yeah…yeah, I see him," Lucas said.

"Good," she said and she took off the sunglasses. She looked at it before throwing it into a bin bag.

"Hey!" Lucas snapped. "Those were mine and not yours to throw away!"

"Be glad I did so…because they were dreadful," Lucas looked at her scandalous. "Don't look at me like that…it's rude,"

"So much for my help then," Lucas said and was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm again. "What?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just…I'm already frustrated with that idiot over there,"

"Is he your boy friend?"

She chuckled. "I'd rather have your hair cut," she said with a small laugh but stop when she saw Lucas's face. "Not that you hair is bad in any way,"

"Why don't I believe that," he said quite offended because he got it done for his date.

"It's great I promise," she said too fast his liking. "Listen just do me this favour and you'll never see my face,"

"What do you need," he said and watched her smile. He loved her smile. She turned him around so he was clearly seeing the man while she stood in front him. "So what's next?" he asked as she came closer to him.

"Oh nothing…I just need you to grab my ass," she said with an infectious cheeky smile that caused Lucas to smile back but his face sudden turned sacred.

"WHAT!"

"What…you never grabbed an ass before," she asked.

"Yes," she looked at him amused. "I mean no…listen I can't do it,"

"I'm totally okay with you grabbing my ass,"

"Well I'm not!" Lucas snapped. He saw her bright face start falling as though she was going to cry…that is, before she started crying. "Oh…no…please don't do that,"

"Why?" she welled. "I'm on the worst date of my life and …and…"

"Don't cry…please stop crying," Lucas said desperately. "I'll do it,"

She looked up. "You will?"

"Yeah," he said as he tried to smile. "I'll grab your…your ass," he said as he cleared his throat again and BANG! She had seized crying. He did a double take when he couldn't find a single tear from her eyes and he could have sworn that she had tears. Instead she just beamed at him.

"Great!" she squealed. "Okay here's what you're going to do,"

She told him the plan but Lucas was getting nervous at every minute. They had to wait for the man to be done with his phone call. It wasn't long before he started looking for Brooke.

"Okay…okay, he's going to look this way," she pressed herself on him while he wrapped his hands round her waist. "Okay…when you feel he's about to look our way…do it," Lucas nodded. "Remember…you just don't grab me…start gently until you get there,"

"Alright," he said nervously before she giggled. "You think this is funny?" he asked clearly put out.

She looked at him. "Yes," he scowled. "And also I think you're very cute when nervous,"

Lucas blushed immediately. Seriously he wanted to kick himself because he was probably older than her and she just made him blush. He couldn't even remember the last time he blushed at what anyone said.

"Okay…he has seen us," he said as he pulled her closer that their faces were merely inches apart. She smiled at how serious he was taking the whole situation and Lucas on the other hand couldn't help himself from think about how Nathan or Marc would feel if they were in his position. "Will you stop smiling?" he snapped really irritated but it only made her smile grow.

"Why are you this…this serious," she purred seductively as she brought her face even closer.

Then something happened. Something that wasn't included in the plan…they lost themselves in each others eyes. Lucas really wanted to stop himself but he just couldn't and before they knew what was happening, they were kissing. A shock wave went through his spine and he knew she felt the same way because she shivered. When they pulled out for air, he completely forgot about the plan because all that rang in his head was the fact he had to taste her lips again. God knew it tasted darn good.

He brushed off the hair that hid her brown eyes from him and captured her lips again. It drove him mad and he was one step away from pushing them into a store and ravishing her. It would be a first time that he would ever do something like that but it would be a good first time. Next thing he knew he was slammed against a wall.

"Why the hell did you have your tongue down my girlfriends throat?" a very angry man in a red shirt asked.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Austin!" she snapped.

"You shut up!"

"Hey don't speak to her like that!" Lucas said as he pushed Austin off him forcefully. He walked over to her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" she shook her head.

"What is this!" he bellowed. "Get you hands off her,"

"If you come any closer…you'd be sorry," Lucas warned and watched as Austin turned to her.

"You whore," he said and she gasped. "I hope she is a good fuck as she was to me," he said with an irritating smirk. Before Lucas could do anything, she had already hit him in the left eye and kneaded him in the groin.

"You hope I was a good fuck!" she spat angrily at his whimpering form on the ground. "Try getting an erection first…then we'll see who exactly was a good fuck, you ass hole!" she said and kicked his stomach before Lucas dragged her away from the watching crowd.

They walked for a while before making a turn where they could sit down. She sat down with a huff and Lucas was surprised to see that she wasn't angry anymore.

"Remind me never to piss you off," he said with a smile.

She laughed. "Don't worry…you wouldn't be seeing me again for that," and some how they felt sad about that. "Anyway thanks for your time…it meant a lot to me…what can I do to make it up to you,"

Lucas smiled. "I'm Lucas Scott," he said and shook her hands.

"Right," she said. "You're that writer…I love your books,"

"Well it seems everyone has read my books," he said shyly.

"Oh I haven't read any of your books…I said I loved it…not read it," she said and watched him blush with embarrassment.

"You are not a very easy person to talk to," he said.

"I know…it's great, isn't it?" she said and they laughed. She picked up her bag and got up. "So goodbye, Mr Scott…it was a pleasure using you," he laughed while she giggled before she began walking away. She stopped when she heard him call her and turned around. "Yes Mr Scott?"

"You never told me your name," Lucas said.

"Shoot!" she said in mock anger. "And I thought I could get away with that one,"

"If it makes you feel better…you almost did," he said and she smiled warmly at him. "So after my hard work," he said as he stretched himself as though he was tired while she giggled. "I would love to know your name,"

She stuck her hands out to him and he took it with a broad smile.

"Brooke…Brooke Davis," she said before she gave him a peck on his cheek and walked away from him.

As he watched her leave, deep down he knew…it wasn't going to be the last time he would see Brooke Davis.

Not if he had anything to do with it.


	10. Drops Of Jupiter

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry I was late in updating._

_My exams got extended for another week._

_But it will be my utmost duty to make up for lost times._

_So here's a chapter for u. hope u enjoy it._

DISCLAIMER: Don't even get me started.

10. **Drops Of Jupiter**

_Three months later…_

She woke up that morning with a phone call…no, phone calls because she now had four good cell phones. Of course it comes with the job when you work for an NBA star.

The basketball season was now over…thank God. The Lakers didn't win this time but it certainly didn't stop someone from having fun. Since the season had been over Nathan had gotten lazy and Haley had been very busy with his schedules while Marc dealt with his endorsements that included; Nike, Pepsi, Rolex, Armani, T-Mobile and Zagato Motors.

Marc's job is to tell Haley to remind Nathan where he should be and it was Haley's job to make sure Nathan is clean and sober when he gets there. It was becoming annoying now his face was plastered in all tabloid magazines, either drunk or with a different model in his arm. It frustrated Marc because it was not doing well for his publicity, plus Nike and Armani were threatening to pull out if Nathan did not stop his ways.

She was already dressed for the day when her phone rang. She picked up her hand bag, called goodbye to the girls and walked out the door before answering her phone.

"Haley James here…who's calling?" she threw her bag into her car, got in and shut the door before connecting her ear piece to her phone and putting it to her ear.

"Hales, it's Marc,"

"Hey Marc…what's going on," she said as she started the car and drove off.

"He's not there,"

"What do you mean he's not there…I called Nathan last night!" she said angrily.

"Then I take it you haven't seen today's paper," he sounded pissed off. Haley shut her eyes for a second while she took a deep breath and open them back again. "Hales…you still there?"

"Yeah…listen, I'm going to Nathan's now," she said as she made a turn. "Could you meet me there if you're not too busy?"

"Sure, give me ten," he said and hung up.

She parked her car in front of the apartment building and handed the key to the car boy. She walked towards Billy, who was already smiling at her.

"Hey Billy," she said cheeringly even though she was boiling with anger for Nathan. "What time did he leave here yesterday?"

"Do I have to tell you…I mean I promised I wouldn't tell, you know?" he begged.

"Tell you what…I help you figure out a way to ask Laurie out," she watched his eyes go wide before he blushed crimson.

"Why would I want to ask Laurie out?" he asked while he tried to avoid Haley's teasing eyes.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because you been staring at her like love sick puppy for five months now,"

"I have not," he said and she raised her eye brow at him. "Okay maybe I have," he sighed dejectedly. "she's not going to go out with a guy like me…I don't even want her going out with a guy like me,"

"What's wrong with you?" Haley asked. "You're young, cute…"

"Exactly! I'm cute…cute doesn't get me a girl like Laurie," Haley knew he was right. "Listen I know you just want to help but you don't always get what you want, ya know?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah…I know," she sighed. "So you're gonna tell me or what?"

"Gee…feisty, aren't we?" she glared at him. "Okay…he left around ten with his 'peoples', if you know what I mean,"

"Yeah I do…thank you Billy and here is your reward," she grabbed him by the collar before he could even respond and kissed him soundly on his lips. She giggled when she saw the blush and the confusion written all over his face. "You know most girls dig cute…I would so go out with you but I am a ladies woman. Shame really," she left him dumbfounded and laughed as she entered the elevator when she heard him yell 'it's not right to tease, Haley!'

She got to the pent house and walked right in like she owned it, which in a very indirect way, she did. She walked into the kitchen and found Fredrick preparing something like breakfast when it was actually getting to noon.

"What are you doing?" she snapped as she grabbed the tray out of his hands and threw it into the bin.

"He wanted something to eat…and you threw it right into the bin!" he walked passed her to the bin. "That was the last bread left!"

"Where is he?" she asked while she filled a champagne bucket with ice.

"He's still sleeping…what are you doing?"

She ignored him and walked into Nathan's guest room and as usual it was a disgusting mess. His cloths were every where, there was a lady's lace bra on the besides the bed and finally the different used condoms on the ground. Then there was Nathan Scott in the middle of all this…snoring.

She huffed angrily and went back into the kitchen. She took the bucket from the counter and added water to the ice while Fredrick looked at her quite puzzled.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to go," he asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What do you think?" she said as she smiled back and walked out the kitchen.

Fredrick was right behind her as she got to the room. She tipped-toed carefully to prevent herself from touching anything in his guest room and when she stood besides Nathan's bed, she smiled and looked at Fredrick.

"Doesn't he look peaceful when he sleeps," she said above Nathan's snore.

"I dare say he does, mam," he replied in his most British accent.

"Well I think it's time Mr Scott woke up," she said cheeringly before pouring the bucket of absolute cold water on Nathan's body. They both smiled when they saw the effect it caused.

Nathan Scott had got back to his pent house at six in the morning and decided that he was going to sleep till after noon. Except that when he got back by six…he brought back a woman with him. So after the usual activity of ripping each other's cloths off like animals and having countless mind blowing sex, she left for a photo shoot and he decided to sleep at nine but not before telling Fredrick to keep his breakfast ready for him by noon.

Now he was in a dreamless sleep which felt darn good…if he felt it at all, that is, before a cold liquid touched his body which sent him bolting right up.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" he yelled as he jumped out his bed and began looking around, trying to figure out what happened.

"Nathan…Nathan… right here," Haley said as she waved her right hand at him while holding the bucket in her left.

Now if Nathan had looked at Fredrick or even Lucas the way he was looking at Haley at the moment, they would be scared for their lives but as usual…Haley didn't flinch.

"What the fuck, Haley!" he said dangerously.

"Language Nathan," she said as she threw the bucket to Fredrick who ran away immediately to dodge one of their fights. She turned to him. "I need you to go take a shower and get dressed,"

"I pay you," he snapped

"So?" she snapped back.

"So I don't pay you to boss me around!" he yelled before walking out the room but she wasn't through with him yet.

"Well maybe if you start acting like an adult instead of a spoilt brat, I'll stop," she said. He stopped and it caused her to collide to his back.

"Did you just call me a spoilt brat?" he asked when he swirled around to face her.

"Yes I did!" he looked at her not knowing what to say, walked into his room and slammed the door to her face.

She gasped and turned to Fredrick. "He is so dead," her phone rang and she picked up immediately. "What?"

"Okay…I guess I called at a wrong time…its Nathan isn't it?"

"Hey Luke," his voice always calmed her in a weird way. "He's driving me crazy…he has to get ready for the children's day at Londell's kindergarten and he's not even ready!"

There was a brief silence.

"I'm sorry Hales…Nathan finds it hard to…"

"Stop defending him!" Haley scolded. "You're both twenty-seven year olds and I don't see your face plastered every where on the tabloid!"

"Sorry,"

"Stop apologising…it's not your fault," she sighed. "I'm expecting Marc any minute…"

"About that…"

"Please don't tell me he cancelled,"

"He said he was sorry. He had a meeting with his boss he couldn't cancel,"

"Great! Leave it to Haley to do all the work,"

"Because you are the best, Hales,"

"Screw you Lucas," she said in mock anger and they laughed. "I love you too…bye," she hung up to see a fresh looking Nathan opening the fridge. "I see you are done cleaning yourself,"

"Would you have liked to do it yourself?" he asked with a cocky smile

She smiled back. "You'll love that, would you? He shuggered his shoulders as he opened a bottle of juice and was about to gulp it when she cleared her throat. He looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Nathan, we have about thirty minutes to get to that school," she said as she watched him pour the juice into a glass cup.

"I told you I wasn't doing it,"

"Yeah but you never told me why,"

"Because he has issues with children, don't you sir?" Fredrick said as he pretended to dust the kitchen cabinets.

"What issues do you have with kids," Haley asked curiously.

Nathan glared at Fredrick. "Dude was I speaking to you right now?"

"Stop bullying him!" Haley scolded.

"But I wasn't speaking to him…and dude you've dusted that cabinet for like five years now,"

"So kids scare you?" haley asked.

"No!"

"Yes" Fredrick countered.

"Well Nathan…I don't care what your issues are with children but you are not going to disappoint any other kid if I have anything to do with it," he knew arguing with her was a total waste of time. So he sucked it up and agreed with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The limo stopped in front of the school building and Nathan and Haley were received with warmth by the school administrators.

"Mr Scott, it is a pleasure having you with us," a woman in her mid-forties smiled at him and Haley before they lead them into the school. "I'm Eva Flaring. We haven't told the kids yet…I wanted it to be a surprise.

Haley felt Nathan tense up besides he and she clasped her hands with his as the worked with the school staff. Nathan looked down at their hands before looking at her. She just smiled at him before looking at the kids through the window.

"I'll go in first before calling you in," Eva said before going in.

Nathan turned to Haley immediately. "I can't do this,"

"Nathan stop being such a baby," she whispered harshly.

"Look at them," he said and turned to the window.

"I think they are adorable," Haley said with a smile.

"I think they are evil," Nathan said and immediately received a painful blow to his arm from Haley. "Jeez Haley…what was that for?"

"You are the most insensitive prat ever born into this world,"

"Well that's just impossible," Nathan said and she looked at him with confusion. "It's not like you've met all the prats in the world," he replied and she looked at him amused before they laughed at each other. Eva came out and told them it was time. "Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself.

Haley laughed quietly. "It's not like you're going for world war iii,"

She watched Nathan walk to the middle of the class and wished that Nathan would come out of his nervousness and see the aware in the eyes of the children looking at him.

"Okay kids…quiet down," Eva said when the kids started murmuring excitedly. The class immediately went quiet. "Good…now I'll let Mr Scott introduce himself to the class and you'll have the chance of asking him any question you want, okay?" they all agreed.

Nathan smiled nervously at Eva before looking the faces staring right back him. Haley was practically begging herself not to laugh at how Nathan Scott could get intimidated by a bunch of five year olds.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Hi kids," he said weakly.

"Hi!" they replied.

"I'm Nathan Scott and I play for the Los Angeles Lakers,"

"Uh…duh," one of the kids said and everyone laughed including Haley.

Nathan smiled. "You're right, that's old…tell me something I don't know,"

"I've got the first edition of X-men," a cute red head boy said proudly while the girls groaned loudly.

"What's your name kid?" Nathan asked.

"Joey,"

"Well Joey, how about I tell you that I've got the original copies of Super-Man and Flash,"

"Everyone has original copies," another boy said.

"Sure they do…but do they have the first edition," Nathan said and smiled smugly when he saw the whole boys gape at him. 'No way…cool…awesome' was heard everywhere except the girls who rolled their eyes…including Haley.

"Okay it's time for the questions Mr Scott has been waiting for," Eva said while Nathan sat down on the floor with then and folded his legs. They all raised their hands but she told them to be quiet about it.

Nathan pointed at a brunette girl. "Mr Scott, I'm Wynona, I wanted to know if it was hard…I mean basketball,"

"Well it depends, Wynona. It's all about working hard to get where you want to," Nathan replied confidently and pointed at a boy.

"How much do you make in year?" he asked shyly.

Nathan smiled. "Enough to keep me and my family satisfied," he didn't hear Haley mutter 'my family and I' before rolling her eyes.

"My brother said it's over a hundred million," another boy said and the noise started again until Eve calmed them down.

"If you had a million, what would you do with it?" Nathan asked and watched as hands went flying up in the air. "You over there…with the glasses," the boy looked overly shy since he was the only on who didn't raise his hands. "What's your name?"

He looked up with a nervous stare. "Nathan Connor," but relaxed when Nathan beamed at him. "Mummy said it's cool I share a name with a super star,"

"Mummy is right…so what would you do with a million dollars?" Nathan repeated.

"I'll buy my mum a big new house and any action man figure money can buy," he said proudly while the boys clapped their hands at what he said.

"Boys and games!" a girl muttered loudly enough for the teachers and the guests to laugh.

Haley smiled as she watched Nathan relax among the kids as they asked questions about basketball. Nathan wouldn't know it now but he was really good with children. There was a break and the kids begged Nathan to play basketball with them. How could he resist them with that puppy eyes. It was fun until it turned hilarious when Nathan decided to play against the whole class alone. Yes he was tall and they were still short but it didn't stop them from bringing him down to the ground every time the ball got to him which was, quite frankly, all the time.

After they won Nathan six to zero, they decided to head inside where Haley and Nathan were to assist the children in drawing. Nathan decided to stick with the boys while Haley stayed with the girls.

"Are you Nathan Scott's girlfriend?" Jane, a blonde girl asked.

Haley blushed immediately. "What! No…no," she looked at Nathan who was pretending to be interested in one of the boys drawing when his cocky smirk gave him away. "I work for Mr Scott,"

"Would you like to date him?" another girl asked. "I know my sister would freak out if I told her I met Nathan Scott today,"

"No I wouldn't like to date Scott," she was beginning to get uncomfortable discussing such topics with five years old girls. Nathan was right…these kids were evil. "Want to know why?" the girls looked at her curiously she bent down to them and whispered. "Because boys have curies," she said and the girls gasped.

"No we don't" one the boys said. "You do,"

"We so don't…you guys are the ones that gets dirt every where, all the time," a girl said smugly as Nathan looked on in confusion.

"What going on?" he finally asked.

"Miss James said that only boys have curies!" Joey said angrily.

"Did you say that Haley?"

"I sure did," Haley said as she crossed her arms. "What are you going to do about…" before she could finish Nathan grabbed her by the chin and began painting her face rather fast before she could react. Haley James had a curly moustache and a nice goatee.

"That, Haley James, is what I will do about it," he said and every one laughed…except the girls, of course. While Nathan was laughing and high fiving the boys, she picked up a small cup with blue paint. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Can I help you miss James?"

"Yes you may," before he could ask, blue paint went flying to his face. "That's all the help I needed," she went back to the girls and high fived them. The teachers looked on in amusement but they didn't have any problem watching as long as the children were happy.

"Haley James," Nathan said in a tone that meant there was trouble in the air. They could actually here that cowboy western song that goes on every time there's a duel.

"Nathan Scott," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's on," he said mock dangerously.

"Bring it," she said in the same tune and before they knew what was happening, all hell broke loose.

Different colours of paints were flying every where and before the staff could intervene, the whole classroom was cover in a rainbow. Nathan told Eva not to worry about the destruction of the wall. He was going to send his interior designer to repaint it back to its normal root but Haley pulled her aside.

"Make sure the colours are not white and black," she warned.

While they were leaving the school, Nathan had to admit that he had one hell of a time with the kids. He had never felt freer in his life and it felt right. He looked at Haley who was already sleeping and laughed when she still had the moustache on her face. She looked adorable. _Wow! Where did that come from…dude watch it._ He took his eyes away from her immediately and tried his best not look at her through out the ride home.


	11. Reach Out

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hi Everyone,_

_Thanks for your patience and all the reviews. I'm glad._

DISCLAIMER: Whatever!

11. **Reach Out**

Brooke parked her car in front of her usual air saloon. She and the girls decided to meet up and spend the whole day together. They've all really lost touch and it wasn't something they did very much.

Rachel had been busy with a fashion show which she among the organizers, Peyton was busy with her gallery and art dealers in Soho and Haley was busy with Nathan while Brooke created and managed the fashion show designs while Rachel was away.

She walked in and spotted Rachel immediately speaking with Alex, the owner of the saloon. They were known customers in the saloon and were treated like royalty. They had their own special set up for what ever they needed, be it a manicure or a pedicure. No one other than Alex touched their hair and he was very with it. He had the authority from banning anybody that tried to do anything to their hair but only does he liked were aloud.

Brooke walked up to the reception desk. "Hey Sheila!" she said in her usual cheerful self.

"Brooke! Where the hell have you been!" she squealed as they air-pecked themselves.

"I got the fashion thingy going on…sorry I forget to get you a sit," Brooke said truthfully.

Sheila waved her hand as if to push the matter a way. "Please don't bother…it would have been a waste,"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused.

"Carlos came over!" Carlos was her husband that she was thinking of divorcing.

"Please do not tell me that you were actually thinking of giving up a fashion show to have an 'I hate you so much but I'm horny'sex!" Brooke scolded in one long breath.

"How can you think that!" Sheila gasped. "Carlos said he wanted me back…that he wanted to come home,"

"And…"

"And I had an 'I'll think about it' sex with him," she said airily.

It was brook's turn to gasp. "You slut!"

"I know, you know," she said. "Anyway…go tell Alex to take care of you, honey. You look dreadful…and you never do," she whispered to Brooke. Now if anyone normal person were to look at Brooke, they would think was looking gorgeous.

"I know…thank God it's all over," Brooke said and waved at her. She walked up to Rachel and Alex who were doing nothing but obviously gossiping. "Hi Bitch…" she referred to Alex. "Whore," to Rachel.

"Where the hell have you been, Brooke Davis?" Alex said angrily.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, Alex and come do my hair already!" she said. He signed and went to do what he did best. "This time I want it straight,"

"What's the new look all about, Brooke," Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Rach…I'm just tied of being curly," Rach went back to the magazine she was reading. "Besides, where were you last night?" Brooke asked.

"With Francisco," Rachel answered before dropping magazine on the table.

"You know," Alex began. "You ladies are straight and you have no right sleeping with man that can never fall in love with a woman,"

"Alex just say he's gay," Peyton sawyer said deadpanned while taking a sit next to Rachel.

"Well nice to see you too jezebel," he replied in the same tone. Alex and Peyton never got along but it didn't stop him from loving her hair and Peyton would only let him touch her hair.

"Retract the claws and Alex concentrate on my hair!" Brooke scolded. "P.Sawyer, nice of you to join us,"

"It was my pleasure B.Davis," she said with her usual smirk. "Rachel, Haley isn't here yet?"

"Yeah, I called her though and she said Nathan had given her the day,"

"Where were you last night?" Peyton asked her.

"With Francisco…why is everyone asking?"

"Francisco is gay, Rachel," Alex said clearly annoyed.

"Oh my God!" they all gasped. "Have you like got a crush on Francisco?" Brooke asked.

"What…no!" he said very unconvincingly.

"Oh my God he so does," Rachel squealed.

"He so does what?" Haley James said as she came up to the, air-kissed Alex and sat with besides Peyton on the sofa. "What's going on?"

"Alex has a total crush on Francisco!" Peyton whispered and Haley gasped.

"Rachel you have to stop sleeping with Francisco immediately," Brooke ordered.

"Not until he admits it," Alex rolled his eyes and confirmed that yes; he does have a thing for the Italian god. "See? That wasn't so hard,"

"So when are you making your move?" Haley asked.

"What move?"

"Listen to me Alex slash whore," he gasped almost dramatically. "Francisco is my boy toy that I am willing to give away…if you think for a moment I'm going to let you stand there and let him go to waste, you've got another thing coming to bite you in the ass," Rachel said as a matter of fact.

"She's serious…just so you know," Haley said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they were done with the saloon, they decided to have lunch in their usual restaurant. Haley took a ride with Brooke while Rachel and Brooke rode in theirs. They entered the restaurant and were served their usual immediately since they knew the chef very well. They called him Renault…he was French and had invited him to dine with them almost all the time.

"Haley you have to start driving your car instead of that piece of crap!" Rachel said out of blue when the stared eating.

"I can't,"

"Why not?" Brooke and Rachel asked.

"Because she doesn't want Nathan or anybody she works for, to know how rich she is," Peyton answered.

"See? There, she said it…happy now?"

"What is so wrong with Nathan finding out about your wealth?" Peyton asked

"Because I don't want him asking about my past…at least not yet," and there the subject was changed immediately.

"Peyton how is Jacob?" Rachel asked.

"He's fine…I guess," she replied carelessly.

"You broke up with him, didn't you?" Haley said and she nodded.

"Jesus! Peyton…what the hell is wrong with?" Brooke snapped. "He was falling for you like a love sick puppy. The worst thing u could have done was tell him it was just sex,"

"I did!" she snapped back. "At first it was cool…until he started becoming jealous whenever I'm flirted with some guy…and you know I hate such drama," they knew that but they also knew Peyton was cold.

She had an appeal that any man would fall for in a heart beat, so Jacob fell for her and who wouldn't. She was beautiful…not pretty. She was classy with a wit…not lovely and funny. She was everything a man would dream of but she was too cold to care. They have tried in vain to find out why she was the way she was, at first Haley suggested it was the death of her mother but they came to see it was more than that. Peyton had changed since they all separated from each other.

Rachel didn't want to push it but she had to ask. "Why do you keep doing this, Pey?"

"Because I'm not in love…and I don't want to be," she said. "it's as simple as that…you shouldn't look at me like that," she snapped. "Why do you and Brooke prefer a physical relationship to an emotional one?" they both knew she got them with that one so they let it slide.

"You can't run away from it forever, you know?" Haley said and they looked at her confused. "Love…you can't run away from it forever…at some point, you are going to fall in love and there would be nothing you could do about it,"

"Neither can you Haley," Brooke said sadly and they watched her shudder.

"I know," she said weakly before looking at them, square in the face. "It's been seven years and the scars are still fresh…I don't ever want to feel that again,"

"Pain?" Rachel asked.

She shook her head. "The feeling you get when you know you are falling for that person,"

"I know what you mean," they all agreed. There was a brief and painful silence before Brooke pecked up. "So I was thinking…" that's why they all loved her. She knew how to change an atmosphere in a heartbeat. "We all take a vacation," they all groaned about being busy. "Come on guys, we haven't had one in years!"

"You could go by yourself, you know?" Peyton suggested

"There is no way I'm going to Las Vegas on my own," she said astonished.

"Who goes to las Vegas for summer?" Haley asked.

"It's not for summer, duffer…I need to pick up on my materials before flying to Miami," she knew that Rachel and Peyton were busy through the summer and the only person she could convince was Haley.

It took her up to a week to convince Haley on going on vacation with her. Haley only agreed to shut her and told her she had to tell Nathan about it. The good thing was they were leaving in a month and it was enough time to get herself prepared.


	12. Inside Your Head

JUST YOU AND ME

_Thanks 4 the reviews._

_They are well appreciated_.

DISCLAIMER: Exactly what it says

12. **Inside Your Head**

Haley woke up at two thirty in morning and couldn't go back to sleep. Normally she would wake the girls up and they would watch a lousy soap while eating ice cream. But she didn't want to bother them because she knew how much they've worked… not that she wasn't as stressed out as they were.

She tried watching television alone along with a bowl of ice cream but she got bored. While flicking through the channels she came across ESPN. They were previewing some of the NBA playoffs and Nathan's game seemed to be the one she was watching. Without thinking about it, she picked up the phone and called Nathan.

Nathan groaned when he heard his phone ring besides his bed. He couldn't imagine who would be calling him by this time. You see, Nathan stopped partying a little bit since he visited the kinder garden because he wanted to set a good example. Haley rolled her eyes when Nathan declared as though to say 'took you long enough!'.

Nathan rolled on his stomach and picked up the phone. "This better be fucking good," he growled.

"Seriously Nathan…I've warned you about your language,"

"Haley?" Nathan said quite surprised. "is everything okay?" this time he rested one elbow while he held the phone to ear with the other.

"No it's not," she said sadly. He asked her what the matter was with a concerned voice that surprised the both of them. "I can't sleep,"

It was as though he had been hit on the face with a frying pan. "What do you mean you can't sleep?"

"I mean I woke up by two thirty and I couldn't go back to sleep,"

Nathan bit back his temper. She wasn't going to get him worked up. "Goodnight Haley," before she could reply he hung up and collapsed on his pillow with a comfortable smile.

Haley gasped and looked at the phone. _How dare he hang up on me…dude, that was kinda embarrassing…you think I don't know that!_. She stopped the arguments she was having in her head and dialled his number again.

"What?" he said clearly pissed off.

"That was rude Nathan!" she scolded.

"Jesus Haley! It's like freaking four in the morning!"

"Actually it three thirty…listen I just need an advice on how to go back to sleep, that's all,"

"I don't know Haley. It's you who knows this stuff…not me!" he snapped but calmed down. "Take any sleeping pill,"

"I already tried that,"

"Get drunk,"

"I work for you Nathan…I don't need a drink to give me a hangover,"

He was getting impatient now. "I don't know anything else Haley…knock yourself out with a bottle…that'll do the trick!" he yelled. "Now I'm going to go back to sleep and don't call again if you love your job," and he hung up again.

So she sat in front of the television watching reruns of previous basketball moments. In about thirty minutes she began falling asleep which made her happy…that is, until her phone started ringing. She picked up lazily.

"Hello?" she said before yawning.

"It's Nathan,"

"Wow…did you call to apologise for being rude,"

"Actually I called to talk," he said ignorantly.

"So sorry boss…I'm already falling asleep,"

"Well that's too damn bad because I need someone to talk to since a certain someone deprived me of my sleep!"

"What do you mean you can't sleep?"

"I mean you woke me up at three fifteen and now I can't go back to sleep,"

"If I say I'm sorry, will you leave me alone and go back to bed?"

"No,"

"Don't you have your game room where you play those gamie thingy?"

"It's called video games, Haley,"

"Sure…whatever. You've got cable," she said excitedly. "You could watch ESPN!"

"You're right," he said.

"See!" she smiled sleepily. "Now go watch that thing that you watch and let your PA have a nice sleep, okay?" before he could reply she hung up on him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Haley came over to Nathan to get him ready for his interview with Elle Degeneres, she knew it was her fault he looked horrible because Nathan yelled at her, saying it was her fault. She apologised but Nathan was too angry to care.

Later at three in the morning she called again while bracing herself for his wrath.

"Hello?" he growled dangerously.

"Nathan before you hang up I just wanted to apologise," she said in a rush.

"You want to apologise at three in the morning?"

"Well I couldn't sleep…yet again," she airily. "Anyway go back to sleep…I hope I didn't bother you too much?"

He chuckled and answered sarcastically. "At three in the morning…don't worry about it,"

"Jeez, point taken…bye," she hug up and hit the pillow once she got to her bedroom.

She smiled when there was silence and though nothing could ruin the peace within the room. But boy was she wrong when her phone began ringing. She picked it up and looked at the caller id before answering.

"I'm sleeping Nathan," she said immediately.

"Amazing how you're talking while you're at it," he said smugly.

"Okay…" she sat up and rested her back bed head before sighing loudly. "What do you want?"

"Talk me to sleep," he said.

Haley looked flabbergasted. "How the hell I'm I supposed to accomplish that?"

"It's quite easy…bore me,"

"Nathan Scott are you saying that my conversations bore you?"

Nathan really wanted to hit himself with a bottle. "Not in that sense,"

"Whatever…I'm hanging up,"

"I'm sorry!" he said unconvincingly but it was okay for Haley since Nathan found it hard to apologise to anyone. "Have you got a television?"

"Are we in the twenty first century?" Haley said as they both got out of their respective beds to where their televisions were stationed. "What do we plan on watching?"

"ESPN," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeppie!" she replied deadpanned while Nathan chuckled.

They both still had the phones to their eyes while they watched ESPN. Nathan ended up explaining the game to her as they watched. There were times when they would be silent but a comfortable one.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked softly.

"Why you guys really have to bounce the ball," she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…why not hold the ball in your arms and run to the net?"

Nathan was actually silent. "Haley, are you alright?"

"What…why?"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard,"

"it's not dumb…it's one of the questions you should ask yourself each you bounce and dribble the ball back and forth on the court,"

"The game would be boring and way too hard to even play,"

"It's easier if you ask me,"

"Well don't worry…I wouldn't ask you,"

"Asshole," she muttered but Nathan caught it.

"Hey watch your language!" he mock scolded.

"Why did you lie yesterday?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"In Ellen's show, when she asked you if you would change your life with someone else…why did you lie?"

Nathan throat actually went dry because he was surprised that she knew that.

"I didn't lie…I wouldn't change my life for the world,"

"Sure…tell that to someone that actually believes you,"

"Well I don't care if you believe me or not!" he snapped unexpectedly before calming down.

"Why do you keeping hiding you feelings, Nathan?"

"Because I hate being vulnerable, okay!" he said before he could stop himself. He knew he had to stop before he started spilling his guts out. "I'm feeling sleepy now…"

"No you're not," she said as a matter of fact. "I don't care if you don't want to tell me what's going on inside your head…I really don't," Nathan didn't know why he felt hurt hearing her say that. "It's your business not mine…but you have to let someone in,"

"I'm not good at trusting people Haley,"

"But you trust Lucas, don't you?"

"If you haven't noticed, Lucas got his own problems and Marc is out of the question," he said sadly.

Haley hesitated. "Then try me,"

"I'm sorry I can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"Because Haley, just because you know everyone in my life, it doesn't mean I'm going to let you into me,"

"I'm always here if you want to talk,"

"Ya I'll keep that in mind," he said sarcastically. He stopped himself from hanging up when he heard her say something.

"You know when you lied that you wouldn't want to change your life with anyone…I knew whose life you wanted…"

He thought she wouldn't know but she did and it hurt to know it was true.

"Lucas," she said softly. "You wish you could change you life with Lucas's,"

He looked at the phone when she hung up. He felt his throat tighten as a single tear fell from his eyes.


	13. Just Feel Better

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey! Thanks for all the reviews._

_Now you guys have to be patient with the whole secret things going on with the story line…I mean, how else I'm going to keep you glued._

_And trust me…it's worth the wait and you wouldn't wait long. Plus I need to build the characters to a certain point before I start anything._

DISCLAIMER: Sure…whatever helps you sleep at night.

13. **Just Feel Better**

_3:45 am_

"Okay, I have to ask…why did the ref call that?" Haley asked as she ate her macaroni and cheese while she held her phone with her left hand to her ear.

"Because he doubled bounced the ball," Nathan said impatiently.

"Well that made sense," she said with sarcasm dripping all over her words.

"Look…when he holds the ball, bounce and holds it again…it's double bouncing,"

"Right…sure," she still didn't get it.

"Are you this stupid?"

"Hey!" she mock snapped. "I write you speeches, jerk!"

"Oh right, you do,"

"You know it's great to know how well I'm appreciated," she said dryly and Nathan laughed.

"What are you eating anyway?" he asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Mac and Cheese," she said brightly.

"You've got to be kidding,"

"Dude, it's the food of the goods,"

"Sure dude…if the gods are five year olds," he said with a light laugh.

"At least it's better than that peanut butter sandwich you've got,"

"Dude it's fantastic!" Nathan said as he looked at his sandwich.

"Dude it's peanut butter and bread!"

"Whatever…let's just watch the game,"

"Nathan let's watch something else," she whined.

"Haley I'm not watching any soap or any crap chick flick," he said stubbornly.

"Fine!" she said and got up with her bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"Haley where are you going?" Nathan said when he heard her movement through the phone.

"To bed if you must know," he heard her turn on tap and heard it shut off. "I hate basketball…which means I hate everything about it including watching it at four in the morning!"

"Well if it makes you feel better…I feel the same way about chick flicks," he said and she sighed defeatedly

"Nathan, for the past two weeks, we've watched what 'you' want to not what I want to watch," she said and was expecting him to say something. "Nathan!"

"What…were you done?" he was clueless to what her problem was.

"I can't believe this!" she turned off the television and walked into her room. "I'm going to bed…don't wake me if you know what's good for you," she said dangerously and hung up. She knew he would call so she disconnected the telephone wire.

It's been two weeks since the first night she called Nathan and they have been like that since then. Haley would call and they would be on the phone till one of them is really sleepy. It had gotten to the point that Nathan now expected Haley's call at exactly three. Even when she meets up with him at his apartment there are no awkward moments…they even continue their conversations perfectly.

Nathan started finding it weird when Haley stopped calling which cost him some amount of sleep. Normally in situations like this, Nathan would have picked up the phone and called Haley but leave it to him to be all macho. He didn't want to call because Haley had always been the one calling and he though it weird to just call her. When she met him at the apartment she acted like nothing happened and he tried to act the same way without getting pissed off.

It went from weird to annoying when she didn't call the next week. He wanted to shoot himself for being all gullible because he saw her everyday. Then he became jealous when he Fredrick told him that he normally spoke with Haley in the early mornings.

"What do you mean she calls you at three in the morning?" Nathan asked

Fredrick looked at him in a weird form. "Haley and I hold conversations…don't worry sir we don't talk dirty," he added with his smirk that Nathan began to hate.

"When did it start anyway?" he tried to make it sound causal but Fredrick wasn't stupid.

"Two weeks ago," Fredrick said. Nathan eyes flashed with anger. _She dumped me…I can't believe she dumped me_. He snapped out of his thoughts when Haley walked in.

"Good morning boy toys," she said as she placed the grocery bag on the counter and was going to refill the fridge when Nathan grabbed her hands. "What going on?"

"We need to talk," he simply said and dragged her along with him while she looked back at Fredrick with a questioning look until he was out of sight.

He shut the door as the entered his game room

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked as she folded her arms.

"You dumped me…"

"What?"

"I can't believe you used me and then dumped me…just like that!"

"Forgive me but I think I've got amnesia because I didn't know we were dating,"

"How can you start calling Fredrick at three in the morning?"

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to do that,"

"At the very same time you used to call me!"

"Nathan what is your problem exactly,"

"My problem is Haley…that calling me at three in the morning is our thing!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember putting a tag on time as 'our thing'" she said as she watched him pace back and forth until he stood right in front of her.

He looked at her with what looked like control mixed with jealousy. "I forbid you from calling him again,"

"Sure and I forbid you from having sex," she countered.

"You can't forbid me…I'm your boss,"

"Yeah…my boss who's whining about 'our thing'," she said with a small laugh.

"Don't mock me, James,"

"I wouldn't dare, Scott,"

"You know it's all your fault..." he yelled out of the blue.

"How!"

"If you hadn't started calling in the first place I would be sleeping through three o'clock like a baby!" he said angrily. "But oh no…I wake before three expecting the phone to come blaring in my ears,"

Haley knew he was right. "Okay…what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Dump Fredrick," he said.

She gasped. "I can't do that!"

"Fine I'll do it for you," he got up and walked towards the kitchen with Haley hot on his trail. He saw Fredrick stacking up the fridge with what Haley had bought. "Fredrick…"

"Yes sir?" he said when he turned to face Nathan and a pissed off Haley.

"Haley would not be calling you in the mornings anymore," he said smugly.

"I haven't decided that yet!" she snapped.

"Are you dumping me?" Fredrick asked her with surprise

"No…I," but she was caught off.

"Yes she is…so don't be expecting any calls," than he smirked…the Nathan Scott smirk used in every victory.

"Well she said she hadn't decided yet!" Fredrick said annoyed.

"Finally! Someone that is actually listening to me," Haley said airily.

"Look here buddy, she called me first," Nathan said and Haley couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes. _Second grade all over again._ She thought to herself.

"And she dumped you because you were obsessed with watching basketball!" Fredrick shot back.

Nathan turned to Haley. "You dumped me because I didn't let you watch chick flicks?" Nathan asked her calmly and she looked down sheepishly. "You could have just told me!"

"She did, you moron!" Fredrick said and they both looked at him. Nathan, of course, was glaring while Haley had a smile. "With due respect, of course," he said immediately.

Nathan turned to Haley. "what can I do to make it up to you?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan parked his car in front of a black SUV before he and Haley got out and walked into the saloon.

"Haley, I don't think this is necessary," he whined.

"trust me it is…" she said and before she knew all the women inside the saloon were either gushing out loud or freaking out or gossiping…all because of Nathan Scott. Haley rolled her eyes. "Pull yourselves together, Ladies…it's just one man…one man!" she snapped as she dragged Nathan towards Alex.

Nathan watched Haley air kiss Alex was ready to gag when he found out that Alex was gay.

"So…it's quite a surprise seeing you here, Nathan Scott," Alex said in the most seductive way and Nathan was actually repulsed.

"Dude if I have my way, I won't be here at all,"

"Did he just call me 'dude'?" Alex muttered to Haley.

"Alex, Nathan needs a hair cut…I need you to make him look sexy but not too hot, charming and not cocky like he always is,"

"Hey!"

"Oh shush!" she scolded. "So I'll leave you two…"

"What…you can't leave me with him," Nathan said frantically.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gay…don't worry Nate," Alex said airily.

"Don't call me Nate,"

"Don't worry Nate…just because I'm gay it doesn't mean I bite, you know?"

"Nathan stop being a baby and have you hair done," she kissed his cheek before leaving them. She giggled when Nathan yelled. "Haley! He's touching me!"

In about twenty minutes Nathan was done and if by the way the ladies looked at him…he looked down right sexy. Haley, of course, had to admit to that when he walked up to while she was gossiping with Sheila.

"And you never want to rip his shirt apart?" Sheila whispered to Haley as they watched him flirt with the Ladies.

"Of course I do…but you don't know how cocky he'll get if he finds out," Haley said before Nathan walked up to her with his annoying smirk. "What's with the smirk now?" she asked dryly but still held her smile.

"I know you want to jump me Haley James," Haley was going to reply but he interrupted her. "It's okay…I get that all the time,"

"You were right Haley," Sheila said

"I know," she picked up her back and walked out the door, leaving a confused Nathan.

"She's right about what?"

"Oh nothing…girls' stuff,"

Nathan smirked at her before leaving the saloon. He got into the car with Haley and took off.

"So where are we off to now?"

"My house,"

"As you wish," he said and turned on the radio to bring forth the tunes of T-Pain's 'Buy you a drink'

"What the hell is this!" she screamed.

"It's T-Pain,"

"No…it's a piece of crap!"

"Well it can't be crapier than that Crow woman," he said. Haley narrowed her eyes dangerously. _I know he didn't say what I just thought he said…he did_. She snapped out of her thoughts and she pinched him…very hard. "Aw! Why the hell did you do that for…I'm driving here!"

"It's Sheryl Crow…and her music make more sense that this…this," she huffed and ejected the cd. "Who even calls himself The Pain,"

"Hey! It's T-pain and no one touches my radio,"

"Sure…I'll keep that in mind!" she said sarcastically.

"You better!"

"Wait till you meet my friends," she whined while he chuckled. "They'll show you real pain,"

"It's T-pain!"

"Whatever!"


	14. Elevation

JUST YOU AND ME

_Sorry it took so long to update but here's another one._

DISCLAIMER: I though I made it clear.

14. **Elevation**

Nathan parked the car in front of the Condo and walked in with Haley. He had never met the other girls but Haley had shown him pictures. He watched Haley open the door to be greeted by noises coming from the kitchen.

"Haley is that you?" a voice yelled from the Kitchen.

"Yeah," Haley smiled at Nathan before they walked into the kitchen to see a naked Rachel and Brooke and Peyton in a shirt. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Haley scolded.

They turned around to see a pissed off Haley and lust stricken Nathan looking at them.

"Seriously Haley, try taking a chill pill," Rachel said completely aware that Nathan was staring at her shamelessly.

"Go put some cloths on!" Haley said angrily and hit Nathan on his stomach. "It's rude to stare!"

"She wasn't complaining was she?" he said cockily.

"Oh wow! Someone is cocky," Peyton said dryly as she sips her red wine.

"You must be Nathan Scott," Brooke said as she shook Nathan's hand.

Nathan eyed her up and down before speaking. "And you are?"

Brooke looked at Haley who shrugged her shoulders and joined Rachel behind the counter. "The last person that'll ever screw you," she said in a cherry way while the girls laughed.

"Sure…keep convincing yourself, honey," Nathan said with his smirk. He looked at Rachel. "Nice boobs, by the way…how much did you get it?"

"Oh just the same amount you used to buy your little man," Rachel said as she sat down.

"What makes you think I'm little?" Nathan said. "I could show you if you want,"

"Nathan just because your groupies like to see your penis…it doesn't mean we do," Peyton said disgusted.

"Speak for yourself, Peyton!" Brooke and Rachel said and Nathan's smirk grew bigger. Haley looked at them as though they were crazy. "What?" Brooke said.

"He's Nathan Scott for peace sake. It isn't everyday you see his equipments," Rachel reasoned. "So Nathan…are you prepared to blow us away?"

"Haley and I would be in the other room," Peyton said and dragged Haley with her. When they got to the leaving room Peyton gave a light laugh. "Nathan is an idiot,"

"He has no idea," Haley smiled. _Boy is he going to have a shocker_ she though as they called them back to the Kitchen. "So what is the verdict?" she asked as they sat down.

"Very impressive," Rachel said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"He's above average," Brooke added.

"Woo! What do you mean 'above average'!" Nathan said scandalous. "This," pointing to his equipment. "Is the real deal?"

"I don't think so honey," Rachel said as she came back in a tank top and bump shorts.

"Okay let me make this easy," Peyton said. "In a scale of one to ten…how is he?"

Rachel and Brooke though of a minute before the looked at each and turned back to the others. "Six," they said.

"What!" Nathan blew out. "That is one step away from average,"

"Well they said above average," Haley said and Nathan glared at her.

"Alex is quit big," Rachel thought out loud.

"What!" he blew out again. "The gay dude!"

"Did he just call Alex 'dude'," Peyton asked Haley.

"That guy doesn't even look like he has anything between his legs," Nathan said arrogantly…as usual.

"You'd be surprised," Haley muttered and Nathan head turned to her as fast as lighten. "What?" she asked him.

"What were you doing looking at his… 'Equipment' as your friends put it," Nathan asked with a hint of jealously.

"Oh please," Brooke said with a laugh. "We see Alex naked all the time,"

"Really?" Nathan asked still looking at Haley who was glaring back. "Who else have you been looking at?"

"Francisco de la Costa," haley said and turned back to her drink. "and stop looking at me like that," she scolded.

"You've seen him naked?" Nathan asked them.

"Yes!" they said.

"He is very above average," Peyton said and Nathan felt stupid once the whole situation donned on him.

"And he doesn't like to flaunt it…at all," Haley said and Nathan felt like shrieking in a hole and never come out.

_Great! You just keep making a big fool of yourself…you dick head_ he thought to himself. His phone rang which he was grateful and he excused himself and went out.

"Okay seriously…how big is he?" Peyton asked immediately Nathan was out.

"I thought we told you," Rachel said.

"Please, it was way too obvious you were lying through your teeth," Haley said.

They laughed before Rachel and Brooke agreed to talk.

"Okay!" Brooke said.

"From a scale of one to ten?" Peyton asked while Haley tried to act uninterested.

"He's a total eleven!" they shrieked.

"You're kidding!"

"Uh…I don't think so!" Brooke said.

"Trust me Nathan is way bigger than Francisco," Rachel said.

"I can't believe you haven't jumped him yet," Peyton said to Haley.

"Okay first of all…eww!" she said and the rolled their eyes. "Secondly, all that cockiness is a major turn off,"

"Haley it's been four years since you had sex!" Brooke scolded. "Seriously, don't you feel dry?"

"No I don't!"

"Like you would know," Rachel said dryly and Haley glared at her. "What…it's not like you brooke yourself once in a while,"

"She doesn't do it at all!" Brooke said still annoyed.

"Hey! Leave her alone,"

"You know, beautiful women fighting are a major turn on," Nathan said as he walked back into the kitchen and they could image another man being that gorgeous.

"Really?" Peyton asked with great sarcasm.

_That's why I hate her…she reminds me of someone. Oh! Now I remember…Haley. But I don't hate Haley…at least sometimes I don't_ He thought.

"Funny thing I never got your names," he said

"Well that's because you were enlightening us on how horny you were," Haley said. "Nathan meet Rachel…Brooke…and Peyton,"

"Haley we've got to get ready for the movie," Brooke shrieked in a way that freaked Nathan out. "And boy toy you've got to go," she ordered.

"Oh…right," he sounded disappointed and they didn't miss it.

They watched him as he picked up his keys and looked at each before coming to agreement.

"Nathan would you like to join us?" Haley asked and he looked at them surprised.

"Really? I don't want to ruin your night,"

"You won't," Peyton assured. "Just give us a minute to get dressed,"

"Take your time…you know you have to look good for me," he said cockily. Rachel and Brooke laughed while Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes as they went up the stairs. "Listen! It's not my fault I'm too hot for you to handle," he yelled at them

"Man-Whore!" they yelled back and he laughed.

They were bad after all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They got dressed and Nathan decided to take them in his car which they didn't mind.

"What movie are you going to watch anyway?" he asked as they go into the car.

"300," they shrieked happily…except Peyton, of course.

"We aren't even there yet and you are already horny," Peyton said with a light laugh.

"I'm not," Haley said immediately.

"Sure Hales…anything that get you through your horniness," Brooke said and they all laughed including Nathan.

"There is no such thing as horniness," she said and pouted angrily while Nathan couldn't help himself from finding her adorable.

"Only you would know that Tutor-girl," Rachel said with a smile.

"Tutor-girl?" Nathan asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Haley was a tutor back in high school," Brooke said.

He turned to a red Haley. "You never told me that,"

"You never asked," she countered and he rolled his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The movie had already started when they got there but they weren't bothered by it. While the girls were commenting on how outrageously fabulous and sexy the men in the movie looked which by the way put Nathan out, he found it quit interesting. He was also lucky that Peyton was paying a 10 attention to the plot of the film and a 90 on the body of the men which made them share opinions. But Haley, Brooke and Rachel had a 0.5 on the plot and a total 99.99 on the down right sexy bodies of the Spartan men.

By the time the movie was over Brooke and Rachel were already calling the men that would keep them company when they get home. Nathan didn't want to admit it but he was happy when Haley told the girls that she had self control and as usual it pissed them off…except Peyton.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They drove in a comfortable silence until Nathan turned on the radio to bring forth the tunes of 'smack that ass' by Eminem.

"What they hell is that?" Peyton shrieked…and Peyton Sawyer never shrieks.

"Oh my God!" Brooke and Rachel yelled at the same time as they covered their ears.

"Turn it off, Nathan!" Haley begged and he did immediately.

He heard them breathing as though they had ran a marathon.

"Try giving us a warning next time, will ya?" Peyton said angrily. She leaned forward and began tuning for other stations

"Woo! No one touches my radio," he said.

"Well think of it as pay back for almost destroying our only sense of hearing," Brooke snapped. "If you didn't understand what I said…I meant OUR EARS!"

Peyton kept tuning till she came across U2's Elevation and they yelled for her to leave it while Nathan groaned.

_High, higher than the sun,_

_You shoot me from a gun,_

_I need you to elevate me here,_

_At the corner of your lips_

_As the orbit of your hips_

_Eclipse, you elevate my soul_

Nathan watched the road carefully as he stole glances at the girls who were singing along to the song. He couldn't help himself from smiling as he saw how carefree they were.

_I've lost all self-control_

_Been living like a mole_

_Now going down, excavation_

_I and I in the sun_

_You make me feel like I can fly_

_So high, elevation_

Since his car was a convertible, he took off the roof and Rachel and Brooke screamed at the top of their lungs in pure delight as Nathan stepped on the gas.

_A star lit up like a cigar_

_Strung out like a guitar_

_Maybe you could educate my mind_

_Explain all these controls_

_I can't sing but I've got soul_

_The goal is elevation_.

It didn't take long before he started nodding his head to the music and saw Haley smiling at him before he put his eyes back on the road.

_Mole, living in a hole_

_Digging up my soul_

_Going down, excavation_

_I and I in the sky_

_You make me feel like I can fly_

_So high, elevation_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"That's was fun!" Rachel said when they got to their apartment…safely.

"Let's do this sometime again," Nathan said as he followed them into their apartment.

"Nathan Scott, are you asking us out on a date?"

"Well you know me…I hate leaving anyone out," he said in his cocky way. "I 'know' I can handle all four of you,"

"You see, that's why we can't sleep with you," Rachel said indicating at she and Brooke.

"Why not?"

"Because you're just like them," Peyton said. "It'll be like sleeping with yourself,"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's boring!" Haley said impatiently.

"So what are doing this summer, Nathan?" Peyton asked as they collapsed on the sofa.

"Oh I was thinking of going back home to tree hill…I haven't seen that place in a while," he said. "Plus my baby cousin is bugging the hell out of me,"

"You never told me you had a cousin," Haley said.

"You never asked," he said in the same way she did earlier and she rolled her eyes. "Amy…her name is Amy Scott and she is seventeen years old,"

"How is she related to you?" Brooke asked.

"She's my Uncle Keith daughter," he said and yawned. "How about you ladies?"

"Oh Peyton and I are still here while Brooke and Haley are going from Las Vegas to Miami," Rachel said.

Nathan looked at Haley. "Really?" he asked in a tone that made her know what he was thinking. _Here we go again_ she thought. "Haley you didn't tell me you were planning a vacation,"

"You never asked," she said as she got up immediately. "I'm bit…I think I'll be going in…see ya," she said and rushed out before Nathan or the girls could say anything,"

The girls bid Nathan good night and told him not to be stranger. When he got back to his place he tried calling her but it wasn't going through.

Nathan was pissed that Haley had plans because he wanted her in Tree Hill with him because he knew he would be bored out of his mind since Lucas wasn't coming with him.

There was no way she could avoid work and that was why he couldn't wait for day to come so he could talk her out of her plans.


	15. Follow Through

JUST YOU AND ME

_Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it. _

_Okay here's what's happening. Nathan and Lucas have a baby cousin, Amy Scott and she is the daughter to Keith Scott. The story on how she came along will be revealed in due time._

_Here's another one for you beautiful people._

DISCLAIMER: Sure…anything you need.

15. **Follow Through**

Haley walked into the pent house was welcomed with a nice aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Oh something smells nice," she said as she walked to him. She pushed him away and took one of the pancakes.

"Well nice to see you too," Fredrick said as he pushed her the same way she did and went back to what he was doing. "Nathan came in early,"

"Good…now he can keep focus on his endorsements," she said as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "So…are you still seeing your soul mate?"

"No…we broke up," he said sadly and Haley sighed.

"I'm sorry," they side hugged and she smiled at him. "Can I do anything?"

"Have dinner with me at my place," he saw Haley looked at him weirdly and he rolled his eyes. "I got a new place and I'll like to share it with a friend…so since you're my friend…"

Haley beamed at him. "I'll love to,"

"Love to what?" a groggy Nathan said as he walked slowly into the kitchen and sat on the counter stool.

"Fredrick asked me out for dinner," Haley said excitedly

Nathan's head snapped up. "I'm sorry…I though I heard you say Fredrick asked you out on a date,"

"Yes I did sir," Fredrick said smugly. "And she said yes…is that going to be a problem?"

"Why would that be a problem?" Haley asked completely oblivious to how Nathan was glaring at a very smug looking Fredrick.

"It's no problem," he replied tightly and took a deep breath. "When is the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet," Haley said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Nathan turned to Fredrick and whispered harshly. "I don't tolerate two of my employees dating…it's against the work eticate,"

"Really…I wonder why you didn't say that to Haley before she left," Fredrick whispered back. Nathan fumed when he knew he was caught with that. "With due respect sir…you are the most selfish man I've had the misfortune of meeting," Fredrick said clearly angry himself.

"How on earth I'm I selfish?"

"You don't want to share Haley!"

"What!"

"She's not a possession! She's a human being with her life and you have no right what so ever to get jealous whenever someone else gets close to her,"

Nathan remained silent. "Are you saying…" he stopped and looked behind him before looking at Fredrick. "Do you think I have a thing for Haley?" and Fredrick looked at him with an expressed that read 'duh!'. "No! I don't!"

"Sure,"

"I'm serious!" he said. "Okay you're right I'm selfish when it comes to Haley…but in a very platonic way!" Fredrick still wasn't convinced.

"Okay,"

"Stop with that tone already!" Nathan snapped.

"What's going on?" Haley asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing!" they replied immediately

"O-Kay," she said as she looked at them weirdly. "Nathan can I see you for a second?" Nathan nodded and they went into his game room. "I know I should have told you about the vacation I was going to have with Brooke…"

"You can't go," Nathan said and she looked shocked. "I need you in Tree Hill with me so I wouldn't loose track of things," he said in the most arrogant way that it pissed her off.

"I've been working none stop, Nathan! I need a vacation like every other human being!" she said. "Lucas even gave Gary time off even though Lucas is not as booked up as you are,"

"Well that's Lucas…this is me," he smugly. "Get with the programme," he turned on the television and began flickering through the channels until he stopped at ESPN.

Haley sighed sadly. "you know Nathan…each time I take a step forwards thinking that you're not who you really want the world to believe… you give me a reason to take two steps backwards from seeing that you really are that person you want them to believe you are," she said and walked out while Nathan pretended that her words didn't affect him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Summer break…_

Haley and Brooke just came out of the limousine and their luggage was already taken care off, all they had on them was their hand bags. Brooke had wanted to fly on her private jet her father gave her as a birthday present but Haley insisted that they travel with the normal human population.

So while Brooke went to inspect the boutique she owned at the airport, Haley sat down at the departure room and reading a book while waiting for the plan.

"I figure you'd read a book instead of walking around," a voiced said and her eyes widen as she looked at the last person she wanted to see, sit down besides her. "Hi!" he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"You know, I never thought you had that tone in you," he said with a smirk.

"Hi Haley!" another voice said besides her.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh Nathan invited me on a vacation," Lucas said. "We should have been in Tree Hill by now…but oh no! Someone wanted to visit Las Vegas!" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Las Vegas!" Haley said and it clicked in her head immediately. She turned her head slowly to Nathan. "You wouldn't happen to be stalking me, would you?"

"You'd like that, would you?" he said cockily. "Sorry to disappoint you my dear but no…I'm not in any way stalking you," he said and picked up a paper lying on the sit besides him and pretended to reading while Haley and Lucas looked him until the boiled a hole on his face. "What?"

"You asshole," Lucas caused and looked away from him.

"What?" Nathan asked while he still kept his smirk on his face.

"You never cease to piss me off Nathan," Lucas said. "Amy has been counting on us to come back this summer and you just couldn't help to waste the time by pissing Haley off!"

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Haley said to Nathan before walking away from him with her bag.

"Where's Brooke anyway?" Nathan asked and Lucas head snapped up so fast you'd think it'll break.

"Brooke?" Lucas tried to ask casually which failed miserably because Haley noticed.

"Haley's friend," Nathan said simply.

Lucas really tried hard to ignore the feeling at the pit of his stomach but he couldn't. Anytime he heard any name that starts with a 'B' he get's excited for no reason whatsoever.

"Brooke who?" he asked after some time in his fake casual tone while looking at a newspaper he was pretending to read and this time Nathan looked at him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"What?" Lucas replied and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. All I know is her name no surname involved," Nathan answered shortly.

Lucas didn't want to ask again but his curiosity got the better of him.

"If I mention a name would it help," Lucas asked still keeping his eyes on the paper. Before he knew what was happening the paper was taken away from him. "Hey! I was reading that!"

"Okay what's going on?" Nathan asked airily.

"What do you mean?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Lucas, I'm an ignorant ass as Haley put it…but I'm not stupid," Lucas still wouldn't let up so he gave up trying. Lucas's live wasn't his business. "Fine…give it your best shot,"

Lucas took a deep breath. He didn't want to say her name first because he didn't want Nathan to be suspicious of anything.

"Dwayne?" Lucas said and Nathan snorted.

"Brooke Dwayne?" he laughed. "Sure…what ever you say,"

"Dean?" Lucas said and Nathan shook his head. "David?"

Nathan's head snapped up. "Close…but it wasn't David. I think it was…"

"Davis?" Lucas asked while holding his breath

"Yeah that's the one…Brooke Davis," Nathan said and Lucas could literally hear his heart beating faster than normal.

His face went all red and he was a second away from jumping when there was an announcement that the plane was ready to board passengers.

Lucas looked for Haley every where before he saw her walk through the officers. He didn't hear Nathan call out to him as he showed his tickets to the officials and dashed after Haley. When he got to her, he grabbed her arms.

"Lucas!" Haley said. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," he said breathless.

"What's wrong," she asked with concern.

"Haley I need you to sit with Nathan," she laughed and stopped when she saw he was serious…at least he was pretending to be. "I'm serious Haley…I got into this big fight with him and you know how he is…I can't stand sitting with him through the plane ride,"

"And I can?"

"Haley please…I'll owe you forever," he pleaded and she knew she couldn't refuse him anything.

She sighed. "Fine," she watched him smile widely. "But you better be owing me,"

"He owes you what?" Nathan asked as he came up behind them but they completely ignored him. "Fine…don't talk to me then," he went in to take his sit. Seconds later he felt someone sitting besides and turned to see who it was. "Well…well, look who we have here?" she rolled her eyes. "Didn't know you could afford first class…but I guess I'm paying you well," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever Nathan," was all she said and picked up the brochure in front of her.

………………………………………

Lucas sat on Haley's sit and waited impatiently for Brooke. He had already started having a panic attack when he heard the pilot announce they were about to take off. All that changed when he felt someone sit down quickly besides him.

"I swear Tutor-girl," she said as she put on her sit belt with looking up to see who was talking to. "Maria is such a whore…you wouldn't believe what that bitch…" but her words came to a halt when she saw she wasn't actually talking to Haley but a completely different person.

"Please don't stop," Lucas said with a lopsided smile. "I really want to know what that bitch did," he said in mock seriously.

Really…Brooke felt her inside would bust because she had been thinking about him a lot lately for no reason.

"Where's Haley?" she asked. It was a very good question at the moment but she had to ask.

"Oh we switched sits…she's sitting with my brother over there," Lucas pointed to the back and Brooke unbuckled her sit belt to see a very pissed off Haley and a smirking Nathan. She sat back down and fixed her sit belt.

She hit him on the arm. "You never told me Nathan Scott was your brother!" she accused.

"Jeez! We haven't even spoken for a minute and already hitting," Lucas complained and she rolled her eyes. "Everyone in the world knows that Nathan is my brother,"

"Well not me. Seeing as I'm busy with my own life," she said with a teasing smile that displayed her dimples that had Lucas's heart racing again. "So Lucas…"

"So Brooke," he said in the same tone.

"Some people would call it fate that we met again…after what? Four months?" Brooke asked with a small laugh.

"I take it you don't believe in fate,"

"I believe in things happening now," she said courageously and Lucas couldn't help himself from being mesmerized by her green eyes.

"Your eyes…" he started.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" she asked with a giggle.

"It's beautiful," he said softly with a bold tone. She averted her eyes away from him and it scared her. No man has ever made her feel self conscious because she made them self conscious but she was in that position and she could see it was because Lucas was speaking in a sincere tone. "So what ever happened to Austin?" Lucas asked to change the topic because he saw it made her uncomfortable.

She laughed. "He called again and asked me out for dinner,"

Lucas couldn't help himself from being jealous. "Did you?" he asked.

"No…what happened to him wasn't going to change him," she said. The announcement for take off was made and she looked worried immediately. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Haley…she scared of flying and I have to…" but Lucas cut her off.

"Nathan will take care of it," she looked doubtfully at him. "I promise,"

……………………………….

Plane had begun moving and everyone took their place. Nathan looked over at Haley who looked very uncomfortable and he knew immediately she was scared of flying.

"Hales," he said softly.

"Not now Nathan," she said in a shaky voice.

He placed his hands gently on hers which caused her to release the death grip she had on the sit handle and turned her head to him immediately. Brooke or the other girls always did the same gesture each time they traveled by air, so she was surprised when Nathan grabbed her hands.

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "I'm here," and just like that, warmth washed through her entire body and she found herself relaxing as the plane went on air.

………………………………


	16. Aint No Sense in Love

JUST YOU AND ME

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_And pls who agrees that James Lafferty needs a hair cut. I mean he's still hot and all but…_

_Anyway, here's another one._

16. **Aint No Sense in Love**

Haley was tempted to fall on her face and kiss the ground once the plane landed. She always hated flying because when she was little she was almost involved in a plane crash…okay so it was terrible turbulence, same difference.

Nathan was still holding her hand when they got out of the plane and Haley hadn't even noticed. It felt natural until the hostess asked Nathan if he had a good flight with his girlfriend and they let go each others hand like it was on fire.

Haley was grateful to Nathan for putting up with her through out their journey and they parted ways. She waited for Brooke, who ran out from no where and hugged her.

"Haley I am so sorry!" she said quickly. "I should have been there with you…"

"Tiger!" Haley stopped her from rambling. "It's okay,"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! Nathan was with me and I am fine, see?" she gave a little twirl and Brooke gave a small laugh. "Happy now?"

"Very," Brooke said and they watch their ride stop besides them. "Ready to get this vacation started?"

"Hell yeah!"

…………………………………………….

The car stopped in front the hotel they would be lodged in. it was one of the biggest hotels in Las Vegas and was known to be the second home to some celebrities. Haley and Brooke were already well known since Rachel's father owned it.

The manager was already giving them a grand welcome when Brooke decided she needed to go up to their suit and get freshened up. Haley heard a girl squeal and her mouth just hung open as she saw the last person she was expecting to see.

"What is he doing here?" she muttered to the manager before he turned around to see who she was talking about.

"Oh The Scotts are well known costumers of ours!" he said proudly. "I could introduce the both of you…"

"No!" she almost yelled and he looked at her weird. "What ever you do…he shouldn't find out that you know me, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," he said uneasily. "Would you still want you usual lunch?"

Haley smiled at him which made him more relaxed. "Yes please," he smiled and left. She frowned immediately and stalked straight to where Nathan and Lucas were standing by the receptionist. "What are both of you doing here?" they twirled to see a furious Haley looking dead at them.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Nathan countered immediately. "How much exactly do I pay you?"

"Ask Andy!" Haley replied. Andy was Nathan's accountant.

"Hales I didn't know you would be here," Lucas said innocently and Nathan frowned at how her features softened at Lucas.

"When did you two get close to the point you are calling her 'Hales'," Nathan asked jealously.

"Since I actually listen to her," Lucas said maturely. He took his eyes from a glaring Nathan to a really pissed off Haley. "But Hales really…how can you afford staying here?"

She sighed. "Brooke is paying for everything,"

"I didn't know she was that rich," Nathan said in a surprised tone.

_Try thinking how rich I am_. She thought.

"So are you and Brooke sharing the same room?" Lucas asked out of no where and they two took their attention from each other and looked at him. Nathan looked at him weirdly while Haley watched him with a mischievous smile.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," she said knowingly and he face was graced with red immediately. "Why are you asking such an 'irrelevant' question," Lucas smiled shyly and avoided Haley eyes while Nathan looked at them as though they were from another planet.

"Dude…what the fuck is wrong you with you?" he asked Lucas before Haley hit him hard on his stomach. "Jesus…Haley!" he said as he rubbed the spot she hit.

"You haven't answered my question, Luke,"

"Fine!" he said in a resigned tone. "I told you to sit with Nathan because I wanted to sit with Brooke,"

Haley gasped. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because he's a chicken…that's why," Nathan said and sighed disappointedly at his brother.

"She nothing like any woman I've been with…"

"If you been with any," Nathan said with a chuckle and luckily dodged Haley's hand to his body.

"I have to see her again Haley…I mean she ran out of the plane before I could even ask her where she was staying," Haley smiled fondly at his rambling and couldn't help her from giving him what he wanted.

"Okay! Okay!" Haley said and a huge smile graced his face. "If she isn't too busy…which I'm sure she's going to be," Haley sighed. "We are staying room 702…I'll leave by seven,"

Lucas hugged her immediately. "I love you," he said and something seemed to go off in Nathan. Lucas picked up his bags and key before leaving.

Haley turned to Nathan before he could otter any word. "Don't follow me," she said and walked away.

…………………………………….

It was already seven o'clock and Brooke was no where ready to go out, what with all the designs she had to correct and approve. Haley wasn't bothered by it because it was good to be out of work for a while. She just hoped she wouldn't bump into Nathan because it would only result to them bickering with each other.

Suddenly Haley remembered that Lucas was going to be coming up, so she got freshened up immediately.

"Tutor-girl, I can't believe you're leaving me here with all this work," Brooke pouted sadly.

"I'm Sorry Brooke but I have a date," she lied because it was the only way to get out of Brooke's clutches and it worked as Brooke gasped and squealed.

"Okay tell!" she ordered.

"Can't…gotta go," Haley said as she picked up her purse and walked away from a curious Brooke.

"I want full details when you get back, do I make myself clear, missy?" Brooke ordered with a smile.

"It's not like I can avoid it," Haley said before she shut the door. On walking towards the elevator she saw Lucas coming out of it and he looked nervous. _How cute!_ She thought.

"Hi Hales," he said as they hugged each other.

"Don't be nervous,"

"Is that obvious, uh?" she nodded. He smiled. "Is she busy?"

"Very…and I want you to show her a good time," Haley said and he smiled at her mischievously. "Not sex you perv!" he laughed. "You are so Nathan's brother….anyway hurry up before she gets really pissed from those works," she gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek and walked to the elevator.

She watched him walk towards the room until the elevator doors closed.

…………………………………………..

Lucas walked nervous towards the door. Seriously he was one step away from slapping himself senseless because he was older and was supposed to be all brave but this wasn't the case. _Suck it up and be a man for God's sakes!_ He scolded himself.

Brooke heard the knock on the door and felt like pulling her hair out of her head. Since she got out of the plane she had been looking through the designs she was supposed to send back to Rachel and she wasn't even half way through it.

She got up and walked furiously towards the door to yell at the person that had the audacity to disturb her. But her eyes went wide when she throw the door open and met the pair of blue eyes that made her work quite hard to finish. Now the only reason Brooke was shock, was the fact she wasn't looking at her finest.

She wore a white sleeveless vest, a blue jean with her hair tied up in a bun while some fell on her eyes and she was without make-up. Lucas on his part wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss the living day light out her.

"Hi," she said weakly. _When did you get this self conscious!_ She thought.

"I could leave if I came at a bad time," he said.

"No it's okay," she opened the door wider for him. "Come in,"

Lucas walked in and realised that he stepped into a room that was way better than the presidential suit he had.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Oh please," she brushed it off like it was nothing.

"How rich are you exactly?" he asked as he looked around.

"Would it matter?" she said with her dimple smile

He smiled back. "No…not at all,"

He looked at the sketches and had to admit he was impressed with the designs he saw lying around. "Did you do this?"

"Most of them are mine…the rest are from my employees," she saw the surprise on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. I just that you actually pay attention to the people that work for you,"

"Aren't I supposed to?"

"Don't get me wrong. Most designers are self centred and believe their creation is all that matters but you don't seem to believe that,"

She smiled. "I was raised to believe that everyone is equal to their own rights. I mean I watched my mum and dad have this great relationship with their employees and it just made me think that that was what a great company is built on,"

Lucas looked proud. "I can't wait to know more about you," he said seriously.

"Trust me, there are things you don't want to know about Brooke Davis,"

"I don't care," he said. "Come on…we're going out," he snatched the designs from her and packed them all to another table.

"Lucas I can't…"

"Yes you can," he gave his hands to her. She hesitated because she knew Rachel would be on her neck if the designs weren't approved but on the other hand, Lucas was pretty convincing with his smoky blue eyes that sent warm shivers through her spine. She sighed and took his hand.

"I need to change,"

"You look great,"

"Lucas Scott…if you are going to drag me out of my room, you better let me change," she scolded before walking into her room.

………………………………………………..

Haley went down to the lobby and saw how busy the hotel was. She knew if she made any noise for attention, the whole stewards are going to be at her beck and call. She was greeted by the manager and he showed her to the casino that was newly renovated.

She was quite blown away at how massive it was because it wasn't like this seven years ago. The manager authorized the supervisor to the casino to make sure Haley was safe and taken care of.

So she went from table to table watching people win and lose their money and still get glued to the gambling. She rolled her eyes when a guy put all his bet and lost much to his wife's dismay.

Then she saw Nathan sitting by one of the tables and looking very disappointed. Of course it wasn't shown on his features so people wouldn't know what he was feeling. She knew because he always taps his foot uncontrollably to ground when he was tensed and angry. She walked to the table to hear that Nathan had lost to a guy.

"That's the way it's done, Scott," the man said smugly.

She saw Nathan clench his hands till his knuckles were white and the tapping of his foot to the ground intensified.

"Hey," Haley said softly as she slid into the stool beside him and he relaxed…a little.

"Thought you didn't want to be around me," he said in a pissed off tone.

"Must be helping your ego losing badly," she countered. He turned to her immediately and their faces where merely inches apart from each other. "Go for black 17," she said and his brow curved in confusion.

"Why?"

"Hey Scott! Tell your lady friend to excuse us and let's get this game moving!" the man rudely interrupted them

"Shut your pie hole, West," Nathan snarled as he got ready to place his bet.

"Black 17," she whispered to him and he looked at her. "It's my date of birth…it always works for me,"

Nathan placed his bet on black 17 while West placed his on red 14 and together they watched as the ball went round the spinning wheel until it bounced into black 17.

"Black 17," the dealer called out.

"Yeah!" Nathan hailed while Haley clapped her hands excitedly. Then he turned to her. "You're my good luck charm and you're not going any where,"

"What if I need a drink?" she whined.

"The waiter will get you one…now quit whining!" he ordered and she sat back down beside him

"Please place your bets," the lady said.

"That's just luck, Scott…dumb luck," west said.

"Sure…keep convincing you while I kick your ugly ass," Nathan said and felt bolder when Haley giggled besides him.

"What's your whore laughing about?" West said with a smirk.

Something snapped in Nathan eyes and Haley saw it. "Nathan not here," he looked at her. "Please,"

"Bets please," the dealer said again.

"Black 17," Haley whispered to him and he looked at her. "Just do it!"

So Nathan placed his bet on black 17 while West called him a fool and placed his bet on red 14 again. They all watched the ball spin round again and this time with an audience until it hopped into black 17.

"Yes!" they all yelled.

Nathan looked at Haley as she smiled widely at him and all he did was shake his head at how amazing she was.

"How are you feeling there, West?" Nathan taunted.

"It's all in good time Scott…all in good time,"

"And as usual…keep telling yourself that," Nathan said as he got ready to place his bet.

"Please place your bet," the lady said.

"Black 17," Haley said and Nathan looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Haley I know we are on a roll here but it's risky and crazy to go a third time with the same number," Nathan said and placed his bet on red 20.

"My grams always used it…and I've always used it," she said. Nathan looked at her to see if she was joking but he saw her eyes glassed over. "I loved my grandma," she said mostly to herself.

Nathan knew what he was doing was crazy but he trusted Haley. He withdrew his last bet immediately and placed it on black 17 and everyone began whispering their opinions as to whether he was crazy going a third time with the same number. He watched Haley smile at him and he ravished on how good it felt to make her smile, so he did what was more crazy…he placed all his bets on black 17.

"Double or nothing," he said to the dealer.

"That's some stupid decision there, Scott," West said.

"Nathan…" Haley said.

"It gave you luck so it's going to do the same for me," he said before she could finish her sentence.

"But you could lose all your money," she said.

He smiled at her. "It's just money, Hales…just money,"

After West placed his bet, the ball was let to spin round the spinning wheel. Everyone watched in anticipation as their eyes followed the ball till it slowed down and began hopping from one hole to another till it bounced into black 17.

The crowd went mad as Nathan jumped up to his feet and starting doing a high five with the crowd. He saw Haley clapping her hand with a huge smile on her face; he just moved a step closer to her, carried her from the waist off the ground and twirled her until she was blushing red.

When her feet touched the ground she playfully pushed him away but he pulled her back to him.

"Listen I want you to have the money," he said.

"Nathan…"

"Don't argue with me…you're having it," he said in a final note and she knew he wasn't ready to argue. "You deserve it," he said softly and she smiled at him. "Come on, let's go celebrate!"

………………………………………….

"So let me get this straight," Brooke said. "You just brought me out of my room to have a walk round Las Vegas?" Lucas nodded. "Who takes a walk in Las Vegas?"

"Apparently, we do," he simply said. He gave his hand to her and she took with a smile.

"Let's go to a club," Brooke said after the walked for a while. "I haven't been to one in ages,"

"I hate clubs," Lucas groaned.

"Oh shush!" she scolded lightly. "Don't be such a baby…you're going to love it,"

_I doubt that_ Lucas thought.

………………………………………..

"I swear to God Nathan if I get drunk, I'll kill you!" Haley slurred as she took another drink from the bartender.

"And you're sooooooo sober now, eh?" he said with a chuckle before he hiccupped.

"My head feels like it's spinning," she whined and pushed the drink away.

"You're such an amateur…," he got up almost losing his balance. "Come on, let's do something fun," she took his hand and he led her out of the casino.

"We are going to do something we've never done before," he said as he held her from falling. She stopped immediately.

"I'm not having sex with you Nathan," she said

"Not everything is about sex for me, Hales," he said and she smiled at him.

"Okay! Lead the way,"

"Yes, ma'am!"

…………………………………………..

Lucas and Brooke had been in the club for a pretty long time and Lucas decided to it was time they leave seeing as they were both drunk to oblivion…well Brooke was more wasted.

"Do we have to go?" she whined. "I was having a good time,"

"So was I…but you need to get to bed," he said as he tried to balance himself and Brooke. He brought out his phone and called for a taxi and within five minutes it arrived. Brooke snuggled closer to Lucas who wrapped his arm protectively over her when they got into the cab.

"I love your eyes, Broody," she said out of the blue and he looked at her with a smile.

"I love yours too, Pretty girl," he said. She sat up a little and kissed him. It took a while for Lucas to respond but when he did, it was bliss. "Is it too early to think I love you," he said as they rested their foreheads against each others while breathing quite heavily.

She giggled and stroked his cheek softly with her palm. "No…" she said. "I think I feel the same way too,"

…………………………………………

_8:00 am_

She woke up to the sound of the alarm and felt as though an elephant was sitting on her head. She turned off the alarm clock and got out of bed rather slowly but on doing that she stepped on something. She wrapped herself with a bed sheet before she brushed her messed hair off her face with her hand to take a look around and found out that cloths were hanging every where.

Suddenly it donned on her. She turned to look at the figure sleeping on the bed and her throat went dry.

"Oh no…"

………………………………..

_8:05 am_

She woke up with an arm wrapped along her waist and she slowly removed it. She got up with the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her and caused when she saw the figure lying on the bed. As she turned to walk into the bathroom, she felt something on her finger.

She furrowed her eye brow in confusion while looking at her hand and almost immediately her eyes went wide with realisation. She scanned the room for any paper and found it lying on the ground with their discarded cloths.

"No…no…no!" she screamed.

The person on the bed bolted right up. "What…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" she yelled. "Look at your left hand!"

He looked at his right hand before looking at his left in confusion and not long, his face turned white.

"We're married!" she yelled. "That's what!"

_Sorry for the cliff hanger, Guys!_

_So who got married? That's the question._


	17. What I've Done

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys! Sorry for the cliff hanger but it was awesome, was it?_

_I can't wait for the season finale of One Tree Hill; I think it's going to be awesome. I can't believe Mouth kissed Brooke when I watched the promo._

_Anyway, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

17. **What I've Done**

_8:05 am_

_She woke up with an arm wrapped around her waist and removed it slowly. She got up with the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her and caused when she saw that figure lying on the bed. As she turned to walk into the bed she felt something on her hand._

_She furrowed her eye brows in confusion while looking at her left hand and almost immediately her eyes went wide with realisation. She scanned the room for any paper and found it lying with their discarded cloths._

"_No…no…no!" she said after she read it._

_The person on the bed bolted right up. "What…what's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong?!" she yelled. "Look at your left hand!"_

_He looked at his right hand before looking at his left in confusion and not long, his face turned white._

"_We're married!" she yelled. "That's what!"_

"Crap," he whispered after the information sank in.

She stopped her pacing and looked at him. "Crap? Is that all you're going to say?"

He looked at her puzzled. "Well I do have a bitchy hang over," he said hopefully.

………………………………………..

_8: 05 am_

_She woke up to the sound of the alarm and felt as though an elephant was sitting on her head. She turned off the alarm and got out of the bed rather slowly but on doing so, she stepped on something. She wrapped herself with the bed sheet and brushed her messy hair out of her face with her hand to take a look around and found out that cloths were hanging every where. _

_Cloths from last night._

_Suddenly it donned on her. She turned to look at the figure lying on the bed and her throat went dry._

"Oh no…" she said as she picked up a shirt lying on the ground and wore it immediately. She was about to leave the room when she heard him snoring so loud that it irritated her. _Son of a bitch!_ She thought as she folded a magazine and began hitting him on his head.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" he yelled as he bolted right out of the bed with his hands to his head.

"What did you do to me last night!" she demanded.

"What are you taking about?" he snapped while she covered her eyes because he was standing stark naked before her. He looked down at himself and brought his eyes to her wearing only his shirt. "Did we…"

"Well what do you think Sherlock?" she snapped as she began picking her clothing.

"How did that happen?" he asked almost to himself.

"I told you that we shouldn't have drunk too much!" she accused him as she locked herself inside the bathroom.

"Wow," he said and shifted back when she swung the bathroom door open.

"What is so 'wow' about this situation?" she said angrily.

He looked at her with smirk. "Look at the bright side…I could actually put on a condom even though I was pissed off my face," he laughed when she screamed in frustration and walked back into the bathroom.

……………………………………………

"Seriously Brooke," he said calmly as he wore his trainers. "You have to calm down," and just like that he was kicked in the sheen. "Jesus Brooke! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he said as he hopped around while holding his leg.

"What's wrong with me is the fact that I'm married!" she yelled. "And it pisses me off because I seem to be the only one who is getting it!" they heard his phone ringing and he lifted it. "I swear Lucas if you pick that phone I'll kill you," she threatened.

He turned it off. "Okay…what do you want me to do because this is going to be hard,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a celebrity," Brooke rolled her eyes. "And half the world knows Nathan and I," he said and avoided her eyes. "Plus that was a text from my publicist…it seems a rumour is flying that we got hitched,"

She looked angrily. "What?!"

"Listen, why don't we go and have breakfast…then we can talk about this," he said in his calm nature. "Because God's know I can't handle this in an empty stomach," he concluded as he picked up his wallet.

"You have got to be kidding me," she fumed before they heard a loud knock on the door. "Great!" she cheered sarcastically as she walked towards the door at the same time missing Lucas's mischievous smile.

She was going to kill the person behind the door but cancelled that thought when she saw a very pissed off best friend and a happy Scott.

"Haley what's wrong?" she asked as she let them into the room.

"What's wrong is that I slept with this moron!" she said with disgust.

"That wasn't what you screamed last night, Hales" he said with his smirk.

"I swear to God Nathan…if you still have that smirk on your face within the next second, I'll make sure you never wear another condom for the rest of you pathetic life!"

"And that's just doing me a big favour," he said still wearing his smirk.

"Back up Nathan," Lucas said as he emerged from the bedroom.

"Guess I'm not the only one that got some ass, eh?" Nathan said when he noticed how ruffled Lucas's hair was and the smile that was tugging on his lips.

"That's my wife you're talking about man," Lucas warned.

Haley and Nathan did a double take. "Say what?" they both said at the same time.

Brooke glared so hard at Lucas that she threw the lamp beside she and Haley at him.

"Woo!" Nathan said as he dunked Lucas down to dodge the flying object while Haley held Brooke back.

"You're married?!" Haley said surprised. "I leave you for a night and you get married!"

"I was drunk!"

"So was I!" Haley countered. "But do see me with a ring? NO!"

"Haley don't scream at my wife!" Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "You're not her mother," this time it was Haley who threw a bottle of wine at them.

"Haley!" Brooke cautioned. "We shall not lose our temper because of this…these rascals," the boys chuckled. "We have to be calm,"

"So it's okay then if we order for breakfast," Lucas said and Brooke lodged at him, causing Lucas to knock back a chair automatically causing her to be on top of him. He was obviously stronger than she was since he held her hands that were trying to hit him.

For the first time that morning, Haley and Nathan agreed on something as they rolled their eyes at them.

"Okay children," Nathan taunted after they separated Brooke and Lucas. "Why don't you tell us how it all started,"

"Well…" Brooke started.

"You see…" Lucas started.

"Time out," Haley said. "One at a time…Brooke why don't you start,"

"Why should Brooke start?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah!" Lucas agreed.

"Because she is a lady and she should have her say first," Haley snapped as she dared them with her eyes to question her again. "Brooke?"

"Okay this is how it happened," she said. "Lucas and I went to this club and yes it was my idea since he told me it wasn't a good idea. Anyway we got drunk and decided to come back to the hotel,"

"Tsk…tsks," Lucas said and they all looked at him. "I decided to come back to the hotel," he saw the way the girls looked at him and he shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry,"

"Anyway, while we were in the cab, he was really sweet and all until he told the cab to stop in front of a wedding hitch up joint,"

Flash back.

"_Lucas what are we doing here?" she asked while the walked into the building._

"_We're getting married," he said and she snatched her hands away from his. "What's wrong?"_

"_Okay I know I'm drunk…but I'm not going to marry you," she said passionately and she watched his eyes go dark with anger._

"_You bitch!" he snapped and slapped her_

She pretended to be crying but paused when she saw the faces looking back at her.

"Luke I think you should take over the story," Haley said.

"What?!" Brooke gasped.

"Brooke you are a pathological liar," Nathan said.

"Oh. My. God!" Haley gasped and turned to Nathan who looked at her puzzled. "You just used a big word!" Nathan rolled his eyes and elbowed her playfully. "Lucas please enlighten us,"

"I can't believe you would betray you own friend," Brooke said with a pout.

"Brooke! Lucas would never hit you?" Haley said airily.

Brooke sighed in defeat. "I know," she frowned and hit him on his arm. "Why are you so sensitive?" he just smiled at her.

Flash back.

"_I love your eyes, Broody," she said out of the blue as she snuggled closer to him and he smiled at her._

"_I love yours too, Pretty girl," he said. She sat up a little and kissed him. It didn't take a second for Lucas to respond to the kiss and even though he was drunk, the kiss was bliss. "Is it too early to think I love you?" he asked shyly as they rested their heads together after their breathtaking kiss._

_She giggled and stroked his cheek softly with her palm. "No…" she said. "I think I feel the same way too," she said and this time he kissed her. "I'm scared to fall in love with you, Lucas Scott," she said after their kiss._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I know you're going to hurt me," she said in a painful whisper. "And I can't take being hurt again,"_

"_Who hurt you?" Lucas asked angrily._

"_It doesn't matter now…it was years ago,"_

"_I'm never going to hurt you, Brooke Davis," Lucas said confidently._

"_That's what he said…he said it all the time," her eyes were now glassed over and Lucas didn't understand where the surge of rage was coming from when he gripped her a little tighter._

_From her eyes he saw how scared and insecure she was. He didn't see the confident woman he fell in love with in the shopping mall. When he looked into her eyes he knew he was never going to let her go now…he was crazy about her. She wasn't going to let her fight her demons alone…he was going to care for and protect her with everything he's got._

"_Marry me," he said and she looked at him. "I bet he never said that,"_

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_No," he said. "Marry me,"_

"_Lucas I've only known you for…" she paused. "I don't even know you that much!"_

"_But what we know about each other is enough," he said confidently. "I have a half brother…you're an only child. I like to read literary books…you read fashion magazines. You like going to clubs and hanging out with friends…I like playing NBA live with my brother or play basket ball in my court. I was raised by my mum and uncle…you were raised by both parents. You're hot…I'm cute and we both know it," he said cheekily._

"_Lucas…"_

"_I'm broody…you're cheery," he said and she giggled. He sighed. "I love you and you think you love me,"_

_She shook her head. "No…," she smiled. "I love you,"_

"_So marry me damit!" he scolded playfully. " Brooke Davis, would you do me the honour of being my wife," he slurred._

"_Yes!" she said excitedly then her face fell. "But I don't have a ring," she said sadly._

_Lucas laughed happily. "Is that all?" she nodded and he turned to the cab driver. "Hey man, I need you to take my fiancé and I to the most expensive jewellery shop in Las Vegas,"_

"_Yes sir," he said airily because they wouldn't be the firs couple to go crazy and get married one night and wake up the next morning with a hang over._

"I can't believe you were worried about not having a ring!" Haley said in a disappointed tone.

"What? I can't get married without a ring," Brooke said as though it was an obvious thing. She looked at the four carat cut diamond ring with pride. "At least it wasn't a cheap ass rubber ring,"

"How much was it?" Nathan asked.

"Less than my wife is worth," Lucas said as he smiled at her frown.

"You really have to stop saying that," Brooke snapped.

"But you're worth more than that ring," Lucas said.

"I meant you calling me your wife!"

"How come you get to call yourself my wife and I don't?"

"So you guys bought the ridiculously expensive ring and got married?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," they said.

"Your mom is going to kill you Lucas," Nathan said with a chuckle while Lucas looked scared. "No I'm sorry…our mothers,"

"Better yet, wait till Brooke's dad finds out you married his little girl in some crap Las Vegas hitch up joint," Haley said with a straight face.

"That's not going to happen!" Brooke scolded at them and Lucas smiled thankfully at her. "You'd have to go through my mother before my dad lays his hands on you," she said cheerfully and his face fell again. "Now it's your turn," she said as she turned to Haley and Nathan.

"Turn to do what?" Haley asked oblivious…pretending, of course.

"Haley Anne James…I hate that obliviousness on your face. What happened between you and Nathan?"

"Well I won in Roulette and we went out to celebrate," Nathan started.

"Only we ended up drunk out of our faces," she looked at him accusingly. "Then we played some kind of game,"

"That's besides the point…let's get to the sex part," Nathan said impatiently. They all looked at Haley expectantly but her face was blank. "Come on… I know you're shy but I'll help fill out some bits," he said cockily.

"It's weird," she said

"The sex?" they all asked.

"No…" she looked at them. "It's weird because I don't remember anything about us having sex,"

"What?!"

"What do you mean you don't remember us having sex," Nathan asked incredulous because the memories of the past night were embedded in his mind. "So what if we did it once!"

"I'm sorry but I don't remember…and I'm not saying this because I'm avoiding giving details but it's the truth," she said. "The last thing I remember is you carrying me into your hotel room.

"Was she awake when you…you know?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Of course she was!" he snapped. "How else was she telling me to go slow and deep!"

"Tutor-girl!" Brooke teased as Haley turned red. "Slow and deep, eh?"

"Whatever," she said. "Listen, it's a good thing I don't remember it at all…I think it's for the best," they all agreed.

All except Nathan.


	18. Summer Sunshine

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys! I loved your reviews…and don't worry I promise to keep you at the edge of your sits._

_So here's another one._

18. **Summer Sunshine**

Lucas and Nathan waited at the departure room while Haley escorted Brooke to their boutique. After the whole fiasco, they decided that their summer break should be cut off to they could avoid the paparazzi from finding out about the marriage.

Brooke had been doing everything possible to stay away from Lucas, much to his dismay while Nathan stayed pissed at Haley because she couldn't remember their one night stand.

"Dude, are you still pissed?" Lucas asked with a smile. "She couldn't remember…it's not her fault," Nathan pretended not to care about what he was talking about. "The only reason you're angry is the fact you have nothing to brag about,"

"I remember what happened, alright!" he said finally. "But she doesn't! I mean I was drunk to but you don't see me having amnesia!"

Lucas chuckled. "Was it more than a one night stand to you, Nathan?" he asked and Nathan looked at him confused. "I'm just saying most guys wouldn't care,"

"It was just sex Lucas, okay?" he said convincingly…more like trying. "I don't have feelings for Haley…I just had sex with her,"

"Then why does the fact that she forgot about it bother you?" Lucas asked.

……………………………………………..

"Brooke I have to show you something," Haley said impatiently as she dragged Brooke away from one of her employees.

"James this better be good!"

"Oh it is," she replied gravely. They entered one of the dressing rooms and Haley shut the door. "Okay I have to show you something and you have to promise you won't shout or make any Brooke like remark, okay?"

"Oh God…it's really bad, isn't it?" Haley nodded her head. Brooke sighed. "Okay let's see it," Haley lifted her shirt up and turned around for Brooke, who gasped. "Oh. My. God!"

"Brooke," Haley warned as she turned back around.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes,"

"How did that happen?"

"I was drunk, you know…Nathan and I decided to play some stupid I don't remember what it was all about anymore," Haley said sadly. "Anyway, I wake up this more and when I tried to have a shower it hurt…so I went to mirror to see what it was…and there it was!"

"Okay I need to see it again," Brooke said and Haley turned around again with her lifted shirt. She squinted her eyes as she looked at what was drawn below Haley's waist. "Why '23'?" she asked.

Haley sighed. "It's Nathan's jersey number," Brooke stood erect immediately and looked at Haley sceptically. "Please don't look at me like that,"

"What…how am I looking at you?"

"You're giving me that 'why on earth would you be thinking about Nathan when you decided to have a tattoo' look," she said in one breath and Brooke smiled widely.

"Well…why would you?"

"I don't know!"

"Sure…just like you don't remember the sex with him," Brooke said deadpanned.

"I was serious about that…I don't remember!"

"Are you going to tell Nathan about it?"

"No…no!" she said in a panic tone. "He's never going to find out all right…Brooke I mean it,"

"Okay…sheesh!"

…………………………………………..

_Two weeks later…_

The girls were having a pleasant lunch together when a pissed off Lucas barged and slammed a white envelope in the middle of their table.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. That?" he asked as he glared at Brooke.

Rachel reached over to get the envelope and brought out the paper in it. "Well it looks like your annulment papers,"

"Did you think you could maybe get with me first before going to your lawyer?"

"No Lucas I didn't think," Brooke said in feign calmness.

"Well you should have because I'm not signing these papers!" he said and turned around to leave.

"Lucas!" she called him back and he paused. "Don't let me push this," she warned

"You already did," he said sadly before leaving.

"I think you're going to be married for a very long time, B. Davis," Peyton said as she took a sip of her wine.

"And you haven't told your parents yet," Rachel concluded.

………………………………………..

Nathan once again, all thanks to Haley, found himself sitting for another five thousand-plate charity function. It wasn't that he did like helping because he did…it's just he did want to always be present for it. So he was in Chicago, sitting by the bar and looking at the celebrities that came to give what they can…though most came for publicity.

"Boring, isn't it?" a brunette said as she took a sit besides him.

Nathan smirked. "What's left is to blow my brains out with a shot gun,"

"That's bad, uh?" she asked with a laugh and he shrugged.

"I'm Nathan Scott," he said as he offered his hand to her which she accepted.

"Ashley Lockhart," she replied with a smile. "I organized the event," she laughed when she saw how red Nathan got.

"Okay you got me," he said.

"I know," she was pretty, he noticed and he loved her air.

"Let me buy you a drink," he suggested.

"Now we all know what leads after one drink, don't we?" she asked curly.

"What…another one?" and she laughed.

"no…after this, we'll flirt more and the event is over…we'll exchange numbers and leave separately…then I'll call you which of course you'll come over…"

"And do more than flirting," Nathan said with his ever charming smirk.

"Yes," she said seductively. "We'll definitely be doing more than flirting,"

………………………………………….

"I've always wanted a tattoo, you know?" he said as he inspected it.

"shut-up Fredrick!" she said and went back to her breakfast. "I swore I was never going to have one!"

"But you did, so deal with it,"

"It's not obvious, is it?" she asked with concern.

"Haley, the only way anyone is going to see that is if you were naked,"

"Thank God," he could literally see the relief in her.

"Has Mr Scott called yet?" Fredrick asked as he sat besides her and joined her in her breakfast.

"No he hasn't which is weird, seeing as he is well known for whining on the phone about how bored he most be,"

………………………………………….

When Nathan woke up the next morning and found Ashley gone, he was rattled. Normally he would have been happy to get her off his hair but she was amazing…the sex was amazing. So he had got up immediately, got freshened up and set out to find her.

It wasn't hard because she was quite popular in Chicago. When he walked into her office the whole employees were wondering why Nathan Scott was doing there.

"I though you were going to stay for breakfast?" he said to her when he entered her office.

She looked up immediately. "Nathan…what are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know…I mean last I recall, we had an amazing sex last night," she smiled at him. "And I woke up this morning to find you gone…now to be honest, normally I would be glad but this time, I wasn't,"

"What do you want Nathan?" she asked half reluctant and half serious.

"I want you to have dinner with me tonight,"

She sighed. "Fine…it's a date," and he smiled.

………………………………………….

"Well…well, nice of you to call, Nathan," she said dryly.

"Missed me, didn't you?" he said and laughed because he could sense her rolling her eyes.

"So what's happening in Chicago?"

"Nothing much,"

She knew immediately he was hiding something. "Okay spit it out,"

"What?"

"Nathan, you're not fooling anyone…especially me,"

"Fine," he said resigned. "I met someone,"

"Nathan…"

"Don't worry…she's not a one night stand," he said with a chuckle. "Or a dumb blonde or a model…"

"Oh…"

"Actually she's was the one in charge of the event,"

"Ashley Lockhart?" she asked in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I spoke to her before you left for Chicago," she said. "She's really nice,"

"Yeah…she's amazing. I mean when I asked her out for dinner I thought I was going to regret but I didn't," he said excitedly. "We have some much in common but there's just one problem,"

"What's that?"

"She's a Chicago Bulls fan!" he said but she could still feel the excitement in his tone of voice. "Hales, I gotta go now…my plane just landed. Talk more when I get home…bye,"

"Bye!" she said and hung up. She didn't know why her stomach felt weird at Nathan feeling excited about another woman or why she felt sad but one thing was for sure…

She was never going to get basketball.

……………………………………………….

Brooke barged into his house like she owned it and was obstructed by a spiked haired, skinny young man about her age with glasses and way too flashy clothing.

"How may I help you, miss…" he asked.

"Where's Lucas?"

"He's in his study and doesn't need anyone disturbing him!"

She eyed him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gary…his PA," he replied with some kind of attitude which didn't know what to do with. "And you are?"

"His wife!" she yelled and he flinched. "Now if you will excuse me…"then she pushed him out of the way.

Lucas study was quite big and best part was it was always quiet. Usually he just sat there for his own solitude and peace before hitting the real world. That room was where he though of both life and fiction.

As he sat in front of his fire place, the epitome of his every thought barged into his sanctuary with his furious assistant.

"There you are!" she raved.

"Lucas I tried…" Gary tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it Gary…you can go home," Lucas said calmly and watched Gary shut the door on his way out. "Good evening Brooke," he looked terrible and she didn't fail to notice.

"Lucas, sign those annulment papers," she said calmly but they both knew it will only last for a second.

"I've told you Brooke I'm not signing them," he said as he poured himself a glass of vodka and gulped it down his throat before filling the glass back up. Lucas was never a drinker only socially but ever since he got back from Las Vegas and Brooke had sued him with the annulment papers, he just found himself drinking.

"Lucas you don't love me!" she tried to reason.

"I do!"

"Well I don't!" she snapped back and they both flinched. She wanted to be perfectly sure that she didn't love him but that was getting hard every time he refused to sign the papers. "You just punishing the both of us by being stubborn!" she was surprised when he walked up to her that she could smell the alcohol from his breath.

"Who was that man you were speaking with today?" he asked dangerously as he backed her up against the wall by the door.

"What man?" she knew who he was talking about because she had planned for Lucas to see them.

"Who was he Brooke?"

She studied him for a mere second. "He's an old friend," she said daring him to lose his temper because they both knew that 'old friend' stood for 'old lover'. She flinched when he placed his left hand on the wall above her head and moved in a little closer.

"An old friend, uh?" he said huskily as he bent his head closer to hers.

"Yes he's an…" she said shakily before he crashed his lips on hers and pulled her to him with his other arm. She found it extremely hard to refuse him even when she tried pushing him away…a part of her wanted him…every part of her.

He pulled his lips away to see her lust filled eyes and swollen lips right in front of him while they tried to catch their breath. He placed his palm at the side of her face and laid his fore head gently on hers.

"I want you Brooke," he said almost desperately. "I want you so much," he was so hard that he could pound a nail so she pulled his head down again and captured his lips. He lifted her by the waist and she wrapped her legs round his waist before he laid her down by the fire.

He pulled his lips away again much to her dismay and took of his t-shirt in one swift movement revealing his muscled features before bringing his lips back to hers. He began unbuttoning her shirt which wasn't easy so he rose up again and tore it open. Brooke lifted herself which enabled him to take it completely off her body then she unclasped her bra and it was also gone with her shirt. He didn't bother to look up because he was busy tugging at her jeans. She raised her hips for him to take it off including her panty. When that was done and Brooke was now completely naked, he looked at her and felt his heart begin to pound and all his blood rushed down south.

She watched him get up and pull down his jean and boxer at the same time…and he was perfect. He got down to her again and was ever glad to explore her body the way he never had. The kiss was slow and tender before it became hot and passionate. He kissed her neck, making sure he left a mark on her to show that she belonged to him. He kissed his way to the bridge between her breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth while rubbing the other with his fingers. She felt a rush in her stomach at his actions as she arced into him before he moved his tortuous mouth the other breast. She found herself coming undone when he inserted two of his fingers into her before he left her breast and looked into her eyes. He suited her with words as he moved his finger in and out of her and when he saw she hit her fight orgasm he pulled his hands away. She opened her eyes in panic and was met with his smile as he tried to balance himself between her legs.

He looked at her after he was settled. "Stop me if I hurt you," he said and she nodded and could feel her eyes glassed over because no man has ever shown that much concern to her. "I love you so much," he said before crashing his lips on hers. As they kissed she wrapped her legs around his waist before pulling him inside her and Lucas thought he was going to die when he felt her. "Damit Brooke! You're going to make me finish before I'm even started," he scolded gently.

"I don't care," she simply replied.

He pulled out of her to regain himself with strength before he thrusted into her again. He went in a slow pace before he picked up the pace and they found themselves moaning out loud. Brooke soon felt as though her stomach was tied with a knot and felt it wouldn't take long before she has her second orgasm that night. He looked at her face as he thrusted into her; she was covered in sweat and her lips were parted open as ecstasy hit her. He knew it wouldn't be long before they both came but he hoped it would be her before him so he buried his face by the crook of her neck and thrusted harder into her while she pressed her nails into his back. In a mere second, the tightness Brooke felt in his stomach loosened and she screamed his name and it wasn't long before Lucas joined her.

……………………………………………..

Brooke Davis had had so many mind blowing sex but what she just had with Lucas was…was completely unexplainable. Now she was rested securely with a blanket over her body, her head on Lucas's chest and his arms wrapped around her after they made love for the second time.

"What time is it?" she asked softly as she played with his chest hairs.

"Time to rest," he said with his eyes closed while a smile tugged at his lips. "I need my energy for round three," he said cockily.

"You couldn't be anymore of a man-whore," she said with a smile while he laughed. She loved his laugh…and the way he made her feel. "Lucas we need to talk," she said because she couldn't pretend that their marriage wasn't there.

"Brooke we just made love…," he said calmly. "Don't ruin it…please,"

"But we can't pretend Lucas," she was becoming frustrated with his stubbornness.

"There's nothing to pretend about Brooke…we're married!" he said in a final tone. She sighed as her eyes glassed over before releasing herself from his arms. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she said as she sat up and began picking her cloths.

"This your home Brooke,"

"No it's not!" she yelled. "Why are you so okay with this?" she asked when she turned to him.

He moved closer to her. "Because I'd rather fight with you than lose you completely,"

"Lucas, marriage is not a game," she said as she begged him with her eyes to agree with her.

"You think I don't know that?" he said. "Brooke you're right that we may have rushed things by getting married even when we were drunk but this is what I know," he pulled her closer to him. "I know that even if we didn't get married in Las Vegas, we would still be together. I would date you for six months or a year and we would have silly or crazy fights…you'll pretend that you haven't moved in with me even when half your cloths will dominate my entire closet," she laughed lightly. "I know some where along that line, Brooke, I'll ask you to marry me and you'll say yes,"

"Cocky much?" she said and he looked at her with his famous smokie eyes. "I don't want this to hurt any of us,"

"I know," he said and kissed her. "I love you," he knew he shouldn't expect her to reply but he could only hope.

She knew she was already in love with him, all she needed was a push and Lucas did just that.

"I love you too," she said and smiled when she saw the glister in his eyes. "I am in love with you, Lucas Scott," she screamed when he pulled her beneath him and silenced her with a kiss.

At least…that was a start.


	19. How Would It Be

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!_

_Here's another one._

19**. How Would It Be**

Nathan got back from his trip and no one could here the end of Ashley coming from his lips. Haley on her part had tried not to feel jealous but that was becoming inevitable when Nathan turned their _3:00am_ charts to how he felt about Ashley.

Nevertheless, she was glad he was happy because she knew Nathan was not all happy with life as very one thought he was. So here she was, waiting for Nathan to get back with Ashley from the airport. The press had got a hold of their relationship and everyone had already dimmed them the 'it' couple.

"What could the possibility have in common?" Fredrick asked as he scanned a tabloid magazine in the kitchen with Haley while smoking a Cuban cigar.

Haley smiled softly. "Oh I don't know… action films; they are both crazy about basketball…oh! Oh!" she said excited. "Did I mention that they are a big fan of sex," she whispered while Fredrick chuckled. She laughed lightly. "They are in love, Fredrick…we don't choose who we fall for, my mama always said," she drawled in her southern accent.

"He's going to get bored out of his mind,"

"Now why would that happen?"

"They have too much in common with each other," he said strongly. "I know I haven't been in a relationship for a long time but this what I know…it's great if you find someone you have things in come with but the hard part is keeping that relationship alive,"

"My parents never had anything in common," Haley said. "I promised myself that I would fall in love with a man that loves what I love and have the same tastes as I do," she laughed lightly with Fredrick. "I fell in love once…" but she caught herself before she spoke any further and he didn't fail to notice.

"What happened?" he inquired gently as he watched her eyes get watery.

"Oh! I was 18…and I though I found 'the one' but boy! Was I kidding myself," she wiped her eyes and sighed. She saw the worry in Fredrick's eyes and she gave her 'Haley smile' that could light up any dull room. "Don't worry Freddie…it was seven years ago,"

"But it still seems to affect you," he said and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. "Any man would be a fool not to see the angel that you are," _Mr Scott, of course_ he thought.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better…and it's working,"

"I'm saying it because it's true," she kissed his cheek and the bumped their fore heads in a friendly manner before she put her head back in his shoulder. "If I was a millionaire instead of a rude and frustrated butler… I would have married your tattooed arse,"

"Hey!" she said as she hit him playfully. "It's below my waist!"

"Sure…keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," he said with a laugh. He looked at her with concern again. "How much did he hurt you?"

"It almost destroyed my life and everyone I loved,"

He spoke after a few seconds. "Just know I'm here…always," she smiled at him. "I know I'm just an old butler," she was going to interrupt him but he continued. "But I'm a good listener,"

"You're forty-one…and forty-one isn't old, mister!" she scolded with a smile. "But I'll take you up on your offer," he smiled.

She would in time tell him about her past but not today.

But it wouldn't be long.

…………………………………………….

2 months later…

It was still awkward for Haley to walk into Nathan's pent house and see Ashley in the kitchen on her stool…really, it was.

Since that afternoon Nathan brought her from the airport and introduced her to Haley and Fredrick, she had seemed to dominate the whole pent house. Haley didn't have a problem with it because she was Nathan's girlfriend after all.

But Fredrick did.

The stool belonged to Haley. Every time he turned around he saw her gorgeous smile…he didn't want to see Ashley anywhere in front of him.

Ashley had always tried to get friendly with him but he wasn't budging. Haley had even tried to make him see a little light in her but to no success. He was the same way he was when she first started working for Nathan. It only took her a month to get him talking back to her but Ashley had no luck.

He simply…hated her.

"I don't hate her!" he said to Haley when Ashley vacated the stool to answer a call. "I just don't like her," he whispered.

"She's your boss's girl friend. The least you could do is to give a little smile once in a while!" she reasoned.

"That'll just be a waste of my smile," he counted immature and she rolled her eyes at him.

"What's up?" Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen and to the fridge.

"Nothing!" they said at the same time

"Oookay," he said while looking at them weirdly. "Where's Ash?"

"She's by the balcony," Haley said. He nodded and was about to move towards the balcony when she stopped him. "Nathan!"

He turned to her. "What?"

"I need to speak with you," she said.

"I'm all ears,"

She smiled. "Good," she sighed. "Okay the thing is…Fredrick won't be able to make it this weekend for Ashley's party,"

"Why?" he asked with a frown.

"Well…he has a date and he hasn't had one in a very long time," she rambled.

"No," Nathan simply said. She paused and asked him to repeat what he said. "I said no,"

"Nathan he hasn't had a break all summer…he needs this," she said.

"That party means a lot to Ash, she's short of help and she needs all the help she can get," he said and turned away from her.

"Nathan!"

"What Haley!" he snapped and she flinched. "I'm the one that pays Fredrick, not you,"

"I never argued that with you," she said calmly.

"Fine then it's settled…tell him to cancel his so called 'date',"

"What's going on?" Ashley said as she came into the room.

"Nothing babe," Nathan said as he pulled her by his side. "Just me and Haley having our usual batter,"

"Oh…about what?"

"Ashley I hate to ask…"

"Haley…" Nathan warned with a glare.

"What's going on Haley?" Ashley asked.

"Fredrick won't be able to make it to your party," she watched Ashley's smile flutter a little. "I mean he's going on a date and your party came up after he set the meeting,"

"Well I really want his help…"

"See…there it's settled," Nathan interrupted

"But I have no right over him…"

"I do!"

"No you don't!" Haley snapped at Nathan and turned to Ashley.

"Nathan, come on," Ashley said. "it's just one party and Fredrick does look like he needs a little time off…what do you say,"

Nathan shook his head with a frown. "Okay!"

Haley screamed with excitement. "Thank you!" she hugged him and then Ashley before she waltzed back to the kitchen. "You owe me, mister!"

"You Americans," Fredrick said with a smile tugging at his lips. "You do nothing for free,"

"Oi! I'll watch it if I were you," she said in a perfect British accent before she giggled.

"You know she only agreed to this because she wants to get in my good grace," he said airily.

"Well, did it work?" Haley asked.

"Not even close,"

"You're unbelievable," she said as they smiled at each other.

After a few seconds. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"C'est d'accord," she said. It's okay

…………………………………………………….

Haley and Marc laid a plan to steal one of Nathan's expensive wines…well Marc did and Haley wasn't good at saying no and mainly because he's been dying to have it. Nathan never drank wine rather he went with scotch or vodka while the wine was for decoration, as Fredrick put it.

So here they were in his pent house, forty five minutes before Ashley's party down at the Lobby. They had approximately ten minutes to carry out their plan without leaving a single trace.

"Oh this feels like those spy movies my brothers try to make me watch!" she whispered excitedly as they entered the pent house. Nathan and Ashley were down stairs welcoming the guests so they took it as their opportunity.

"Which one?" he whispered back as they walked to the wine stellar where Nathan kept the wines.

"Oh I don't …the code names did piss me off," she said as they entered the stellar.

"I did like double o seven as a code name,"

"Yeah that bond guy, right," he nodded. "I think he's hot when he says the whole 'James'," she said in best bass tone she could muster. "Bond James,"

"Haley…I believe it was 'Bond…James Bond' not James…Bond…forget about it,"

"I still don't see the difference…Peirce Brosnan was still hot, okay!" she said as she watched him try to take out one of the bottles. "Wait!"

"Jesus Haley! Do you wanna give me heart attack?" he snapped.

"What if he had alarms set around them?"

"Hum, let me see," he paused in like a second. "I don't think so!"

"Okay…sheesh!" she watched him take out one of the bottle and looked at it as though it was the love of his life. "It's just a bottle of wine, Marc," she said dryly.

"This is a 1789 Monticello…Haley it rare," he said in awe.

"Okay can we go now!"

"Fine," he said and they walked out of the stellar. As they were about to head to the door the heard voices and realised it belonged to Nathan and Ashley. "Shit!"

"Kitchen…hurry!" she grabbed him by his hand as they ran to the kitchen and hide behind the counter. "I hope they didn't come back for a quickie," she whispered.

"I hope they did!" he said as they made themselves comfortable by sitting behind the counter. They heard Ashley say something about changing her earrings while Nathan said he'll wait in the living room. "What's up with you women and earrings," Haley hit him before telling him to shut up.

"Have you seen Haley?" they heard Nathan ask Ashley as she came into the living room with her new pair of earrings on.

"No…but one of the waiters said she left with Marc. You don't think that…you know, they are…," Marc wriggled his eyebrow at Haley with a cocky smile while she tried not to blush before she hit him again.

"Haley is a big girl and I'm sure she knows what she wants…it's none of our business,"

"You know, I usually though that you and Haley had a thing," they heard her say with a laugh. "You did, didn't you? Come on Nathan…you're horrible liar," Marc looked at Haley's red face and his eyes went wide.

"Fine," Nathan said resigned. "We had sex once while in Las Vegas…but it meant nothing!" Marc didn't think so when he saw the frown on Haley's face and she avoided his eyes with embarrassment.

"I know it didn't," Ashley said. "It's only natural for you guys to be close…she's your friend, right?"

"I pay Haley James to be my personal assistant…not my friend," he said. Marc closed his eyes as a surge of anger went through him at what Nathan said before he looked at a very embarrassed Haley. "You're the only female friend I have at the moment unless I get tied of you," Haley looked at Marc with a small smile but he didn't fail to notice her teary eyes even when it was quite dark. "Come on…everyone would start wondering where we are,"

"Probably thinking we're having a quickie," she said with a laugh as they left the pent house.

Marc was the first to get up to make sure the coast was clear before he offered his hands to Haley who took it gratefully.

"Haley…" he started but she stopped him.

"It's okay," she said.

"I should have warned you properly about Nathan…"

"Marc, I'm okay…really," she smiled. "I was stupid to think I was actually his friend but I get it now…he's right…I have to start doing my job,"

"I won't hold you back if you want to quit," he said and she laughed.

"I need the job, Marc,"

"You can come and work for me,"

"What's wrong with Maggie? She is um…nice,"

"Maggie is a bitch and we all know it," Marc said right away which caused Haley to laugh. "Come on…what do you say?"

"I love what I'm doing now…but I'll call you if I change my mind,"

"You do that," he said and they hugged. "Come on before they decide to come back for the real quickie," Haley laughed. "Although I wouldn't mind," he said with a mischievous smile.

She pulled him to the elevator by the hand. "Come on you perv,"

"I may be a perv…but a perv with a 1789 Monticello,"

……………………………………………

The party was in full swing by the time they got back.

Marc was already been called by his boss and was being introduced to the most of the rich people the country could produce. His eyes couldn't help to wonder to where Haley was standing. It broke his heart at how lonely she looked at the far corner of the room so he did every thing his power to get away from the crowd of people that wanted to meet one of the best publicist in the world but it was hard.

Haley felt stupid being at the party and almost wished that Fredrick was around because she knew he would have a lot of things to say. The thought of that made her throat tight and painful seeing as she didn't want her tears spilling out in front of these people that would careless. She finally calmed herself down before she looked up to see Marc walking up to her rather fast.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"If I meet one more arrogant fuck and arrogant fuck junior, I'll shoot myself!" he said as he took glass of Champaign from the table. "So how are you enjoying the partying?"

She smiled. "Ashley did great,"

"Yeah…sure," he said dryly and she looked pointedly at him. "What…Haley you're too modest for your own good,"

"I'm not being modest I'm saying the truth!" he rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want to,"

"Sure will," he said with a smile. "Want me to take you home?" he asked.

She really didn't want to leave the party without telling Nathan but what happened back at the pent house came back to her in full force. He didn't notice her through out the party and will not notice if she left.

So she smiled at Marc. "Sure,"

"Okay, I'll say goodbye to the love birds then I'll take you home,"

"I'll go get my coat and wait outside,"

"Okay," he watched her leave before turning to face the crowd again. He looked around a while before he caught Nathan laughing with some of his basketball buddies. "Nathan…" he called.

"Hey Marc…come over here!" Nathan called back and held him the shoulder. "Guys you know Marc," they all exchanged pleasantries. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving," he said

"Dude it's just past mid night,"

"I have some paper work to go through early tomorrow," he said.

"Well thanks for the support," Nathan said as they shook hands and shoulder hugged. "Be safe," Nathan said as he patted Marc on his back and they released each other.

Marc was going to walk away but he turned around. "Nathan," Nathan turned to him and moved closer to him. Marc leaned towards him. "One more thing,"

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"You're an ass," Nathan smirked but it wiped off his face when he saw the anger on Marc's face. But marc walked away before Nathan could say anything.


	20. Now We're Strangers

JUST YOU AND ME

_Wow! Everyone's pissedf at Nathan...and Ashley, of course._

_I love your reviews and I'm sorry that I can't answer each and every one of them but I will in time._

_So here's another one!_

20. **Now We're Strangers.**

"Haley I told you I hate it when you set me up with those dorks!" Rachel ranted at Haley as they got ready for their days work.

"He's not that bad…trust me," Haley said.

"He is definitely a dork…if we're going to trust you, Haley," Peyton said as she entered Rachel room.

"Shut up, P. Sawyer!" Haley snapped playfully.

"Damit! I miss Brooke!" Rachel said frustrated.

"Oh wow…we're well appreciated," Haley said sarcastically.

"There has to be a way to get her back to this house,"

"Rachel, she happily married," Peyton said. "And Brooke can't even bare the thought of being away from Lucas…so good luck trying,"

"They don't even have anything in common!" she said as she grabbed her bag and the headed to the living room.

"I want you to meet him at Logan's by two-thirty tomorrow," Haley said.

"Haley I've told you I'm not going,"

"He has your number so I'll suggest you go and avoid yourself from having a stalker," she bent to pick up a paper that fell on the ground before she heard Peyton and Rachel gasp loudly. "What?"

"Haley Anne James," now she knew she was in trouble whenever Peyton called her by her full name. "Is that a tattoo I see?"

"I see it too!" Rachel said and squealed. "Let us see!" Haley lifted her shirt for them and Rachel squealed again. "I never though you had it in you, James,"

"What's up with the '23'?" Peyton asked.

"I was drunk…it's just a random choice," she lied easily…very usual by the way, seeing as she was a very horrible liar.

……………………………………..

Haley and Nathan were in the kitchen as she went through his schedules for the week while Fredrick prepared lunch. Ashley had to go back to Chicago for a meeting and Nathan had been annoyingly moody, and recently due to certain discoveries, Haley and Fredrick could careless.

"On Wednesday, you have lunch with your coach at L' amour's by twelve thirty," she said as she looked down at her note pad before putting something down on her pen pad.

"Call and tell him I won't be able to make till one," Nathan said while keeping an eye on her.

"okay I'll do that…um, you have a meeting with the principal of Lincoln High School…you have to do this thing were you tell the kids that carrying dangerous weapons and drugs aren't the right path in life," she said while she looked at her pen pad.

"Cancel that…I've done too much of that already. I think the kids get it by now…they are not stupid," he said expecting her to rise to the bait.

"Right," she said calmly. "I'll call the school and make up some excuse for you…then I have to call Marc because he's about to get the press into it," she said as she picked up her phone and left the kitchen.

Nathan was very surprised that she didn't argue with him because she always did. If he though about it, they haven't had a single argument in a whole week and it didn't feel right. So lately he's been doing all the things that could possibly piss her off but it wasn't working.

Like; drinking a pack of milk or can of juice from its bottle…it really irritated her but when he did in front of her, she didn't seem to care. Then he increases the volume of his television while she tries to sort out his bills but she simply packs up the bills and goes down to the lobby where she has it done. He invites his buddies over and they mess up the whole pent house, leaving it to Fredrick to clean up and he knew how Haley got sensitive when it came to Fredrick but again she proved him wrong. She simply calls a cleaning company and has the place done, of course in Nathan's name.

They barely said more than two words to each other unless it was necessary and most times when they are alone, she doesn't talk like she used to. He wasn't used to a quiet Haley…Haley wasn't quiet…she could talk for hours about anything. Recently he had been the one trying to raise a conversation out of her and it sort of felt annoying each time she left when it starts becoming awkward. Their time with each other has never been awkward.

Now that Ashley was in Chicago he thought he could rely on Haley with his thought, it didn't annoy him that she listened because she did…she was very attentive. It was just the fact that she refused to give back…she just listened.

It wasn't until the other night that he noticed that things had become professional between them.

He was the boss and she was his PA…she had started acting like a personal assistant.

…………………………………………..

"Hello?" said the soft but groggy voice.

"Haley…it's Nathan,"

"Is everything okay?" she asked when she sat up and looked at her alarm clock.

He chuckled "no…it's three o'clock," he said. "We haven't spoken at three for a very long time," he expected her to have a come back but she stayed silent…that was his fear. "What are you watching?"

"Actually I was sleeping before you called," she said.

"Right," he felt stupid. "Wanna watch anything…unless you want to go back to sleep,"

"No…it's okay," she got out of bed and walked towards the living room. "How about ESPN?"

"You know it!" he said with more life than early.

So they watched ESPN and Nathan had never felt more bored watching basketball in his entire life. Haley barely complained like she used to or ask stupid questions about basketball that could actually piss him off. She just made small comments on the referee's calls.

"Nathan," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Nathan I think…" she paused and took a deep breath.

"Think what?"

"I think we should stop this," she said softly as she shook her head gently to stop the tears from falling.

"Stop what?"

"This three am calls,"

Nathan couldn't even describe what he felt when he heard her say what she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ashley,"

"Yeah…what does she have to do with anything?"

"Nathan, she's your girl friend," she said. "She's the one you're meant to be calling at three, not me,"

"I thought it was our thing…I thought we weren't supposed to share it with anyone," Nathan said. "Ash wouldn't mind…we're friends, right?"

_I pay Haley James to be my PA… not my friend_ those words ran through her head immediately.

"Haley?"

"Nathan I've got to go," she said as she wiped a tear drop with her thumb. "I'll see you tomorrow," and with that she hung up.

…………………………………………….

"Is Haley here yet?" Nathan asked Fredrick once he walked into his pent house.

"She isn't coming in today," Fredrick replied.

"What do you mean she isn't coming in today?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"Well apparently she had to visit the hospital," he saw Nathan eyes turn from anger to panic then worry. "Oh don't worry sir…she's fine. It's her friend…is it Peyton or so…well she lost her balance while getting out of her car,"

"Oh," he said with relief. He was going to leave Fredrick to what he was doing which was nothing by the way but he was curious. "Did I do or say anything stupid to offend Haley?"

_Yes! You took that lovely girl for granted…you right bastard_. Fredrick thought. "I don't know sir…did something happen between you two?"

"She changed…some how she's not the Haley I remember," he sadly. _It's like she doesn't care about me anymore_ He wanted to say. "Is she all right?"

"She's perfectly fine, sir," Fredrick said as he sat stood in front of Nathan behind the counter.

"Do you guys till talk to each other at three?"

"I thought you didn't want that?" Fredrick said. _Wanker!_

"She told me we should stop," Nathan said angrily. "Because I now have a girl friend,"

"I have to say sir…she's right," Fredrick said.

"What are you guys on about?"

"Why don't you try calling Ashley?"

Nathan sighed. "Ashley hates being disturbed at times like that…and I'm not mad about that,"

"So you've told her that you call Haley in the early mornings?"

_Of course not!_ "It has nothing to do with her,"

"Whatever you say sir,"

"What do you even care…you don't even like Ash,"

Fredrick's eyes widen. "Who told you that sir? I think Miss Lockhart is a wonderful woman," anyone would see that he was saying that with a lot of pain.

………………………………………..

When Rachel saw the man that Haley set her up with she felt like turning around, find Haley and beat the shit out of her. But she was Rachel Gatina…she never walked away from guys like him. She walked up the table and watched him get up with a smile.

"Rachel?" he said confidently. That's why she hated them. They were too confident for their own good. "Hi…I'm Marc Riley," they shook hands before he pulled her chair out for her.

When she was sited and he returned to his chair. He smiled at her. "So Haley has told me a lot about you,"

"Really?" she asked dryly and Marc didn't fail to notice that.

When Haley had told him about the set up he honestly declined but she was Haley…it was hard to refuse her. He thought she was going to be some girl Haley was doing a favour for but he saw he was very wrong. When he saw Rachel walk into the restaurant he wanted her…and Marc Riley always got what he wanted.

"Hi Rach," the waiter said with a flirtatious smile.

"Hi Tony," she smiled back.

"You need your usual?" he asked.

"Yes please…I'm starving," she said. Marc gave his order only to turned and see Rachel on her blueberry. He leaned over and grabbed it from her hands. "Excuse me," she looked at him as though he was insane. "Have you lost your mind…that was rude!"

"No it wasn't…rude is you using your blueberry while on a date," he said and put it inside his coat pocket.

"I don't know what Haley told you about me…but I'm not that very good at being patient with anyone… especially men," she said dangerously. "Now I need my blueberry back,"

He had to give it to her…she was a feisty one. "Right now I think I'm jealous of that waiter,"

"What's your name again?" she asked she picked up her bag.

"Riley…Marc Riley," he said still holding his smile.

She walked over to him and pushed his chair, this of course sent Marc flying backwards and landing on his back. While he was on the ground, she searched his pocket for a blueberry and when she found it, she looked at him.

"I told you I wasn't patient," she said and walked out completely ignoring the on lookers.

The waiters rushed to Marc who was still on his back.

"Are you all right, sir?" one of them asked.

A huge smile graced his lips. "Never been better," he said and everyone around him either laughed or chuckled.

………………………………………………..

"Haley I need you in Tree Hill with me," Brooke pleaded.

"Brooke this is an opportunity for you to know Lucas!" Haley reasoned.

"Trust me…I know Lucas, very well," she said as she arced an eyebrow.

"Ew… Brooke!" Haley said. "I wasn't referring to that kind of 'knowing'…and I'm not going to Tree Hill with you!"

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important to me,"

Haley sighed. "Nathan wouldn't allow it,"

"Just say you'll come…and I'll handle Nathan,"

"Fine!" she said airily and Brooke squealed. "But you if guys try to have any sort of fore play, quickie or make out mania while we're on the road…I'm so crashing us when it's my turn to drive,"

"That's not a problem," Brooke said. "We're flying,"

"Thank God!"

"We're not that bad!"

"Brooke…Peyton saw Lucas on top of you…"

"Well it's a no brainer, isn't it? We were having sex,"

"Brooke! You were having sex right in front of your door!"

……………………………………….

Nathan had a crap day because it was spent thinking about Haley and dying to sort things out with her. He had been trying to call her but it had been diverting to voicemail. But he wasn't prepared for what was to happen next.

"Hello?" he said when he picked up his mobile phone.

"Nate my boy!" the voice behind phone said and Nathan turned so white he looked dead. "How you doing?"

"What the fuck do you want, Daunte?"


	21. Safest Place To Hide

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys thanks for your reviews again and all those who added me in their various alerts._

_Thank you!!!!_

_Oh gush! The season finale of one tree hill was heart warming…especially the end scene with Nathan and Lucas playing one on one as they did in season one._

_I can't wait till September for season 5. I'm sure it's going to hold its love for major DRAMA!!!_

_Anyway, here's another one._

21. **Safest Place To Hide**

"_Hello?" he said as he picked up his mobile phone._

"_Nate my boy!" the voice behind the phone said and Nathan turned so white he looked dead. "How you doing?"_

"_What the fuck do you want, Daunte?"_

"Now, is that the way you speak to an old buddy?" Daunte said with a chuckle.

"I hate to repeat myself," Nathan snarled. "What do you want?"

"I want us to have a drink together,"

"I haven't got time to do that with you,"

"I'm not asking…I'm telling you, Nathan," Daunte said seriously.

"I'm not in college anymore, Daunte…" Nathan snapped. "You can't control me like you did before…times has changed,"

"Not our time, Nathan," Daunte said. "If you still want to have a career in basketball…you'll meet me for a drink. I'll be at Kregan's Bar at mid night," he said and hung up.

………………………………………………

He had never been to the bar before but once he stepped into it, he knew it was where the worst men in the whole LA partied. He was careful to make sure no one was following him because it was the last place anyone should find him.

He spotted Daunte and his goons by the corner playing around with the strippers…at least his goons were.

"Nathan…you made it!" Daunte called. Nathan looked around before taking a sit in front of Daunte. "What can Benny get you?"

"I didn't come here for a chit chat…what do you want?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"You were always impatient," Daunte said with a small smile. "I need a favour…"

"I'm not doing it," Nathan said immediately

"I haven't said anything yet,"

"I don't care…I'm not doing anything," he got up to leave but Daunte stopped him.

"I could end your career, Nathan,"

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Really… Well I happen to know that the press would love to hear that the Lakers' Super-man played dirty in college…what is that going to do to your future in the Lakers?"

"You forced me to dock those points!"

"No I didn't…you made a choice,"

"I had a choice to choose to dock points for you or leave with a broken leg!" Nathan snapped. "You knew what basketball meant to me,"

Daunte smirked. "The season would be starting soon,"

"I'm not docking points for you...not again,"

"I don't think you have a choice, Nathan," Daunte said dangerously. "I got hurt you really bad,"

"You can say whatever you want to say to the media…I'm not doing it,"

"I'm not going to hurt you that way, Nathan," he smirked mischievously. "Your brother's name is Lucas right?" Nathan looked at him with fear. "Now I know for a fact he has a wife…"

"If you as much as hurt either of them…"

"You'll do what?" Daunte sat up. "Now listen, I'm going to give you one of my many choices. You'll dock any amount of point I want you dock during play offs because I know you're going to the play offs and if you don't…" he laughed and then turned serious. "I'll kill your brother…or his wife…," he paused with a smile. "I know you were expecting me to call your girl friend but I know she doesn't mean a thing to you since she isn't family," he said. "What do you say Nate," Nathan got up and walked away. Daunte stopped his goons from going after him. "Think about it Nathan!"

………………………………………

It was a Saturday morning and since Haley had been given a time off she was ready to enjoy it to the fullest…that is, until her door bell rang.

"Hey Luke," she said. "What's up?"

"Sorry I'm this early,"

"It's no problem…what's going on? Is it Brooke?"

"No…she's great," he said with a smile. "Do remember that secret I said I had…that Nathan doesn't know about," Haley nodded as she led them to the kitchen where they took their sits. "I'm ready to share it with you,"

"Go on,"

He hesitated. "I have HCM," he blurted out and saw the worry in her eyes. "It's a heart condition…"

"I know what it is," she said. "You're still on your medications, right?"

"Always…it's just that I used to think that I'll have a problem telling Nathan but now there's Brooke," he said in repressed tone. "Haley I love her so much and I don't want to hurt her,"

"You have to tell her, Lucas,"

"I know…I'm just scared that…" he paused as he swallowed the lump on his throat. "I'm scared that she would think that I trapped her knowing what I have…I know I should have told her but at the time it didn't matter,"

"I would be lying if I said that she wouldn't be angry you didn't tell her at the beginning…but Brooke has one of the sweetest hearts there is,"

He looked at Haley sadly. "I can't stand the thought of losing her,"

"You won't lose Brooke," then she scoffed. "you're the only one on earth I know that can satisfy Brooke's urges…if you know what I mean,"

For the first time that day…he laughed.

……………………………………….

Daunte's preposition had been on Nathan's mind for the last three weeks. Even when Ashley got back from Chicago, she couldn't do anything to take his mind out of it. He didn't seem to talk much and when he did, he grumbled. He drank more as the day went by and Haley couldn't hold up anymore.

"Nathan, are you okay?" she asked as he walked into the kitchen looking like a train wreck.

"What do you care," he spat before gulping down a can of beer. "It's not like we're friends, right?"

"Right," she nodded and went back to her work.

"But we used to be friends but some one came with a lame excuse to end it," Haley looked at him. "We all know who that someone is,"

"If you remember correctly Nathan…you pay Haley James to be your PA…not your friend," Haley said and Nathan looked at her dumb founded. "I was there that night, Nathan," she picked up her note pad and phones.

"Haley…"

"It's okay Nathan," she smiled. "You're a jerk…but you were right," and with that she walked out.

"Nathan…" he turned to see Ashley with her suitcase already packed.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes…my plane leaves in thirty minutes," she came closer to him. "I don't know what's wrong with you…"

"I told you it's nothing for you to worry about," Nathan interrupted.

"well when you're done with whatever it is that's bugging you and still want me in your life…call me," she kissed him before picking her suitcase and headed for the door.

"Did you just break up with me?" he asked.

She turned with a smile. "I think we do need a break Nathan, don't you?" and with that she left.

The funny thing was…he didn't feel anything as she shut the door on her way out.

He didn't even want to stop her.

Not a single pain.

……………………………………………..

Nathan walked into the bar and went straight to where Daunte was sited.

"Nathan! Nice of you to join us," Daunte cheered. "Ladies could you please excuse us," they all left. "So can I offer you anything?"

"I just came to tell you that I'm not doing it,"

"Nathan that's not a very smart decision,"

"I don't care…I'm no longer a kid that you can control like fucking puppet!"

"I like you Nathan…I don't want to hurt you,"

"I don't care…if you come close to me or family…ever," Nathan snarled. "I'll take you to the cops,"

"You wouldn't do that," Daunte said with a laugh. "You'll be in shit too,"

"Like I said…I don't care. I worked so hard to have what I have…and I'd be damned to let it fuck it all up," he said. "Stay away from me and my family," he warned before he walked away.

He wished it was now over because he just put is career in jeopardy but his family was more important to him than anything else. As he walked to his car a pair of hands grabbed him roughly through the street to a dark alley and before he could do anything, he was hit on his back with a stick.

Nathan was beaten to the point he couldn't move and all he could remember was the pain.

"Mr Jones says he hopes you do change your mind," one of the goons said while the others laughed before they left him to fend for himself.

……………………………………………….

Haley found it weird that some one would knock on her door at one in the morning and knowing that either Rachel or Peyton would agree to open the door. So she took it upon herself to do so.

So she walked out of her room with her Pyjama pants and a top before opening the door. To say Harley was surprised was an understatement when she saw the person in front of her.

"Nathan…" she could barely speak when she saw a beaten up Nathan with blood all over his face and barely standing.

_Can you see me…here I am_

_I need you like I needed you then_

_When I feel like giving up_

_I climb inside your heart nest to find…._

_You're my safest place to hide_

"Haley I know I don't have a right to be here," he said with a broken voice.

"Nathan what happened?" she asked with panic as she pulled him inside the apartment. For the first time she looked into his eyes she saw the vulnerability and insecurity he was trying to hide from her and the world…it was so clear.

"I screwed up, Hales," he said as tears filled his eyes. "I screwed up so bad…" she wiped the tear that slipped from his right eye. "I need you," he said and she hugged him. He held unto her as though his life depended on it before a repressed sob escaped from his lips. "I need you now more than ever,"

Since he was putting his whole weight on her, she slid them to the floor where she held him carefully as he broke down.

She looked up with her teary eyes to see Peyton and Rachel staring at them.

………………………………………….

_Just in case you don't know, the song is from Backstreet boys' 'Safest Place to Hide'_


	22. I Shall Believe

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys! Loved the reviews._

_So here's another one._

22. **I Shall Believe**

Once Nathan had calmed down, she helped take off his cloths in her room while Rachel and Peyton helped her run a bath for him.

"Thank you," he said to her weakly.

"Shush…don't say anything till I've taken care of you,"

"You always take care of me," he said with a smirk.

She smiled. "Well Nathan…it's what you pay me to do, isn't it?" she said and Nathan frowned.

"Hales, about that…"

"Not now…later,"

She led him into the bathroom and left to let him settle in the tub. Then she went in to grab some towels and came back in to see Nathan in pain trying to wash himself. She rushed to him immediately and took the foam away from him.

"Let me," she began wiping him gently. "What happened Nathan?" he hesitated. "Nathan you can't come to me like this and think I won't ask questions,"

"Maybe I shouldn't have come,"

"Stop being an ass for one second, Nathan!" she scolded. "And let me in!"

He knew she was right…he practically broke down in her arms so he might as well tell her what sort of crap he found himself in.

………………………………………………..

It was known to everyone in the world that Nathan emancipated from his parents at the age of eighteen before going to college. So they believed him to be brave and courageous because he went through college without the help of either parent. The only problem was the fact that half of that story was true.

The only truth in the story was the fact that Nathan did emancipate from his parents and went through college without their help but he wasn't brave and courageous as they thought he was.

Things had been going really well for Nathan while in Duke till he found out that the money he earned from his weekend jobs weren't enough to pay his tuition fees for the second semester. So he asked for extra days at work even though he had to miss a few classes and attend basket ball training. The guardian councillor was not helping matters when she told him that he wouldn't continue with their basketball sessions if he kept on failing his courses.

The pressure was now too much on him. He was too proud to dare ask his father for money and knew his mother, at the time, didn't hold enough money on her even though her own part of the family were rich. You see, her parents told her if she ever married his father, they would disown her but she was blind and crazily in love with him to do what her parents wanted.

The one thing that kept him sane was basketball. The school gave him a week to pay his tuition fees or he would be kicked out and of course, he didn't bother to tell his parents. He could think of calling Lucas because he was on scholarship and Nathan didn't get a scholarship because he had an injury that took him out for the entire season.

He had two matches to make them the season's champions and it wasn't enough to make him happy. He needed money and he needed it fast…he was ready to do anything to get it.

That's where Daunte comes in. He had come to Nathan and gave an offer he couldn't refuse. Nathan, at the time, thought that Daunte was a nice guy to offer him twenty thousand dollars. That is, until Daunte told him to shove three points off the semi-finals. That was when Nathan knew he was in, deeper than he thought, so he tried to assure Daunte that he would pay him back his money. But owing a loan shark wasn't one of the smartest thing to do, so Nathan had no choice but to obey.

After shoving the points, though they won the match and proceeded to the finals, the guilt never left his mind. He thought it was over but he was wrong because Daunte told him to throw the game at the finals. All Nathan had ever wanted was to win that championship trophy for Duke…that's what his dream had been about but like every other lone shark, he was threatened.

He knew he wouldn't leave with himself if he did but he had to. The game was a tough one and he knew that they would have won but he had to do what should be done. Daunte assured him that no one would know that he throw the game and for weeks Nathan had been nervous about someone finding out.

By his final year, he had another shot to redeem himself and even then he thought that Daunte would come back but he didn't. Duke won the championship trophy with his help and automatically giving him a shot with the LA Lakers…his dream team.

_Come to me now_

_Lay your hand over me_

_Even if it's a lie, say it will be all right_

_And I shall believe_

"but it never made me happy," he said as they both sat one the found, facing each other in front of the fire place. "It was everything I ever wanted,"

"You still felt guilty about the first season," Haley said.

"I could barely live with myself…I mean I disgraced the game," a tear slipped from his eyes.

"It's not your fault Nathan," she moved closed to him. "You were desperate…"

"I keep telling myself that, Haley, to make me feel better but it never happens," he then laughed. "I even though of quitting, you know,"

But she was serious. "Why didn't you?"

_Broken in two_

_And I know you're on to me_

_That I only come home when I'm so all alone_

_And I do believe_

"Because I loved it," he said almost immediately. "it was my first love…the first time I watched Michael Jordan do a slam dunk…I wanted to play the game," she smiled at him. "I have no idea how it feel to enter the stadium and know the crowd depend on you…I mean, the call out your name like you're their saviour at that very moment…Jesus Haley! It's this massive adrenaline rush through your body"

"Wow," Haley said in awe as she watched Nathan's eyes light out with every word that proceeded from his mouth.

"Yeah," then his excitement faded. "In twenty four hours it'll be over,"

"You're just going to give up?"

_That not everything is gonna be the way it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right it all come down on me_

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

"What else can I do Haley? He threatened Lucas and Brooke…look at me!" he snapped. "By sunrise, I'll call Marc and tell him to set up a press conference…it's better they'll hear it from me than Daunte,"

"It wouldn't make a difference if the public hear it from either of you," she tried to reason. "And if you're doing it for your guilt…it's not worth it,"

"Why the hell not?!"

_Open the door_

_Show me your face tonight_

_I know it's true; no one heals me like you_

_And you hold the key_

_Never again_

_Would I turn away from you_

_I'm so happy tonight; that you love is all right_

_And I do believe_

"Because Nathan! What you feel isn't guilt…its regret!" she snapped. "Your guilt was washed away when you got a second chance to bring the trophy back to Duke," she calmed down. "We will always have regrets Nathan, that's what makes us human…you threw a game because you made a wrong choice that affected your life…you don't have to duel on your regret for the rest of your life,"

"I should have told someone," he said as a single tear slipped from his eyes.

"You were scared," she said. "Nathan, believe me when I say that you don't want to face the wrath of the whole nation," he looked at her. "You're an icon…and it could destroy not only your image…but Lucas's…and Brooke's"

"So either way I'm screwed," he said hopelessly.

"Pretty much," she and they both laughed.

He laid his head on his laps and she brushed her hand through his hair gently as he was drifting to sleep.

"I don't know what I would do with out you, Hales," he said before closing his eyes completely and she smiled.

………………………………………………

"So what are you going to do about it?" Rachel asked as they three of them sat at the kitchen counter discussing about Nathan.

"Yeah, I mean, he in a deep mess and from what you've said and I've heard his career will be scrapped by morning," Peyton said

Haley sipped her tea carefully not to get burned. "He loves playing and it's going to kill him if he stops,"

"But he seems ready to tell the world that he shoved points,"

"It's just a front he uses to show he's not scared," she brushed it off and Rachel and Peyton looked at each other.

"You know him pretty well, don't you?" Peyton asked.

Haley looked up and knew what they were thinking. _Okay…so what if I'm always thinking about him_ she thought. "Yeah," she said shortly. She knew there was only one thing she could do…and that was she had to call him. As much as she dreaded it, Nathan was more important than her problem at the moment.

"You're going to call him, aren't you?" Rachel asked and she nodded.

"Tell him I said hi," Peyton said as she passed Haley her phone.

………………………………………………..

_That not everything is gonna be the way it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right it all come down on me_

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe…I shall believe_

She took a deep breath as she dialled his number. It had been so long since she heard his voice and it was nerve wrecking waiting for him to pick up. She got up and started pacing when her call was answered.

"Hello?" the voice said rather groggy. She hesitated as she smiled fondly…he still sounded the same. "Listen I'm gonna…"

"Dad,"

"Haley…is that you?"

……………………………………………………

_You feel like hitting me, uh? ... I would hit me too but I have to do what I have to do._

_I know it was short but I promise the next would be long._

_Steph!_


	23. Lay Your Hand

JUST YOU AND ME

_Liked the cliff hanger, didn't you? lol._

_Right…so I would like to give you a hint on what Haley's father is all about…or rather, what the girls' family is all about._

_So bare with me if you don't have enough Naley in this chapter because it will be on how Nathan got out of Daunte's claws…that is, if he did._

_I promise the next chapter will be all about them._

_So here it is!_

23**. Lay Your Hands**

_She took a deep breath as she dialled his number. It had been so long since she heard his voice and it was nerve wrecking waiting for him to pick up. She got up and started pacing when her call was answered._

"_Hello?" the voice was rather groggy. She hesitated as she smiled fondly…he still sounded that same. "Listen I'm gonna…"_

"_Dad,"_

"_Haley…is that you?"_

She swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat as she sat down on the sofa facing the window. "Hey…" she said softly.

"Baby…how you doing?" he sounded happy.

"I'm fine daddy," she couldn't hold the tears in anymore. "I need your help,"

"What's going on?" now he sounded worried. "Did anyone hurt you…baby you gotta tell me…"

"No daddy, it isn't me," she could hear him say 'thank God' with a sigh of relief. "It's my friend,"

"What kind of trouble is she in?"

"It's a he…he got himself in a very big mess," she said as she wiped her tears.

"Did he kill somebody?"

"No…he's in trouble with a loan shark," she said. "He owned them money a long time ago and he couldn't pay back so they made him shave points back in college,"

"Hold on a minute," he interrupted. "What do you mean, they made him shave points?"

"He played basket ball in college and they made his shave points and throw a game,"

"I see where this is going,"

"So now his playing for that Lakers…and they want him to shave points during the playoffs," she said.

"I wanna know who that idiot is," he said and she rolled her eyes. Of course he was going to get angry.

"Dad don't start,"

"I'm not starting anything…just want to know who he is?" he said. "Is it Jonathan Pierce?"

"No," she sighed heavily. "It's Nathan Scott,"

"What?!"

"Dad for Christ sakes!" he scolded. "You've got high blood pressure…you better calm down or I'm hanging up!"

"I'm calm!" he yelled. "Are you talking about 'the' Nathan Scott?"

"The one and only, dad"

"What are you doing hanging out with that boy, Haley?"

"He's my friend! If you must know," she argued. "I'm not a child anymore,"

Then there was a painful silence after what she said.

"Baby I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's okay…it's just," she paused as her throat clogged again. "He means so much to me, dad…and the way they beat him up…"

"They hurt him?"

"Yes…he could barely walk," she wiped a tear. "They left him for dead,"

"What's the name of the scum bag?" he asked.

"He said his name was Daunte Jones," she heard him cause. "Do you know him?"

"I should have known…he's the only asshole around to do play with someone's life," he said. "Baby he's very dangerous…"

"Dad he threaten Brooke," she knew she could have mentioned Lucas but no one back home knew about their marriage.

"He what?" he asked dangerously.

"He threatened to kill anyone involved with him, including his family," she said. "Daddy, you've got to help him,"

"Don't worry about it baby…it's done," he said in a final tone. "I'll take care of it…but you tell Nathan Scott he better know who he associate with,"

"I think he has learnt his lesson," she said with a laugh. She knew it was time she hung up and she felt that lump rise up again in her throat. "Dad…I know you think I only called you because I was asking for you help…"

"I'm glad you called," he said immediately. "I missed you voice…everyone misses you, Haley- bub,"

She smiled at her nick name as tears flooded her eyes. "I love you, daddy,"

"I love you too, princess," he said. "If that duchbag comes anywhere close to you or the girls…you call me, you hear?"

"Always," she said.

"Okay…now go back to sleep," he said. "it will be all clear by morning," and with that he hung up.

…………………………………….

She walked back into the kitchen and handed the phone back to Peyton.

"So how was Papa James?" Rachel asked as she rubbed Haley's back gently.

"It felt good talking to him again," she said with a smile. "And he's going to help Nathan,"

"Good," Peyton said. "We'll go to bed…why don't you go see how he's doing?"

"Yeah…I'll do that," she said. "Good night guys,"

…………………………………………..

Nathan woke up with the sun shine right in his eyes and he groaned in pain as he tried to shield his eyes from it. He had though that it was all a bad dream but as his body raked with pain, he was wrong. When he turned away from the sunlight, in pain, what he saw made his stomach flutter.

Haley was asleep on the sofa not far from his bedside with a blanket wrapped over her. The way the sun shone on her made her look innocent and untouched that Nathan felt like being close to her at that moment.

_Dude, you've got major problems at the moment…stop day dreaming!_ He thought himself as she stirred. He watched her eyes open and try to adjust to the light. The moment her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked at him with a small smile playing on her lips, he felt that flutter.

"Hi," she said as she snuggled further into the blanket.

"Hi," he replied. "Why did you sleep on the sofa…I should have been good there,"

"Don't be silly…your body needed the rest,"

"Still, you should have joined me…you looked uncomfortable lying there,"

"I'm alright Nathan," she said reassuringly. "i would have disturbed you with my body movement,"

_It would have been no problem…trust me_ he thought before they slipped into a comfortable silence.

"Amazing," he said.

"What is?"

"I've never met woman that snores as much as you do," he said with a weak laugh.

Haley gasped and rose up, all flustered. "I do not!"

"Yeah you do,"

"You're the one that snores like a…a…"

"A what, James?" he looked at her with his smirk.

"You probably heard yourself snoring while you were sleeping and thought it was me," she said with a pout.

"No, I think I know what I heard," he laughed again.

"Well," she said hotly as she got out of the sofa and picked up the blanket. "I'll going to have a shower…I'll to see how you'll get yourself to the shower," she said as she headed for the door. "Why do you derive joy in making me angry…" she muttered as she shut the door behind her.

_Because you have no idea how beautiful you are when you're angry…Dude! Back up! Where did that come from…control yourself!_ He thought before he shut his eyes.

…………………………………………….

When Jimmy James got a call from his little girl, no one in the world would ever feel or understand the rush of happiness that went through him. He had not spoken to her in five years…yes; they spoke but not as a father would with his daughter.

He knew he failed her and it wasn't her fault for wanting to get away from him because he couldn't protect her. So when she called, asking for help, he knew it was his redemption. He loved her…he loved all his children but it was well known that Haley was his favourite and it broke his heart each time he remembered what had happened.

He never took kindly to anyone who threatened his family, it wasn't accepted. So when Haley told him that Brooke had been threatened, he took it upon himself, instead of alerting her father, to handle the matter. Compared to other problems, Nathan's was a piece of cake.

So here he was in his restaurant, where he has his meetings with his business associates. Leo Colioni was one of the rich business men in the south and also known to be in an Italian mafia family. He was about the same age as Jimmy, who was in his late forties.

"Jimmy!" Leo called as he walked up to Jimmy and they hugged like brothers. Leo kissed his cheek like every Italian did.

"Leo…how is business?" jimmy said as he ordered waiters their wine for them. The restaurant was closed for the afternoon because of his meeting with Leo.

"Business is okay," he said in his thick Italian accent. "So Jimmy, I know you're not the man to beat about the bush…so why have you summoned me?"

Jimmy smirked. "You know me too well," they chuckled at each other. "It's about one of your boys,"

Leo frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I got a call from LA this morning…seems to me one of your boys is fucking with my favourite sport,"

"Jimmy, you're telling me that one of my boys is messing with the game?"

"That's what I'm telling you, Leo," Jimmy said seriously as the waiter served their wine. "Now you and I know that I don't tolerate that bullshit,"

"I don't either, Jimmy," Leo said clearly angry and embarrassed at their behaviour. "You gotta tell me who it is, Jim,"

"It's your boy, Daunte," Jimmy said and Leo sighed knowingly.

"You know I asked that piece of shit to stop but…" he trailed angrily.

"I guess he didn't" Jimmy said as he sipped his wine. "He's thinking of using my team, Leo,"

"He's probably doesn't know you own The Lakers," he said. "The jackass is thinking of using your team during the play offs since everyone knows you're definitely going,"

"Exactly," Jimmy said. "And the kid he wants to use is one of my boys… Nathan Scott,"

"How did a kid like get into that shit?" Leo asked and drank his wine. "What do you want me to do, Jimmy…I don't want to have any troubles with you, you know?"

"Leo I trust you, okay," Jimmy reassured. "That's why I called you here…he beat the kid and left him for dead because he refused to do his dirty work…I want you to make sure he backs off,"

"I'm gonna make sure of it,"

"He threatened my girls, Leo," Jimmy said looking at him dead in the eyes. "you tell him if he goes any where close to my girls or Nathan Scott and his family and if I find out he told one of them journalists about his relationship with Scott…he's going to have a very serious problem with Jimmy James,"

"Jim, I know how you feel when it comes to family," Jimmy nodded. "I'll kill any scumbag that comes anywhere close to my family…leave Daunte to me," he said. "I'll take care of him,"

"You better, Leo," he said. "Don't make me do it myself,"

…………………………………………….

Nathan thought of calling Marc even when Haley warned him not to. He was alone in her house because she had to leave for the grocery store while Rachel and Peyton left for work.

There was knock on the door so he had to brave himself of the pain and open it but the person standing by the door wasn't who he wanted to see.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked icily.

"Wow…you look like you've been hit by a truck. Does it hurt?"

"What do you want, Daunte?"

Daunte pushed his way into the apartment with his goon. "I need to talk to you,"

"Well talk," Nathan said impatiently.

Daunte smiled. "You're very lucky Nathan Scott,"

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"It seems one of the big boys found out what I was about to do with you and they weren't happy about it," he said. "I decided to spare you…this time,"

Nathan knew it was bullshit and smirked. "That sounds like good news to me," he knew they must have threatened Daunte to prompt him actually come to Nathan.

"Yeah it is," he stood in front of Nathan. "But this isn't over Scott,"

The way he said would have made anyone shiver with fear but as Nathan looked square into his eyes he knew and he grinned.

"Yes it is Daunte…deal with it,"

…………………………………………………..

_Just so you know I loved Nathan's last statement. _

"_Yes it is Daunte…deal with it," I've always wanted to say that to someone._

_So who can have a wild guess on what Jimmy James all about._

_I promise more Naley in the next chapter._

_Steph!_


	24. You And Me

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys loved the reviews. Keep it coming._

_Here's another one!_

24. **You And Me**

Nathan couldn't believe what had just happened to him. One minute he was worried about Lucas and Brooke's safety including the world finding out about his past…the next minute Daunte comes in and tells him that he's off the hook. Now he knew for a fact there was no way that could have happened in one night.

So he got impatient when Haley hadn't returned from her grocery shopping. When he heard the door bell he rushed to the door, still in pain, and found the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Oh my God, Nathan," the person said as he pushed Nathan back into the apartment gently. "Who did this to you…what happened?"

"Hum…which one do I answer first…the who or the what?"

"Don't be a wise ass now,"

"Lucas, I'm fine," Nathan said as he stretched himself on the sofa. "I got into a bar fight,"

Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great!" he said sarcastically. "Now you can tell coach you wouldn't be coming for training,"

"He'll get over it," Nathan said. "He always does,"

……………………………………………

The girls were hanging out in the kitchen while Nathan and Lucas watched sports in Haley's room. When Haley had come back, Nathan didn't hesitate in telling her what had taken place while she was away. She, of course, pretended not to know anything about it and was happy her dad did as he promised.

"So how did it feel speaking with Papa James?" Brooke asked as they drank their wine.

"It weird at first but when we got talking…it was great," she said. The girls never kept secrets from each other. So when Brooke joined Lucas in her former home, Haley filled her in on what had happened and asked her not to reveal any of it to Lucas.

"Okay! She spoke to her dad…yada yada ya…" Rachel said. "Let's get to the kinky part," Peyton and Haley rolled their eyes while Brooke squealed with excitement. "Haley over here…helped Nathan with his shower last night,"

Brooke gasped. "What?!"

"It was innocent!" she protested.

"You deny you blushed when you saw his equipment," Rachel argued. "I mean come on!"

"You guys should leave her alone!" Peyton said even though it was evident she wanted to know the glory details.

"Shut up P. Sawyer!" they scolded.

"I can't believe you don't remember having sex with him!" Brooke said scandalous.

"It's not my fault!"

"We can you hypnosis help you remember…I have a friend…" Rachel suggested.

"No one is hypnotising me!"

"Why are you two so obsessed with his 'other' guy?" Peyton said. "Brooke you're married and with the amount to sex you have with Lucas; I'm surprised you're not pregnant!" Brooke gasped in horror. "And Rachel if you want to sleep with Nathan, I'm sure he would be up for it…just as soon as he gets better,"

"No…no," Rachel said. "Nathan is not to be touched by any member of this group except Haley," they all laughed when Haley face turned red.

"Okay I know I'm married to a wonderful guy," Brooke started with a huge smile. "Lucas is the best thing that ever happened to me and he is huge enough for me. I mean the sex is mind blowing…"

"Brooke!" they yelled.

"Right. On the point…," she sighed. "Nathan is huger…if that word is correct,"

"And how would you know that?" a voice said behind them and their eyes went wide.

"Hey Broody," she said in a sweet tone while the girls tried not to laugh. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nathan is sleeping…and I thought we'd rather head home," he said and then looked at her sceptically. "What do you mean Nathan is huger," now she was the only that could see the jealousy and anger behind his clear blue eyes.

"I haven't slept with Nathan, Lucas, if that's what you're angry about," she said as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm just stating what Rachel said. She told me what a big boy Nathan is and I told her what a boy you are too. So after further investigations…Nathan wins the trophy,"

"Wow that makes me so much better," he said sarcastically as he held her closer to his body.

"Deal with it Lucas," Rachel said with a smirk. "Your little brother has a better wand than you do,"

"Well maybe you should ask Brooke why she refused to move back in with you guys," Lucas said smugly.

You see, Lucas and Rachel never got along since Brooke came back married from Las Vegas and in love with Lucas. And their fight became worse when Lucas asked Brooke to move in with him since they were married.

…………………………………………..

"So let me get this straight…this dude is the son to that fat dude but the other dude didn't know that this dude is not his son and that this same dude doesn't know that the fat dude is his father?"

"Exactly,"

"God, I hate soaps,"

"I for one think that it's the only place where anything can be turned into major drama,"

"Tell me about it…I mean what's up with the close ups anyway,"

"It's used to show their emotions,"

"If that's it, I'm sorry but I see nothing,"

"Of course you wouldn't, Nathan,"

"What's that supposed to mean, James?"

"I'm saying you are the stereotypical male," Haley said. "You hate looking into emotions…you'd probably think it's gay,"

"Of course it is," Nathan said and she switched off the television. "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Well not anymore because it's my television and my room…and we will do what I want to us to do," she said and turned off the lights. "Now let's go to bed, shall we?"

"You suck when you're control," Nathan said as he lay gently on his back.

Haley also lay on her back as they both stared at the ceiling. "And remember staying on your own side of the bed…I don't need you gabbing me when I'm sleeping,"

"I should be the one saying that James," Nathan said and even though it was dark, she knew he had his smirk. "You and I both know that you find me irresistible,"

Haley scoffed. "Cocky much?"

"I don't know…Rachel and Brooke did give me a six. Plus you must have had an eye full when you helped me shower…I mean literally,"

"Ew! Nathan!" she giggled and hit him on his arm while he laughed. "Only you would make something like that dirty,"

"Thank you…thank you very much," he said in his best Elvis Voice and she laughed.

Then there was a comfortable silence between them.

"Tell me about your family," Nathan said out of the blue.

"What…where did that come from?" she asked quit surprised.

"I just realised that you practically know everything about me but I know nothing about you," he said and turned to his side to look at her. "So come on…tell me about the James family,"

She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "I have a huge family,"

"How huge?"

She turned to her side to face him. "Like huge," she said. "I have five brothers and three sisters," she laughed when she saw Nathan eyes go wide. "Yeah I know…actually I have four brother…you've meant Chris Keller, well his my brother but not biological,"

"How did that happen?"

"He lost his mother and his father was abusive so my father took him in,"

"That's pretty cool," Nathan said.

"Yeah…"

"What are their names…your siblings I mean?"

"the first is Matthew but we all call him Matt…then there's the twins, Brian and Justin, then Vivian, Quinn, Justin, Taylor and yours truly,"

"You're the baby," Nathan teased. "I'm sure everyone loved you,"

"Yeah…but I was lonely sometimes," she said sadly.

"Because the others were much older,"

"Yes…everyone was busy with college so it was just Taylor and I at home but she was too wild for me," she laughed fondly. "It got to a point my Gran threatened to send her to a boarding school,"

"How did you meet the girls?"

She smiled. "Oh it was easy…my dad and their fathers were best friends since high school," she laughed. "We swore to be best friends after we kicked Veronica Quinton and her bitchy click's ass,"

Nathan laughed. "I can't imagine you fighting,"

"We were in second grade…plus we've know each other since birth,"

"Wow…you're parent must have married early,"

"They were high school sweethearts," she smiled fondly. "I dad was the captain of the school basketball team and my mum was a cheerleader…too cliché? I know,"

Nathan chuckled. "No it isn't…it would have been too cliché if she was the captain of the cheerleading squad,"

"Well, my dad got a scholarship to play basketball at Brown,"

"Must have been cool playing in an Ivy League university,"

"He never went,"

"Why not?"

"Because a few days before he got the scholarship, my mum found out she was pregnant,"

Nathan sighed. "Talk about déjà vu,"

"I asked him once if he ever regretted giving it all up…but he always said he never regretted but had always wondered but then he would look at my mom and his children and know it was all worth it,"

"I wish someone I know would think that way," he muttered. "Your father must love your mother,"

"Are you kidding…my dad is insane about her," Haley said. "sometimes it scared us so much on how much he loved her…and when was little I wished some guy would love me the way my dad loved my mum,"

"I can't remember the last time my dad said he loved my mum,"

"There was a time my mum had an accident; I was ten at the time," she said. "and she was in a coma…and we had to watch my dad slip away each day she didn't show a sign of waking up…he was practically in the same coma as she was,"

"I would feel that way if anything happened to anyone in my family…especially mum,"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you back in Tree Hill,"

"You have no idea," he said dryly. "Don't get me wrong, I want to see my mum but not the whole town and that's exactly what will happen," he said. "What do your siblings do?"

"Matt is running the family law firm in Charleston County while Brian is the shooting guard for the Charlotte Bobcats,"

"No way! Brian James is your brother?" Nathan asked astonished.

"Weird I know. Matt is married with three kids while Brian, I'm sure, is still playing the field…so is Kyle, who is a motorcycle racer…he's a Grand Prix road racer and specializes in Supercross too…that makes me worry about him each time he's on practise or the real competition,"

"Is he any good?"

"He's great actually…he's won the world championship three times,"

"Wow…that's cool," he said and Haley smiled proudly.

"Vivian is a writer with her husband, Darrin and their three kids so they live close by to home…um, Quinn is a doctor and is married to an accountant and leaving in Boston with her four kids and…"

"… As you know Chris and Taylor are rock stars to the 'T' and finally me, your humble assistant,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah,"

"You come from a family of celebrities, so why on each are you doing what you're doing now?"

_Trust me… they would flip if they find out_. "Because I wanted to do something different. I studied law and I loved it for some time but I got bored of it after a while,"

"How long is a while?"

"Four months after law school," she said and they laughed.

"What did you want to do before?" Nathan asked.

"Taylor and Chris wanted me to join them on tour but I didn't want to,"

"You sing?" Nathan asked as he looked at her sceptically.

Haley blushed. "Yes. I used to…but something happened and the plans changed," she avoided his eyes and Nathan knew there was more to the story so he dropped it.

"Maybe I'll get to meet them some time," he said as he settled in a comfortable position.

"Sure," _if you want to get killed_ she thought. "Only if you are a good boy," she said with a light laugh _which is impossible, of course._

Nathan laughed. _Anything for you_. "Goodnight, Hales,"

"Goodnight, Nathan,"

…………………………………………….

_So you got to know Haley quite a lot, didn't you?_

_Steph!_


	25. Grey Room

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys…have I got a surprise for you!_

_So here's another one._

25. **Grey Room**

So it's been two weeks since the whole Daunte drama and Nathan and Haley had grown very close. Since he was still staying with Haley, which he had no problem with; and the only person that noticed was Fredrick much to Nathan's annoyance.

"I see no problem with your leg, sir?" Fredrick said with a scowl as he watched a very walk able Nathan with a staff he held on his right hand. He actually looked like Dr House with the whole stubble look going on. Fredrick on his part was angry because Nathan now actually had Haley all to himself since he wasn't leaving in his pent house anymore.

"What's the matter Freddy boy…jealous?" Nathan asked with his annoying smirk while Fredrick tried not to glare at his boss, which by the way, was failing horribly.

_Right bastard!_ "Wait till she finds out why you're still in her house," Fredrick said.

"Oh really?" Nathan said. "Why?"

Fredrick smirked. "Because you have a crush, sir," and his smirk went wide when he saw how Nathan eyes went wide.

"I do not," he said in a very Haley like manner.

"Whatever you say, sir," he said he walked into Haley's kitchen. Haley had left with the girls for lunch so she begged him to come over and take care of Nathan.

"Haley is just my PA…and a very good friend," he was starting to get pissed off when Fredrick's smile wasn't deflating. "I like her in a very platonic way…" he paused. "She's my best friend," he said quietly and Fredrick stopped what he was doing and looked at Nathan.

"Really?" a voice said behind them and they turned around to see Haley with her eyes glassed over. Nathan nodded, she walked over to him and she hugged him more closely than had ever done before. "Thank you," she said quietly while hugging him. Nathan looked at Fredrick before winking at him. _Guess who she likes more now_

_Wanker…fucking wanker!_ Fredrick thought as he went back to what he was doing.

"How would my best friend like to escort me to a very boring function tonight?" Nathan asked as Haley smiled at him.

"I don't know anything about a function,"

"That's because a friend of mine invited me," he said. "So what do you say?"

She sighed. "Fine…but you are so buying me a dress,"

"It will be my pleasure,"

……………………………………………………….

Even though Haley refused Nathan from buying her an expensive even though she could afford to get one herself, she wanted to appear simple. She blushed her face off when Nathan and Fredrick looked at her like she was someone else and she thanked Rachel and Peyton when they snapped the guys out of their goggling…of course, Fredrick in a friendly manner but Nathan, well you know.

The function was in full swing by the time they got there. Nathan had no problem holding on to Haley while tried not to shriek with way the men were staring at her. Seriously, she was just wearing a light gold gown that covered the shoes she was wearing and gave away her shaped body in every way possible with a few jewelleries, courtesy of Brooke. Its back was bare and she made sure that it wasn't too low for Nathan or anyone to see her tattoo and finally her hair was made straight instead of her usual wavy style. Basically she looked like a movie star on Oscar. _I mean really…why are they staring?_

Nathan on his own part didn't know what he felt when he saw Haley come from her room looking nothing like the Haley he knew. He knew he shouldn't be looking at a best friend they way he was but it was hard not to when Haley looked like one of those models from Vogue. When she came out from her room and twirled around for them to approve he lost his voice because she looked…now usually he would say Hot or Sexy but those were now commonly used that it held no meaning anymore…she looked beautiful and that was what he could only think of. When he saw her bare back and could only imagine how soft her body would be under his touch while he walked her to the door, he felt himself getting hard and he scolded himself from thinking about her in that way.

But it was hard with her sitting with him in the hired limo. The smell of her was driving him crazy and he busied himself with is phone while she was making calls on her cell phone to another manager somewhere. Then her pen fell and when she bent over to pick it, he lifted an eye from his phone and caught quick view of her nipple and Nathan was half a way from groaning. He looked around immediately for anything that could hide his rising member and was lucky to find a newspaper. instead of his mind to think of something else, he remember his night Haley in Las Vegas…at least he tried to because he was drunk out of his mind and could hardly remember if it was good or not but at he still remembered…unlike someone and this thought really did help him out with his rising member.

Now that they were inside the hall where the function was taking place, Nathan felt like breaking somebody's bones because they were staring at his date. _Dude she's not your date…try and remember that_. They were staring not looking…staring and it was pissing him off.

Nathan didn't want to leave Haley's side but she told him to go because it was his job to mingle. So he left with one of his devilish smirk that made her weak on the knees and left. So Haley once again found herself in a boring socialite party and wondered if Marc was among the crowd of people. With that on mind she got up from her table and began walking around by the corners listening to what people were saying…which was of course, rubbish. She took a glass of champagne from a waiter's tray and kept on walking; wishing that the girls were here and they could make fun of rich people even though they themselves were rich.

And just like that her blood went cold when she heard his voice. She could know that voice from anywhere, she begged her mind to lie but she knew it was through. She thought that after what had happened she would be okay to face him but by the way she was shivering, it was impossible. She sort him out in the crowd until she saw that brown hair that she once loved to touch, the green eyes that could stop her heart and that devilish smile that he used to control her with. Haley took in a shape breath and dropped her glass of champagne when she went numb and no one could hear the glass shatter with all the bluster going on. She watched as he charted away with a dark haired woman hung on his arm while looking at him like a god and not knowing the devil that he was.

Her heart even dropped the more when she found out that one of the people in the group was Nathan and she had no way of coming up to him. So she shrank back in the shadows and watched as he flawless laughed with everyone and deceived them with his charm. Anyone who heard that laugh would think it was lovely like she did when she was blindly in love with him but it sounded evil. Then she saw Nathan leave the group after shaking his hand and moving towards their table. She watched him searching for her until their eyes met.

"Hey there you are," he said as he came up to her. "Why are you hiding in the shadows," he grabbed her hands. "Come on, I want to introduce you Dylan Gates," and she withdrew her hands away from him quit violently. Nathan was shocked by behaviour until he looked at her properly until her saw how white and pale she had become. She was deadly scared for some reason. "Oh God…Haley what's wrong?"

A tear slipped from her eyes. "Nathan please takes me home…I know you're meant to be here…" but she stopped when Nathan grabbed her hands and led her passed the exit door.

Seeing her like that made him scared out of his mind and when she asked for them to leave, he didn't think twice about it. He called the valet boy for his limo and when they got in, he held her as she broke into a hard sob. Nathan held her with a fear that he had no right to have but seeing Haley the way she was and the way she looked back in the function, shook him.

When he got to her apartment it was locked he didn't see a way of opening the when he carried Haley in his arm because she slept from all the crying, so he began banging at the door with his legs.

"What the hell is wrong with you…" the words died in Peyton's lips as she saw a scared Nathan and sleeping Haley in his arms. "What happened to her?" she asked as she made a way for him to come in.

"I have no idea, Peyton," he said shakily as he laid her on the sofa. "One minute she was smiling and the next she looked as though she had seen a ghost,"

"Oh my God…what happened to her?" Rachel said panicky as she saw Haley on the sofa and Nathan and Peyton hovering over her. "What happened to her, Nathan?"

"I said I don't know!" he snapped.

"Well, were you with her through out the party?" Peyton asked patiently.

"No…" he felt sick and ashamed. "I should have stayed with her…"

"Nathan, this is not the time for that crap!" Rachel snapped. "What happened next?"

"I left her on our table because I had to meet a couple of guys?"

"What guys?" they asked.

"Some political dudes that needed support for their campaign…charted with Conner, Gates…"

"Gates?" Rachel asked with a scared voice while Peyton looked as though she couldn't breathe.

Nathan looked at them sceptically. "Yeah…Dylan Gates," and just like that he saw the same look on Haley face on theirs. "What going on…what does Haley have to do with Gates?"

"Rachel, call Brooke immediately," Peyton ordered and quite seriously, Nathan has never seen her like that.

Nathan just stood and watched as Peyton sat next to Haley while Rachel spoke frantically to Brooke on the phone. Immediately she hung up she started paces and he didn't bother asking them until Brooke arrived. It didn't take time for Brooke and Lucas to arrive and when she saw Haley, she dashed towards her before he could blink an eye. Once Brooke found out what had happened she began blaming Nathan for not looking after her. Nathan was already blaming himself for his mistake and he didn't need someone else to remind him of it.

"You don't think I feel the same way too!" he snapped before Lucas pulled him away from the girls.

"Nathan, Calm down…the same goes for all of you,"

"She's waking up," Nathan said when he saw Haley stir.

"Rachel get the sleeping pill in the bathroom," Peyton ordered again.

"What…why?" Nathan said as he came up with Lucas

"Brooke I don't think it's a good idea to give her a sleeping pill,"

"She needs it…trust me," she said. Rachel came in with a pill and a glass of water. Haley moaned as they raised her to enable her take the pill.

"Nathan please could help us carry her into her room?" Rachel asked after Haley went to sleep and Nathan didn't need to be asked twice. After making sure Haley was comfortable in her room, he came back to the living room. "Thanks," they all said.

"Now can someone tell us what's going on," Lucas said.

"Lucas I think it's best if you and Nathan left…I'll see you tomorrow," Brooke said. "It would be advisable if we stay with her till she waked up,"

Nathan eyes blazed with rage. "Don't give me that bullshit!"

"Nathan I don't think this the time for your…" Peyton began.

"I'm not leaving her until you tell me what Haley had to do with Gates!"

"Nathan put your voice down," Lucas said. "Come on," he pulled Nathan arm but Nathan pulled it away.

"If you want to leave Lucas, do yourself the honour but don't think for a second that I'm leaving here with out an explanation," he said as they glared at him.

"It not our place to tell you anything, Nathan," Brooke tried to reason.

"Come on, what happened couldn't have been that bad," he said and watched as their faces turned white and their eyes glassed over. He felt his throat tighten. "What did he do to her?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Nathan…"

"What did he do to her?" he yelled and they all flinched.

………………………………………………………………….

Haley was eighteen and Dylan Gates was twenty two when they met. His father was a friend to Jimmy James, so he found no reason to doubt the young man's intentions towards his daughter.

He was handsome, smart, witty and funny and all the girls in Charleston County wanted him. It hadn't taken Haley that long to fall in love with him and at the time it seemed that he did. it was the perfect combination. Their parents approved of them, friends envied them even the girls because they all had crushes on him but the backed off because they weren't going to jeopardise their relationship. They had so much in come on with each other and they planned to get married once he was through with college and Haley also through with high school.

But that didn't go according to plans because he proposed to her a week to her graduation and asked her to elope with him. Of course she did. She would have done anything to make him happy, he meant everything to her. So that night she told the girls and girls being girls, they squealed in delight and promised her they wouldn't tell anyone. Even when Haley was having doubts about their elopement he assure her as he always did that it was all going to be alright.

When Jimmy found out what had happened he went ballistic. The girls had never seen him or their fathers that mad and it scared them to think how foolish they were to let Haley elope. He threatened Haley to come back or else he was going to disown her but she was just as stubborn as he was. She refused saying that she was happy with Dylan and they were going to make it without his help. And just like that, Haley was cut of from the family but anyone could see that Jimmy was heartbroken. The James house was never the same because Haley had stopped calling which made her mother, Lydia, mad at Jimmy for disowning her.

But never stopped calling the girls although she refused to tell them where they were because she was scared that Jimmy would find them…plus Dylan had forbidden her from doing so. The girls could remember a night a where Haley voice sounded painful but she has brushed it off by saying she wasn't feeling to good and that Dylan was taking care of her. She had also wanted to speak with Jimmy but he also refused to speak with her. Jimmy refused to hire a private detective to find them since he knew she was still speaking with the girls but he still yearned to have his little girl in his arms.

Nine months later, the girls were becoming worried when Haley stopped calling them for a while and when they tried the line wasn't connecting. They didn't want to complain to Jimmy or their fathers because they knew how worried they would get. But all hell broke loose when Haley called the girls in a panic state and begged them to help her. They hadn't hesitated in telling their fathers and when they heard, they refused to get the police involved.

That was their way of taking care of business.

Jimmy James, Larry Sawyer, Ed Davis and Jared Gatina never let anyone tamper with their families and go scout free…it wasn't possible. That's why they called them Los Padrinos 'the Godfathers' and they ruled Charleston county and the underground world and everyone knew not to tamper with them…even the Charleston police department.

So they waited for Haley to call back…it was a painful wait. The wives to the godfathers; Lydia James, Merissa Davis and Julie Gatina, though they used to be strong until Sarah Sawyer died, they were still strong and they knew to stand by their husbands no matter what decisions they took. Finally Haley called and Jimmy was almost shedding tears when he heard his little girl's voice begging him to help her. He asked her where she was and assured her that he was coming to get her. That night Jimmy couldn't do anything but cry because he was too stubborn and stupid to have not listened to his daughter.

"_Jimmy listen to me!" Lydia snapped as she knelt before him and raised his head so he was looking at her with his tear strained eyes. "There is no time for this,"_

"_She was trying to tell me but I wouldn't listen…" he said with a sob._

"_I know…and she's my daughter too,"_

"_She was my little girl and I let this happen to her," he said as he moved away from her._

"_Jimmy, mireme…look en mi," (look at me) -- she snapped and he looked at her. "We need to call the boys home," jimmy shook his head because he knew if Matt and the boys including Chris found out, there would be serious disaster. "Ellos necesitan saber!"-- (they need to know!) She reasoned._

"_No!" he said stubbornly as he wiped his tears. "Nosotros ambos saben lo que sucedera si esos chicos averiguan!"-- (we both know what will happen if those boys find out) then he rushed to her side when he saw a tear slip from her eyes and hugged her tightly. "I'll call them but after I find Haley…I don't want them doing anything stupid," he looked her in the eyes. "usted sabe que tender que matarlo, right babe?" (you know I have to kill him, right babe?)-- He asked and he didn't need her permission to do what he had to do._

Los Padrinos found out that Haley was in Spain with Dylan, so they called up the whole Italian underground. The underground consisted of different Italian mafia families that kept associations with them but they choose one. Jimmy wanted to see one of the underdogs to grace Italy and no one else because no one was to know what was happening.

Carlos Giovanni was one the notorious underdog there was and when he stepped into the James mansion with his body guards, he was honoured. They welcomed him like a son because he was just a few years older than Matt at the time.

"_I heard what happened, Mrs James," he said in a thick Italian accent after kissing her cheeks. "I promise to do everything in my power to bring her back to you safely," he said._

"_I know you will, Carlos…I know," she said as she kissed his forehead and vacated the room with the other ladies._

"_Carlos," Jimmy called to him. After the godfathers hugged him like their son, they went right down to business. "She's in Spain with that bastard,"_

"_What about his family?" Carlos asked._

"_They left the country immediately they eloped," Larry, Peyton's father said._

"_Now Carlos I know you've got connections there," Ed, Brooke's dad began. "We need this to be quiet…no one is to know,"_

"_We don't want this in any police or hospital report what so ever," Jared, Rachel's dad concluded._

"_I'll call Spain and start the search," Carlos said and got up to leave._

_Jimmy walked closer to him and looked him in the eye. "That bastard took me for granted…he is hurting my little girl…" jimmy said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes_

"_Permitame tartar con el!" (Let me deal with him)-- Carlos said dangerously._

_Jimmy shook his head. "No…you find her and make sure she's safe. As for him, when you bring him back here…take him to el cementerio por el rio de Charleston," (the graveyard by Charleston river) he said and Carlos nodded. "Tratare con el yo mismo," (I'll deal with him myself)_

They all waited patiently for two whole days until Carlos called and said they had found her but it wasn't good news at all. Haley had been admitted to a mental institution at some town in Spain but they managed to release after Carlos threatened the head of the institution he would burn it down if he ever heard anyone speaking about it anywhere. Dylan had escaped before they could get him much to their utter regret.

When Haley was brought back home she was barely speaking to anyone so the sent her back to a clinic to help her recorporate. The boys were barely speaking to any of the men because they weren't informed about what was happening. The worst was Matt who refused to send Haley back to an institution.

While Haley was there, the girls found out that they were incomplete and decided to go their separate ways but it didn't take long. Haley began speaking after five months to her psychiatrist about her ordeal with Dylan; how he turned from being loving and calm to a full blown monster. How he beat and raped her every chance he got. It was hard talking to the woman about it at first but she had made it easy on Haley.

The family was destroyed by this information and it took a miracle to bring it back to what it was. Haley was discharged a month later and even though it was hard being back home, she was trying. The girls helped her get herself back and her parents thanked them for it. Haley never asked where they had been for the past six months they were separated and they never asked her about her life in Spain.

Plain and simple.

…………………………………………………

_Have I still got you to be my open door_

_Have I still got you to be my sandy shore_

_Have I still got you to cross my bridge in the storm_

_Have I still got you to keep me warm_

"So what…they did nothing to him!" Nathan raged as he began pacing, his whole body was vibrating with anger he never knew he had in him.

"Dylan's father threatened to put Haley's dad behind bars for a crime he committed years ago," Brooke said

"So! Did he have proof," Lucas said with anger.

"His father was the mayor and the FBI was watching her father's every move…he couldn't risk it," Rachel replied

"Haley was his daughter and he let that scumbag get away!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan, you know nothing about our family!" Brooke snapped. They didn't tell Lucas and Nathan about what their family did…just what happened with Haley and how they found her. They never told then about the mafia underdog instead they said it was the help of a private detective.

Nathan couldn't breathe…it was right out too much for him to take in. how could someone do that to her? He sat down shakily when he remembered how he smiled at the man…how he shook his hand thinking he was an okay guy. He felt disgusted.

"How could he do that to her?" he asked soberly as his eyes glassed over.

"He used Haley as bait to get money from her father," Rachel said quietly.

"But he disowned her…so there was no chance of getting it either way," Brooke said as she sank into Lucas embrace.

"The good thing was when he found out she was disowned…he refused to marry her," Peyton said. There was a very painful silence. "Lucas I think you should take Nathan home with you," she ordered.

"I'm not going…she'll need me," Nathan stood up immediately even though his legs were too weak. "I can't leave her,"

Brooke walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. "I'll call you immediately she wakes up…I promise,"

Nathan hesitated before he nodded and picked up his jacket.

_Warmer than warm, yeah_

_Warmer than warm, yeah_

_Warmer than warm, yeah_

_Warmer than warm, yeah_

"Call me if you need anything," he said before he left with Lucas.

…………………………………………………

_Okay just so I'm clear…that information about Haley past is correct for you not for Nathan. He still doesn't know how rich Haley is and what she and the girls' fathers do. _

_If you're confused…I'll be glad to answer you're messages._

_Plus the reason why the girls' fathers speak Spanish is because their fore fathers were Spanish but they came to America when there was a war going on between the mafia families. So they moved to America with their old money and changed their name to English names. As for Haley's mother Lydia and Brooke's mother Merissa, they studied Spanish in high school while Rachel's mother Julie was a born Spanish. Peyton mother also spoke the same language._

_Thanks!_

_Oh by the way, the song is grey room by Damien rice._

_Steph!_


	26. Fix You

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hello all you beautiful people! Sorry I couldn't update soon._

_So with out further ado…_

26. **Fix You**

Nathan hardly slept when he got back to his pent house. He kept staring at the phone, waiting for Brooke to call him. Lucas had decided to sleep over instead of going back to an empty apartment and when he saw Nathan staring at phone he knew he had to do something. Brooke had given him a sleeping pill to give Nathan but he told her it wouldn't be needed since he knew Nathan was tired but he was wrong.

It took all he had to talk Nathan out calling someone about Gates. Now Nathan just sat on the sofa and watched the phone, literally and he wondered if Nathan knew what was happening to him…if he knew he was falling for Haley. Even though he knew it wasn't right, he slipped the pill into the brandy he handed to Nathan who took it gracefully. They spoke for a while before he watched Nathan begin to drift off.

…………………………………………..

Nathan woke to adjust himself to his environment and immediately discovered he was in his room. His eyes immediately went wide when he remembered what had happened the night before and he rushed out of his bed to his living room.

"She hasn't called yet," Lucas said when he saw Nathan looking through the phone for any missed calls. Nathan looked up at him. "I've been watching…she hasn't called yet,"

Nathan dropped the phone. "How did I get to my…" he paused and looked at Lucas dangerously. "Did you drug me?"

"I had to," Lucas said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm going over there," Nathan said and charged for the door but Lucas stopped him. "Let go Lucas,"

"Nathan, Brooke said she'll call…give her a chance, will you?"

Nathan sighed in defeat. "I just want to know that she's okay,"

"I know," he said and paused when they heard the phone ring. "I think that's..." he didn't need to finish his sentence because Nathan had already picked up the phone.

"Brooke? Is she okay…when…just tell me what you need…what the hell is Fredrick doing there…I'm calm!" Lucas took the phone away from him.

"Hey pretty girl…baby I understand…I'll make sure Nathan is calm if he comes over…"

"What do you mean if!"

"Yeah okay…I love you too, pretty girl…see you when I get there," Lucas hung up and tossed the phone on the sofa. "Well Peyton told Brooke to tell me to tell you that if you're not calm when we get there…they'll kick your ass,"

………………………………………………..

When they got to the girls', Peyton thanked them for getting what they had asked for from the grocery shop. Brooke finally breathed easily once she found herself in Lucas's arms while Nathan helped Rachel and Peyton fill the fridge with the things they got from the grocery.

"How is she doing?" he asked the girls quietly.

"She's fine," Rachel said with a soft smile towards Nathan. She could relate to how worried he was. "I think she'll be waking up anytime soon,"

Nathan nodded. "Where's Fredrick?"

"He went back to your place but he'll be back by noon," Peyton said before she left Nathan and Rachel in the kitchen.

"How did…"

"Brooke called him at the time," she saw the anger that flashed through his eyes. "Brooke knew you were stressed at it was…that's why she gave Lucas the sleeping pill for you,"

There was a brief silence as Nathan took a sit in front of Rachel.

"She's gonna be all right," Nathan asked Rachel. "Right?"

Rachel sighed. "Yeah… we just want her to wake up to make sure," she said. She studied Nathan closely as she watched the frown that crested in his handsome face. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" she asked and Nathan head snapped up so fast she thought his head was going to leave his head.

"No…she's my friend," he said. "She's the only one apart from my family that gives a shit about me,"

Rachel paused and watched him again before she chuckled softly.

"You are so head over heels for her," she said and continued when Nathan tried to say something. "Nathan you're a guy and you don't have a girl friend,"

"So?"

"You're so confused about your feelings for Haley that you decided she'll just have to remain a friend for now,"

"That's not true,"

"Really…what happed to your girl friend? What's her name again?"

"Okay Ashley broke up with me…I had nothing to do with that,"

She smiled. "Did you try to stop her?"

Nathan knew he couldn't argue with that since he hadn't called her for over a month.

"Did you love her?" she didn't need answer when she saw the look on Nathan's face. "Why was Haley the first one you came to when you had that problem with the loan shark…I mean you could have gone to Lucas,"

"Because he is in love with her," Fredrick said as he walked into the kitchen with a grocery bag.

"I though you weren't coming till noon," Nathan said with a scowl on his face.

"Your pent house was boring, sir," he said as matter of fact. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing…just Nathan being in denial about being crazy about Haley,"

"Right," he took a sit besides Rachel. "It's fairly obvious sir," he said when he looked at Nathan.

"Listen I care about Haley as a friend,"

"That's why you don't get super jealous each time a man shows an attention towards her," Fredrick said sarcastically.

"I don't…"

"You threatened to cut off Michael Finnegan's balls if he comes any where close to Haley!"

"He did?" Peyton said as she came into the kitchen as she saw how red Nathan had gotten.

"The poor man ran away as fast as he could,"

"He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat!" Nathan tried to defend himself.

"Really…but it was okay for you to look at her that way?" Rachel said.

"What!"

"Nathan, Peyton and I saw the way you looked at Haley last night," Rachel said with a light laugh.

"Dude, we totally saw your boner!" Peyton said and they all broke out with laughter except Nathan.

He got up. "I'm going to check on Haley,"

……………………………………..

Nathan knew he had to leave the kitchen because everything they had said was hitting him like a brick. He didn't want to think about it because she was just a friend but then again he knew he got jealous when ever a guy makes a pass at her. When he opened the door to Haley's room and saw her lying on her bed, he's though stopped. He felt his throat tighten when he saw how small and vulnerable she looked covered up with a blanket.

"I hate it when people stare at me when I'm sleeping," her voice said but Nathan just kept staring at her. She looked up at him and offered a small smile. "Hi,"

"Hey," he said in a shaky voice as his eyes glassed over.

She just laid there and looked at him. She didn't fail to notice the dark bags under his eyes and how worn out he looked.

"They told you," she said.

"Tell me to do something…anything Haley before I shoot myself," he said in a desperate tone. "Tell me to hurt him…I'll hurt him if you want me to,"

"I don't want you to do that," she said quietly. "But I want you to do something for me,"

"Anything,"

She looked at him as a tear escaped her eyes. "Hold me,"

Nathan rushed to her side immediately. He went under the sheets and pulled her so close that he was scared that she would break.

"I'll never let him hurt you again," he said as his throat tightened when he felt his shirt get soaked with her silent tears. "He will never hurt you again Haley…I promise," that when everything they said back in the kitchen swept through his body and a single tear fell from his eyes. _God…I love you so much_.

"I tried to make him happy…" she said but Nathan stopped her before she could continue.

"Shhh…" he hushed. "Don't you ever explain yourself because it wasn't your fault," he commanded. "He's never coming near you again if he knows what's best for him,"

Haley listened to his heart beat and she felt so safe with him being by her side. She loved the warmth that was radiating from his body to hers and didn't mind that he held to tight. Brooke poked her head through the door before the others followed her into Haley room.

The girls took their places on her bed while Nathan saw no need to leave his position besides Haley. Peyton, Rachel and Fredrick looked at him with a mischievous smile and he rolled his eyes at them.

_Just a friend my arse!_ Fredrick thought

_Fine…you got me!_ He thought with a smile.

"You okay, Tutor-girl?" Brooke asked softly

"Yes," she said and tried to avoid their stare.

Nathan noticed this. "How about we talk about something else," he said and Haley snuggled closer to him in appreciation.

"Good idea," they all agreed.

"But what do we talk about?" Lucas asked.

"Easy," Brooke said. "Best sex ever!" she said. Peyton rolled her eyes with a laugh, even a laugh escaped from Haley's lips while the others laughed and Rachel totally agreed.

"With multiple orgasms," she included.

"I totally missed you Rach-whore," Brooke said with a warm smile to Rachel.

Rachel beamed at her. "Right back at cha, Bitch,"

…………………………………………….

_Hope you liked it!_

_Steph!_


	27. Leave Out All The Rest

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys I know the last one was too short but I promise this one would meet your satisfactions._

_So here you go…_

27. **Leave Out All The Rest**

"_Easy," Brooke said. "Best Sex Ever!" Peyton rolled her eyes with a laugh, even a laugh escaped from Haley's lips while the others laughed and Rachel totally agreed._

"_With multiple orgasms," she said._

"_I totally missed you, Rach-whore," Brooke said with a warm smile to Rachel._

_Rachel beamed at her. "Right back at cha! Bitch,"_

"Do they actually say that to each other?" Nathan asked Haley and she nodded with a fond smile.

"so who wants to go first?" Brooke asked excitedly

"Brooke I don't think I want to know about the sex you had with other guys," Lucas said clearly uncomfortable.

Brooke sighed in frustration. "FYI…being married sucks!" she said while they all snorted trying to grace the wrath of Brooke. "Fine I won't say anything but you guys have to spill," when she saw that Rachel was the only willing to talk she came up with an idea.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked as they watched her walk out of the room. Thirty minutes later she was back with two white bowls. "What's that?"

"In this white bowl you have your names written in each piece of paper while the other contains questions," now they knew they were in trouble. "Any name that comes up…that person will have to tell us his or her answer to any question asked…," she smiled cheekily. "Oh and by the way…Fredrick is not involved,"

"Why…because he never had one?" Nathan said with a snort and Haley hit him…quite hard.

"No Nathan…Fredrick is the oldest so he is excused,"

"Thank you Miss Davis," Fredrick said before he smiled smugly at Nathan. _How is that for your face, Sir?_

"Please it's Brooke," she said before Fredrick left them. "And also Haley…we all know why," she said as they settled briefly into silence while Haley smiled at her. "So let's begin…Rach you go first,"

"Yeah!" she squealed excitedly. She picked up a piece of paper from the bowl and opened it. "Well…well,"

"Who is it?" Peyton asked.

"If it isn't Broody," she said with a smirk and Lucas's eyes went wide.

"Brooke…"

"Oh stop it Lucas," Brooke scolded. "We're having fun so deal with it…carry on Rachel," they watched Rachel pick from the other bowl. "Well hurry up,"

She opened the paper and gasped immediately. "Oh uh…"

"Rachel…" Peyton warned.

"Okay!" she sighed before smiling mischievously at Lucas. "Lucas what is your best position," she said. Peyton and Haley gasped at the question while Brooke and Rachel high fived each other. Nathan laughed out loud when he saw how red Lucas face has gotten.

"Can I answer that question?" Nathan asked

"No!" they all yelled.

"Come on Broody…don't worry, whatever it is..." Brooke said.

"I assure you it wouldn't freak her out," Haley concluded.

"Lucas, you and Brooke have been going at it like rabbits..." Peyton said.

Brooke gasped. "We have not!"

"Are you kidding?" Nathan asked with his arced eyebrow. "Lucas has turned into a sex maniac,"

"And that's bad how?" Brooke was quit puzzled.

"You guys do realise I right here," Lucas said. "Right here,"

"So what you best position, Lucas?" Rachel asked again.

Lucas asked. "I've always like the shooting guard position," he said with the famous Scott smirk. They all looked at Lucas curiously…well except Nathan, who understood what Lucas meant.

"Is it a new one?" Peyton asked.

"How is that done?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Does it hurt?" Haley asked

"Oh my God," Brooke said. "I'm so horny right now," she turned to the girls immediately. "What did you do to my room?"

"Nothing…it's still the same," Haley said and then watched as Lucas carried Brooke away from the room to do…their business.

"You guys do realise that the shooting guard is a position you basketball, right?" Nathan asked quite amused as he watched their faces fall from curiosity to boredom before laughed.

"Try telling that to Brooke," Peyton said with a disgusted look on her face when they heard Lucas and Brooke moan from across the hall. "Funny how she isn't pregnant already,"

"The annoying part is, when they are horny…they'll do it anywhere regardless of those around them," Haley said.

"Well at least they are getting laid!" Rachel scolded. "Nathan when was the last time you had some?"

"Since Ashley," he said carelessly.

"That's what…a month?" Rachel asked incredulous.

"I've been busy," he said defensively.

"Doing what?" she sighed frustrated. "People! we are in our sexual prime…do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes…please," Haley muttered and the others laughed.

……………………………………………

_2 weeks later…_

Right about this time Haley was back to her usual self even once in a while she would revert to how scared she was. She wouldn't tell anyone but she loved how over protective Nathan had been with her.

Now she was in her pent thinking of a way to tell Nathan that she wasn't going to be able to go to Tree Hill with him because she had to organise some endorsements deals for Nathan before the season starts. She knew she would be able to do it all the way in Tree Hill.

"Nathan we have to talk," she said as he came in with few of his buddies from practise. "Hey guys," she greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Hales," Tim smith said as he dropped his gym bag before he met Nathan's glare. "I mean Haley,"

Haley looked at him in confusion while she still held her smile. "Hi Tim…how was practise?"

"A bitch as usual," Ethan Powell said before he and Tim moved themselves into Nathan's game room.

"Coming…man?" Tim asked

"Yeah, in a minute," Nathan said to him and gave finally gave Haley his undivided attention. "What's up?"

"Um…" she bit her lips before she continue, completely oblivious to the way Nathan looked at her lips before she began speaking. "You know about the Gillette proposal that Marc and I were trying to get through with…"

"Haley is this getting any where?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"Well we haven't quite finished with it," she said a little scared.

Nathan laughed. "Haley no need to look scared…I'm not pissed or anything,"

"Oh I think you will," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nathanican'tcometoTreeHillwithyou," she said in a rush that Nathan could barely catch a word. "I can't come to Tree Hill with you," she said and dared to look at his face.

"Haley…"he warned

"I know," she said. "But Nathan this proposal is important for you and I can't leave Marc to do it on his own,"

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "Is there something going on between you two I should know about?"

"No!" she said flabbergasted. "Where did that come from?" she watched him huff angrily before he began walking towards the kitchen. "Nathan stop!" but he wasn't stopping. "You're just acting childish!" she rolled her eyes at Fredrick how snickered while he pretended to be arranging the cabinet.

"I'm acting childish?!" he said as he opened the fridge, brought out a bottle of water before banging the door to the fridge. "You said you were coming with me! You said with your own mouth that best friends don't take back their words!"

"You seem to have forgotten Nathan…but I'm still your personal assistant!" really, she got frustrated when Nathan behaved like this.

"Well then you're fired!" he said and Haley gasped.

_Flaming idiot!_ Fredrick thought as he turned around to face Nathan.

"You just fired me," Haley said more like telling her instead of asking.

Nathan recoiled immediately because he didn't know how he blurted out what he just said. _Okay…so I got jealous._

"Well?" Haley asked clearly pissed off.

"Yes I just fired you," he said now looking at her.

She was actually hurt as her eyes stinged and her throat tightened. "Well I guess I'll give Marc a call,"

"What…why?"

"Because Nathan…he offered me a job," she said smugly and watched something she couldn't point out go off in his eyes. "What Nathan? Going to fire him too?"

"Then I unfire you," Nathan said while Haley and Fredrick looked at him as though he was made. _Okay dude…that was stupid_.

"What…are you crazy?" Haley said as she moved dangerously towards him.

"More like bloody bunkers!" Fredrick muttered.

"Well I just hired you back…I'll see how you'll take that stupid job," he said as he backed up against the fridge.

"Stupid job!" Haley snapped as she poked his stomach hard while Nathan winced at the contact. "Nathan, the stupid job is working for you!" she poked his stomach harder. "Why do always do this Nathan! Why?"

Nathan had never seen her look the way she did as she looked at him. Her brown eyes were as bight and alive as ever with the frown that graced her fore head…and her lips. Nathan knew he was supposed be scared with way Haley was glaring at him but he couldn't help himself from seeing how gorgeous she looked all mad.

"What are you smiling about…" but Haley couldn't finish her sentence because Nathan had just crushed his lips on hers.

Since she wasn't fighting it, Nathan pulled her so close to him that he couldn't have pulled her any closer. They didn't even care that Fredrick was watching them with an open month. Nathan almost went mad at the way Haley's hand was moving through his hair while at the other hand let out a moan when Nathan tongue found its way into her mouth. When they released each other for a breather, their faces went red immediately.

Haley moved away from Nathan immediately and picked up her bag.

"I guess…I'll…I'll see you tomorrow," she said shakily. "Bye Freddy," she said with a nervous smile and she was gone.

Nathan and Fredrick just stayed in silence…a silence that was so damning that Fredrick willed Nathan mentally to come out of his trance.

"I kissed Haley," he said while his eyes were still at the door.

Fredrick beamed at him. "I dare say you did, Sir," _Took you long enough._


	28. All Messed Up

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys! Hope you loved the last one_

_So here's another one for you lovely people!_

28. **All Messed Up**

Okay when she went to see Nathan she wasn't expecting him to fire her, then get unfired and finally given the hottest kiss she had ever had. Ever. Yes, Nathan Scott was a good kisser and Haley had to give it to him.

"Woo! What's up with you?" Peyton asked as Haley waltz passed them while heading to her room.

"Oh nothing," she said still walking. "Just that Nathan fired me," Peyton and Rachel looked at each other when she closed her door. She opened her door. "Oh…and we kissed," she shut the door again.

……………………………………….

"Okay I official screwed things up," Nathan said as he paced back and forth in the kitchen. "I don't know what happened to me…one minute I'm scared she's going to kill me and the next I'm kissing her!"

"Actually sir, it's more of snogging her face off," Fredrick said with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Was it true what she said?" he asked Fredrick.

"Is what true, Sir?"

"She said Marc offered her a job…is it true?"

"I'm afraid it is, Sir,"

"Fuck! Fuck!" Nathan caused as his pacing increased.

_You got that right you're fucked_ Fredrick thought. "Why exactly did you fire her, Sir?"

"I don't know…I mean I've never been that far from her and the thought of spending two weeks in Tree Hill without her is just…" he trailed off. Then he stopped and turned to Fredrick. "I've got a brilliant idea,"

"Have you Sir?" Fredrick asked. "Well let's hear it!"

"I want you to call Haley," Nathan gives Fredrick his phone. "And tell her if she accepts Marc's offer, I'll...I'll,"

"You'll what, Sir?"

Nathan looked at Fredrick and smirked. "I'll fire you!" and just like that Fredrick's face fell.

"What?"

"As much as I hate it…we both know that Haley, for some reason, cares about you," Fredrick looked like he could kill Nathan, not that Nathan noticed. "If I threaten to fire you, she'll never accept Marc's offer…God!" he yelled at his brilliance. "I'm a genius!"

_More like a back stabbing prick!_ Fredrick thought. "With due respect Sir, I think you are the most ungrateful being to grace this planet Earth,"

Nathan did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"Accusing Haley of having an affair with Marc, which by the way wouldn't be any of your business, was your idea," Fredrick was on a roll. "You firing her, was again…your idea…you snogging her face off…want to guess whose idea it was," he paused. "YOU!"

Nathan sat down and was silent for quite sometime. "Firing her wasn't my idea…it just came out! I don't know how it happened,"

"I'll tell you how it happened, Sir," Fredrick said and sat in front of Nathan. "As usual you got jealous because she'll be with Marc," Nathan was going to speak but he shushed him. "So instead of being a matured individual which, by the way, you're not…and tell her how you feel. But then again you're Nathan Scott…you'll rather bottle it inside still it explodes…and it did,"

"What…when?"

"Well if I may remind you, Sir…you might want to remember that you pulled her close to your body and stuck your tongue down her throat,"

Nathan groaned. "I have to keep this in check,"

"What you have to do is tell that girl how you feel about her!"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

_With the way she kissed you back? I don't think you have a problem there_. "Well if she doesn't feel the same way, deal with it,"

Nathan looked away. He didn't do very well with rejection and for the first time in years, he felt really insecure of himself.

"I'm going to see Marc," he said out of the blue.

"What are you doing to do?"

"I'm going to beat him to shits," Nathan said as he grabbed his phone out of Fredrick's hand.

"What a splendid idea that is, Sir," Fredrick said brightly.

"When I get back, we'll continue with my plan,"

"Which is?"

"Threaten Haley and possibly fire you,"

"Right," Fredrick said then got up. "Well good luck beating Mr Riley to shits,"

……………………………………………

If Nathan thought he was just going to waltz out of his pent house, he was very wrong. After his conversation with Fredrick he went into his room to get changed, as he headed to the elevator that opened to Brooke, Peyton and Rachel. Clearly pissed.

"Hi girls," Nathan said impatiently. "Listen I'm in a hurry now but Fredrick can take care of you," as he moved towards the elevator the pushed him forcefully back into the pent house. "Okay then… I'll stay,"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Nathan?!" Peyton scolded.

Nathan looked puzzled. "Ah…I don't know,"

"Of all the stupid and heartless thing you could think of doing…" Brooke said.

"Why on earth would you kiss Haley?" Rachel concluded.

"Did she talk about the kiss?" Nathan asked. "Did she say it sucked?"

"Nathan!" they yelled.

He recoiled. "Right…I kissed Haley because I wanted to," now he was pissed. "We are two consenting adults,"

Brooke moved dangerously towards him. "Listen Nathan, Haley has been through so much already…"

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped.

"I don't think you do!" Peyton snapped right back. "She doesn't need you to screw her over,"

Nathan couldn't believe they would think that of him. "How can you think I'll hurt her?"

They softened. "Nathan, your track record with women isn't charming," Rachel said.

"I know that…"

"Then you'll know you can't risk it with Haley," Brooke said. "Nathan you have no idea what you'll be getting into if you get involved with Haley,"

"Is that some kind of threat?"

"No…it's a warning," Peyton said. "I know you care about her…but if you're not sure about your feelings, don't go close to her," and with that they left

For the first time that afternoon Nathan felt pissed off and confused. Yes, they had the right to accusing him of have a bad reputation with women. They can accuse him of never committing to a relationship. They could accuse him to taking a woman or everyone else for granted.

But they had no right to say he would intentionally hurt Haley.

No right what so ever.

And for the first time since he discovered…he doubted his feelings for Haley.

…………………………………………………

_I know…I know it's very short but be patient._

_I'm not used to writing without building the characters and their scenes._

_I can't promise it can't happen again._

_Thanks for your understanding_

_Steph_


	29. Army Of Lovers

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hi everyone one!_

_Thanks for your patience._

_So enjoy!_

29. **Army of Lovers**

Nathan had become a hard topic for Haley not to think about. Ever since he kissed her something went off or on inside her and all she could think about was his hands and mouth all over her body. There never has come a day when she didn't wake from her sleep yarning for him…yes yarning and it was beginning to piss her off.

She knew she had always had a thing for Nathan since she began working with him but she knew Nathan's reputation when it came to women. She knew he was a great guy and every woman's dream man so that was the reason she hid herself from him. So when he kissed her, she didn't even know she responded until they pulled apart. She hadn't seen Nathan since then because she was avoiding the awkwardness from the whole situation. What Haley did now was give messages to Fredrick for Nathan instead of doing it herself.

Fredrick, of course, had lied that Nathan was pissed at her for avoiding him but she knew better. She knew Nathan like the back of her palm and also knew that Nathan Scott didn't do well with confrontation. The girls as usual had told her to stay away from Nathan when they came back from his pent house. They reminded her of how their relationship had almost been destroyed by a man but Haley knew that Nathan was nothing like Dylan…not in a million years.

It's been two weeks since she last saw Nathan and it was killing her. Apart from the part where they kissed, she also missed him. They girls and Fredrick took great pleasure in teasing her about Nathan each time they were in a discussion and she zoned out on them.

Nathan on the other hand was worse than Haley. He knew she was avoiding him on purpose and he was grateful for it because he needed sometime to think. They girls had really hit a nerve when they spoke to him about Haley but he was sure he had never felt the way he did for anyone. She was different from the woman he had dated or just slept with.

When he went for his press meeting he found it weird that she wasn't in his limo prepping him for what ever speech he was going to give. it felt different when ever he turned to look for her while answering the press questions…to see how proud she was of him in her eyes and smile, she wasn't behind the curtain. Sometimes he thought what he had for her was simply an infatuation and it would clear up any minute.

But that idea was flushed down the toilet when he saw Haley with a guy in a restaurant sitting by the window. He had pulled over immediately to watch them and what he was seeing wasn't giving him any peace of mind. At first he reasoned that he was a friend of hers and they were just catching up but that idea sank too when the guy took one of Haley's hand and kissed it. So he decided to watch them until they left the restaurant which didn't take long because they had began getting up from the chair before he could relax himself.

He rolled his eyes when the guy opened the door for Haley because he knew she would have cared less. He followed them till they were parked in front of her house. He watched the awkwardness between Haley and guy and he could help the chuckle that escaped his lips, of course it died when he watched the guy kiss Haley…his Haley. Nathan felt as though someone was poking a knife at his heart and he could barely breathe and since he didn't want to make a spectacle of himself, he drove off.

He had gone to Lucas to find out who the guy was, the next day. It didn't help that Lucas didn't care about the people Haley went out with because truthfully, it wasn't his business. He even asked Fredrick who found pleasure in tormenting him after he couldn't give Nathan an answer. When Nathan found out the guy in question is indeed a friend of Marc's, he knew he was really going to kill him now.

"Nathan I swear to you that Felix is a great guy," Marc said. Nathan, Marc and Lucas had agreed to catch up since they hardly had time for each other anymore. "She's in good hands,"

"I don't want her be in his arms!" Nathan snapped.

"No. you want her to be in 'your' arms," Lucas said before he drank his beer. "Come-on Nathan, admit it…you can't stand the thought of Haley with someone else other than you,"

"Yeah…he had always been selfish," Marc agreed and Nathan looked at him angrily. "Remember when I asked Haley to help me arrange a guest list for my party…you lied to her about something you needed,"

"Well go find your own PA!"

"She didn't mind at all!" Marc snapped back. "Besides what do you care…you pay her to be your PA not your friend," Nathan narrowed his eyes at Marc. "Haley is a big girl; she can take care of herself,"

Lucas watched Nathan drop his head to his hands before he patted his back.

"Come on buddy, speak up…what going on in that head of yours," Lucas said as he dropped his bottle of beer on their table.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Luke," Nathan said tiredly. "I know my track record with women isn't that good…" Lucas and Marc snorted but he ignored them. "Okay it wasn't great…but Haley…she's different,"

"Nathan, are you sure it had nothing to do with what happened…"

"No. trust me when I say I've gone through that option but it didn't work," he sighed. "Guys, ever since I kissed her…"

"You kissed Haley?" Marc asked and Lucas nodded.

"All I can think about his kissing her again and doing more than kissing, you know?" suddenly they watched his eyes light up. "I mean it's not just sex…I mean we've had sex before…"

"That you don't completely remember…" Lucas pointed out.

"Woo! You slept with Haley? Where was I when all this was happening?" Marc asked.

"San Diego," Lucas said.

"When I kissed her, Luke…her body fitted with mine," he said. "It was like she was made for me…"

"Oh. My. God." Marc said slowly. "Dude, you sound gay," and he and Lucas laughed.

"It's not funny!" Nathan snapped. "I'm in love with her for Christ sakes…and I'm going through a major crisis here!"

………………………………………………..

It's been another week and Haley had still refused to see Nathan. That is until she tuned in to E! News and saw the man that made her heart beat faster than normal. Nathan looked gorgeous in Armani as he spoke to the E! News presenter and she happy at how confident he spoke until she said hand curl into his arm. Besides Nathan was Casey Whitlock the super model that she knew too well, holding unto Nathan like he had just proposed to her.

Yes Haley James was jealous and wasn't going to fight it anymore. Even though she had been dating Felix for a week, she still thought of Nathan constantly and it wasn't helping her current relationship. Felix had been trying to push for the next step but she just couldn't give him what he wanted. There was no doubt that he was a good kisser and where Nathan was a total ten, Felix was a nine so it was still okay.

All of a sudden she wanted to return Nathan's jumper because she thought he would be looking for it but if she was truthful to herself, she just wanted to see him. So she used a cab over to Nathan's place and was nervous when she got to the elevator. When it went up to his pent and the doors opened, she took a deep breath before entering. She knew it was late but she also knew that Nathan never slept by ten-thirty.

"Nathan?" she called as she walked into the kitchen. She didn't know how much she had missed it.

"What do you want?" a voice said behind her and she startled.

"Jesus Nathan…you scared the lights out of me!" she watched him turn on the kitchen lights before walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. He was wearing a shirt that gave an idea of his toned body and a basketball short. Haley of course, tried not to stare. "How have you been?" she asked. She was feeling uncomfortable with the whole silence thing going on.

"Is that what you came here to find out?" he asked before taking a gulp of his water.

"No…I'm just trying to be civil," she said.

"Sure,"

"I…um…I came to return this," she placed the plastic back on the counter. She watched as he removed the jumper from the bag. "You forgot it at my place and I thought it would be right to return it in person,"

"That's why you came here…by this time?" Nathan asked as she stopped at her way going out.

She turned around. "Yes," he nodded. She sighed. "Nathan listen…I know things have been very awkward with us…"

"You think…" he muttered sarcastically.

"And I know it's about that kiss…so how about we forget it ever happened?" she didn't want to forget but she had a job to do.

"Yeah whatever," Nathan said as he put the bottled water back in the fridge. "How your boyfriend anyway?"

"Boyfriend?" Haley asked before her mind went to Felix. "You mean Felix…he's great." She expecting a reaction from him but Nathan was pretty good hiding his emotions. "I watched at E! last night…you looked great in the Armani,"

"Well you picked it out yourself," he said.

"Yeah but still I'm sure the ladies went gagger," she said and couldn't help herself from asking. "So you're back with Casey?"

Nathan smirked. "Yeah," he just heard her say a soft 'oh'. "Is that Haley James being jealous?"

"What…me? No way…" she forced a smile. "Casey is beautiful so it was obvious you'll go back to dating her,"

Nathan frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing…good night Nathan," she turned around to leave.

"Oh no you don't," he said as he stepped in front of her while shielding her from the door. "What do you mean by that statement?"

She sighed. "I meant that you would rather go out with a beautiful super model with a thin body, perfect boobs, and perfect ass than actually being with a real woman,"

"I've been with a real woman!" Nathan snapped. "What of Ashley?"

"Look how well that turned out," she pointed out.

"Well at least I'm not that gay boyfriend of yours,"

Haley gasped. "He is a way better kisser than you'll ever be!" _liar_ she thought. "He sure as hell has given me the best orgasms I have ever had in my life!" now she knew she had gone too far with the way Nathan recoiled.

Okay he knew he could deal with that asshole kissing Haley but he never thought she'll go as far as sleeping with him. She just had to be lying to him or else things wouldn't turn out good between him and Felix…and Marc.

Haley smirked. "Is that jealousy I see, Mr Scott?"

"Yes," he said as he moved closer to her. Haley on the other hand did a double take because she expected him to lie. "What… surprised?" he said calmly.

"Yes…I mean no. I'm going to go now,"

She made to moved past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his body.

"You say he's a better kisser than I'll ever be?" he asked and barely gave her time to answer back before he crushed his lips on hers. By the time they pulled their lips apart, Haley was barely standing on her own. "Well…" he smirked when he saw how disoriented she was. "I take it I'm the best,"

Before she could pull herself away, he kissed her again. Haley really tried to refrain herself but Nathan lips were doing things to her…things she couldn't explain. When his tongue gain entrance into her mouth, she shivered softly as they bought let out a moan.

"Damn it, Haley," Nathan said while he tried to catch his breath. "I want you…" he said as he discarded her jacket on the floor and Haley pulled his shirt over his head. "You taste so good…"

"Nathan…" Haley said as she looked into his eyes. "Just tell me what this means…is it just sex because I can deal…"

"No," Nathan said immediately as he rested his forehead of hers. "I've always wanted you…body and soul,"

"I've always wanted you too…because I wouldn't have been fine if it was just sex," she said with a smile.

Nathan's hard-on was poking clearly out of his basket ball shorts and he smiled when he saw how read Haley got at seeing it. Their hands went all over each other as they kissed heatedly in his living room and they both thought they would die from the pleasure. Nathan told Haley to hold on to him as he lifted her from her laps with both hands while she wrapped her legs round his waist which caused a painful groan from him as they headed to his room.

Once the got to his room, Nathan let her down before she pushed him to a sitting position on the bed. His whole blood has rushed down south and he was dying to be inside her. He watched her with lust filled eyes as she took of her trainers and socks before she proceeded to take off her jeans which gave Nathan a view of her toned legs. A whimper almost escaped from Nathan lips as she took of her shirt and what was left was her black bra and black panties…like she knew this was going to happen.

"Haley…please," Nathan said huskily before Haley walked up to him and straddled him.

They both shivered from the contact her crotch made with his length as they began kissing heatedly again. Haley body was left on fire where ever Nathan's hands had touched and it felt too damn good just having him this close to her. Nathan never had a problem taking off a woman bra, he practically did it with a finger but Haley's was being difficult because he was already shaking with pent up desire inside him.

"Fuck Haley…get this damn thing off!" he said frustrated.

She giggled. "Here," she reached behind her and unhooked the bra before Nathan removed it and threw it some where on the ground. "ta-da!" she said softly with a laugh and a whole new range of desire went through his veins.

"Jesus Haley…you're beautiful," and with out further ado he lifted her off his laps and placed her on her back on the bed.

He looked at her as though she was a cherished gift before he went on to take off her black panties. As Nathan lay atop, he made sure he didn't put all his weight on her as they engaged in a heated kiss. Nathan thought he was going to die when Haley had reached down inside his shorts and grasped his length. She heard him gasped in her ear as she began sliding her hand up and down his hot and throbbing member while Nathan could barely keep himself from crushing her.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked huskily as she kissed his shoulder blades.

"god no!" he said almost immediately because his whole body was on fire and his head was so light with immense pleasure. " Haley…please," he begged and found himself on the edge.

She was quite proud of herself for doing that to him before he pulled her hand away and she looked at him confused.

"You're going to make me finish before we're even started," he said breathlessly with his smirk.

Then he began kissing the space between her breasts every sensually that Haley was running mad because her crotch was already hot at it was but Nathan on the other hand was going to take his time. When he saw that she couldn't hold out any longer he inserted two fingers inside her which caused her to arch her back and let out a sensual moan. Nathan fingers picked up pace and Haley was already over the edge as his mouth tortured her nipples.

"Oh…oh Nathan…"

Her walls clenched his fingers as she came and she fell back to the bed and tried to catch her breath. Nathan, meanwhile, was afraid he was going to spill in his short if he didn't get inside her soon, so he got out of bed and took off his short immediately.

_Beautiful_ was the only thing Haley could think about when she saw Nathan.

He crawled back on the bed with his smirk while she rolled her eyes fondly at him. _Cocky much?_ She thought before he got settled between her legs. He kissed her softly when he saw that smile that drove him insane before the kiss turned heated.

"Stop me if I'm hurting you, okay?" he said to Haley. He usually did care but this was Haley and he wanted her to feel good.

He used one of his hands to balance himself on Haley while he used the other to guide his length into her entrance. When Nathan entered, he collapsed with a light head on Haley who felt the same way.

"Babe I'm sorry," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "You feel so darn good,"

Haley never thought she'll ever feel that full in her life. "So do you," she said.

Nathan rose himself with his hands rested at both sides of her body while she wrapped her legs round his waist as he thrusted in and out of her. It was slow and deep in the beginning before Haley began begging him to go faster.

"Nathan what ever you do, don't stop," she ordered as she arched her back and held unto him.

"Not a chance," he said and went faster.

He pulled her hands away from his body and held both hands above her head as the other explored her breasts. Nathan thought she couldn't look anymore beautiful and while he watched he became harder. Haley thought she would die when Nathan mouth enclosed over her erect nipples while he used his tongue and teeth to drive her over the edge. He did the same to the other breast until he soon found himself pulling towards the edge.

"Hales, you've gotta come for me…" he said as he released her hands and her nails dug into his back. He buried his head by the crook of her neck. "Please baby…"

Haley felt her orgasm hit her so hard she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Nathan had followed right with her when she came and he found himself trying to catch his breath.

"Haley, I'm going to crush you if you don't let go," he said with a soft chuckle as Haley's legs were still wrapped around his waist. She was running her hands up and down his back which made him relaxed. She sighed reluctantly before releasing him. He rolled on his back and pulled her to his body so her head was rested by the crook of his neck and lying half atop him. "That was…" he said after some minute of silence.

"I know," she said with a giggle before kissing his cheek. "Oh and by the way…I never slept with Felix,"

"I know," he smirked. "He could never make you come that hard,"

"Yeah!" she said in mock anger and pinched him before the both laughed.

…………………………………………….

_How was that?_

_Steph!_


	30. Breathe

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey people! _

_I'm glad you loved the last update…_

_Merci!_

_So with out further ado…_

30. **Breathe**

Haley couldn't fall asleep as she lay on Nathan's chest while listening to his heart beat. She knew she had never felt the way Nathan made her feel for anyone one…even Dylan. So the thought that Nathan could wake up the next morning and change his mind about what happened between was something she wouldn't bare.

So she had gotten up at about four thirty while Nathan was deep at sleep, picked up her cloths and slipped out. She couldn't wake up and see the look on his eyes…the look he had for other woman. As she sat in the cab, she caused herself for just sleeping with him without fighting it a little. That was the kind of power Nathan had over her and it was the only thing that reminded her Dylan…when she thought he was the One.

One touch from Nathan had broken her walls, those walls that took years to build up. She knew she couldn't blame Nathan for the person he is. He loved woman and the comfort they gave him…and he compensated them by making them feel good. Her eyes glassed over when she thought she could be one those women that Nathan stayed with for a while and later dump them when there was more drama than sex. She knew…because she had seen him do it number of times.

Yes he said it wasn't just sex but she couldn't help but think he said at the heat of the moment. Nathan wasn't the commitment type and Haley knew her heart wasn't and will never be set for just fun. No. Nathan was made for that and he wasn't looking to change that.

Last night had been wonderful and she would let herself deny it. Nathan knew how to please a woman and how she guessed that was the reason while woman threw their selves at him. She wondered how Ashley could just leave Nathan because Haley knew that if she fell in love with Nathan, there would be no turning back…she couldn't see herself leaving him. Then in donned on her that she was never really in love with Nathan and that some how Nathan knew. That's why he never called her. They loved being in each others company because they had so much in common and it would have been a great match but there was no spark…it just didn't happen.

Then she chuckled lightly at how the girls would kill her when she told them that she slept with Nathan. There were no secrets between them and there never will be because they were an open book to each other. Even when Lucas begged Haley not to tell Brooke about his heart condition, she made him promise he would tell within a week or else she would do the job for him. Of Lucas did. They knew it was too much to ask from certain men because they vowed the come first before any man in their lives. That's the way it has been and will always be because Haley's ordeal had taught a lesson.

It felt so cold in her bed that she wished she was still with Nathan. Earlier in the morning with the sun was out, she would call and tell him that she had a great time. She wasn't going to go through another awkward fade with him and now she really had to start thinking about her job.

She really had to stop thinking of Nathan.

…………………………………………..

Nathan groaned as the sun hit his eyes but he groaned with a smile playing at his lips. The first thing that popped into his head as he reached out was Haley and he raised his head slightly when he found out she wasn't anywhere close to him. Then he got up and looked around before it donned on him that her cloths were no where to be found.

He was slightly disappointed that she had left but shook it off with thought that she didn't want the girls to know she had been with him. I chuckled at the thought of the girls barging in and kicking his ass.

He smirked naturally when he heard Marc's voice from the answering machine his voice was clearly sounded pissed off because Nathan forget a meeting he was supposed to have with their broad of directors. Then his smirk turned into a smile when he heard Haley's voice. He loved her voice and he couldn't help the sheepish grin that refused to leave his lips.

"_Hi Nathan…it's Haley. Um…I just called to say I had a great time last night and I hope there would be no awkwardness when we go on as we were,"_ Nathan smile swept off his face in a second. _"I really hope not…anyway Marc called and was pissed off you forgot the…"_

He stopped the message before it could finish. His blood boiled so hot that he could hardly see straight. He couldn't believe the other night meant nothing to her, that she didn't believe when he said that it was more than just sex. He changed into clean cloths instead of having a shower first before he left his pent house with his phone.

So many reasons were going through his head while driving to Haley's place. He seriously thought she felt the same way but he was wrong. He wasn't going to accept it from her until she gave a perfectly good reason. He knew he wasn't used to being committed but he was willing to try. Everyone deserved to be given a chance at something and he wasn't that different from everyone else.

He knew he had screwed up some heart and he didn't know how it felt like. He always told the women that it wasn't their fault but his and never knew how much it hurt. Well right now…as he banged his hand on her door, he knew just how much it hurt. It down right hurt more than a broken knee.

……………………………………….

If Haley thought she was going to have a peaceful lie in, she had another thing coming to bite her on the ass. She had woken this morning, left a message for Nathan knowing fully well he would be sleeping, told the girls about her night with Nathan. Of course they yelled, ranted, felt disappointment but at the end of the day they asked the one question that she dreaded.

"Haley," Rachel said cautiously. "Are you in love with him?"

She had spent the morning thinking about it and more she thought the more head ache she was bringing to herself. So when she heard the knock on the door, she knew it would be one of the girls stopping by to see if she was okay.

But much to her surprise it was Nathan.

"Nathan…um hi," she said uneasily. He looked pissed off for some reason she didn't know of. Then she stood in confusion when he played the message she left for him on his phone.

"What. The .fuck. Is. That?" he asked in a angry tone when the message finish playing.

"Um…" she really didn't know why he was angry. She moved aside as he walked into the apartment. He was still clutching the phone when she returned to the living room. "What's wrong?"

"What wrong?" he spat. "I wake up this morning thinking that after what happened last night…I would find you next to me," he looked dead at her. "In bed!"

"I thought I'd leave before you woke up," she said avoiding his eyes.

"Did it mean anything to you?" he asked as he came up to her. "Last night…did it mean anything to you?"

"The truth is Nathan," she moved away from because she just couldn't be that close to him. "I didn't want to wake and see it in your eyes,"

He was puzzled. "See what?"

"That I'm one of those women you just sleep with to get off," she said as her eyes glassed and before she knew Nathan's lips were on hers. It was soft and passionate and she already found herself drowning. "Nathan…" she moaned as she pulled away.

"Tell me you didn't feel that…" he refused to let her out of his arms so he wrapped his arms round her waist and rested his forehead on hers.

"We have to talk," she avoided the question as she finally released herself from his arm.

"Talk about what?"

"About us, Nathan," she said frustrated. "I can't sleep with you one minute and be your PA the next without sorting this out,"

"And I don't want you to worry about that," he moved to her again. "I meant what I said last night…it isn't just sex for me,"

"It's just…it's just that I'm so scared of you, Nathan," she said and watched as he flinched. "Not in that scene. I know you're nothing like that…I'm just scared that you'll hurt me emotionally," she said while her eyes glassed over.

"Haley…"

"Let me finish Nathan," she said to him. She paused. "I'm falling for you Nathan and I'm falling fast and I can't stop it. I want to but I can't," she wiped the tear that fell from her eyes. "You're a good person Nathan, you're great…but sometimes you hurt people without thinking of the effect it leaves in them…"

"I know I was never committed to any relationship…" Nathan said as his tears clogged his throat.

"Nathan…"

"But I'll try," he said. "I want to be committed to you and only you,"

"That is asking too much of yourself, Nathan," she said.

"You made me feel things that no one could ever make me feel in years," Nathan said before he chuckled lightly. "I admit I've been with a lot of women and I know this may sound cliché or cheesy…but you're different," he smiled at her. "Right now, you're the only one I want to be with Haley Anne James,"

"I so want to believe you…so much,"

"Then we'll take it slow," he said optimistically. "We'll do it the traditional way…" she looked at him puzzled. "Haley, would you like to go out with me?" She laughed out loud as she leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm serious Haley…I want to take you out,"

"Really?" she asked coyly as he nodded with a smirk playing at his lips. "Well I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you," she giggled when he saw the frown that graced his face. "I'm a very busy woman, Scott," she said and he kissed her.

He rested his forehead on hers with his eyes closed. "You're driving me crazy, James,"

She smiled. "It's my pleasure,"

"So I'll pick you up tonight…at eight?" he asked.

She felt like butterflies were in her belly each time she looked into his eyes.

"Eight is just fine," she said before she pulled him into another kiss again.

………………………………………

_Steph!_


	31. Loves Divine

JUST YOU AND ME

_SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!_

_Something came up and it diverted my attention._

_I'll try and be more current next time._

_Pls forgive me._

31.** Loves Divine**

After Nathan unwilling left Haley's apartment due to the fact that the girls would not be happy to see him, he ordered her to take a day off so she could get settled for their date. He really didn't know why he was so nervous. In a way weird way he did know why and it was because Haley wasn't like the other girls he dated. It was real easy with other girls in the sense that all he had to do was take them to some fancy restaurant and the rest was history.

But Haley wasn't the other girls. She liked things simple and uncomplicated. No matter how she tried to deny it, she was an undeniable hopeless romantic. She liked a man that could express his feelings without being ashamed. Nathan knew he was becoming that kind of man because of her and he wasn't bothered about it.

He had called Lucas to tell him about him and Haley and also begged him to keep Brooke away from him until he got her out of her apartment. They both knew it wasn't doing to happen because she was going to kick their ass, as Fredrick put it.

Nathan's mind was going on overdrive trying to plan the perfect evening for Haley and he had less than 12 hours to do so. Each time he came up with an idea he would run by Fredrick who approved or disapproved. Then by six o'clock he began to freak out when he did know what to wear. Nathan never freaked out about his dressing…ne…ver.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he snapped at Fredrick who was sorting out his cloths for him. Nathan had been rejecting cloths from his closet because he kept remembering he had won them when he went out on several dates.

"What about these, Sir?" Fredrick raised a red short sleeve shirt with dark blue strips on it and a black plane trouser.

"I can't…"

"And why not?" Fredrick asked quietly.

"I wore that the night I took Casey to her stupid movie premiere," he said angrily as he walked back into his closet.

"I'm sure Haley wouldn't notice, Sir,"

"I want everything I do with her to be new…" he sighed defeated and looked at Fredrick. "I need new cloths, Fredrick,"

"Already on it sir," he said and left Nathan looking at the hip of cloths on his bed.

…………………………………………………

Meanwhile…

"Seriously Haley, you really have to stop freaking out!" Rachel scolded as she watched Haley rampaging through her closet. She rolled her eyes when Haley shrieked when she saw one of her dresses was stained.

"I loved this dress!" she wailed.

"Jesus Haley…Rachel is already calling Andrew to send in a couple of her cloths from the work shop…take a freaking chill pill!" Peyton said to her impatiently.

"Where is she?" Brooke called as she stormed into their apartment. She walked in and found Rachel talking to someone on the phone and Peyton glaring at a disorganized Haley. "Oh baby…" she said she cradled Haley in her arms.

"Peyton and Rachel have been so mean to me…" she whined as Brooke sat her on the bed before sitting besides her. "I just want to look good for Nathan…is that bad?"

"P. Sawyer stop glaring at her now!" Brooke snapped and Peyton shook her head.

"Marques is on his way with the cloths," Rachel said as she got off the phone. "Okay stop looking so whiny and tell us where he's taking you,"

"I don't have a clue where," Haley said simply. "But knowing Nathan I'm sure it will be great,"

"It better be or else…"Brooke warned.

"Make sure your phone is on all the time," Peyton instructed. "If he tries anything stupid we are on speed dial and you know we are going to bring the rain down on his ass,"

"He does have a nice ass," she said dreamily.

"I still can't believe you slept with him!" Peyton said.

"Haley you're sure that you were on birth control when you slept with Nathan?" Rachel asked with concern in her voice.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I told you that once I started going out with Felix I went back on the pill,"

"Just making sure,"

"How many times?" Brooke asked seriously.

"Brooke!" Haley looked scandalized "just because you like broadcasting your sex life…doesn't mean I'm going to do the same thing!"

"So I take it, it was more that once then?" Peyton said with a mischievous smirk once she saw how red Haley had gotten.

"Haley just say you had mind blowing sex with Nathan Scott-basketball-extraordinaire, four mind blowing times!" Rachel said.

"Actually it was seven…"the girls gasped. "But that is totally beside the point!"

"You horn dog you!" Brooke said as she beamed at Haley.

"And you were talking about Brooke and Rachel being sex addicts!" Peyton accused.

"Seven times!"

"What positions did you guys use?" Brooke asked totally interested.

Haley gasped. "I am so not telling you that!"

"But I always tell you mine!" Brooke whined.

"Much to our cringe!" Peyton said and turned back to Haley. "As long you didn't do doggy style and sixty-nine your fine with me," Haley couldn't get any redder.

"I don't see anything wrong with those positions," Brooke said.

"Me neither," Rachel agreed.

"Girls!" Haley scolded as her faced was about to burst.

"Of course you wouldn't, Brooke," Peyton said. "You and Luke have done all the possible positions known to God and man,"

…………………………………………………….

Nathan looked at his reflection on his car and made sure he looked presentable before heading towards Haley's apartment. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, a white vest that was visible with a black coat and a blue faded jean. He was nervous as he waited for the door to open and couldn't help himself from wondering what she would be wearing.

The door swung open and he met the faces of Brooke and Rachel glaring at him. He rolled his eyes as they kept watching him as he entered the house.

"I promise I'm not carrying a bomb," he joked as he spotted Peyton…glaring at him with her arms crossed. Since they didn't seem to buy his joke he shut up. "So…where is Haley?"

"What is it to you?" Peyton asked.

"Well seeing as I'm taking her out on a date…"

"Well you see Nathan," Brooke snarled. "We have to talk about that,"

"Talk about what?"

"What you can and can not do during this 'Date' of yours," Rachel said as they lead him into the kitchen. "Have a sit," and he did.

"In our case…it's what you can never do during this 'Date'" Peyton explained further more as they all sat across form him.

"Nathan look I know you think we are being way overprotective…"

"Gee you think…" he murmured sarcastically.

Brooke ignored him and continued. "But here's the thing…"

"We will kill you and then bury you…" Rachel said.

"If you hurt a single hair on her," Peyton concluded.

"Sure, whatever you say," Nathan said with his smirk.

"Don't think we were joking," Rachel said seriously and his smirk wiped off his face. "We will kill you if you hurt her,"

"And get away with it," Brooke said.

"I didn't see you guys threatening Lucas about Brooke," Nathan argued.

"That's because she went off and married him!" Peyton countered.

"And you had sex with her without a condom!" Brooke scolded.

"She said she was on birth control!"

"Yes…after you had sex!" Rachel shot back.

"And you better not be carrying any disease, Nathan…" Peyton warned.

"You didn't even get her flowers!" Brooke snapped outraged.

"Haley doesn't like flowers!" he snapped back.

"I warned you guys to leave him alone," a voice said behind them.

They all looked up to see a stunning Haley in a black off shoulder top and blue jean that fell gracefully on her white flats. Her hair was still the same wavy style and pair of perfect earrings that Rachel lent her. She was already beautiful that her makeup was light and simple.

Nathan didn't know when he started moving towards her and he didn't seem to care as he pulled her to him and kissed her like it was his first time. When they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes, their whole surrounding seemed to dissolve around them. That is, until the girls snapped them back to reality.

"We are not done with you, Nathan…" Rachel started.

"Leave him alone!" Haley snapped. "I'm not a kid and you sure as hell not my parents!" she picked up her purse and jacket from the kitchen counter with a huff.

"Shall we?" Nathan said happily and she took his arm. "Don't wait up girls,"

When the got into the car and were ready to go, Haley stop Nathan.

"Nathan I'm not going to sleep with you again until I'm settle with this," she said seriously.

"Then you should have worn something else," he countered with his smirk before they took off.

………………………………………………….

"Where did you find this place?" Haley gasped with awe as Nathan led her by hand into a restaurant. It had a touch of the south, warm and looked family oriented, it wasn't fancy either. In short it was the sort of place where everyone knew your name.

"Well you've always said you'd give anything to feel the south again," Nathan said as he smirked at her.

"You remembered?"

"Cos I did," he said as he pulled her to him and turned to the woman in front of them. "Hi I'm Nathan Scott…I made a reservation…"

"For two," the woman concluded. "This way please…" she led them to their table and when they were sited, she handed the menu to them.

"Thanks," they both said and she left. "Wow this place is lovely," Haley said.

"Yeah. Took me a while to find it, though," Nathan replied. "So what are you having?"

"Mac and Cheese," she said simply still reading the menu.

"Jesus Haley, eat good food not that junk!"

"Hey I'll have you know that it is the…"

"Food of the gods," Nathan concluded drily with a smirk playing at his lips. He dropped his menu and watched her. He hadn't really looked at her since she left her apartment.

She looked up at him. "It's not polite to stare, you know,"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked softly while Haley blushed. Thankfully the waiter came forward for their order. "So what do we talk about?" Nathan asked.

"Let's play the guessing game," she said excitedly. "I'll ask you a question like 'when's my birthday' and you have to guess,"

He rolled his eyes. "Gee, that'll be interesting,"

"Hey don't knock it till you've tried it," she said.

"Where do you get all these crap expressions from," Nathan said amused while she giggled. They thanked the waiter as he placed their food on the table before they thanked him. "Okay I'll start first…ready?"

"Ready,"

"All time favourite team," Nathan said with his smirk before drinking his beer.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Lakers…seriously you'll have to do better than that," Nathan chuckled. "Okay my turn…favourite colour?"

Nathan crunched his face in concentration. "Pink," he said finally and she gasped. "What? Did I get it wrong?"

"Pink? Pink? I hate pink!" she couldn't actually believe he just said that. "Have I ever worn pink?"

"All girls like pink!" he said. Seriously all girls like pink…I think.

"Who told you that…you're mum?"

"Woo! Let not bring the mothers into this…it is known that boys like blue and girls like pink,"

"Oh that is so stereotypical!"

"Yeah well tell that to popular culture," he said while he kept on eating. He couldn't help the chuckled that escaped his lips as he saw her huff angrily before going back to her meal. "You don't have any favourite colour," he said out of the blue and she looked up at him. "You wear colours that reflect your mood,"

"Really? Care to tell me how mood is now I'm wearing black and blue,"

Nathan smirked. "You're wearing black because you feel mysterious…" he said in a low seductive tone. "And sexy while blue also makes you feel cool or rather calm," Haley for the first time was lost for words. "How did I do?"

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Because Haley, contrary to what you and everyone else believe…I do take notice," she smiled at him. "My turn…what position do I play,"

"Okay that's crazy…you can't ask me anything relating to basketball!"

"Yes I can because it wasn't against the rules…now answer my question,"

She huffed. "It has something to so with 'guard' and that's all I can say,"

"No it's not,"

"Fine! Side guard," she said and Nathan almost spilled his drink.

"What?"

"Well it does exist,"

"Er…no it doesn't,"

"Of course it does,"

"I can't believe all those times I sat you down to watch the games…you didn't pick anything out of it,"

"Nathan I'm a woman," she started. "When you show me a game of fourteen fit men running back and forth for a yellow ball. I don't usually care what their running around for…I care about their fit sweaty bodies and their tight butts,"

"Okay I just lost my appetite,"

"You're such a guy," she said drily. "What my favourite artiste?"

"What's that woman's name…the scare crow…"

"Nathan Scott…it's Sheryl Crow!" she said hotly.

"Okay…okay. Gee!" Nathan said immediately before he smirked evilly. "Best position,"

"How did I know that was coming," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not answering that Nathan,"

"You already know!"

"Still doesn't mean I'm going to say out loud…and to your face," she countered. "Cocky much?"

Nathan laughed. "You're something, James," then he looked at her again. "Favourite colour then,"

"Easy…blue,"

"Guess who is being stereotypical," she laughed. "Care to tell me why I like blue?"

"You played for the Tree Hill Ravens, didn't you?" he nodded. "I bet you dad still had his old jersey somewhere and you happened to stumble across it,"

He scoffed. "I wish," he sighed. "It's right there in his study…Ravens always went with white and blue. The first time I saw it…I knew blue was my colour,"

So they talked more about their lives in their various hometowns. Haley found out she was enjoying herself and couldn't help herself from gushing about her surroundings.

"How would I describe you in High School," she asked as she pushed her empty plate away.

"The stereotypical jock," he stated simply.

"You still are, you know?"

"How about you?" he asked.

"Oh you know…Tutor-girl. The nerd of the four,"

He smirked. "Ready to blow this joint?"

"Sure," she said.

Nathan paid the bill before they left. They had been at the restaurant and had barely known how time flew past them. They drove round the city for a while before they came across a gathering at the park.

"Oh my God, Nathan stop the car," she shrieked once she saw what they were doing. The Park had lights every where and everyone around there was elderly, they were almost about fifty. The jazz voice of Frank Sinatra could be heard as elderly couples swayed to the music. "Please!"

"Okay…okay!" he pulled over and made sure he wasn't going to get a ticket. They both got out of the car and Haley held his hand as the crossed over to the park.

She looked beautiful he thought as she eyes sparkled with excitement as she watched the couples dance. Nathan found them a space on a bench and they sat down to watch the happy couples.

"My parents always organise things like this every summer," she said softly.

"Really," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested on him. "How many old people do you guys have in Charlotte?" she smacked him playfully before returning her attention to the couples. "Could you imagine being with someone this long?" he asked out of the blue.

She thought before she answered. "Yes…I could even give a very big example,"

"Really who?"

"My parents for one. They could be so into each other that I sometimes think that having us wasn't in their plan, you know?"

"Yeah I know that feeling," he scoffed. "My mother tricked my dad into marriage by getting pregnant," Haley pulled out a little to look at him. "Oh it's alright; I've lent to deal with it,"

"How did you find out?"

"Oh you know the usual. Dad trying to make me hate mum so he spills the beans," he held Haley's hand that was rubbing his chest softly and kissed it. "You know sometimes I wish I had known you then," he said and she looked at him confused. "I mean I wish you were in Tree Hill and you were my friend…it would have made things easier,"

"But you had friends…right?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah I had friends…but not real friends," then he sighed. "I had my father's gene in my veins, Haley. I was good looking and the captain of the basketball team, just like my dad. I was living his dream,"

"Everyone kissed my ass because I practically owned the school and my dad was the Mayor. The only true friend I had then was Tim…"

"Our Tim?" Haley asked surprised.

"Yeah, and I still treated him like shit then," he said sadly.

"But not anymore,"

"Yeah but still…" he ran his hand through his dark hair. "You would have hated me back then, Haley. I treated girls like dirt, you know…the first girl friend I had I cheated one her because I could. Even then the girls never stopped coming because apparently they liked a dose of Nathan Scott. That why I never committed,"

Haley saw how his eyes glassed over and knew that it was hard for him to pour his heart out to her.

"What about Lucas?" she said softly.

"He was worst," he said with a chuckle. "I made his life a living hell when he didn't even deserve it,"

"Why?"

"Because he got the better end of the stick!" he said angrily. Even thought it had been in the past he still got angry when he thought about it. "He had everything I didn't…he was smart, he was the dang valedictorian in our school and all people remember me for is basketball. I know some people want that…" he looked at Haley. "But I don't…I wanted his life, Haley. Mum and dad was always fighting and then mum got addicted to pain killers…I couldn't even do anything,"

She moved closer to him and made sure he was looking at her. "Don't you dare blame yourself, you hear me…they were the parent and you the child. It was their responsibility to keep their problems away from you," she felt her heart break when she saw how looked like a teenager that moment. Then she kissed him slow and passionately before she cupped his face in her hand.

"Did you think that I would judge you for your past?" she whispered and he nodded his head. "I do have my past, you know,"

He head snapped up immediately. "That completely different…that's…"

"A past is a past, Nathan. All that's important is our present and what going to happen in the future," he pulled her into his arms again where she snuggled into. "Your father has no control over you again, you know?"

"Yeah I know…" then he sighed airily. "Okay enough of your girly drama,"

"Yeah! You started it!" she mock snapped and tried to wriggle her way out of his arms but she couldn't. "I know what! Let's dance,"

"What…no,"

"Nathan come on! We're not rocking or anything…it's a slow dance, for peace sake," he hesitated for a while. "Come-on…"

"Fine…but don't snap my head off if I step on your toes,"

"Oh don't worry…I'm likely to do that…" she giggled.

"Wow I feel so much safe now,"

…………………………………………………

After they danced in the park, Nathan did as he promised and brought Haley back to her apartment.

"You know, I could still take you home…" Nathan said seductively as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"But I am home," she said before his lips covered hers.

"No you're not," he said after they pulled apart. "Your home is with me…in my pent house…on my bed…"

"Prat," she said before letting herself out of his car. "Don't bother coming out…there's no need,"

"You looked gorgeous tonight, babe," he said and she blushed "good night,"

"Night," and with that she went in.

………………………………………………..

Haley went into the house and found out she was alone when she saw the note on the kitchen counter.

_Haley,_

_House was boring. Went to party._

_Rachel and Peyton._

_Ps. Brooke not with us. Went to get some you know what from we know who._

_PPs. Want full detail when we get back._

Haley chuckled softly at Rachel note. That has always been her way of dropping a note. Less words.

Now she was pissed off at the fact she was going to bed way early and had just Nathan home. She went into her room and changed into a tank top and Pyjama before flopping on her bed.

Just minutes after hitting the pillow she heard the door bell. She groaned loudly, wondering why the girls didn't leave with their keys. She looked through the pip hole to see who it was and was surprised.

She opened the door. "Nathan?"

"Hey," he looked quite…troubled. "Listen I know you said we can't…" but before he could get the words out of his mouth, Haley had already pulled him by his coat and crashed her lips on his.

He pushed her back into the house and shut the door with his feet. Then he lifted her and she wrapped her legs round his waist as the made their way into her room.

………………………………………..

_I made it long for you guys._

_Anyway have you seen the new Harry Potter book? Who's with me in saying the ending sucked?_

_And who has read Ps. I Love You by Cecelia Ahern?_

_Steph!_


	32. The Epitome of a Bond

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hi everyone!_

_Glad you loved the last update._

32. **The Epitome of a Bond**

Nathan opened his eyes to see Haley's sleeping face barely inches away from his. A smile graced his lips his propped himself on his elbow and watched her. Some of her hair was covering her face so he brushed it way gently not to wake her.

The night before had been great. They had made love more passionately than the last time and it felt so good waking up and seeing her face.

_Couldn't feel much better_

_When I'm here with you_

_You make everything seem so easy_

_I'm telling you the truth_

_You never try to please me_

_Some how you always do_

He thought back to their date and discovered that he hadn't meant to open up to Haley. He just knew that once she was with him he could be himself without being self conscious. Opening up to her had been the easiest thing he found himself doing and it really took a lot of weight from his shoulders. That was why he couldn't stand sharing her with anyone else. Haley was who she was. She made you feel safe and calm and she was the kind of person you knew would have your back.

He still hasn't understood what he felt for her but one thing for sure was he felt dang right. Everything about her fitted with him. They could read each other like the back of their palm and he loved it…it was like they were destined for each other. He didn't need too many words to express his feeling to her because she just knew.

He slipped out of her bed and pulled on his jeans. He knew she would soon wake so he wanted to have something prepared for her. Of course the only thing he could actually do was toast…that is if it didn't get burnt. He took one last look at her and left the room.

………………………………………………

Haley reached out for Nathan when she stirred but found out he wasn't in bed. She flopped her head back on her pillow and decided to go back to sleep but that thought was crapped when she heard something break in the living room. She thought it could be one of the girls but she was wrong when some thing broke again.

She got out of bed, put on her tank top and pyjama bottom before walking out of her room. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw the last thing she was expecting to see that morning. There was a pissed off Nathan trying to keep his distance from the last person she wanted around at the moment with a baseball bat from God knows where.

"Chris!" she snapped as she stared wide at him. "What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE HALEY?!" Chris bellowed as he tried to find a way to get Nathan who had now ran behind Haley.

"What's going on?" Rachel and Peyton asked as they came out their respective rooms.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION HALEY!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Chris?" Haley asked calmly but clearly pissed off.

"You haven't answered my question,"

Rachel and Peyton turned to see a Nathan in nothing but his blue faded jeans and the both rolled their eyes at Chris, who was also shirtless.

"Oh my God, Chris!" Peyton shrieked. She walked up behind Chris and picked up a broken vase that lay on the floor. "You broke my antic vase!"

"Thanks God," Rachel muttered.

"Did you guys know he was in Haley room?" he hissed at them with his blue eyes blazing.

"Yes," Rachel said dryly.

"I'm not a kid, Chris," Haley snapped.

"You sure as hell are acting like one!" he shot back.

"Hey back off!" Nathan said as he came in front of Haley.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Nathan," Peyton advised as she saw Chris grip the baseball bat tighter.

"Pick you shit and get the fuck out," Chris said dangerously. "Now,"

"Chris, this isn't your house," Haley said appalled.

"You heard me, Scott!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Keller," Nathan said in the same tone.

"Somebody wants to get his head bashed," Rachel sang under her breath as she saw how red with anger Chris was getting.

"Chris please drop the bat," Haley pleaded because she knew he would definitely use it on Nathan. She tried pushing Nathan back to her room but he wouldn't budge. "Nathan please…"

"No Haley," he said without taking his eyes off Chris. "I barely 'slept' last night," emphasizing on the 'slept'. "I don't need anyone fucking my morning up," Rachel and Peyton snorted while Haley rolled her eyes and had a sudden urge to bash Nathan with the bat. "You're going all red, Keller. Are you blushing?"

"You son of a…"

Chris didn't bother completing his sentence because he pushed past Haley and began running after Nathan with bat. Haley and the girls screamed each time Chris almost got Nathan with the bat.

"Chris stop!" Peyton scolded as Haley stood in front of Nathan who was trying to catch his breath.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, SCOTT" He bellowed.

"Jesus Chris, keep your voice down!" a voice snapped behind them. "Oh God…what are you doing with a baseball bat?"

"Taylor what are doing here?" Haley asked.

"Nice to see you too, Sis," she said as she looked at the chaos that happened in the living room. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing…" Rachel said. "Just Chris trying to bash Nathan's head in…but don't worry it will only take a minute,"

"Scott, I'm losing my patience," Chris hissed. Taylor rolled her eyes before standing in front of Chris. "Get out of the way, Taylor,"

"Why…so you can finally prove to everyone that you're capable of going to jail?" she asked and Nathan couldn't help himself from smiling when he saw the resemblance she had to Haley when she was mad.

"He took advantage of her?" Chris said and Haley gasped.

"Really?" Taylor swirled around to face Haley and Nathan.

"I wanted to have sex with Nathan!" she assured even when her face went red while Nathan smirked.

"It's true," Rachel said. "You should have heard her last night,"

Peyton shuddered at the memory. "You guys are so lucky you got in this morning," she said to Taylor and Chris.

"They are totally giving Brooke and Lucas a run for their money," Rachel said and bit her tongue when Peyton and Haley gave her a sharp look.

Taylor looked at them suspiciously. "Okay I know you all are hiding something…and I also know you're going to tell," she turned back to Chris. "Drop the bat," she said but he was till glaring at Nathan. "Please," she said airily. The girls watched them suspiciously as Chris lowered the bat down.

Haley gave a sigh of relief as she leaned into Nathan and he automatically wrapped his hands around her shoulder.

"Great!" Taylor said in Brooke way. "I'm starving," then she pulled Chris with her by the arm to the kitchen while Rachel and Peyton followed them.

……………………………………………..

"Well that was intense," Nathan said immediately he was safe inside Haley's room.

"Gee you think," Haley's sarcasm wasn't hard to miss as she opened the doors to her closet.

"Don't tell me you are pissed at me," he said amused before he walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"Nathan, Chris wasn't joking about hitting you," she said seriously. "He had done it before and he's not scared to do it again," she looked worried and he didn't like it. "Please try not to provoke him, will you?"

"Haley…"

"Please," she begged with her puppy dog eyes

Nathan knew he couldn't say no when she looked at him the way she did. "Okay,"

"Thank you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist before she released him.

Nathan picked up his clothing on the floor and dropped them on the bed. He paused when he saw something like a tattoo above Haley's butt. When he walked up to her to have a closer look his heart skipped a beat when he saw what it was. He stood behind her and raised her shirt up before he ran his thumb softly on the tattoo.

Haley giggled. "Nathan, that tickles,"

"When did you get this?" he asked before she spurn around to look at him. He couldn't believe he had never noticed it before.

She sighed. "When we were in Las Vegas," he still looked confused. "We were drunk and I guess one of the things you dared me to do was get a tattoo," she expected him to freak out.

But he smirked. "Why my jersey number?"

"It was what popped into my head at the time," she said. "Does it freak you out?"

"Are you kidding?" he said before he kissed her to the point it almost knocked her off her feet.

He pulled out and looked at her. He wanted to make love to her all over again…he wanted to explore her body and find other things he hadn't noticed.

"I know what you're thinking," she said as she found her balance and pulled away from him a little. "And it's stupid because Chris will definitely kill you this time,"

He chuckled. "You're right,"

…………………………………………

After they both had a fresh shower separately…much to Nathan's annoyance, the joined the others in Kitchen where Taylor was serving pancakes and toast.

"Glad you finally decided to join us," Peyton said when Haley and Nathan took their sits by the counter.

Nathan and Chris had already begun their glaring contest and trying to keep their temper on check. Nathan only took a minute to look at Taylor who served him his pancakes and toast. Taylor was about an inch to two inches taller than Haley and he also noted that they had the same blond hair only hers were straight while Haley's were wavy, just the way he liked it. Where Haley had brown eyes that made him do things he couldn't imagine doing, Taylor had blue eyes that were quite intense.

"I would keep my eyes on my food if I were you, Scott," Chris said.

"Not in the kitchen, Chris!" Taylor scolded as she sat down and began her breakfast. "What's been happening?" she said casually.

"First," Haley said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see mum and dad?"

"Something came up," Chris answered. "But we'll tell you about it later," not taking his eyes from Nathan.

"Where is Brooke anyway?"

"Who knows…probably getting it on with that husband of hers," Peyton said before she could stop herself. Chris had already spilled his drink; Taylor stared wide eyed at her with his mouth hanging open while Haley and Rachel glared. "Shit," was all she could say.

"Brooke is married?" Chris asked and they nodded. "When?"

"It's about four months now," Nathan answered much to their annoyance. He shrugged. "What?"

"Four months!" Taylor dropped her fork. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well you were on tour!" Rachel said. "Plus she swore us to secrecy,"

"Swore who to secrecy?" Brooke asked as she walked into the kitchen hand in hand with Lucas. When she spotted Taylor and Chris she paused. "Oh look, the bitch and the jackass are back," she said brightly.

"I can't believe you're married!" Taylor said in shock.

The girls cringed at the way Brooke glared at them. "You told her!"

"All Peyton," Rachel and Haley said immediately.

"Oh my God, who would have thought," Chris said with amusement glittering in his eyes. "Brooke Davis bagged a total dork,"

"Who are you calling a dork…shit brain," Lucas shot back.

"Wow Lucas, Brooke is totally washing up on you," Haley said impressed while Lucas blushed when Brooke looked up at him with new awe.

"Jesus Lucas," Nathan said through his chuckle. "You really are a total dork," and he and Chris broke out with laughter much to everyone's surprise. But it died down when Haley kicked Nathan on his shin. "Aww!"

"Does the Padrinos know?" Taylor asked.

"Are you kidding?" Brooke looked at her scared before she turned to the guys. "Okay boys it's girls' time…off you go,"

"I'm not done with my breakfast!" Chris said and Nathan agreed.

"What the hell makes you think we care?!" Taylor snapped. "Out!" and they picked up their plates and filed out. "Okay start talking,"

"It just happened, okay?" she sighed. "He was there, I was there and it just happened,"

"Gee, that's going to make perfect sense to our dads," Taylor said.

"I can't explain it to you because you wouldn't understand,"

"Give her a break, Tay," Haley said.

"Well thank god she's not pregnant,"

"Don't keep your hopes up," Peyton said immediately. "At the rate she's going with Lucas…"

"She is definitely going to be popping out soon," Rachel concluded.

"Wow, thanks for the support guys," Brooke said dryly.

"Come on," Taylor scoffed. "Lucas doesn't look like someone that could get it up more than twice,"

Brooke gasped. "I beg your pardon!"

"You'd be surprised, Tay," Haley said. "Peyton saw them going at it missionary style right in front of their door,"

Taylor eyes widened before looking at Peyton. "Are you alright, Hon?"

"Oh I'm okay…but it took a while," Peyton said.

"Jesus, how many times do they go at it?"

"So we go at it about six to eight times whenever we're completely free…"

"Which is all the time," Haley pointed out.

"Doesn't mean we are sex maniacs!"

"Six to eight times," Taylor said. "Chris and I only get up to five…" she didn't see the girls' eyes widened at her admission. "Well that because we're stuck in the studio recording…why are you guys staring at me that way?"

"You and Chris get it up to five times…" Haley said quietly but clearly disgusted.

"What?"

"That's what you said Taylor," Rachel said. "Oh. My. God,"

"No I didn't mean…"

"You and Chris!"

"When did that happen?"

"How did it happen?"

"Okay!" Taylor snapped. "One question at a time," she took a deep breath. "It happened during our tour…remember when Chris came over to your place?" they nodded. "Yeah well, when he got back I was really pissed off at him because I was worried about him,"

"Then we got into this big fight about how selfish and self centred he was towards our career and how very annoying he was getting…then he tells me how overly involved I am with Duncan…"

"Wait a minute…who's Duncan?"

"Her boy toy at the time," Haley said.

"He wasn't my boy toy…I was very serious about him," then she sighed. "He asked me to marry him,"

"What?!"

"What did you say?" Haley looked at her left hand. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,"

Taylor pulled her hands under the table. "That's why Chris left and I was so worried that he was going to tell dad and we all know what would have happened,"

"You have no idea how happy I was to see him back and then he had this big fight with Duncan that resulted to the admission,"

"What admission?" Peyton asked.

"Well Duncan accused Chris of fighting with him because he didn't have the balls to tell me he was in love with me," Taylor said with a warm smile.

"And what did Chris do?" Brooke asked

"Nothing,"

"Typical," Rachel with the roll of her eyes.

"That's when I knew and I was shocked. I mean Chris just stood there like he was going to cry and I just felt stuck, you know,"

"What happened next?" Haley asked.

"I told Chris I needed time to think but then he tells me that if I marry Duncan, he would…"

"What…kill himself?" Peyton said dryly.

"No. he said he would tell dad that I lost my virginity to Joey Costa," the girls gasped. Joey Costa was one of the bartenders that worked for Jimmy James. He was twenty one while Taylor was seventeen…plus Jimmy loathed him with a passion "And where it happened," she concluded.

"Bastard!" they raged. "That happened ages ago,"

"Try telling that to dad if he finds out,"

"So…what happened next?"

"So I went into my room to think and just like that…I knew," she said as she beamed at the girls. "I love him too…and I've always had,"

"But you're wearing a ring…wait a minute," Haley said as she saw Taylor glint with something. "No way…"

"Are you engaged to Chris Keller aka Jackass?" Rachel asked.

Taylor nodded. "And I wish we hadn't wasted time before,"

"You sure as hell aren't wasting it now," Peyton said before turning to Haley and Rachel. "Who is in more shit?"

"Brooke and Lucas," they both said after a minute.

"Why?" Brooke whined.

"Well let's see," Haley said. "Chris is already family…Lucas is not,"

…………………………………………………..

Lucas and Brooke were about to board the private jet taking them to Tree hill while Haley made sure Nathan got everything he needed at the appointment he was meant to follow when he got there.

"Is there nothing I can say to make you come with me?" Nathan asked as they stood in front of each other. They couldn't have any PDA _(Public Display of Affection)_ because they knew the paparazzi would have a field day if they saw him just holding hands with Haley

"I told you, Marc needs me,"

"And I don't!"

She sighed. "Nathan I'm your PA…I have to do my job. You won't fire me so I can be your full time girl friend…"

"That's never going to happen…you know I don't what you with someone else,"

"You're quite possessive Nathan Scott," she giggled before they lapsed into silence again. "I'm going to miss you…so much," she said softly.

"I'll miss you too, babe," he said and he raised his gym bag over his shoulder.

Haley shared a hug with Brooke and Lucas before Nathan. She wished them a safe trip and watched as they got on the jet before it took to the sky. As she turned to leave she felt her phone ring in her pocket.

"Nathan, you're not meant to use your phone on the plane!" Haley scolded.

"I just forgot to tell you something," he said.

"What?"

There was a brief silence. "I love you, Haley James," and she felt her throat clogged with tears. "With every breath,"

She gave a watery smile. "I love you too,"

……………………………………….

_I'm glad I'll be introducing new characters to the fiction._

_Especially their cousin Amy._

_Steph!_


	33. The World We Left Behind

JUST YOU AND ME

_Glad you loved the last update._

_There are more funny chapters coming up._

_Enjoy!_

33. **The World We Left Behind**

The flight from LA to Tree Hill didn't take much time that when the jet touched ground, Nathan was only to glad to get out because he couldn't stand Lucas and Brooke. He knew he couldn't blame them but he was so mad that Haley wasn't with him.

Nathan chuckled when Brooke started freaking out about Lucas's mother not liking her and then Lucas started freaking out because his mother never saw the woman he married.

He was walking ahead of them but not too far when he sported a man in a white shirt, blue jean, sunglasses pulled back on his head and familiar smirk.

"Jesus man, you're looking old these days," Nathan said with his smirk as he got closer.

"Get your swanky ass over her, you bastard," and they hugged. "Look at you," he said as he ruffled Nathan's hair.

"How you doing Uncle Keith," Nathan said as he looked Keith over.

"He looks good to me," Lucas said as he beamed at Keith before they hugged while Brooke stood awkwardly besides him.

Keith looked at her. "So you're going to introduce me to this young lady or I have to beat it out of you?"

Lucas smirked. "This Brooke Davis," he said as he placed his hand at her lower back and guided her towards Keith. "My wife,"

"Hi," Brooke said as she shook his hands. "And it's Brooke Davis Scott," she said sternly to Lucas before turning back to Keith with her dimple smile.

Nathan and Keith snorted. "Well, welcome to the family," he said before leading them out of the airport.

………………………………………………………

It wasn't as bad as Brooke thought it would be. Sure Karen and Deb were clearly mad at Lucas but did their best to cover it up. Keith on the other hand was joy. He could help to notice the similarities the held to Lucas and Nathan. Where Lucas had blond and Nathan was jet black he's was chestnut but the all had blue eyes and the trade mark smirk. He most definitely had the same build as Nathan not as Lucas and he looked like he had been through a lot. But must of all, it was the way the communicated with each other…it was more like Keith was an older brother than an Uncle.

She told them what she did for a leaving and how it all started. She was glad at how impressed they all were. She them a little bit about her family, pretty much the same thing she told Lucas and Nathan while leaving out the important stuff.

After having lunch with half the Scott family since Keith's daughter was out with friends, Brooke decided that she would love to have a rest. They did object and were only too glad to show her to her room.

"When do you want me to wake you up?" Lucas asked as he covered her with the blanket.

"Don't worry…I'll wake when I wake," he said through her yawn.

"Okay," he kissed her fore head. "Sleep tight,"

"Lucas," she called sleepily and he turned around. "I like your family," she said before shutting her eyes.

He smiled at her before walking out.

…………………………………………………

"The flight was horrible,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had to watch Lucas and Brooke suck face while I tried to get myself drunk,"

"Seriously Nathan,"

"Haley don't give me that tone," he snapped. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for doing this to me,"

"I love you," she said softly and she knew that would calm him down.

"You're not playing fair, Hales…Lucas is showing of Brooke, what do I have to show off?" he asked childishly while Haley giggled. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry," but she could stop giggling.

"Right," he said hotly. "When you're done give me a buzz!" he snapped before ending the call.

………………………………………………

Deb and Karen watched as Nathan matched into the kitchen and plopped grumpily on the kitchen stool.

"You know if I wasn't sure, I'd say you aren't happy to be home," Deb said with a scowl.

"I don't worry about it Deb," Lucas assured. "He just misses Haley," Nathan glared at him while he chuckled.

"Whose Haley?" they asked.

"No one," Nathan groaned.

"His girl friend," Lucas replied ignoring Nathan's death glare. "He wanted her to come but she was too busy doing his work," the he saw the puzzled look on their faces. "She's his PA,"

"Good Heavens," Karen muttered.

"I hope is not one of these big breasted bimbos…" Deb started while Keith laughed.

"Haley is nothing like that," he said defensively.

"She's Brooke's best friend," Lucas said.

"Besides her breast are just fine," he with his smirk while Deb and Karen rolled their eyes.

"You know Deb if I didn't know better I'd say you gave birth to a Man-Whore," Keith said while he and Lucas chuckled.

"And I wonder where he got the gene from," she shot back.

"Since Dan…your uncle has been the biggest Man-Whore to grace Tree Hill," Karen added.

Keith winked at her much to her annoyance. "Ladies don't worry…there's more of me to go round,"

Karen and deb scoffed. "Puhleeze!" they said.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each with a knowing smile.

It was good being home.

………………………………………….

Meanwhile Haley, Peyton and Rachel are helping Chris and Taylor on how to tell their parents they are engaged without Chris getting shot.

"We need you guys to be serious about this," Taylor said nervously to the girls. "Chris's life depends on it,"

"I don't see why I have to be mum," Haley whined.

"Because believe it or not you do act like mum!" Taylor snapped. She calmed down. "Rachel you'll play your mother while Peyton would play Brooke's,"

"Great," Peyton said deadpanned.

"Okay I'll go get us a drink," Rachel said as she got up.

"What the hell do you need a drink for now?" Chris asked impatiently.

"When on earth have you ever seen our mothers without a glass of Bloody Mary?" Haley asked.

"Or champagne…"

"Or vodka…"

"Fine!" Chris and Taylor snapped. "Have yours selves a freaking drink!"

"Fab!" Rachel cheered before leaving and in a few minutes she was back with three glasses and a bottle champagne. "Here we go…" as she gave the glasses to Haley and Peyton and poured their drinks for them.

"Can we start now?" Taylor growled.

"Sure," Peyton said as Rachel settled between them as they watched the couples sitting in front of them.

"Okay…" Taylor took a deep breath as she clasped her hand with Chris's. "Right…" she paused.

"Rachel, what the fuck are you doing?" Chris asked as he watched Rachel rolling a piece of paper before holding between her left fingers.

"Oh! I just made a pretend cigarette,"

"Care to tell us why?" Taylor asked tightly.

She looked at the like they were mad. "Are you kidding! My mum smokes with her drinks…I mean come on!" she looked at the girls nodded approvingly. "There is no way I can get into character without a smoke and a glass of alcohol in my hands, okay?"

"Come on…carry on," Haley ordered before taking a sip of her drink. "Sugar, you know I ain't got all day," she said in a very good imitation of her mother.

"Way to go Hales," Taylor said impressed. "So any way…this really important…"

"Taylor, if I hear you recite how important this is one more time," Peyton said growled. "I'll shoot Chris myself!"

"Right…well Chris and I have come up with a few…" she looked at him with a smile.

"Sort of words," he concluded

"Okay let's hear them,"

"Okay tell us what you think," Taylor opened a large piece of paper in front of them and read out. "Mum…dad…everyone…" she paused, looked at Chris with a smile and turned back to the girls. "Chris and I are engaged," then she folded the paper and placed on the table before they waited for a reply but only saw the expectant faces of the girls.

"That's it!" Haley blurted out.

"Yeah," Chris said quite confused.

"So that's the only thing written in that piece of paper?" Peyton asked just to make sure.

Taylor nodded. "So what do you think?"

"I think you're dead," Rachel said straight out after sipping her drink and pretending to smoke like her mother.

"You've got to out of your mind if you think your daddy and I are going to let you get married," Haley imitated her mother again as Chris and Taylor stared on in horror.

"Taylor I always knew you and Chris were the devil's children," Peyton imitated Brooke's mother quite well.

"But…but…" Taylor stuttered.

"What are you going to tell you daddy?" Haley said.

"Beats me," Peyton said sipping her drink.

"We love…" Chris gulped audibly. "I've always…"

"Do you know what Jimmy is going to do to you, Hon?" Rachel asked Chris who shook his head furiously while Taylor dug her nails into his arms in terror.

"he's going to beat the shit music you play outa ya head still the only song that's going to be come outa ya mouth is Elvis Presley's Why do fools fall in love," Peyton added.

"Uh huh," Haley drawled. "And then he's going to bury you alive…how is that for love, uh? This ain't no Romeo and Juliet…no it ain't, Sugar," Haley said

"It's the Padrinos kicking your ass," Rachel concluded.

They stopped and began giggling at how good they were. They stopped when they saw the horrified look on Taylor and Chris's face. Their eyes were wide and they were holding on to each other.

Chris gulped. "I think we should try a longer sentence"

……………………………………………………..

After the boys were done playing basket ball they had a shower and revisited the kitchen Karen and Deb were making dinner.

"Where's Brooke?" Karen asked.

"She's still sleeping…she doesn't do well with flying," Lucas said as she got out three cans of beer from the fridge. He tossed on to Nathan and the other to Keith before sitting with his won. "She gets really tired after flying,"

"Amy usually has that problem," Keith said. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's your daughter you should know," Nathan said before he took a sip of his drink.

"She's a Scott," Karen said dryly. "You can't keep track of a Scott," and Keith raised his can of beer to her with his trade make smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"I think she's coming in now," Deb said when they heard the front door opened.

"Hello?" a voice called.

"In here Amy," Deb called back.

A blond girl with blue eyes walked in with a brunette and brown haired girl. She paused at the kitchen entrance with her mouth open.

"I don't think it's attractive to have an opened mouth," Lucas said with a smile and she shrieked before she launched herself at him.

"Oh my God!" she yelped when Nathan picked her up and twirled her around. "Nathan put me down you jerk!" when he did, she hit his arms before he engulfed her in a bear hug.

"How have you been, lil'cuz?" he said as he ruffled her hair.

"A total mess thank you very much!" she said as she hugged him again before hugging Lucas. "When did you guys get hear?"

"This afternoon,"

"Hey Karen…Deb," she pecked their cheeks before going over to hug Keith. "Hey daddy,"

"hey pumpkin…how was the party?" they give each other a peck on the lips before she sits on his laps and wraps her arm round his shoulder.

"It was such a drag," the brown haired girl said as she plopped down besides Keith.

"Guys you remember Amber and Kasey, don't you?"

"Well…well," Nathan said while everyone rolled their eyes except Amber and Kasey who blushed this ear off. "Amber Lewinski and Kasey Russell…I'm sure you've got all the boys of Tree Hill fighting their head for you attention,"

"Yeah right," Kasey said.

"That'll be the day," Amber added.

"Did you hear your cousin is married?" Keith said to Amy who still had her arms around him.

She gasped. "Nathan?"

"What?! Why do you think it was me?"

"Well it's sort of the thing you would do," she said airily and then turned to Lucas. "I can't believe you got married!"

"Don't look at me like that!" he snapped. "I am very happy if you must know,"

"Who is she then?" Amy shot back.

"She's a dumb blond isn't she?" Kasey asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's her boobs that caught his attention," Amy said to her dad.

"God I hope not," a voice said behind them before their eyes met the person by the door. "Hi!" she said with a shy wave.

Amy and the girls paused for just a minute before they started screaming their head off.

"OhmyGodohmyGod!" Amber shrieked they held each other.

"It's Brooke Davis!" Amy said with awe. "In our kitchen,"

"You married Brooke Davis?" Kasey asked Lucas who beamed with pride.

"Yes I did,"

Then Kasey fainted.

"Oh God…is she going to be okay?" Brooke said as she got closer to Kasey side.

"Oh yeah she just fainted," Amy said brushing it off with a huge smile.

Karen sprinkled water on Kasey face and her eyes fluttered open immediately.

"I had this weird dream that Brooke Davis was in this kitchen," she said. "It felt so real,"

"That's because you did see Brooke Davis, stupid," Amber smiled at her. "Look…" and she did before they started screaming again.

"Hey knock it off!" Nathan boomed. "It's just Brooke!"

They turned to him with a hard glare. "It isn't just Brooke!" Amber shrieked. "This is Brooke Davis!"

"2005 Vogue issue…we loved that red gown with the glitters," Amy said as while Brooke smiled amusing at them.

"I cried for days when we heard Reese Witherspoon was wearing it to the Oscars," Kasey said seriously.

"And it hurt so much because she looked good in it, you know," Amber said.

"I have the dress back home in LA if you want to see it some time," Brooke said innocently.

"I need to sit down," Amy said faintly

"Yeah me too," Kasey said while Karen and Deb tried hard not to laugh and the guys looked on amused.

"Wow I'm glad to know you guys are fans,"

"Are you kidding?!" Amy gasped.

"We freaking worship you, okay!" Amber said. "We were totally gutted when your design didn't come up in Vogue last month,"

"It totally freaked us out," Kasey said seriously.

"I mean we started making calls and going through the internet to know if you were dead!" Amy said.

"Yeah I know…Rachel wasn't doing great…"

"Rachel Gatina?" Amber asked and Brooke nodded. "This too much for me,"

"Why don't we go hang out in my room," Brooke said with her dimple smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally, I want to show you my new designs…that is, if you don't mind," their jaws dropped to the ground. "I take that as a no then,"

They had tears in their eyes. "We would be honoured,"

"Great! And it's Brooke Davis Scott" she went over to Lucas and kissed him before turning to Karen and Deb. "hey I hope you don't mind,"

"No. not at all…I have never seen this girls like this before,"

"Come on girls…first to get up there tries on my cloths…" before she could even finish they had dashed up the stairs while shrieking.

But then Amy dashed down the stairs and engulfed Lucas in a breath taking hug. She cupped his face in her hands. "Have I told you how proud you make me?"

"No,"

"Well I'm saying it now and from tonight you're my favourite cousin,"

"Hey!" Nathan said.

She barely looked at Nathan before dashing up the stairs again.

"I like that girl," she said before going up the stairs herself.

………………………………………………..

"Haley it isn't funny!"

"Right of course not,"

"I just lost my lil' cousin to Lucas…the least you can do is show some sympathy!"

"How old is she?"

"18,"

"Wow…well I think she's old enough to make her own decisions,"

"Whose side are you own anyway!"

"Your side, Sugar," she drawled in a southern accent before she paused.

"Well I'll be damned," Nathan drawled right back. "Haley James are you going all south on me?" he teased.

"Nathan Scott I'll have you know my daddy said we south girls don't come for free,"

"Well you ride on back and tell your daddy I never doubted him for a minute," they both laughed. "Haley I'm I hearing what I think I'm hearing?"

"No," she said immediately.

"Haley were you watching ESPN,"

She gasped. "How can you think that?"

"I told you there will be a time when you wouldn't get enough of da game," he said.

"And it's all your fault, Nathan!"

"Care to enlighten us on how it's my fault,"

"You're always making me watch that stupid channel any time we are together," she said. "Which is like…all the time!"

He chuckled. "Turn it back on so we'll watch it together,"

"It's four in the morning we should probably hit the pillows,"

"Can you stop thinking about me to sleep?"

"No," she replied dryly.

"Neither can I…now turn your TV back on!"

"I think I'm beginning to be a big fan of San Antonio Spurs,"

"You can't,"

"Why not?"

"You not allowed,"

"Why not?"

"Because you boyfriend is the shooting guard for the Los Angeles Lakers,"

There was a brief pause.

"Okay that is so bias, Nathan,"

"What? How?"

"Just because you're my boyfriend it doesn't mean that I get to be a fan to the team you play for,"

"Fine! Give me one reason you think you're a fan to the Spurs,"

"Easy," she said. "Their players are way hotter,"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Course I am! Okay Lakers have hot players no denying it…but the Spurs are underdogs and when underdogs are hot…they are hott!"

"Unbelievable,"

"Have you got Tony's number?"

"Why?"

"Nothing…just thought I'll, you know, give him a call,"

"Haley he is married,"

"I don't know if that information is going to help me get his number,"

"I don't think Eva Longoria is going to find it funny when you call Tony,"

"Okay but…oh my God!"

"What?"

"Is that Tim talking to the reporter?"

"Yeah,"

"How did he get a body like that?"

"Okay Haley…the only body I want you to be looking at is mine,"

"Good that you pointed that out Nathan but your body isn't here,"

"That would have been settled if you had come with me,"

"Don't even get me started on that topic…Oh my God! What did Tim do to his body? Does he have a girlfriend because I'll be so freaking jealous,"

"Hey! I'm still on the phone!"

"Sorry Sugar, you know you're the only man for me,"

"Good,"

"Tim is just my eye candy,"

"Haley!"

"Kidding!" she laughed. "Let's watch E!"

"Whatever," he said. "Wow,"

"What?"

"You know I used to think Jessica Alba was hot but…"

"But what?"

"Eva Mendes…that's a different story. I have never seem any one as hot as she is,"

"Really?"

"Definitely," he paused. "I mean except you of course,"

"That's great Nathan…how long did it take you to remember,"

"Haley I didn't…"

"I'm just a PA, aren't I? What do I know about being hot…"

"Haley?" there was no response. "Hales come on…Haaaallllleeeeyyy!"

"What!"

"I love you,"

"You're a jerk, Nathan,"

"But you love me,"

"And God only knows why"

"So how did Chris and Taylor do?"

"They are going crazy with words,"

Nathan laughed. "Your parents aren't that bad,"

"Trust me they are,"

"NATHAN DANIEL SCOTT!"

"Who is that?"

"My mother,"

"I hope you're not having phone sex with these phone sex girls," Deb said.

"What…no!"

"Really Nathan, you should tell your mother the truth,"

"Who is going to pay the phone bills," Deb shrieked

"Yes Nathan, who is going to pay the phone bills," Haley mocked.

"I've been paying the bills for years," he muttered.

"What did you say," Deb asked.

"I said I'll only be a minute,"

"Liar,"

"You better be!"

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh God it's five already…and I'm supposed to have lunch with Felix today,"

"What those he want?"

"Nathan please don't start…I'll call later in the day,"

"But…"

"I love you,"

He sighed. "Love you too,"

"Bye,"

"Yeah bye,"

He sighed as he dropped the phone and watched the television but he was involved. When he turned off the television he was surrounded with the silence and he had never missed Haley as he did at that moment.

"NATHAN!"

"Jesus Ma! I've hung up already!"

………………………………………………

_Great news!_

_I'll be writing another fiction by next week and it is going to be a bit different._

_I don't want to give the plot away because I want it to be a surprise._

_But one thing is for sure…there is no central character because everyone is involved._

_Have no fear I will still continue with JUST YOU AND ME._

_So! Tell me how you liked this chapter…and oh! Who loved Amy, Amber and Kasey?_

_Review People!_

_Steph!_


	34. A Restless Heart Causes a Troubled Mind

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys!_

_Sorry for the delay…reason? My laptop jacked up._

_Plus I had enrolment issues in school to settle_

_I know you all are pissed off but I promise to try and update as fast as possible._

_Hope you enjoy!_

34. **A Restless Heart Causes a Troubled Mind**

It's been five days since they had been in Tree Hill and it wasn't bad at all. Brooke and the girls became inseparatable while Nathan and Lucas spent their time hanging out with Keith. When the guys were out playing basketball, they ladies busied themselves with gossiping and preparing dinner in the Kitchen.

"Brooke, you're phone is ringing," Amy said as she passed the phone to Brooke.

"Thanks!" when she saw the caller id she gasped with excitement before turning to everyone in the kitchen. "Okay, the girls are calling from a club opening and this conversation is going to be too strong for fragile eyes. So…"

"Our ears are really strong!" Amber said immediately and the agreed.

"Good girls!" she beamed before playing the phone on the kitchen counter and placing the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hi! Is that Brooke Davis from the Brooke Davis gossip section on sluts, whores and man-whores?" Rachel asked while Karen and Deb looked on in horror.

"Yes this is Brooke Davis…have you got any juicy gossip to deliver?"

"Have we got any?!" Peyton said in outrage. "Why else are we calling?!"

"You will not believe who just walked in!" Rachel gasped in shocked.

"Who?"

"Zoë Living!"

"No!" Brooke gasped while the girls were so entranced with what they were saying that they left their chores and sat down to listen.

"Does she mean Zoë Living from 'All about love'?" Amy asked and Brooke nodded at her. The girls almost shrieked.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"I heard voices," Peyton said and the girls paused immediately. "These information are meant to be top secret,"

"You're in no danger at all," Brooke said and winked at the girls.

"Okay the bitch and brute have entered the building people," Rachel announced.

"Oh my God! Why don't the just come in naked and do it right on stage," Peyton said.

"When you say bitch and brute…do you mean Chalise and Tony?"

"Jesus Brooke…who else!"

"I wonder who she's wearing now," Rachel though aloud.

"Don't tell me that whore is wearing my dress," Karen looked at her in disapproval while Brooke shrugged with a smile. The girls, by the way, didn't seem to mind.

"Great," Peyton said deadpanned. "Lory Lip-stank just waltzed in,"

"Do you think she going to start another bitch fight?"

"No…she wouldn't dare," Rachel said before she gasped again. "And she's with Marc!"

"Which Marc?"

"Seriously Brooke…which other Marc do you happen to know?"

"Want me to count?"

"Marc Riley!"

"The one that wants to sleep with her but she refused," Peyton offered.

"Wow Rachel, you actually turned down sex with hot Marc," Brooke said and the girls giggled.

"I'm on probation, you see," Rachel said self consciously.

"Really?"

"Since Francisco decided he was going to become a full time gay…"

"Francisco is fully gay now?"

"The asshole! I mean!" Rachel wailed. "Don't I have a say in a decision that could actually change my sex life!"

There was pause.

"No," Peyton said.

"I don't think so honey," Brooke offered.

"Her hands are all over him!" Rachel said.

"Whose hands?" Brooke asked.

"Lory!"

"All over whose body?"

"Marc,"

"We are still on Riley, I see" Brooke teased.

"Sure are," Peyton answered since Rachel was too busy glaring at Marc.

"Where's Haley any way?"

" _Allo?_ Eez that Brooke Davis on zee phone?"

They all looked at Brooke weirdly before she smiled at them. "That's Haley trying her French accent," she said to them.

"Haley tell Brooke what happened to you yesterday," Rachel said.

"_Non!_ I can not!"

"What happened?"

"Well," Haley began. "I went out with monsieur Marc and monsieur Felix for lunch after zee hard days work…zeen monsieur Marc say he was late for a meeting with a lady…of course zee meeting eez sex, so he left me weez monsieur Felix,"

"No," Brooke gasped as they all listened attentively.

"_Qui!_" Haley wailed. "Zeen I told him I was ready to go home and he was understanding! When we go to my house he says he wants to follow me to zee door,"

"Did you tell me it wasn't necessary?"

"_Mais qui!_ I told him…but he insisted," she sighed. "Anyway when we get to zee door he grabs weez such passion…"the girls gasped. "And kissed me…right on the lips,"

"What did you do?" Kasey asked.

"Who was zat?"

"No one, carry on," Brooke ordered.

"Right. So I push him away and say '_non! Je n'aime pas!_' and he looked so heart broken, Brooke…"

"Did he?"

"Yes!" she wailed. "He tells me he loves me…wants to be with me but I know I can not love him…I love Nathan, I tell him. He asks me why and I tell him, Nathan is my one true love, non?"

"Then what did he say?"

"He says Nathan would break my heart…and I tell him my Nathan would never ever do that…but he does not stop zere,"

"Well go on!" Brooke wailed. "What did he say?!"

"He says Nathan eez too difficult and not understanding man like him…he says he knows Nathan drives me insane…and I tell him 'of course he drives me insane! Zat eez why I love zee man!' but he keeps coming closer and I have no where to run…"

"What did he do?" Amy asked as the whole kitchen listened attentively.

"He pulls me to him again and he kisses me,"

"WHAT?!" they all turned to see a very angry Nathan. "Who the fuck kissed you Haley?"

"Uh huh," Haley said, of course, without the French accent disappearing. "Hi baby!"

"Haley no offence but you are screwed," they heard Peyton say.

"Jee thanks for your support," she replied sarcastically.

"Don't get all grouchy," Rachel scolded. "Felix eez zee one that kissed you weez such passion,"

Nathan picked up the phone and took it off the speaker when everyone started laughing.

"Yeah…we were listening to that!" the girls protested.

Nathan went out of the house to make sure no one listened. "What the fuck Haley…"

"Language Nathan," she said deadpanned.

"what on earth were you doing letting Felix kiss you?"

"Nathan it didn't mean anything to me…"

"But it meant something to him!" he yelled.

"Nathan please calm down!"

"I can't do this anymore Haley," he said.

Haley paused. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked softly.

"What…no!"

"Jesus, Nathan don't scare me like that again!"

"How did I scare you?"

"You just said you can't do this anymore!"

"I meant not being in LA with you,"

"I know,"

"Good. It's settled…tomorrow I want you on the plane to Tree Hill,"

"I can't and I won't,"

"Why the hell not?!"

"You can't boss me around!"

"What do you mean I can't boss you around…I'm your fucking boss!"

…………………………………………………………

"Does this happening a lot?" Deb asked as she watched her son yelling on the phone while trying not to pull out all his hair.

"Yeah," Brooke and Lucas said.

"Wow," Kasey said as Nathan paced back and forth furiously.

"Never seen Nathan so…" Amy said.

"Emotional?" Brooke helped before she nodded. "Haley brings out the best in him,"

"Or the worst," Keith said as they watched Nathan pick up a basketball and hurl it over the next house.

"I don't suppose Mr Kennedy would be happy with that," Lucas said.

………………………………………………………..

"Did you sleep with him?"

"You have the nerve to ask me that!"

"Well what am I meant to do when you're always…always defending him?!"

"What do you want me to say!" she wailed. "It's not my fault he likes me!"

"Well make him start hating you because if you don't, I'll do it myself,"

"What I'm supposed to tell him? What…like I have HIV or something?"

"That could work,"

"Nathan!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Right. I have had enough…maybe when you wake up on the right side tomorrow you'll see sense,"

Nathan sighed. "Haley…"

"No Nathan, I don't want to hear it anymore…I just…" she sighed. "I love you…and I don't know what else to do," she said softly.

"I love you too,"

……………………………………………………

"Wow, will you look at that…he calmed down," Keith said when Nathan sat down on the step with his head on his hand.

"I wonder what she said to him," Karen said.

"Oh Haley and Nathan have their communication skills," Brooke said as she pulled away from Lucas and walked back to the kitchen.

"He has never got this worked up over a girl before," Deb said still surprised.

"That because Haley is not just any girl," Lucas said. "It took Nathan a while to figure it out and when he did…he just doesn't want to lose her," Lucas shrugged with a smile. "He's in love,"

…………………………………………………………

"How's the party?" Nathan asked.

"Like party," Haley said after a sigh. "Rachel and Marc are snipping at each while at the same time, blinding us with their sexual chemistry,"

"What?" Nathan chuckled. "Marc and Rachel?"

"I'm not kidding! They are obviously oozing out sex…Peyton tell Nathan that Marc and Rachel are oozing out sex,"

"Marc and Rachel are oozing of sex," Peyton said deadpanned before going back to her drink.

Nathan laughed. "Someone is cranky,"

"We are all cranky," Haley resorted. "Peyton hasn't got laid because of that time of the month…"

"Haley!" Nathan and Peyton scolded.

"What! Rachel won't get laid because she's putting herself on probation but she's definitely going to, seeing as she's just following Marc, by hand I might add, out of the club,"

"I told you that girl wouldn't last," Peyton said as she shook her head.

"And I can't have any because a certain someone is at a certain hill," she wailed.

"Sorry. My bad," Nathan said unapologetically. "How about Taylor and Chris?"

"They went back home…no need to run away from it,"

"I don't think your dad is that horrible,"

"Who says he is! My dad is the most understanding man I know," she said sarcastically. "Anyway Peyton and I are going to check out some coffins for Chris,"

"Do you know his size?"

"No but he said he would be sending it before he's dead," she said before she gasped. "I must be hallucinating but I think I just saw James Lafferty!"

"James who?"

"Lafferty…God Nathan, sometimes I feel like beating you with a stick!"

"Well I don't care who he is as long as he stays away from you,"

"Peyton be truthful, doesn't he look more hotter in person?"

"Haley!"

"Sorry!" she giggled. "I miss you, Nathan"

"I miss you too but I'll be back before next week,"

"Yeah, Marc told me you were going back to camp,"

"Yup," Nathan said. He looked down at his watch before seeing how late it was. "Gotta go babe,"

"Okay. I'll speak to you later,"

"Love you,"

"Me too,"

……………………………………………………..

Steph!


	35. The Moments We Almost Lost

JUST YOU AND ME

35. **The Moments We Almost Lost**

"God," Amber groaned. "I hate the fact you'll be leaving this weekend,"

Brooke knew she would be leaving by the weekends so she decided to threat the girls to shopping like they always did since she arrived.

She sighed. "I know but I could always come back,"

"Just promise you come back at least on Christmas and New Year before you finally find out you made the hideous mistake of marrying my cousin and decide to divorce him," Amy said seriously.

"I promise," Brooke said.

……………………………………………………

"So what happened?" Haley asked Taylor who was still in Charleston.

"What do you think?" Taylor said through a sigh. "Dad went ballistic and started going on about Chris being my brother…I mean lets face it, Chris Keller is no James,"

"What did the others say then?" Peyton said as she sat beside Haley on the sofa with her Ben and Jerry ice cream.

"You mean your father and our uncles…yeah they were great help," she replied sarcastically. "Uncle Jared began talking about the result our marriage will cause for the families reputation,"

"What reputation…scaring the shit out of scum bags?" Rachel said as she walked into the room, kicking off her shoes and joining the girls. "Seriously they should just admit that the reason Chris is not allowed to marry you is because their wives already have a groom for you,"

"I seriously hate when they do that," Haley said as she tried the ice cream from Peyton, who pushed her hands away.

"Get yours," Peyton said.

"How is Chris taking it?" Haley asked.

"well he is taking it like the man I love…even though uncle Ed keeps threatening to cut him to pieces," the girls rolled their eyes. "Then you have Matt and the twins promising to bust his car up…and we know how much Chris loves that car,"

"What is Brian doing back home. I mean isn't he supposed to be in camp?"

"The lazy ass couldn't stay away from mum's cooking…so he says," Taylor said deadpanned. "But we all know he's probably running away from one the bimbos he's been sleeping with,"

"How did mum take?" Haley asked.

"As usual…I mean mum is rarely surprised about anything,"

"How are the other two senioritas?" Peyton asked.

"Oh great. Rachel your mum is still a chain smoker…"

"What's new," she muttered.

"A few days ago she struck a bet with mum and Auntie Merissa that she could go without smoking for a whole day,"

"Please tell me that sharp objects were taken away from her," Haley said.

"She did pretty great considering how she is without a smoke,"

"How long did she last?" Rachel asked.

"Five minutes,"

"Wow, that was great," they agreed.

"When are you coming back?" Peyton asked.

"As soon as I get their approval," Taylor said stubbornly.

"So next year then," Rachel said.

"With the way things are going…I'll say in two years,"

………………………………………………….

"Okay this is crazy!" Amy wailed. "Can we watch something else other than this crap?"

"ESPN is not crap," Nathan said.

"Plus we don't feel like watching sweet sixteen," Lucas added.

"Give me the benefit of a doubt, will you?" she sad. "I don't watch brats screaming about an unnecessary huge party…grant me some taste,"

"Sure,"

"I'm serious!"

"We believe you,"

"You guys are the worst cousins I got have wished for," Lucas and Nathan grinned at her. "Oh hi! Brooke, please tell your husband and brother in law that…Brooke what's wrong?"

Nathan and Lucas got up with they saw how white Brooke was.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"I just got a call from Rachel," she said barely audible. "Haley…"

Nathan's heart dropped. "What's wrong with Haley?"

Brooke shook her head. "Not Haley. Her father,"

"What happened to her father?" Amy asked.

"He had a heart attack last night,"

Nathan tried not to feel selfish but he just couldn't help himself. "How come they didn't inform you earlier?"

"They did want to bother us yet," then she gasped and tried to hold back her tears. "Haley…s-she doesn't know yet…Rachel and Peyton are going to break it to her,"

Nathan heart tighten at the thought of Haley might go through. "Okay I'll tell mum that we are leaving tomorrow morning…"

"No need…my plane is coming right now to get me,"

"Your plane," Lucas looked surprised. "I didn't know…"

"It's my dad's," she said immediately. She was scared of this moment but she knew was going to have to tell the both of them about their family.

"I'll go pack up," Nathan said.

……………………………………………………..

She just sat in the darkness.

Seven years.

Seven years she hasn't seen her father and several hours ago…she almost lost him. She couldn't help the 'what ifs' that were running through her head. She couldn't foster the strength to pack her cloths due to the shock…

"Haley?"

She heard his voice. The one that made her feel safe and then she felt his arms around her.

"I almost lost him, Nathan,"

"He's okay now…Rachel just got off the phone with your brother,"

"But what if he hadn't…" but she stopped when Nathan shook her head furiously at her.

"There is no what if…he made it. Your dad is alright,"

"Our plane is waiting and I haven't moved a muscle,"

"Come on…I'll help,"

……………………………………………

"Brooke if you come with us…you know you have to tell them you're married," Peyton said as they sat on the plane that was getting ready for take off.

"I know," she said faintly as unshed tears rested on her eyes.

"And you know you may never come back," Haley whispered and Brooke's hands as she let out a strangled sob. "You didn't tell Lucas, did you?"

"I couldn't…"

"Haley the same goes for you too," Rachel said.

She looked out the window because she knew it was true. She'll have to stay in Charleston with her family because, if she was being truthful, she was tired of hiding. Almost losing her father has shown her what she almost lost. Yes it would break her heart to leave Nathan but he would have to understand.

Family always came first.

At least for a James.

………………………………………….

Steph!


	36. Home

JUST YOU AND ME

36. **Home**

Haley walked slowly as she took in the sight of the home she left for the past seven years. It was no surprise that it felt different yet familiar. As she headed towards the stairs she could hear an argument issuing from her father room.

The girls had stayed down with their parents. She knew one of the voices belonged to her mother while the other belonged to Matt. She thought of knocking when she got to the door but it with a force that shook her.

"Haley?" Matt said before he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. He pulled away just a little to look at her. "When did you get here?" he whispered.

"Now," she smiled at him before reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek. "How's dad?"

Matt blew out an air. "He's driving mum and I through the fucking wall,"

"Are the kids here?" she asked.

"No…no, April is still with them at home. We didn't want dad stressed,"

"Where is Taylor and Chris?"

"Took a ride down town with Justin and Brian to handle a couple of loose ends," he hugged her again before releasing. "Ready to see him?"

"Yeah," she nodded and sighed heavily. "Yeah,"

Matt paused and looked at her. "_Usted parece gran, Haley_," _(you look great, Haley)_

"_Realmante_?" _(Really?)_

He nodded. "Come on…you're the only one that can keep him from moving about and stop mum from killing him," she laughed out loud and Matt paused again to savour it. It was great to hear her laughter after what happened.

"Nothing has really changed, Marty," she said as she put her arm round his waist.

"You're telling me,"

The room she entered was huge as it has always been with its French windows and cream cotton curtains. She could hear her parents sniping at each other about something she knew would be irrelevant.

Then tears clogged her throat when she saw her father with a cane to support his weight as her mother kept the phone out of his reach.

"Hey Pop," Matt called.

"How many times am I going to tell you, boy, not to call…" his words died on his lips as he saw her. "Haley?"

"Hi daddy," she said shyly as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "Mum…" but before she could say anything else she was gathered into her mother's arms.

"Look at my little girl!" she said as she looked at Haley. "You came…" Haley wrapped her arms around Lydia and took in the scent that also smelled the same. Lavender and lilies.

Jimmy had his hand on his chest as he watched Haley and Lydia. "Mi Niña…" he choked out as he his eyes clouded over with unshed tears. Haley released herself from Lydia and lunched herself at Jimmy.

"Daddy I'm so sorry," she said between sobs and Jimmy laughed out as he pulled away to brush her tears away.

"Sorry about what? I got to keep having these heart attacks if it makes me see my little girl,"

"Jimmy James!" Lydia scolded before she turned to see Brooke and the girls. "Oh, my girls!" she hugged and kissed them all. "Look at you all,"

"Uncle Jimmy," Rachel said as she walked up to him. "Handsome as ever…I wouldn't even think you left the hospital,"

"Rachel don't you dare encourage him," Lydia said as she watched Jimmy hug the girls.

"You look great uncle Jim," Peyton said before her eyes clouded. "You scared us,"

"Hey hey…I ain't dead." He said before he looked up at his wife and smiled. "Not for a while,"

"Good," Brooke said before she linked hands with the girls. "I've got something to tell you,"

……………………………………………………………..

"What?!"

"So much for taking it easy," Peyton muttered.

"Of all the stupid things you should do Brooke!" Matt raged as he paced the family room.

"Don't you dare call her stupid, Matt" Rachel snapped back and he pinned her with a deadly glare that would have sent shivers up anyone's spine. But not Rachel. "She got married just as fast you did,"

"You compare my marriage to hers?"

"Yes!" the girls snapped.

"Daddy please say something," Brooke said as she watched her father.

"I've got nothing to say baby…did you think of the family?" he said. "You go out there and get married to some duch…"

"Lucas is not like that," Haley said and flinched when her parents looked at her. "Really he is a great guy, Uncle Ed,"

"No man is great to me if he is going to put some cheap ring on my baby's finger without giving me a heads up," Ed snapped before he got up to pour himself a drink.

"Is that what this is all about," Brooke said amused.

"No it's not! Damn it Brooke! You're married!" Marissa Davies scolded. "Sweetheart you just don't go around and get married…not with all we've been through. _I le levanto mejor que eso_," _(I raised you better than that)_ when Haley flinched she sent her an apologetic look.

But Brooke face went stern. "Luke is nothing like that bastard…" she sighed. " I love him,"

"Bullshit," Matt spat and Julie sent him a warning glare.

"_Mire la boca_," _(Watch your mouth)_ she snarled.

"We're filing for an annulment until we clear this out," Ed said.

Brooke felt her heart break bit by bit that she did notice a tear that fell from her eyes. Haley looked to Matt for help and he couldn't stop the guilt that ate at his conscience. He sat beside Brooke and held her.

"How about we meet this Lucas," he said.

"I don't wanna…" Ed started.

"Ed," Marissa stopped him softly before she turned back to Brooke.

"Okay. I want him here this weekend," Ed said.

"Nothing short of this weekend," Jimmy said. "Or you're getting that annulment,"

……………………………………………..

"Here you go, dad," Haley said as help lay him comfortably on his bed. "Better?"

"I am now," they smiled at each other. "So when are you going back to LA now you're old man is okay?"

Her smile faded a little. "I'm not…I'm not going back to LA,"

"Oh? Where do you wanna go this time? California, San Francisco…"

She chuckled. "No where but here. I want to be here with you and mum,"

"Haley…"

"No daddy let me finish…" she sighed heavily. "I was having the best time of life in LA…I thought that I was having the time of life…but…but…" she brushed away the tear that fell from her eyes. "I get a call saying that you're in the hospital fighting for you life…"

"Personally I think that information was a little exaggerated," he said in good humour but she wasn't going with it.

"Dad you almost died…I almost lost you a second time," she couldn't stop the tears now. "And I promised myself I wouldn't…I thought…" the tears that clogged her throat were becoming painful.

"Hey…Haley-bub," he said and she broke out a sob. "Look I'm here now…I'm not going any where…I'm right here,"

"I know…and that's why I'm quitting my job in LA and coming home," she managed to control herself. She looked right into his eyes. "I'm not running away anymore…I'm here now…I'm not going anywhere…" she smiled "I'm right here,"

Jimmy James knew how selfish he was but he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips and brightened his face.

"Have you told the girls?" he asked.

"I think they knew when we got on the plane," she got up from the bed. "Let me leave you to rest," she kissed on his hair. "I'll see you in the morning,"

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day," he sang as she headed for the door. Haley turned around and sent him her smile saved up just for him. "When it's cold out side I've got the month of May…" he smiled at her. "I love you baby,"

"I love you too dad," and with that she shot the door behind her.

For the first time in a while she felt free until something struck her heart and stopped her cold.

Nathan.


	37. The Reason Why

JUST YOU AND ME

**JUST YOU AND ME**

_Hello everyone..._

_Its okay if you can't forgive me...I totally understand._

_Just don't stop reading...lol_

_Seriously...I love you guys for bearing with me and without further ado..._

37. **The Reason Why…**

_This can not be happening!!_ Lucas and Nathan thought to themselves while the girls tried to explain the mafia thing with their parents.

"So let me get this straight..." Nathan said after a few seconds. "Your dad owns the Lakers?"

"Well Haley's dad does...but..." Brooked helped.

Nathan turned to Lucas. "Dude, I'm screwed!"

"You're screwed!" Lucas snapped. "I'm marrying her...you can get a slap on the wrist!" he got and began spacing again. " But me...Oh I'm the one screwed! This can be like 'The Don' all over again. Just think...when I marry her all of a sudden I'm dead meat on our wedding night...just think!"

"Lucas Scott...I'll have you know my father is not a murder..." Brooke snapped.

"Oh really...which mafia doesn't kill people!"

"Well...within reason..." Peyton said dryly.

"Oh God...oh fuck..." Nathan looked at Peyton. "It was Haley's dad wasn't it...he was the one that bailed me out from Dante"

Peyton shrugged. "Don't know...Haley did all the talking"

"This is bad, really bad," Nathan went and poured himself a drink.

"Seriously you guys are over reacting!" Brooke said

"Over reacting!" Nathan and Lucas yelled.

"Jesus!"

"You don't get it do you...you belong to the mafia!"

"Well I won't put it that way..."

"My dad wants to see you..." Brooke said and watched Lucas cough up his scotch.

"What...what...what did I do?"

"Gee, let's see...who got married," Peyton said.

"Why can't you be a nice girl who grew out up in North Carolina with a nice house and a big happy normal family?"

"But I am that girl..."

"Sure...just as long we ignore the fact that your father is a Don!" Lucas collapsed on the couch. "I can't do this..."

"How do put this lightly, Lucas..." Peyton said

"What?"

"You'll die if you don't show up..." Brooke, teary eyes, said. "I'll make sure of it!" she threw a pillow at him before storming out.

Peyton got up to leave but turned around. "Oh Nathan...I have a message from Haley"

"Really...tell her I haven't cheated or anything?"

"Don't worry...your free to do that,"

"Wait, what do you mean,"

"What I mean is Nathan...you're off the hook...Haley says it over,"

"What's over?"

"That thing that you had," she picked up her hand bag. "Chow! boys and be good,"

...

_Haley says it's over_

The words kept playing in Nathan's head while he tried to sleep. In most cases he would really be happy to be off the hook. He had tried to call her earlier but her phone seemed turned off and he knew she had done it purposely. His head hurt thinking about it; his heart beat faster when he thought about being without her...it just didn't make sense.

He wasn't like Lucas. Yes Lucas freaked out when Brooke and Peyton told them about their family but he still saw it in Lucas's eyes after Brooke parked out from his house. Oh, he saw the fear and helplessness in his brother eyes as he watched her leave. Lucas was going to come around but he needed time...at least that was what he though until Lucas told him they had to go to Charleston the next day.

It would probably be good because he had to straighten out a lot of things with Haley James before his heart explodes. He picked up his phone and tried calling her again but it didn't go through. He was learning to be patient...he would wait till they got to Charleston.

...

Haley kept ignoring Nathan's call with the hope that she wouldn't have to face Nathan but all that came crashing down when Brooke came back with Peyton with the news that Lucas would be coming with Nathan.

She couldn't face him...she didn't want to because it would make everything hard and complicated. Oh, she still loved him but there was nothing she could do about it. Plus it would be best that he had nothing to do with her family...well except Lucas who would undoubtedly marry Brooke.

As she looked out of the balcony of her room she smiled. She didn't know how much she missed home until she had gone out and explored her surroundings. The nostalgic feeling that enveloped her was overwhelming that she half believed her decision to return was worth it. But she was brought back to earth quickly when she spotted Lucas's car going towards Brooke's house

...

As Lucas and Nathan sat in front of Ed Davies, they never in their imagination thought they were going to be that scared. They couldn't even understand how Brooke could be so calm with a father that was staring daggers at them.

_Fuck_

"Got a stick up your ass, kid?" Ed snarled.

"What?" Lucas flinched. "No sir…I…I'm very comfortable,"

"Sure don't look it," Ed continued never taking his eyes off Lucas.

After a brief silence. "Sir I assure you that I would love and protect your daughter with every breath in my body…"

"Hold on," Ed interrupted. "Were you going to do other wise?"

Nathan snorted before choking on his laughter. Lucas glared at him before turning back to Ed. "no…what I meant was…"

"I don't know if you've noticed Lucas but I don't like you,"

"Oh I've noticed," Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Oh!"

"No I didn't mean…"

"You've got balls kid, I'll give you that,"

"Mr Davis I love your daughter..." he said with conviction

"He really does sir...I am a competent witness to that," Nathan also assured.

"Really?" Ed said sarcastically. "Still docking points, kid?"

Nathan gulped. "No...No sir,"

"Well that's good, ain't it?" he turned back to Lucas. "You know, my little girl has always talked about her wedding...she always said she wanted a fairytale wedding,"

"She definitely didn't get that..." Nathan mumbled

"You got that right...what she got was shit!" Ed snapped.

"Now sir I wouldn't call it that," Lucas said.

"Oh yeah!"

"Okay I know you think that it was stupid that we rushed into this..."

"I heard it was you who rushed my little girl to that crap alter...if it's even one!"

"Sir we both know that no one forces Brooke Davis into doing anything she doesn't want to,"

"Sure...if she ain't drunk!"

"Okay that's just..."

Nathan cut in before Lucas got himself killed. "Mr Davis, I don't know how Lucas and Brooke ended up married," he paused. "Okay maybe I do...but this is the truth," he looked serious. "They love each other...it's so obvious that it's kinda disgusting," Lucas slapped Nathan upside his head. "Dude I'm trying to save your ass,"

Ed looked amused. "You're going to take a polygraph,"

"What?" Lucas and Nathan looked puzzled.

"A lie detector test,"

"Can I choose not to?" Lucas said.

"No,"

"Then its fine then," Lucas agreed but was interrupted by Brooke and Rachel who stormed into the study...well Brooke did the storming, Rachel just strolled in with a smirked on her face.

Lucas stood up immediately. Even when he was scared in front of Ed Davis, it was so clear he had missed his wife. Brooke kissed Lucas before he could even register she had entered the room then she pulled herself away and turned to her father.

"Dad," she said.

"Good entrance baby," Ed said dryly to his only child.

"He is not taking the test," she said while Nathan and Lucas stood in shock as Brooke spoke to her father without fear.

"Why not?"

"Well Uncle Ed...It kinda kills the romantic part of the whole thingy," Rachel supplied.

"What?"

"It kills the romance," Peyton said as she strolled in with Taylor and Merissa Davies.

"So which one of you married my daughter in a crap hole," Merissa asked as she sat on the arm rest of Ed sat. With the way Ed put his hand possessively round her waist, Lucas and Nathan knew he was a man that though highly of his wife. Something their father never did.

"That would be him, Ma'am," Nathan pointed at Lucas.

Merissa narrowed her eyes at him and Lucas could literally hear his heart stop.

"Seriously mum...stop looking at him like that!" Brooke snapped.

Merissa chuckled. "You should have seen your face,"

Lucas looked confused. "Okay what just happened?"

"Oh you just passed the Davis test," Taylor said.

They heard a knock on the door and turned to see Maria, their maid calling them to dinner.

"Do they have to join us for dinner?" Ed snarled as they walked out of the study.

"Yes...," Merissa said before turning Lucas and Nathan. "Boys I don't know if Brooke told you but I make a mean Toscana," she said proudly.

"Yup," Brooke said. "And has a high tolerance for alcohol,"

"My daughter is so funny. It gives me great joy to know she does have a sense of humour," Merissa said lightly. "Lucas we have a gathering tonight..."

"If you call a hundred people a gathering..." Ed mumbled.

"Ed has a problem with socialising with the world outside his own," Merissa said with a fondness that couldn't be missed from her voice. "I do hope you would attend,"

"Well..." Lucas began.

"This will give you the chance to meet the family properly,"

...

Haley wasn't kidding when she said she had a big family, Nathan though as he watched his future in laws and their families. In a way he envied them for what they had...he really did love his family but he wished they were bigger with children running around and causing mischief everywhere they went.

But his mind and eyes were looking for something else...or rather someone else. He hadn't seen Haley since he arrived and he was getting the feeling that she was avoiding him. He has met Haley brothers and sisters and he had to admit that they had a loyalty that could not be countered. He saw the way they looked at him...except Taylor who happened to be the only talking to him until Chris took her away. Now he watched everyone as he rested by the door while at the same time keeping his eyes out for Haley.

Then his heart skipped a beat as he watched her walk graciously down the long stairs that lead directly to the centre of the party in the arms of a man he didn't know. But he did know that the couple walking in front of her were her parents.

Haley could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked down the stairs with Miguel Carvelo, her date for the night. Yes everyone's eyes were on her but the one that burned was Nathan's. She knew he watched every move she made and it made it hard to ignore him.

He knew she would not ignore him for long but he was never a patient man. So once he saw that she had moved away from her family was talking to other guest, he saw his chance and he took it.

Haley though she was safe enough from Nathan but that idea got crashed when she felt a hand clasp her wrist and to her surprise Nathan was standing next to her with a disarming smile. He smiled at the guest, made an excuse before pulling her gently away from the party to the other side of the house where the music from the party could hardly be heard.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley whispered harshly as she looked around to see if they were followed.

"We need to talk," he grounded out.

"We can't..." but Nathan kissed her before she could utter another word that. God! She did miss him. She missed the way his hair felt on her fingers and the way he knew how to kiss her. Not many men knew how to do that...not that there have been many men. But reality came too fast and she pulled away from him. "We can't,"

"Why the hell not!" Nathan snapped breathlessly.

"Because Nathan...because," now the words were on her lips she just couldn't say anything. "I can't go back to LA..."

"So? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Nathan..."

"Listen I get that you want to be close to your family...and that's great but..." Nathan moved away from her to breathe. He couldn't seem to say how he felt when she was that close to him...when he was a step away from losing her. He didn't realise how much he missed her until he has kissed her...until he has held her in his arms.

"Nathan..."

"I love you," he said barely loud. He raised his eyes to meet her and Haley felt a lump on her throat when she saw the emotion in his eyes. "I love you, Haley James..."

Haley shook her head. "Don't say that,"

"Why not!" he snapped. "Why can't I say how I feel, Haley? I know you feel the same why too..."

"I don't,"

Nathan pulled her roughly to him. "Don't say that..." but before he could have another word out he felt his back being slammed to the wall before a fist collided with his face.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled as she was held back while her brother descended on Nathan. "Leave him alone!" she snapped as she pushed Chris away and pushed her way to Nathan.

"Get away from him, Haley!" Matt yelled in a voice that would have scared the lights out of any man but not Haley.

She looked at him with the famous James anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What do you think?" Justin snapped.

Haley turned back to Nathan as he tried to sit up. "Are you okay?" she said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Give me a minute to answer that," he said as he sat up and looked up to see eyes with raging fire behind them staring right back at him. He gulped. "No...I don't think i am,"

"Get away from him Haley," Brian snarled. "Don't let me pull you out myself,"

Nathan stood up and glared right back. "Lay a finger on her and you'll see another side of me,"

"What did you say punk?" Matt said as he clinched his fist and moved dangerously towards Nathan.

"That's enough," a voice snarled and they turned to see Jimmy James glaring at every one of them.

"Pop, he was hurting her..." Justin said.

"No he wasn't..." Haley snapped and stood in front Nathan. "Daddy, he has never hurt me,"

Nathan felt a cold shiver go through his spine as he saw the Jimmy stared at him.

Yes. Nathan Scott had every right to be scared of the man standing before him.

Jimmy James looked at his older son. "You've got guest in the house and you do this out here!" the boys looked away from him. "Mr Scott...you wouldn't mind having a drink with me, would you?"

Nathan knew it wasn't a request. "Certainly," but Haley didn't help matters with the way she held his hand.

"This way, Mr Scott," he said and watched his daughter beg him with her eyes as Nathan pulled away from her. "The rest of you get back to the party..." when they hesitated. He said coldly "Immediately,"

...

Nathan knew two things could happen to him as he sat in front of Jimmy James, both holding a glass of scotch in their hands. It was either he ends up dead or he gets hurt because either way he was not going to leave the study without getting hurt.

"That scotch has been in the family from years now..." Jimmy said as he eyed his drink. Nathan didn't know what to say so he just took a sip and watched. "Nathan Scott...Haley told me about you,"

"I am sorry for any inconvenience I have brought you," Nathan said.

Jimmy smiled cynically. "I did whatever I had to do for my daughter..."

"I know," Nathan said and looked down at his drink. It was a full minute before he looked up at the cold eyes staring at him...daring him. "You don't trust any man with your daughters...especially Haley," Nathan said confidently

"Really?" Jimmy cynically replied.

"So I'm going to say this...to make it clear," Nathan said and Jimmy smirked in amusement but that did not deter Nathan. "I love Haley..."

"I'm sure,"

"Good," Nathan replied. "Because I am going to marry her," and the amusement wiped out from Jimmy James's eyes.


	38. Be Your Love

**JUST YOU AND ME**

_Hey y'all!_

_Here's another chapter..._

_It came in late because I just arrived home at Nigeria for my summer vacation and I needed time to adjust._

_So I hope you enjoy_

38. **Be Your Love**

"_So I'm going to say this...to make it clear," Nathan said and Jimmy smirked in amusement but that did not deter Nathan. "I love Haley..."_

"_I'm sure,"_

"_Good," Nathan replied. "Because I am going to marry her," and the amusement wiped out from Jimmy James's eyes._

Jimmy James's blue eyes turned ice cold as he studied Nathan. He was supposed to feel amused but with the look on Nathan's eyes, there was no place for that. He paused, placed his drink on the stool besides him and stood up.

Nathan stood as he watched Jimmy James button his suit and smiled at him and the only thing Nathan could read from it was pure terror. For a minute he wondered how Haley could call the man looking at him 'wonderful' and 'perfect'.

No

What he saw was a man that could bury him alive within a minute without a second thought but he couldn't let himself get scared. He had to prove he was worthy of Haley...he might not be but he wanted to...by God he wanted to. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he would be damned if he would let himself chicken out because her father scared him. He got why Jimmy would protect his daughter...hell he would do the same thing but he was selfish. Months ago he thought he had her figured out but how he got it wrong because everything was farfetched from his imagination. Yes, he was scared to his bones but the only thing he could think of while he stared at Jimmy's cold eyes was Haley...smiling at him.

Yes he would gladly die for that

Jimmy watched the man who was standing in front of him and trying not to pee on his pants. as much as he wanted to deal with Nathan for making such a comment, he couldn't help admiring his guts. He smiled when he saw Nathan shaking and at the same time pretending not to be afraid.

"There's a party that I have to attend, Mr Scott," he said coolly as walked smoothly to the door. "We have to continue this another time,"

Nathan understood that there was no 'another time' "yes...we 'will' continue this another time," Nathan said and watched Jimmy turn and stare at him. For over a second Nathan held his breath.

Jimmy smiled coldly. "Have a nice evening, Mr Scott," and he walked through the open door.

Nathan had no idea when he sat back on the chair and found himself breathing like he lacked air.

...

It was a very bad idea leaving Nathan and her father in a room all by themselves, Haley thought as she tried to distract herself by mingling with the crowd. Panic graced her beautiful face as she watched her father walk into the party with a grim look on his face and the relief when Nathan entered moments later.

Once she got closer to Nathan she pulled him away from the crowd and walked into an empty room. Before Nathan could take a breath Haley fussed about him while he tried to calm her down.

"Haley, really I'm okay!"

"What happened in there…did he give you anything?"

"Well yeah…you know to get us started,"

Haley gaped. "Please tell me you didn't take anything from my father,"

Now Nathan was scared. "I…I had a glass of scorch with…"

"Nathan!" Haley slapped him on his arm. "Are you okay…do you feel fuzzy…does your head feel like exploding…"

"Haley!" Nathan grabbed he hands with an amuse look on his face. "I'm fine…you really think your dad would poison me?"

"Well you wouldn't be the first," she said

"That wasn't funny!" he said.

"Haley!" Brian called with a pissed off tone as he watched Haley in Nathan's arms. "Pop wants to have a word,"

"Where is he?" she asked as she withdrew herself from Nathan.

"In the office," he said shortly.

Haley nodded and turned to Nathan. "Wait for me," she whispered before Nathan kissed her, much to Brian's annoyance.

"I'm not going anywhere," then he and Brian watched Haley leave the room. "I'm guessing you didn't just come in here for Haley…alone,"

Brian snarled. "If your not scared…take a ride with us," he saw the question on Nathan's face. "With the boys…don't worry your brother is coming too,"

Brian smirked before walking out when he saw the fear in Nathan's eyes. Nathan placed his hands calmly into his pocket as he watched Brian leave in the room…knowing that the night was yet to end.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Haley waited at the hall while her father had his meeting with his associates. She was scared, not for herself…for Nathan. She knew what was going through his head…but he was Nathan and was nothing…is nothing like Dylan. She sighed heavily before dropping on the sofa close to the door and squeezed her hands on the sofa. No, he father would understand when she tells him that Nathan would go back to LA when Lucas and Brooke have been settled…she would never see him again.

That was the only way to keep him safe

He had to be safe

She stood up immediately when the door opened and the visitors began filling out. When there was no one else coming out, she walked in. she saw jimmy standing by his window and she knew you only see him in that position when he was thinking…and they weren't ever good thoughts.

"Daddy?" she said as she moved further into the study. He didn't turn or utter a word, he just stood there…staring out. "Say something," she whispered as her eyes glassed over.

"Matt said he was hurting you," he said in a dead tone.

"Nathan would never hurt me…never…" she paused and walked in front of him so he could see how serious she was… to know that Nathan was not that kind of man. "Nathan is short tempered but unlike someone we know…he would never transfer his aggression towards me," she saw Jimmy flinch but she held on. "I know I never want to talk about it…"

"We never want to talk about it…"Jimmy said as he moved away from her. He was calm…he always has been but Nathan Scott was setting him off and his little girl was keeping him at bay again. He opened his suit, loosened his tie and turned to Haley. He watched her, he saw what he saw before…but this time he knew there was something different…something he didn't see before. "You love him," he whispered so softly and watched Haley shiver with fear and his heart broke again.

Haley shook her head. "I like him but I…"

Jimmy walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "You're in love again,"

A tear dropped from her eyes. "I'm sorry…I tried…" she felt her throat tighten but she couldn't stop now…she had to make him see. "I did whatever Dylan wanted…I cut my hair when he said it was too long…I covered myself when the weather was hot because I revealed too much…" she watched Jimmy bite his knuckle as he paced his study. She watched the tears fall from his eyes as she told him everything that she went through with Dylan. Then she smiled. "But with Nathan…I'm not afraid to be myself with him, daddy," she chuckled. "It pisses him off that I don't get basketball…"

Jimmy smiled a little at her. "You always sucked at it anyway,"

"But he never watches a game without me…I know he hates it when I make him watch romantic cheesy chick flicks," she laughed as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "He makes safer than I have ever felt with anyone…well except you daddy,"

"Well that's a relief," he said sarcastically.

"I love Nathan Scott…I am in love with Nathan Scott,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan saw the blood he just spat on the ground and somehow knew that he had gone way over his head. He was being beaten the crap out off by Matt James while he tried to keep himself alive. Brian had driven him and Lucas to an abandoned warehouse where he met the rest of the James clan and the smart guy that he was made a deal with Matt.

If he could beat Matt to the ground…he could be with Haley. Yup

But here he was getting beat to the ground.

"Come on Scott…don't tell me that's all you've got…" Justin taunted.

Nathan got up and was knocked to the ground with two blows to the stomach and a hard blow to the face. Lucas tried to break away but he knew that if he did Nathan would loose, so all he could do was watch his little brother get beaten like a criminal. Matt was much stronger than Nathan, so it wasn't an argument, if Nathan kept fighting he could end up dead.

He had to get up…but he was so tired…and he hurt everywhere. As he lay on the ground breathing dust, he thought of Haley and a tear fell from his eyes. He couldn't loose her like this…he deserved her…he didn't care what the others said. How dare they say he wasn't good enough for her…gad damnit he was! He tried to get up but came crashing again.

"Give up, Scott," Matt snarled before walking away.

But he wasn't going to…he loved her. He had to prove to himself and her brothers that he could protect her even thought he wasn't as strong as Matt or the others. Everyone watched with awe as Nathan got up but could hardly stand upright.

Matt turned around and hated to admit that some part of him was impressed that Nathan was fighting back. He watched Nathan closely and knew that he could knock Nathan out with just a breath from his lips but as a man, he knew Nathan was proving a point. He already had blood all over his face; by tomorrow his face wasn't going to look every good.

Matt walked up to him and smiled when he saw Nathan trying to stand in a fighting position. "Still wanna fight, Scott?" he whispered fiercely.

"You fought for the woman you love…I think I have the right to fight for mine," Nathan said even when he was shaking because he was trying to keep himself standing. He smiled when he saw the surprise on Matt's face. "Haley told me…I though it was cool,"

"Only I wasn't beaten to shits like you,"

Nathan chuckled. "I know,"

_The kid has guts_ Matt thought as he watched Nathan.

"I can't trust you with my little sister…"

"Don't judge me with that bastard!" Nathan snapped. "Judge me right here and right now from what you see…nothing more, nothing less…" he winced as he stood up right. "So go on and take your best shot…I'm not on the ground yet," he smirked when he saw the surprise flicker in Matt's face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh God," Haley gasped when she saw a limping Nathan, pissed off Lucas and her brothers coming towards her. She ran to Nathan and tried to be gentle while she examined the damages on his body. "What happened?"

Everyone came out as Haley helped Nathan to the sofa in the living room with the others walking in as well.

"Oh sweet lord!" Lydia murmured as she moved Haley away gently to have a good look at Nathan. "Oh goodness…what was this about?" she asked the boys and all of a sudden they all looked sheepish. "Marisol, please get me the first aid kit…" the maid nodded and left the room immediately.

Nathan stood up immediately when he saw Jimmy come in.

This was it

He was going to speak his mind…it was now or never. He looked at Haley and saw her puzzled look before he turned back to Jimmy.

"Got run over by a truck kid?" Jimmy said with a smile when he saw the state of Nathan. He knew his boys had done it and he needed a word with them. And they knew it. "Get cleaned kid…and leave,"

"No," Nathan said after a pause and they all looked at him in shock…well except Matt, who pretty much wasn't surprised. "Not until you hear me out,"

Jimmy looked on intently before he sighed. "Sure," he sat down in front of Nathan and smirked. "Give it your best shot…tell me why I should trust my little girl with you,"

This was it

He could not afford to screw this up. He looked at Haley. No…he was not going to lose her…not like this. When he looked at her…her eyes…he thought she was begging him for something…then she smiled and he knew…she was begging him to be calm…to be brave…and be true…to her father and most of all, to himself.

"If there was on thing Haley always told me about you that scared me," Nathan began. "Other than the fact that you're a mob boss…it was your love for your family and how you would do anything to guard and protect them," Nathan could barely stand but he'd be damned if that was going to stop him…he was on a frigging roll.

He chuckled. "Matt fell in love but he could not marry the woman he loved because of his back ground…nobody wants their child married into the mob family. But he didn't give a shit and he went over their and broke their damn door down…no one was going to make him ashamed of his family…and the values he was thought and you were right behind him," he said to Jimmy.

Then he smiled sadly as his eyes glassed over. "You see, I never had that…my mum was all I had and before I became what I was today…she was broken by a man that claimed to love her. Now I was raised by that man till the day he died and not once did he have my back like you do with your sons," he looked at Lucas. "Everything was about basketball…about winning but Lucas was lucky…" Nathan laughed cynically at Lucas's sad expression. "He got the easy way out and had a fucking heart defect and I was made to shoulder my father's expectations," he paused. "But I never complained…"

He turned back to Jimmy and the boys. "you judge me by how I've leaved my life…Nathan Scott caught clubbing before a game night…Nathan Scott arrested for DUI…Nathan Scott with this super model or that American sweet heart…" he chuckled. "It was all good and well but it was not me…Haley reminded me of who I was,"

He sighed. "I know you don't want to make the same mistake you did before…you promised to protect her but you couldn't then…" he saw something flicker on Jimmy's face but it was gone before he could blink. "I am not another Dylan Banks…I will never hurt Haley…" he paused and turned to Haley.

He smiled at her before turning to Jimmy, who now had a teary eyed Lydia clutching his hand and falling miserably at hiding her smile.

"You gave up so much for your wife…to raise a family," Nathan continued. "and you were eighteen…at eighteen I though of no one but myself…but where you gave up an NBA career without regret…I was always scared of giving up the one thing that meant the world to me…"Nathan placed his hand on his chest. "My heart…and your daughter has it already,

"Haley and I…" he stated. "we will have our fights…she would piss me off…I would piss her off…I know I would do something stupid to make her cry…I know I could hurt her emotionally but not on purpose…we are going to argue on sports channels and her crap soap operas," he and Haley chuckled at each other. "I would be angry and she would be patient…I'd leave and she'll wait… and on that day…that day when everything around us feels like it's fading and leaving behind the ghost of our love…" he turned to Haley and a tear slipped from his eyes. "on that day…I'll still be loving you…Haley Anne James always and forever …," he turned to Jimmy and gave him a teary smile. "I'll still love your little girl…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"That must be one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard," Justin said as the boys laughed their asses off…well except Nathan.

"I'm never going to leave this down, I'm I?" Nathan said to Haley, who was cleaning his wound.

"Always and forever," Haley whispered as she gave him a wide smile. "I thought it was romantic,"

"It's sure as hell bits 'You got me at Hello'" said Taylor lazily while she was already relaxed cuddling with Chris. "Now that was cheesy…" she paused and shook her head. "No…yours still pretty much sucks,"

"On that day when everything fades away…" laughter broke out again and this time Haley found herself snickering.

Nathan scowled. "You've got to be kidding me," he said to Haley.

"I'm sorry," she said and kissed him.

"Jesus Nathan, you're not going to look good tomorrow," Brooke said as she cuddled Lucas who was now actually seeing how much damage was made on Nathan's face.

"Gee, you think…"Nathan snarled.

"You know he could lose the Nike endorsement…" Brian mumbled. "I'll talk to Steven…see if I can add one more year to my contract…"

"Brian stop it!" Haley snapped but couldn't stop the smile that escaped from her lips. She was happy…happy that at least, they were all trying to get along.

"Dude, aren't you meant to be in camp anyways?" Nathan said.

"The up coming game is for charity…don't see the point in killing myself,"

"I think that's a good idea," Nathan smirked…at least he tried to, what with Haley killing him with the carbon tetra oxide she was using to clean her face. "Now I can kick your ass,"

Haley, Taylor and Brooke rolled their eyes.

"Where are Peyton and Rachel?' Lucas asked.

"They went back to LA…Rachel said she had a booty call but I think she missed Marc…" Haley said as rearranged the first aid kit. "Peyton is expecting a painting from Greece tomorrow morning,"

"I'll be going to Tree Hill in two days…come with me," Nathan said to Haley and she looked at him in surprise. "Hey I met your family in one night…I think it's fair you meet mine…and don't worry," he smiled. "You don't have to kick any ones ass to prove how much you love me,"

"Okay," she saw happiness flash in his eyes. "But you have to leave before me…I need to clear a few things,"

"Don't worry Haley…even if you don't come…" Lucas said with a wicked smile.

"He'll still be loving you…" Chris added and everyone broke down in laughter a fourth time that night…except Nathan.

"Always and forever," Brian concluded and they knew they were never going to stop laughing.

Haley apologised with her eyes while she laughed...

He watched her…knowing he still had a lot to prove but at the same time he had taken a step…

Then he saw Jimmy and Matt watching him intently from the door. Their eyes clearly saying _we've got our eyes on you kiddo_ and he grinned…at them.

They weren't getting rid of him that easily


	39. Love Remains The Same

JUST YOU AND ME

**JUST YOU AND ME**

_Hey guys!_

_Thanks for all the reviews…_

_So here's another one…_

_Enjoy!_

**Love Remains the Same**

Haley and Nathan snuck up stairs while everyone else was discussing about nothing and everything. Lucas has absolutely fallen in love with the James clan even though Brian and Justin threatened to pull his balls out if he hurts Brooke…well that kind of freaked him out a little…okay maybe a lot.

Haley giggled as she pulled Nathan into her room and shut it behind her. She didn't want any interruption incase she and Nathan decided to do…something…which of course wasn't going to happen since Nathan's lips looked totally unkissable…at least for a while.

"So this is your room," Nathan teased as he looked around before sitting on her bed. He winced as he settled and when he saw the concern in her eyes, he smiled. "I'm fine, Hales…"

"What were you thinking?" she asked as she sat besides him and brushed her hand softly through his jet black hair. She settled properly as Nathan shifted and laid his head on her lap while she continued running her hands through his hair.

Nathan closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. "I was thinking if they think I'm a woos then I'd lose you," he said and Haley placed a kiss on the side of his head.

"You're not going to lose me," she said with a certainty. "I'm not going any where,"

"Good…because I wasn't going to let it happen anyway,"

The lapsed into a brief silence as Haley stared down at Nathan and smiled.

God! She loved him…

She loved him so much that she could almost bust from her own happiness. She didn't know how it happened…well that would be lying…because she did know. Even the doubt of him loving her just as much was completely thrown out the window because she knew…

Deep down…that Nathan Scott loved her…he never really wore his heart in his sleeve but it was there in his eyes…in his words…

He loved her…

Haley watched him stir before deciding it would be best that he lay fully on her bed but as she moved to get up Nathan held her down.

"Don't go," he said half asleep.

She smiled. "I though you'll feel better if you slept better on the bed," she watched him frown and she smiled again because he was weighing the issue in his mind. She sighed in an amused fashion. "I'll lie with you,"

"Makes more sense now," he said and sat up immediately…which of course was bad. "Ouch!" he winced. "Man…your brother can hit,"

"I would think so…" Haley said as she fussed around her room to make it comfortable for Nathan. "Seeing as he fought his way in and out of high school and college…" she paused. "Then there was law school… and…"

Nathan raised his hand…bad idea…again. "I get it…he was a fighter," he rubbed his shoulder. "So is it okay that I stay here…I don't want your dad burying me alive,"

"It's okay as long the others don't say anything…"

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked and Haley saw how nervous he was and rolled her eyes,

"Fine," she said as she walked to the door. "Come on…there's no time like now…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No," the boys exclaimed…well all except Chris…seeing as he spent his night these days in a certain someone's room.

Haley gasped. "I don't need your permission to invite anyone for sleepovers in my room,"

"The hell you don't," Matt seethed as he stared daggers with the guys…except Chris, who was at the point finding it hard not to glare at Nathan too.

"Look if you don't do this for me then…"

"Then what? Gonna run and tell mummy and daddy," Justin mocked like he always did when she was little…it kind of pissed her off then…and now.

She narrowed her eyes. "Then I'm going to tell dad it was you who bashed up the truck and not an out of control bull from the ranch," she said and watched him choke on his beer and then went pale…much to her delight. Then she turned to the others who looked scared now. "Brian I'm gonna tell Marisol that you've been in love with her since the moment you laid your eyes on her,"

"No way…"

But before his words got out they heard a crash by the door and they all turned to see a very embarrassed Marisol at the door.

"Oops," Taylor and Brooke said with a wide grin on their faces.

The poor girl avoided their stares and bent down to pick the broken plate. "I'm very sorry for intruding…" she said and ran out before Brian could get a word out.

Even with the twins glaring at her she went on to look at Matt, who didn't look scared in the least…he actually daring her.

"You've got nothing on me, kid…" he said smugly and she cocked an eye brow.

"What happened at a bachelor party?" she said and Matt's face was completely priceless.

He turned to his brothers. "You sonafa…"

"Dude we totally didn't say a word…" Chris said.

"Yeah, they totally didn't say a word…" she agreed and the guys sighed with relief.

"That is until Chris got drunk one night and blabbed it to me," Taylor said as she ruffled her fiancé's hair.

"What the hell man!" matt snarled.

"Dude, I don't even remember!"

"It's the truth," Taylor said. "My man is a bad drunk,"

"What the hell did he do at his bachelor party," Lucas and Nathan demanded.

"Oh nothing too extreme," Brooke began. "Just that he made out with Georgie McCormack…"

"Who's Georgie McSomething…" Lucas asked.

"Who is Georgie McCormack?" Brian actually looked appalled.

"Man, she's hot, sexy..." Chris said before he got slapped upside the head

"Downright dirty…" Justin groaned

Haley rolled her eyes. "Basically she was or still is every man's dream girl," she said "but you've got to take out the fact that she is a bitch…"

"Slut…"

"Whore…"

"Boy friend and husband snatcher…"

"Evil…"

"Conniving…"

"Did I say bitch…"

"Wow…" Nathan said before he turned to the guys. "She still around…" he grinned when Haley slapped him on the arm. "Ouch!"

"So you did the dirty with Georgie, eh?" Lucas said to Matt.

"You what?" a voice said behind them and Matt closed his eyes.

"Uh oh," Justin murmured.

Nathan and Lucas watched in curiosity as everyone, except Matt and April, began leaving with excuses because they knew that shit just hit the fan. They said good night to each other before departing to their various rooms with their various partners and leaving Justin and Brian to themselves…well Justin…because Brian was headed to the pool house to find Marisol.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Brian walked into the pool house and like he thought, he found her folding their laundry but what he found surprising is that she wasn't as fast as before. It looked as though she was…day dreaming or in this case, night dreaming with a faint smile in her lips.

When he cleared his throat she shot up like her ass was on fire and in doing so, the clothes found itself on the ground. When she made to pick them, he stopped her.

"Sorry about what my sister said," he said as he avoided her eyes and looked else where.

"Oh," he looked at her immediately because, it sounded as though she was disappointed. "Its okay, Senior"

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped and when he saw how she flinched, he knew in order to do what he had to do…he had to be calm. He sighed. "Look I like you, okay? Hell, I've liked you since the day you walked through those damn doors…" he raked his hand through his hair when he saw she didn't have a single expression. "Jesus! Will you just say something…?"

"I like you too," she said as though she had come to a conclusion. He smiled and he made her stomach funny. "But I can't trust you,"

Then the grin was gone…like the wind. "What?"

"Well…"

"Well what?!" he snapped and she was tempted to roll her eyes at the James temper that was threatening to surface.

"You're a whore," Brian gasped. "Well a man-whore…with due respect, of course…" and Brian had the decency to remain speechless.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you think Matt is going to be okay?" Nathan asked before he cradled Haley into his arms as they lay in her bed.

She snorted. "Oh please…this is just an excuse to have sex in the living room floor…again,"

"What?" she giggled. "No one ever runs into them…don't they have their own house?"

"They do actually but after parties like what we had to night…they usually sleepover,"

"So no one has ever interrupted them?"

"No…my parents sleep up in the tower and the walls are pretty sound proof," she said. "The only reason April is mad…it's just because Georgie was a bigger whore than she ever dreamed of being…" Nathan chuckled. "God! She drove Matt crazy when she hanged out with the Crownwell boys…"

"Crownwell Boys?"

"They live two ranches down…they were hot," she smiled at the memory. "And Matt hated every single one of them,"

"Good thing he didn't kill anyone…"

"I know…anyway he asked her to marry him before he went away to law school," she looked up at Nathan. "This is a secret…"

"Oh I love secrets…especially James secrets…" then he paused. "Wait, I won't get killed, would I?"

"You might if it gets out…"

He sighed dramatically. "Oh very well…tell me,"

"Remember when April said Tommy wasn't planned…it just happened?" Nathan nodded. "It was a lie,"

Nathan gasped. "No!"

"True! She went off the pill…"

"So she trapped him…made him propose early,"

"But then Matt already knew what she did because he was thinking of doing the same thing…"

"Why?"

"Well April did hers because Georgie was planning on going to the same school as Matt…and then Matt let her trap him because Michael Crownwell was going to ask her parents for her hand…which we knew was going to be a no brainer on his part…well because his family was no mafia," Nathan just stared at her. "What?"

"Your family is crazy!" Haley gasped. "No wonder you love those crappy soap operas…"

"How dare you compare my family to that…"

"I just listened to one…now!"

But sure enough, Nathan came down to the kitchen with Haley and saw a very ravished looking April in what looks to be the shirt Matt wore the night before and sitting opposite her was a smug looking Matt. He was staring at her like he was going to have her on the frigging kitchen table…Haley and Nathan found their way out with everyone else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Three days later…_

Nathan woke up to the best view he had ever laid his eyes on when Haley stirred and shifted closer to his body with a sigh of content.

"Hey," he said softly when she opened her eyes and kissed her. "Morning…"

She smiled lazily. "Morning…what time is it?"

"It's just about nine but I'm not ready to get up yet…" this time Haley kissed him but this time it was too hot for Nathan to handle. "Ouch!" he groaned painfully.

Haley giggled. "Sorry,"

"I hate your brother right about now…" he said and fell back on his pillow. "It's been two weeks Haley," he grounded out.

"I know…" she yelped when he pulled back down on the bed and lay atop her. "Nathan…"

"If I don't screw your brains out…I'll shoot myself," he said and she blushed.

"Wow, my boyfriend…the perfect gentleman. But what to do…" she said dramatically. "You can't even get up without an ounce of pain,"

Nathan paused, cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh I'm up, alright,"

"Nathan!" she giggled when she felt his other guy poke at her belly. "That wasn't what I meant,"

"Really?" he said doubtly.

"Yes…really," she sighed. "You'll be leaving tomorrow…and I want us to spend as much time together as possible,"

"Your mum's having another gathering…again," Nathan said and kissed her neck.

"Yeah well, my mum and my other mums like having parties…" she shifted to accommodate Nathan. "I don't think they can go a week without having some kind of party," she moaned when Nathan nibbled her ears. "Nathan…"

He stopped his ministration and looked at her. "Fine…we'll just spend the day holding hands and cuddling," he sulked and rolled on his back. "All thanks to your brother…"

"He never actually forced you to fight,"

He gasped and she giggled. "I was fighting for you…most women would find that really romantic,"

"I do!"

"I don't think so…ouch!" Nathan winced and glared at her. "When all this pain is gone…you and me…plus bedroom…will equal…sex," Haley tried really hard not to laugh.

Then she had a very braze idea that took her by surprise and Nathan looked at her suspiciously when he saw the look on her face…the one where she smirked and her eyes looked mischievous. Haley's eyes look mischievous most of the time…but a smirk…a smirk!

Haley James rarely smirked…she smiled…cute…sexy smiles but a smirk…

"What are you up to?" he asked as he watched her get out of bed. Haley walked to the bathroom door and turned around. He frowned. "What are you…" he paused as he watched her move a finger along her breast. 'No way…" Nathan breath cut in his throat as he watched her pull her tank top over her head.

"Haley you can't…" he began and winced when fell over the bed while trying to steady himself. Haley covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling while Nathan got back on the bed…in pain. "Oh God…" he gulped when his eyes automatically met Haley's chest. "Come back to bed, babe…" he said as though he was in a trance.

Haley shook her head and began pulling her pj bottoms down…slowly…very slowly. "I want to have a shower…" and Nathan groaned. "I feel dirty…" she said.

"Dirty is good…" Nathan voice was rough and his eyes dark blue from lust. "So come back to bed…then we can get dirtier," he gulped when her Pj hit the ground. "Together…"

"Nathan…" she said as she walked into the bathroom

"Haley don't…" but she already shut the bathroom door much to Nathan's annoyance. "Haley James…it's totally on!" he yelled and once Haley rested her back on the door, her strangled laughter was out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley came down stairs and met an angry and frustrated Nathan trying not toss his breakfast at Lucas and Brooke who were very comfortable showing their affection in front him.

"Seriously…cut it out," he growled and they laughed.

"Haley, Nathan wants some…"

She giggled. "Well not until he gets better," she kissed him on his head, sat besides him and helped herself to breakfast.

They watched Brian slump himself on the chair.

"What's up with you?" Lucas asked after Brooke put a piece of French toast into his mouth.

"Marisol called me a whore…" everyone snorted and coughed. "It's not funny…" he said dryly.

"I'm sure it's not," Taylor said and sat besides him.

"And then we went on our third date last night…I found out that there's no sex until she could trust me,"

"Poor you," Brooke mocked.

"I stayed up all night with a boner…" he said and they all 'ewwed' "jerked myself off like five times…"

"Jesus…Brian!" Taylor hit his arm…hard. "Some of us would actually like to eat not puke,"

"Seems you're getting your face back, Scott," Brian ginned.

"Thanks for the concern, Brian…" Nathan grinned back. "Whore…" murmured and this time they all laughed…except Brian…of course.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The gathering wasn't as packed as Nathan thought it would be…it was actually small. Haley's elder sisters had returned home with their families and a number of neighbors had attended. he had gotten the cold treatment until Brian and Justin filled Quinn and Vivian in.

He spent the night watching Haley discussing animatedly with her nephews and nieces. In an instant he saw his future with her…Haley having his children and he knew she would shower them with so much love.

"Excuse me…everyone!" they all turned to see Chris standing in front of the mic with his guitar. "Hello…I'm Chris Keller," they rolled their eyes and chuckled. "I see you checking me out Quinn and don't you deny it," he smiled smugly and then his smile became soft. "Taylor baby…I've got a song for you,"

"Oh God…" Taylor said under her breath and her sisters laughed.

"When I was fifteen I wrote this song a week after I found out that I was in love with you," he said and they went quiet. "I never told you this…I never told anyone this because I was scared," he rolled his eyes. "Come on look at Scott…see what Matt did to the poor bastard," everyone laughed at Nathan, who glared at Chris.

"I'm not going to say anything cheesy like Scott here but…" he paused. "I've loved you for twelve years, seven months, three weeks, two days, eight hours and…" looked at his watch. "Ten seconds," he smiled at a surprised Taylor. "So here goes nothing…"

He strummed his guitar…

_There I was,_

_Hiding from the world I've come to know,_

_Consumed by the darkness I've always known,_

_But then you came,_

_To be the light that led me out,_

_Showing me what it means to trust, _

_For the first time,_

_I lived…_

_You saw the real me,_

_When you shouldn't…cos I tried to hide me,_

_My walls came crashing down today…_

_With just a smile from you…I know…I was there,_

_Before I saw darkness in my dreams, _

_But now I see you…with me…I remember,_

_You're everything I'm scared to have,_

_Everything I know I'd lose,_

_But still I want you_

_I got mad,_

_When you smiled at other guys,_

_I know I shouldn't…it's not my place,_

_But then you'd look at me…with those blue eyes_

_And you draw me back into you,_

_Showing me that I'll always have you,_

_For the first time,_

_I loved…_

After singing the chorus again, everyone was left speechless as they clapped and watched as Chris swept a teary eyed Taylor into his arms and kissed her. Somehow with all the chaos…Haley and Nathan found each other.

Nathan drew Haley into his arms as they watched Chris and Taylor.

"That was beautiful," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed but then he smirked. "If that's not cheesy…I don't know what is,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AU:** _Okay for those of you wondering about Brian and Marisol…I just couldn't help myself…_

_The whole thing came up to me while I was thinking of more blackmail for Haley to use…I hope you weren't put out by it, though, because I actually enjoyed writing it._

_But that's it from them because I hope not to be tempted next time. To know who's been paying attention…who is Marisol?_

_Oh before I forget…I own the lyrics…_

_I wanted to write a song that showed how Chris felt when he was still getting used to the James clan and how Taylor had influenced him as time went on…the first verse was when Jimmy took him in and the second was when he started having feelings for Taylor._

_Please review!_

_Steph!_


	40. The Unexpected

JUST YOU AND ME

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys!_

_Here's another update…_

_I don't know if I should be happy or sad but JUST YOU AND ME would soon be coming to an end…_

_So get ready…_

_Enjoy!_

40. **The Unexpected**

Nathan arrived at Tree Hill as early as he could with Lucas and they both decided that it was good to be home.

"Where's Brooke?" Amy said as she ran out from the house with Kasey and Amber. "Oh God," she sighed. "I knew it was all a dream,"

"She finally figured you were out of her league right?" Kasey suggested with a sympathetic glance at Lucas.

Nathan chuckled while tapping a pissed off Lucas on the back. Really, could they think any highly of him? Lucas matched angrily into the mansion, leaving Nathan to answer their questions.

"Does this mean she's no longer going to be our friend?" Amber asked with a scared look on her face. "Because it would certainly…like major blow, okay!" she was already freaking out.

"I mean just think…" began Amy. "I've already told Micha-Whore-Carlson that I'm related to Brooke!"

Kasey screamed. "OH.MY.GOD," they looked at each with realization shining in their eyes. "Our rep!"

Nathan could hardly believe he was actually listening to his little cousin freak out with her friends about their reputation. Really…he wanted to tell them the truth…that Brooke was back home settling some issues. Rather, he though that Lucas could enjoy this for the time being until Brooke got back to Tree Hill with Haley…

Haley…

He smiled and remembered that he hadn't called her since he just got back.

"Listen girls…" They turned to him with fear in their bright eyes. "Brooke broke up with Lucas but I'm sure it would have nothing to do with you,"

"Really? Oh thank God!"

"Let's give her a call…"

"No! No…" Nathan said. "She…um…she and Lucas are pretty broken up about it,"

They blinked for a moment before…"oh…you're right, Nate," Amy said. "We'll call her later,"

"I wonder what Lucas did this time…" Nathan heard Amber say as they made their way into the house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Nathan that was cruel!" Haley scolded while at the same time holding her laughter.

"I couldn't help myself…you should have seen them," he said as he made himself comfortable on the bench at Rivers Court. He had just finished playing a game with the guys and they all left him behind. "So what's happening in Mafia Ville?"

"Well let me see," she began. "Dad finally discussed dates with Chris and Taylor…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…so they are set to be married in two weeks," Nathan smiled at the fact that she was happy. "They just left for an interview on E! And a couple of magazines sections…Chris is going to hate it but he has Taylor,"

"I'll probably tune in to watch them,"

"Please do…as I would be watching and thinking of you," she said and he chuckled. "Brooke is totally missing Lucas…"

"Don't get me started…" he said through a sigh as he watched a duck swimming by the river. "It wasn't actually helping matters that Amy and the girls were going on and on about his break up with her,"

"That one's all you," then she pecked up. "You'll never believe the drama that's been going on in the clan!"

"Do I have to beg?"

"Yes, a little…" she laughed. "Marisol told Brian that she was not ready to lose her virginity until she was married!"

"Wait…she's a virgin? No way…"

"Total way! Brian almost went crazy because…well he wasn't going to marry her just for sex, though he thought it was tempting for a sec,"

"That's mean…she can't possibly do that,"

"Ah…yes she can. As a matter of fact, I completely agree with her," she paused. "That is…if I was still a virgin,"

Nathan chuckled. "Having any regrets?"

"Sometimes," she said. "And then, I just think of all the hot sex I've had and it all goes away, you know…"

"Hot sex with whom?" his smirk was on full frontal…

And Haley could practically feel it. "Oh Nathan before I met you…I had my fair share of being Brooke and Rachel,"

Nathan's smile washed off his face. "Haley…"

"But you are the best so far, babe,"

"Wow, that makes me feel much better," he said sarcastically. "How's your dad?"

"Oh I almost forgot. He had a huge fight with my mum last night,"

"Why?"

"Well Uncle Raul came over!"

"Who's Raul?"

"Hot Uncle Raul was the guy my dad had to fight to win back my mum!"

"Oh God," Nathan groaned. "I feel another _Days of Our Lives_ episode coming on,"

He heard her gasp and chuckled. "Nathan Scott, that was insulting!" she huffed. "Anyway, it all started when my mum left my dad…"

"Wow…your mum left your dad?" he asked in awe. "And he didn't like hunt her down and had her killed in confirmation style?"

"Nathan…"

"Sorry. I just keep seeing Don Vito Corleone as your dad,"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway," she continued. "My dad went crazy looking for her and it turns out that she was in Italy and apparently…not alone,"

"What did he do?"

"He got his ass over there and found out she was with his cousin…Raul Clericuzio," she whispered in an intriguing way.

"Wait…is he related to…"

"Nathan my family is not related to any character from _The Last Don_" Haley said impatiently.

"Just asking,"

"My dad and Raul never got along because Uncle Raul wanted us to move back to South America…it's complicated,"

"I'm sure…"

"But anyways, he was crazy about my mum and he was ready to kill my dad to have her,"

"This is just crazy,"

"I thought it was romantic,"

"Of course you would!"

"Brian is such a whore!" she whispered.

"What did he do now?"

"Well what isn't he doing…he's practically pulling all the stops in order to get laid," she snapped. "Great, now he just got out of the pool all wet…and poor Marisol is so cute when she hides the fact that he's getting to her,"

"I'd do the same thing…"

He could sense her rolling her eyes and smiled. "Of course you would…truth be told, I'm thinking of getting laid myself,"

"Haley…"

"I've got to go now…Uncle Raul just touched mum's butt and dad's pulling out a short gun,"

"Wow…can I come for his funeral?"

"I don't know…I'll have to ask Matt. But I'm sure you can…"

Nathan gave out a healthy laugh. "I miss you, babe…when are you getting here?"

"By this weekend I promise," she said. "I love you,"

'Love you too…bye," Nathan put the phone into his pocket, stretched before leaving the court.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan walked into Tric and was quite literally blown away for a second time since he came home. It had really gotten big… and his heart swelled with pride for his mum and Karen. The music was great and it was obvious that everyone was having a great time.

He searched the crowed for Lucas and the others until he found them sitting at the VIP section.

"Oh wow…he finally decided to join us!" Keith shouted over the music.

"I was on the phone with Haley," he said simply.

"I really can't wait to meet this Haley person," Deb said with a smile as she saw how red her son was getting and how good it felt to see him happy.

"Brooke said she was awesome," Amy offered before she realized. "Oh I'm sorry Lucas…I guess I shouldn't be calling her name since she dumped you, right?" she quipped

"Totally!" Kasey agreed.

"Where's your other half?" Lucas asked clearly put out.

"Oh she was grounded…" Amy said and went back to her drink.

Nathan got up. "I'll go order us a refill…"

"More soda please!" Amy said but Nathan knew she was asking for Vodka.

"Don't even think about it," Karen warned before Nathan left for the bar.

He had to fight his way up to the bar before he placed his order. He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket and found out it was a message from Haley.

_Uncle Raul safe 4 nw. Marisol may get laid b4 weddin. Chris and Taylor on for 10pm 2moro nite.xxx_

Nathan smiled and placed the phone back into his jean pocket. While he waited for his drinks, he allowed himself to fantasize on his stay in Tree Hill with Haley. He knew she would love it here and it would be easy to make her comfortable in a familiar environment. His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he felt a hand encircle his waist.

He turned around…only for his heart to drop…

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Nathan Scott,"

Nathan couldn't have been more uncomfortable in his entire life. "Hi Carrie…long time no see,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Haley sat opposite each other as they stared at the small white tube lying on the middle of the floor.

"Haley it's time," Brook whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. Brooke made to pick it but she stopped her. "I don't think I'm ready…"

"Me neither…" she said worriedly. "God, How did this happen?"

"I think we all know," Haley commented. She picked up a packet. "Okay it says here if it turns…"

"I know how it works," Brooke snapped nervously. "Sorry. I just…"

"It's okay," Haley gave her hand to Brooke and she was grateful. "So…are you ready?"

Brooke took a deep breath and released. "Let's get this over with…" Haley looked at her for a moment before lifting the tube and looking at it. She saw Haley eyes widen and grew impatient. "What…what did it say?"

Haley placed the tube back on the floor and looked up. "Brooke…"

"Come-on Haley!"

"You're Pregnant!"

Brooke snatched the pregnancy test from the floor. "Oh God," she whispered.

"I can't say I'm surprised…"

"Haley…"

"Think about it Brooke," she reasoned. "You and Lucas are very sexually active…key word_ very_,"

"We were so careful!" she drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "We discussed this, Haley… and we decided that the time wasn't right,"

Haley smiled. "Maybe it wasn't your decision…maybe it's just time,"

"I don't…" but she was cut short when they heard her phone ringing from their bedroom. "Do you think it's Lucas?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Only one way to find out…" she walked out of the bathroom and picked up the phone lying on the bed. "It's Rachel…" she called out.

Brooke sighed and joined Haley. "What's going on?" she asked when she saw the worry on Haley's face. Haley put the phone on speaker mode. 'Rachel what's going on?"

"Brooke, I need you and Haley back in LA now…"she sounded really scared.

"Wait why?" Haley asked as she sat down on the bed. "Where's Peyton?"

"That's the thing…" she sighed nervously. "I can't find her,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Okay, is Mark obsessed with angst and drama or what! I mean seriously…_

_I'm beginning to have second thoughts about season 6 and I'm not happy about it…_

_There's a spoiler on Dan and Carrie together…I mean seriously, why would you add these two together?_

_Then there's Quentin…who they say dies. Mark is really trying my patience!_

_But the one that really got me was the whole Leyton's get together…_

_No offence to Leyton shippers…_

_But…I would have to spend a whole season watching them in wedded bliss…oh God…_

_And Brooke! Brooke is the least person to have any drama! She's our feisty, independent, and might I add, cherry fashion extraordinaire._

_She has been through so much already!_

_They had better not tamper with Naley again! _

_That is the one thing I wouldn't tolerate…at all._

_Steph!_


	41. In Time Of Need

JUST YOU AND ME

**AN**: Hi everyone,

Sorry for the delay…I'm trying to finish the chapters at once seeing as the fiction is about coming to an end.

Well Enjoy!

41 **In Time of Need**

Haley and Brooke got to LA as fast they could without alerting anyone back home on the situation at hand. When they got out of the airport, their limo was already waiting for them.

"Good morning Miss James, Miss Davies," Gary, the Limo driver said as he opened the door for them to get in.

"Morning Gary…how's the family?" Haley asked even though she and Brooke were in a hurry.

"They are fine, Ma'am,"

"And its Mrs. Scott now, Gary," he looked at Brooke in surprise and smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked once she got through the door with Haley behind her and saw a worried Rachel being soothed by Marc.

She released herself from Marc's arms and went into Haley and Brooke's. "I really don't know," she began to pace as Haley placed her bag on the floor and Brooke sat next to Marc. "I came home with Marc and I found this note…" she picked up a piece of paper and gave it to Haley.

Haley looked at it and frowned.

_Hey Guys,_

_Listen I'll be gone for a while,_

_Don't worry your pretty heads. I just need to sort some things out._

_Take care of yourselves, okay?_

_Peyton_

"I think she'll be okay…I mean it's nothing to worry about," Brooke asked. "Right?"

"That's what Rachel thought until she tried to call her," Marc said. "Turns out someone else answered her phone… and he didn't know who the hell Peyton was,"

"I got freaked out…" Haley wrapped her arms around Rachel. "All I could think of was Peyton being hurt somewhere…and we can't find her,"

"Hey…"Marc said softly as he squatted in front of Rachel and held her hand. "Nothing is going to happen to her, okay…I just called a friend of mine," he said. "He's going to find her…I promise,"

"Do you think she's with Derrick…she's been missing him lately," Brooke suggested.

Rachel shook her head. "Derrick came to LA to see her…and she was happy! I mean why she would…"

"Rachel, was she seeing someone?" Marc asked.

"What…no. Peyton didn't commit…she practically ran away from relationships," Haley said.

Marc's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hey man…uh huh…you sure…thanks man…hey…bye,"

Rachel got up and walked up to him. "Did he find her?"

He sighed and rubbed her arms gently. "No…but he knows where her plane landed,"

"Where?" they asked.

"Do you know what she would be doing in Spain?"

Haley, Rachel and Brooke blinked and looked at each other before turning back to Marc.

"Are you sure she's in Spain?"

"Yeah…she used a public plane. What would she be doing there?"

There was only one thing that came to their minds…

She was hiding…

But they didn't know who or what she was running from…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Nathan Scott woke up with a serious hang over he hadn't had since…well since Haley entered his life. He kind of liked it that way but last night had not gone the way he liked.

Nathan and Carrie have had their history…a history he wasn't very proud off. They were never in love…just sex…downright dirty hot sex which he had liked at the time. They've known each other since high school and it was never serious. After he had been drafted he would come back home to Tree Hill, she would be there…then the next thing was sex. It had worked for a while until she moved away and Nathan was quite okay with it.

Not until three days ago when she resurfaced again.

He didn't know how he got drunk or when but the next thing he knew, he was being carried into the car by Lucas and Keith.

"Woo! Dude you look like crap," Keith commented as he watched Nathan enter into the kitchen.

"Thanks Keith…hey mum…Karen," he said while sitting down slowly. Karen gave him two tablets of aspirin and a cup of water. "Where's Lucas?"

"He went for a run…" Deb said and Nathan could sense a tone of disappointment. "So I see your friend Carrie is back in town…I wonder what Haley would think,"

Nathan groaned. "Mum I didn't know that Carrie was going to be there, okay? And I'll have you know I'll never do anything to jeopardize what I have with Haley,"

"I know you think that…" Keith offered. "But with Carrie around…I hope you can handle it"

"There's nothing to handle…I love Haley…not Carrie," they had to drop the subject because a) he was pissed over his hang over and b) Haley wasn't here yet.

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so,"

"You just reminded me…" Nathan said and pulled out his phone. "I need to call her…"

"Who…Carrie?" Karen asked,

"No! Haley!" he huffed and dialed her number…to his surprise she wasn't the one to answer her call. "Marc, I'm sorry to ask but why the hell are you with my girl's phone?"

"Chill out, Scott…Haley knew you would call and she asked me to do the honors,"

"Can I speak to her now?"

"Um…about that," Nathan frowned. "She's not here at the moment,"

"Really…where did she go to?" he asked his eyes met Lucas and Amy entering the kitchen.

"Something came up and she had to handle it with the girls,"

Now he was worried. "What happened?"

"I'm not at liberty to say but they left the States an hour ago," Marc said. "They left for Spain, Nate,"

"What!" Nathan snapped and everyone in the kitchen looked at him. "What on earth would they be doing in Spain?" Lucas looked at him now.

"Man, listen call back in an hour's time and I'll get you her number, okay?"

"Yeah sure…hey Marc, it's not serious, is it…okay…right, you do that," Nathan placed his phone in his pocket and got up.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked as he joined Nathan out of the house and into his pool house. "What the hell is going on Nathan!"

"I don't know, okay?" he snapped. He didn't really know and it was annoying him. It was not like Haley to get herself in trouble and not let him in on it. He looked at Lucas and knew he had to say something. "Listen, all Marc told me was that they all went to Spain and I should just wait for a while until he gets her number,"

"Brooke should have called and told me,"

"They should have told us,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

When the girls arrived at Aeroport de Barcelona, they knew and expected it to be full since it was heading to the holiday season. Their limo was waiting out side for them once the got outside the airport.

"_Buenos dias, las Senoras…es un placer tiene ustedes astris en Espana_," _Good morning Ladies, it is a pleasure to have you back in Spain_. Their limo driver said as he opened the door to the car for them.

"_Gracias Mario, por favor nos toma al hotel_," _Thank you, Mario, please take us to the hotel_. Haley said when they were settled in the car.

The ride to the hotel went smoothly even though they were impatient to get there. Peyton was all they had in their minds and they had to get to her before they lose her. Once they got to the hotel, they were immediately attended to by Jose Sanchez, the manager to the Hotel.

"_Bienvenido, Las Senoras…pareciendo atractiva como siempre. Peyton esta qui_," _Welcome back Ladies…looking sexy as always_. _Peyton is here_. Jose said with a welcoming smile.

"_Realmante?_" _Really?_ Brooke and Rachel asked while Jose led them to the elevator.

"_Ella permanence en el trage. Usted no vino con cualquier bolsas?_" _She is staying in her suit_. _You did not come with any backs?_

Haley got into the elevator with Rachel and Brooke quickly before turning to Jose and smiled. "_No._ _Ustarsmos saliendo pronto_," _No._ _We will be leaving soon_. She said before the elevator door closed. They held unto each other as the elevator took them straight up to Peyton's suit, where they met Lucia…the chief maid of the Hotel.

"_De gracias a dios que usted esta aqui. Yo no se lo que hacer con ella! Ella ha dicho no nada desda que ella volvio_," _Thank God you're here. I don't know what to do with her! She has not said anything since she got back_. Lucia rambled with worry after hugging the girls.

Rachel held Lucia's hands and gave her a calm smile. "_Gracias Lucia. Llamaremos si necessitamos algo_," _Thank you Lucia. We will call if we need anything_. Lucia kissed Rachel's cheeks, smiled at the other girls.

"_Avergue por favor lo que esta egivocado y la guarda_," _Please, find out what is wrong and save her_. She pleaded.

Brooke smiled softly at her. "_Prometemos,_" _We promise_. She assured before the watched Lucia leave the suit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Once they saw Lucia out, they braced themselves and walked further into the room. The state of the room let them know that all was not well with Peyton. If there was one thing that characterized Peyton, it was her knack for being overly tidy but the room they walked into looked anything but. She had only gone missing for a day and already bottles of alcohol could be seen lying around, her clothes were scattered all over the place and the curtains where closed…all this was seen while Dashboard Confessional's Poison trees, played in the back ground.

That was when they saw her…sitting amidst the disaster with her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees with a picture at hand. She was just wearing a white t shirt with her blond hair soaked with what they knew was water and her eyes were swollen.

The person sitting in front of them was not their Peyton…

The woman in front of them was broken…

They watched her eyes glass over as she looked at the picture she was holding. They just watched in silence as she traced her fingers delicately over the photograph.

"Pey?" Haley called and her heart broke when she saw the look in her sister's eyes. Peyton sat up and the surprise that clouded her eyes was evident.

"Honey, what's going on?" Brooke asked softly as she and Rachel sat by her side and cradled her.

Peyton settled into their arms as a tear left her eye. "How did you find me?" she said when Haley turned off the music and cleared the table to enable her sit in front of Peyton. "I didn't think…"

"Marc had someone track you down," Haley said before taking the picture from Peyton's hand. It was a black and white picture of a man. He had jet black hair like Nathan, only his own was a bit longer and was pulled back in a short pony tail. He had intense blue eyes because somehow Haley could tell. His eyes carried less emotion if one carelessly looked at it and from Haley opinion, the picture was taken from a personal point of view.

It was beautifully taken.

"He didn't like pictures," Peyton said quietly. "But I couldn't help myself,"

"Who is he?" Rachel asked. She and the girls had never seen the man or the picture before but Peyton wasn't willing to say anything.

Haley held her hands and looked directly at her. "Peyton I know it's hard but you have to let us in," she said. "You were there for me…let me be here for you now,"

Peyton didn't want to relieve it. She didn't want to remember what should already be forgotten. She raised her eyes and looked at the girls…her sisters, reaching out to her. How she wanted to take their hand and be pulled out of the darkness…she wanted to breathe easy. But with Haley's beckoning eyes and Brooke and Rachel by her side, ready to catch her if she falls, she knew she had to tell them…they were the only one she trusted with her past.

"It all started when Haley was sent to rehab," Peyton began and they listened attentively. She looked at Haley and squeezed her hand. "We were so lost without you…we didn't know what to do," Brooke and Rachel's eyes shown with agreement. At the time they couldn't stand each other because of the guilt they felt. "So we went out separate ways…Brooke left for Ibiza, Rachel…"

"Paris," Rachel said with a faint smile.

Peyton nodded her head. "I left for Las Vegas," she saw the question in their eyes and knew why it was there. "I missed you so much, Haley," she continued and Haley's eyes glassed over at the though of how much pain had inflected on her sisters…especially Peyton. "Being in Vegas made it a little easy to breathe because it brought back memories of how it used to be, you know…" she squeezed and smiled at her sisters; they had gone through quite a lot. "The four of us, still sixteen and wild," Peyton paused for a moment to wipe her tears. She became sober. "That was when I met him,"

It had been so long ago but it felt like yesterday. "Remember that game we played, where you quote a lyric from a song to a guy so…"

"Then he had to guess the song? I remember. He has to tell you what song it came from," Haley said with a smile.

"And then if he got it right…he gets to kiss you," Brooke added.

Rachel grinned. "Brooke and I kissed a lot actually," while Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes.

"Well only because you quoted lyrics from songs they could just pulled out of their ass," Haley remarked. "I think everyone knows the lyrics to our national anthem," for the first time that day, Peyton laughed and the girls were glad to see a little color on her face.

"Well Prim and Proper here," Brooke commented at Peyton and Haley. "didn't care to give the guys a break!"

Peyton smiled sadly. "I always got bored in the suit…so I'd come down and just flirt around with the guys. I'd come down and play the game…the more they failed to get it the more I made it harder…because really it was becoming boring but not with him…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_She met his eyes across the room…he had one of the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. She had already given up on the guys guessing the damn songs, though they honestly did try but…it couldn't helped…they were horrible._

_Until her eyes met his and thought to herself maybe this one is different. So she walked up to him and smiled seductively when she noticed his eyes brighten with shock or was it surprise?_

_She got to his side, placed one hand right on his shoulder gently while using the other to play with his released tie._

"_Hi," she said barely audible._

"_Hello…hi…" he coughed out and she chuckled, a low sensual noise that escaped her throat._

"_I'm playing a game," she started. "Wanna play?"_

"_Um…sure," he seemed to strong with the right type of words which intrigued her. "Why not,"_

"_Great. You have to guess a song from its lyric," she liked the fact that he was actually paying attention unlike his other counterparts that just wanted to do her right there. "I'll say a lyric and you have to guess the song,"_

"_That's not too bad," he said with an easy smile. "What do I get if I do guess the song?"_

_Peyton got closer to his face and smiled. She saw something flicker in his eyes but she didn't know what. "You get to kiss me,"_

_To her surprise, he grinned at her and she didn't really know what she felt. "Mind if I add my own rule?"_

"_This should be interesting," she loved the way her body felt close to his. "Sure,"_

"'_When' I win," he grinned again when her eyebrow automatically went up. "You also have to guess a song too,"_

_She studied him for a moment before smiling. She saw that flicker again. "I should warn you…I do know my music," she pulled away a little to say the lyric. "__**I just want to be there, when you're all alone, I just want to catch you if I can, I just want to be there…**__" she stopped and found herself willing him to try._

_But before she could give up, she found herself being kissed and left breathless. _

"_That's cheating…you didn't even…"_

"_**When the morning light explodes, on your face it radiates. I can't escape…I'll love you till the end**__," he said to her before pulling her closer again. "The song is by The Pogues. So how about we skip my turn and I kiss you senseless again,"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"He said that?!" Rachel and Brooke couldn't believe it. "What happened after that?" they asked. "Well go on!" she snapped when Peyton paused.

She stood up and began to pace. "After that we couldn't stay away from each other…I mean we tried, what with me being twenty and him twenty-seven,"

"Wow Sawyer…I didn't think you had a thing for older guys," Haley teased with a smile.

"I didn't…I swear!" she protested. "But…" she brought herself to a halt and sighed heavily. "Age didn't matter between us…it never did. What we had was this fever that didn't seem to end, you know?" they all nodded. "He got mad when I flirted with other guys or vise visa…then he made me mad when he ignored me,"

"Sounds familiar to me," Rachel whispered with a smile while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Poor Marc," Brooke remarked and turned back to Peyton. "Then what happened…why did it all fall apart?"

Peyton felt a shiver go through her spine and she just couldn't go any further. This was the part she hated…the truth…she hated the truth.

"Peyton," Haley said softly as Rachel pulled her back to the couch. She watched Peyton's eyes glass over again and the hand of fear closed over her throat. "Peyton, did something happen to him?"

Peyton closed her hand over her mouth to hold in the sob that was about to escape her mouth.

"Pey…"

"He was married!" she choked out. "He was married…for six years,"

"Oh honey," Brooke whispered and cuddled her. "I'm so sorry,"

"I was so shocked…I mean I didn't know what to do," Peyton said as she tried to hold back the sob clogging her throat. "I swore to myself that I would have nothing to do with a married man,"

"But you didn't know," Haley tried to reason.

"Didn't I? He was always going away on trips for weeks…sometimes I thought he had someone else he went back to. But when he came back it didn't matter…I was just glad he was back," Peyton pulled away from Brooke. "He begged me to stay with him…told me that everything was going to be alright," she looked at Haley. "I believed him, Haley…I wanted to be with him so much that I was ready to break a marriage for my own satisfaction,"

"Peyton,"

"He told me he was going to divorce her…he said he never loved her. He said all this other things but I never really got them," she sighed nervously. "When Justin called and told me you were home…I knew I had to leave," she said before covering her face with her hands. "And I did…I didn't look back once,"

Haley allowed a brief silence before she spoke up again. "Did he ever try to find you?"

Peyton nodded when she composed herself. "But I knew he was never going to find me," she saw the puzzled expression their faces and sighed. "I never told him my real name,"

Brooke gasped. "Peyton!"

"I never use my real name with a guy until I am sure he's the one," she said. "I was going to tell when he got back from his last trip…but his wife sort of took that one away,"

"You met his wife?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah…she was the one that told me about their marriage," the tears were coming back. "He had a daughter, Jenny…I could never forget her name. I just thought to myself…what if I was that little girl and dad has an affair with another woman…I mean,"

"Peyton maybe…"

"There's no maybe Haley," Peyton said. "I spent six months with a complete stranger I thought I knew…I loved him and I wanted us forever," she shook the thought away as if to rid herself from her childish statement. "I was naive and completely and utterly in love I could hardly see straight,"

They could hardly understand just how much she was heart broken…well except Haley, who had a pretty good idea.

"Then what are you doing here?" Rachel asked. "Why are you hiding in Spain…of all places?"

"Because I know he won't find me here," she rushed out.

"Peyton what do you mean?" Brooke said in a worried tone. "Did he find you?"

"I don't know how!" she said in frustration. "He called my office phone yesterday and when I heard his voice," she closed her eyes at the memory. "The next thing I knew…I was on a plane scheduled for Barcelona,"

"Pey, you can't run forever," Haley cautioned.

"Oh yes I can," she said stubbornly. "Whatever he feels now is an obsession…it's not love anymore…I can't…"

"ELIZABETH!"

Peyton spine went erect immediately she heard the voice…it couldn't be…it couldn't…

Haley saw her sister's pupils get smaller from fear and how white and rigid she had gotten when her name was called followed by a bang on the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE…OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Peyton what's going on?" Rachel asked while she held on to a stuck still-Peyton.

"Elizabeth?" Brooke asked and looked at Peyton. "That the name you used…your mother's name,"

"DAMN IT LIZ! I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

"It's him," Peyton whispered as a little color began to rise on her cheek. When her eyes found Haley, she covered her month with her hands and gave out a sob. "Please…I don't want to see him,"

"Peyton what's going on?" Haley pushed. "Who is he?"

"Jake," she said as a tear fell from her eyes. She wasn't ready to see him…it's been five years and she still wasn't ready. She felt one of the girls squeeze her hands and another sob left her lips. "It's Jake,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Steph!_


	42. Our Vivid Truths

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hi Everyone!_

_So here's another chapter…_

_Enjoy!_

42. **Our Vivid Truth**

Peyton grabbed Haley hand and looked at her in fear. "Please don't let him…I don't want to see him," Brooke and Rachel held on to her as she begged Haley. "I can't face him like this,"

Haley took a good look at Peyton…she had never seen her like this. Peyton was always composed and strong but this…she couldn't recognise the person in front of her.

"Okay," Haley said to sooth her. "Okay but I'll go have a little chat with him…"

"Haley you can't do that!"

Haley winced again when Peyton's name was called from the door. "I have to talk to him…I have to know what's really going on before we take any other decision,"

"What if he's dangerous…" Rachel argued.

"Jake is not like that," Peyton said quietly as the girls argued. "He mistakenly killed a little spider once and felt guilty the whole day,"

Haley looked at Rachel and Brooke. Her mind was made up. "I'll be back soon…take care of her," Haley walked slowly to the door and was ready to face this Jake of a guy. She wanted to see the man who put her sister in such a bad way. She pulled the door open to see quite a tall man in a black shirt and blue jean.

Yes, those eyes…they were just like those in the pictures.

"You're not Elizabeth," he said to her before his eyes moved quickly above her head…seeing as she was pretty short.

"Good denotation there, Jake," Haley said as she pushed herself forward and closed the door behind her. She saw the surprise flicker in his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "You can't see Peyton…or Elizabeth as you call her,"

"How did you know my name? Is she in there?" he already moving towards the door again. "I need to see her…"

Haley blocked the door with her body…he could probably take her out with just a breath but she would be damned if she was going to break her promise to Peyton.

"Like I said…you can't see her,"

"You can't stop me from seeing her!" he snapped as he tried to control his temper because he was one inch from pushing Haley away from the damn door. He had done things most people consider bad in his life but the one thing he wouldn't do is hit a woman…at least not physically.

And Haley saw the frustration in his eyes…not only the frustration but his vulnerability. "Peyton is never going to see you…"

"I just want to…"

"Not until I talk to you first," Haley grounded. He looked at the blond woman in front of him and wondered which one of Elizabeth friend she was.

"I haven't got time for this!" he snarled

"Well tough shit," Haley snarled right back and she watched him fist his hands. "you have two options…a) you and me sit down and have a little conversation on how you wretched my sister's heart out and stomped on it," really she was getting pissed off at him for having the audacity to show up at her door. "b) I kick you angst butt out of this hotel!"

"You can't kick me out of this Hotel!" he countered. "You don't have the right,"

"I own the damn hotel," she said as she folded her arms and watched his face fall. "Want to find out for yourself?"

Jake pushed his pride aside and looked at Haley…really looked at her. "I just want to see her,"

"Then talk to me," she simply said. "Where would you like it to be?"

He battled with his thoughts until he came to a decision. "My room," he saw something flicker in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to bind you up and lock you in my closet,"

"Uh huh…Sure," she said sarcastically. "I'll just call the reception in case,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake led Haley into his suit and placed the key on the counter by the window while Haley strolled in. It was good to see that the hotel still looked up to its standard as it should be. She had lied to him when she said she owned the hotel while it was actually Peyton's father that owned it.

She watched Jake as he poured himself a glass of what looked to be a lot like scotch. His hair was just like in the picture but it was pulled into a ponytail and his eyes weren't as blue but they were intense when he looked at her. He was a tall man who didn't seem to know how tall he was until it was necessary and his body was close to being like Nathan's but he didn't look like he worked out at all.

"When you're done accessing me," Jake said and Haley snapped out of her thoughts. "You can have a sit,"

She looked around before finding the perfect spot. "I was wondering whose body was hotter…my boyfriend's or yours,"

Jake chuckled and took a sit in front of her. "You must be Brooke or Rachel," he smirked after taking a sip from his glass. "Liz talked about you guys a lot,"

Haley gave a sad smile. "But I bet she never spoke about Haley," Jake looked at her in confusion. "I'm Haley James…I've known Peyton since we were born,"

"She never mentioned you,"

"She wasn't allowed to," she stated simply. "Peyton tells me you met at Vegas,"

"Is that what 'Peyton' told you?" he snarled as he twirled his glass flawlessly. He looked at Haley. "She told me her name was Elizabeth Logan,"

"So I heard. Peyton hardly let people in own her life unless she trusts them," she could now see the bitterness in his eyes. "Elizabeth Logan was her mother's maiden name before she was married,"

"Ah yes," Jake said with an air that sounded a bit condescending. "She never spoke of her mother much…but when she did, it sounded like they had a certain bond," now he sounded condescending.

"Peyton lost her mother when she was eleven," Haley snapped. "So I guess there's bound to be a bond by then,"

Jake sobered up. "I didn't know that,"

"People look at her and all they see is a smart, intelligent and independent woman who had submerged herself into one of the most influential people in the world but what they don't see is the scars beneath it all," Haley sat up and looked straight at Jake. "You caused one of those scars…no…you are the reason she could never trust another man in the past five years,"

Jake paused for a second before bringing out his wallet and pulling a photo from it. He looked at for a moment before leaning forward and handing it to Haley. Haley took it from him and saw it was a little girl of around four with dark hair, green eyes and a big smile on her face.

"That is Jenny," Jake said as he got up and walk to the window but the view it gave did nothing to ease his pain. "My daughter,"

"She's beautiful,"

Jake nodded. "She is. She died two years before I met Liz," he didn't need to turn around to see Haley's reaction. "I just got out of my plane from Italy where I performed," he turned around and faced Haley. "She was doing dance lessons she hated…" he laughed a little. "But her mother wanted her to do it,"

Jenny had always being one to voice her opinion, something she didn't get from Jake. "I was meant to pick her up once my plane landed but I had a meeting with the press so I sent my chauffeur to pick her," he paused…just to relive that moment in his life he will never forget. "We were on the phone when I heard the crash…a drunken truck driver drove right into the car, killing my little girl. The last thing I heard was my little girl screaming for me and I couldn't save her,"

Haley swallowed the tears that clogged her throat. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you to deal with,"

"It was. It was worse for her mother…I think," Jake refilled his glass and went back to his sit. "Before all this happened, I was a twenty-one year old composer who did nothing but stay locked up in his room and made music until I was worn out,"

Haley shook her head. "Classical music doesn't do it for me,"

Jake chuckled. "Me neither. I wanted to a rock star but my parent thought it was the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard," he emptied his glass and relished in the pleasure it sent from his mouth to his throat. "I knew I had a talent for classical music…I could play all Mozart's sonatas at five and at seven I composed my first,"

"My parents relished in my glory…especially my father. So they kept pushing me further into it," he looked at his empty glass in anger. "It was just a hobby…something I played with but they never wanted to hear it…" he smiled. "Jacob Andrew Jagleski you will speak of no such thing again; my father would say,"

"You always gave into their decisions?" Haley asked.

Jake nodded. "I never really cared. I just wanted to be left alone,"

"So how did you meet your wife? Was it love?"

Jake snorted. "I was twenty one when my parents told that they have found the right girl for me," then he gave a sarcastic laughs; it was loud but void of any emotion. "And her name was Nicole Rumount, the daughter to the oil mogul,"

"Are you speaking of Jonathan Rumount?"

"The very one…did you know him?"

"Not personally…but my father never liked him,"

"A wise man your father is," Jake said. "Jonathan Rumount was a devil if I've ever seen one,"

Thinking of his past made him ache for another drink…something he shouldn't have been doing. Jake got up and walked to the bar which made Haley fear that he was going to be drunk by the time their conversation was over.

Jake poured himself a drink and drowned it before it hard a chance to cool off in the glass. He placed the glass on the bar gently and walked away…he knew if he continued it could end badly.

"I didn't love her…I tried to," he said to Haley as he went back to his couch. "Nikki was gorgeous…she was. She was everything a man wanted in a woman…but she wasn't for me," she really wasn't for him. They had nothing in common and most cases people would say opposite attract but not in their place. "While she had affairs with other men I lost myself in my music until she got pregnant three months after our marriage,"

"There was a possibility Jenny wouldn't be mine but I held on to hope. As much as I hated being with her, we had to make a baby so that our families could shut up about it," he picked up Jenny's picture from the centre table and looked at it. "June nineteenth, nineteen ninety eight at 3 am we had a little girl and she was mine,"

"I remember having this rush in my heart," a ghost of a smile was playing on his lips and just like that his features became cold. "Then we lost her. Nikki and rest of the upper class saw me as the villain because I didn't happen to ever love my daughter,"

Haley could clearly see the anger waiting to explode inside him. "But you did…she meant the world to you," she saw his eyes glass over as he tried to control the emotion swimming inside him. "What happened after losing Jenny?" she asked gently.

"I felt claustrophobic. I had to get away from everything," Jake said as he got up again and walked to the window. "Nikki had a boyfriend who could give her the comfort she needed…no one thought about me. No one," he said angry before turning back to Haley. "I went everywhere I could; Italy, Germany, Czech Republic, Russia...the paparazzi dubbed me the new bad boy…it was like everywhere I turned I just couldn't escape," He sighed. "Finally I found myself in Las Vegas and,"

"Peyton," Haley said with smile.

Jake drove his hands through his hair in sheer frustration. "I was a twenty seven year old alcoholic when she swept right into the casino and God! She was a vision," he said. "At first I thought she was a whore," he didn't see the frown that graced her face. "What with the way she flirted with the other guys…but I enjoyed watching her and along the way I started getting jealous…I didn't want her with the other guys,"

"She said you guessed the song," Haley said.

Jake chuckled. It was funny he remembered that night because he was partially drunk at the time.

"From the moment I saw her, I knew I had fallen for the first time in my life," Jake said. "It was new to me but I like it. At first the age difference seemed to trouble her and," he turned back to the view. "it was just supposed to be a fling, you know…I'd have an affair with an attractive and interesting twenty year old with no strings attached and then jet back to my destroyed life,"

"Did you go back to your destroyed life?"

"I did. When I got back to New York I couldn't stand it…she was everywhere I looked. I couldn't stop thinking about her and it got to a point where I had to stop and think for a second about how miserable I was," he said. "then I decided that Vegas was the place for me…and when I got back she was just there…at the door, like she'd been waiting for me and what I felt," he placed his hands on his chest, trying to illustrate his feelings to Haley. "Words can't describe what I felt at that moment…from then on we were inseparable…there was no way we could be apart,"

"After six months I knew she was the one…I wanted to make her my world. So headed to France and I bought this twelve million dollar chateau where I planned to propose to her but I knew I had to take care of something first,"

"Nikki," Haley said and Jake nodded.

"She was in Vancouver with her lover on holiday. When she heard I wanted a divorce she threw a tantrum," his anger was back again. "I though she would be happy but apparently she didn't want the embarrassment it would bring to her family's name," But the truth was Nikki didn't like the fact she was being dumped for a twenty year old. Jake brushed his palms over his face. "I begged, pleaded…lost my pride so I could be free to be with Liz but it wasn't going to happen. I knew I had to do something…so I went back to LA and consulted a good friend of mine who knew a good lawyer,"

"You didn't know Peyton had already found out?" Haley asked.

"I didn't mean to hide it from her but I had to," he said sadly. "For the first time I treated her like a child and I shouldn't have. I begged her to bare with me…everything was going to be alright once my divorce from Nikki was through," he rushed out. "I even tried telling her about Jenny but she just seemed…"

"Lost…Peyton swore she was never going to have anything with a married man,"

Jake looked lost too as Haley stared at him. "I told her to wait for me…but when I got back she was gone. She wasn't waiting at the door like she always did,"

"Are you still with Nikki?" Haley asked.

Jake shook his head slowly. "She's long gone from my life…she's married now with two kids. I don't know if she's happy…don't really care," he pushed himself off from the glass window and joined Haley. "It wasn't easy finding '_Peyton_' seeing as she lied to me about her name but I did," he looked directly at Haley with that intense look she was beginning to think came naturally to him. "Now I've found her I'm not letting her go,"

Haley got up and walked up to him. She saw that he was fighting with himself to be patient. "How do we know what you feel for Peyton isn't an obsession?"

"The truth is I don't know, okay? I just want a chance to explain myself…I need to justify myself,"

Haley nodded before walking back to the door and taking his room key with her. She paused and turned around. "You broke her,"

"Just tell me what to do…I want to make this right,"

Haley shrugged. "Just be patient. When she's ready she'll come to you," she knew what his eyes was asking of her and she became sad. "I can't promise you anything…I'm sorry,"

"I know," he said when she opened the door. "You think I hurt her," Haley felt her heart drop when she saw the tears shinning in his eyes. "But you go on back and tell her that she hurt me too,"

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"What did he say?" Rachel and Brooke bombarded as Haley walked into the suit but she wasn't ready to answer their question.

Her mind was preoccupied with Peyton and Jake. "Where's Peyton?"

"She's in there," Rachel said as they all walked into her bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed, still holding on to the picture.

"We had a very interesting chart," Haley said as climbed up the bed besides Peyton while Brooke and Rachel sat cross legged opposite them.

"What did he say?" Brooke said when she saw how nervous Peyton had become.

Haley knew she didn't have enough time to fill the girls in. "I'll fill you guys in when we get back to LA but for now," she turned to Peyton who was avoiding her stare. "Peyton has to face Jake,"

"What?!"

"Haley I can't," Peyton spoke up.

"Yes you can!" Haley held her shaking hands. "I have loved you like a sister…we have and because of that fact I have to tell you the truth,"

"Jake…"

"He loves you," Haley stated simply. "I know he hurt you but you never waited to know what happened,"

"What happened Haley was the fact that he was married and didn't tell Peyton," Rachel snapped.

"Haley he had a daughter," Peyton added.

"She died," the room fell into a brief silence. "Her name was Jenny, she was four when she was killed in a motor accident," Peyton expression mirrored hers when Jake told her the same thing. "Jake met you two years after she died…when you met him; he was in a dark place,"

"He never told me,"

"He couldn't because you were still devastated at the time," the more she thought about Jake and what he went through, she thought of Nathan. She missed him and she needed to relay her message Peyton. She took out Jake key card from her pocket and placed it on Peyton hand. Peyton looked at her. "You still love him…that's why you still hang on to that picture,"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Brooke said.

"Now I have a man at a certain Hill I miss so much," Haley said as Peyton squeezed her hands affectionately. "And Brooke has to tell her husband that's she's having their baby,"

Rachel and Peyton gasped before a smile broke out from their faces. "It's not a big deal," Brooke said flippantly.

"She's freaking out," Haley muttered causing them laughed at Brooke. When they sobered up she got up from the bed, drawing Peyton with her. "He needs you," she said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys out here," Peyton said suddenly feeling shamed.

"Don't you dare," Rachel scolded as they hugged Peyton.

"When you make up with Jake and you guys are done with I-Totally-Forgive-You hot raunchy sex," Brooke said. Haley and the girls rolled their eyes at her. "Join us at Tree Hill,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

When Haley and Brooke arrived at Tree Hill it was raining quit heavily and unfortunately for them, there wasn't any cab around at that moment to take them to their destination. They couldn't even get Nathan or Lucas seeing as they forgot to recharge their phone while they were on the plane. They had to wait for over an hour before they had the chance of finding a cab.

They were already pissed of as it was before the cab broke down in the middle of the road and they had to walk to Karen's café which, luckily, was still open.

"Oh God! Brooke!" Karen said she let Brooke and Haley into the café while they struggled with their luggage. "What happened?"

"I'd like to ask the freaking weather man that!" Brooke said while shivering from the cold. "I mean I didn't hear any heavy storms coming this way,"

"That's because you blocked your ears with ear phones," Haley remarked as she smiled at Karen and pushed Brooke further into the café. "Hi I'm Haley James,"

"Oh Karen I'm so sorry," Brooke said becoming all cherry again which didn't surprise Haley…at all but obviously Karen was still getting used to it. "This is Haley James, my sister slash BFF slash love of Nathan's life!" then she turned to Haley. "Haley meet Karen Roe, Lucas's mum slash my hot mother in law slash hot grand mama to my unborn child," Karen and Haley gasped at Brooke blunder. "Oh God,"

"Brooke, are you?" Haley couldn't deny the excitement she saw in Karen's eyes. Brooke nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I've got ten pregnancy tests, plus my doctor's report to prove it," Brooke said before Karen came forward and hugged her. "Oh Karen I've got you all wet,"

"It doesn't matter…oh I've got to get you home," Karen rushed out as she went around the counter to get her keys. She had doubts about her son's marriage to Brooke but she had to have faith for Lucas's sake and it seemed like it had paid off. The thought of being a grand mother just caused such an excitement that she thought she was going to bust. "Come on! I'm taking you home to warm up. Haley, right?" Haley nodded. "You're just as pretty as the boys said,"

Haley blushed. "Nathan said the same thing about you,"

"Ah…hello," Brooke broke in. "Pretty girl here too,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan twirled his shot of vodka as he watched the crowd from the bar. It was parked tonight; he had just had his third shot and was yet to drawn in his fourth one. His mother was already giving him the eye but he didn't really care, all he thought about was Haley.

He had tried calling her but she wasn't answering, so were the girls. It was driving him crazy thinking that Haley wasn't safe without him around…he needed to know that she was safe. He drowned his vodka and winced…he knew he was already getting drunk.

Nathan hated feeling vulnerable but he needed her. He had built this world where Haley was with him always...when he wanted her she was there. He ordered for another shot when he saw the brunette dancing…apparently for him. Nathan eyed her but it didn't feel right like it used to be. Before it would have been easy to just flirt before dragging her to his bed but his bed was now for one woman and she was no where in sight.

"Hi Nate," Carried said as she joined him at the bar.

"You still dance," Nathan said as he drank his shot and placed the glass calmly on the table.

"You didn't join me," she said before shifting closer to him. "I think you've really changed,"

Nathan chuckled. _No shit_ he thought. "You don't seem to be skipping town any time,"

"Yup…I'm giving myself a vacation," she moved her hands slowly inside his shirt that was open from the top to his chest. "I didn't expect you to be back but I guess I was lucky,"

Nathan smiled and pulled her hands away. "Listen Carrie, I'll really appreciate it if you'll go get lucky with another guy,"

She snatched her hands away and looked at him angrily. "I'm not a whore, Nathan!"

"Then stop coming on to me!" Nathan wanted to slap himself because he sounded a bit arrogant. Carrie picked up her purse and about to leave when he held her back. "Carrie I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry," he sighed. "But…listen there's no excuse. It 's just that I'm not that guy anymore,"

"So you're telling me you're really serious about one of your tramps…"

"Haley is not…" Nathan held himself back before he caused a scene. "I'm gonna go now…see you around," he saw Lucas and Keith and signalled for them to meet him outside.

"Give me the keys Nathan," Lucas said as they walked to the car.

"I can drive," he snapped.

"Nate you just had four shots of vodka and I know that isn't enough to bring you down but…" Keith reasoned before Nathan tossed the key at Lucas.

"Hurt my baby and you're dead!" Nathan warned as he got into the car with Lucas and Keith.

"Yeah well, we'll probably be dead," Lucas teased before he sped off the parking lot.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan walked into his house and was welcomed to the sweet smell of his mother's home made coffee. It reminded him again why he needed to come back home more often.

"Dude, I'm hitting the pillows hard," Nathan said as he was about to go up the stairs.

"Do you hear that?" Lucas said as he moved further into the house. "That sounds like…" when Lucas walked into the kitchen, he and Nathan came to a halt. "Brooke…Brooke!"

"Hi Broody!" she perked up when she saw him. She was sitting at the kitchen counter with Karen, Deb and Amy when she saw them walk in. "I missed you,"

"When did you get here?" Lucas said as he held her to him.

"About an hour ago,"

"Did you come alone?" Nathan asked as his eyes began searching. "Where's Haley?" Brooke smiled at him and pointed towards the stair. Nathan's face went from happy to smug. "If you'll excuse me,"

"Oh God!" Amy said dryly. "I'm actually freaked out by the new Nathan," she said when Nathan ran up the stairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Uncle Jared there's no need to worry," Haley said on the phone while she looked at most of Nathan's and Lucas's trophies decorated all over his room. "Peyton is fine and she'll be getting back to LA by tomorrow…yeah…um, I don't know but I'll call Quinn to find out…uh huh…okay, goodnight," she hung up the phone and moved closer to have a good look at the picture resting on the mantle.

"No body is allowed to wear that hoddie," Nathan said from the door way. His heart skipped when she turned around and looked at him sceptically. "Except you of course,"

"Your guest room is nice," she said as she walked slowly to him. "Can't say I'm surprised,"

"You're one to talk," he resorted as he pulled her to him and kissed her senseless. "What the hell were you doing in Spain?"

"Peyton was in trouble," she said and kissed his jaw. "We had to leave immediately,"

"You sacred me," he said as he took in the smell of her

"I'm sorry,"

He tightened his hold on her a little. "Is she alright?"

She smiled on his shoulder. "Yeah…I hope she'll be," she pulled away. "You're family is great,"

"My family is a pain in my butt," he replied and moved to carry her bags.

"What are you doing? I don't mind staying in the guest room,"

"The hell you don't!" Nathan remarked before lifting her bag. "Jesus! What do you have in here?"

"Oh just a few things I'll need in case," she stated before going back to the topic. "Nathan I can't sleep in the same room with you in your mother's house,"

"Why the hell not!"

"I don't know…it could be awkward!" she sighed. "I don't want her to think I'm vulgar,"

"In bed or in the shower?"

"Nathan!" she scolded. _Seriously!_

"If it makes you feel better, you're not sleeping in the house at all," Nathan said as he tried to balance the luggage on his hand.

"O-kay. I don't know how that makes me feel better,"

"You'll be staying at my beach house with me," he said and heaved the bags towards the door.

"That even makes matters worse!"

"Okay listen Haley!" Nathan snapped when the bags fell from his hands. "I haven't seen you in three days and right now, all I want to do his reap your clothes off and make love to you!"

"Gee Nathan," she resorted. "When you put it that way it sounds tempting!"

Nathan pulled her quickly to him and kissed her. It was one of those kisses that kinda leave you quit stupid…in a mere second.

"I want you but not here,"

"Okay," Haley said breathlessly. "I'll help you with the bags,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walked into the suit that was meant to be Jake's. It wasn't as big as her room but it was beautiful and it shared the same view with hers.

Her heart stopped for a second when she saw the figure spread out on the couch in front of the fire place. She walked slowly to the couch until she was standing right in from of him. He hadn't changed at all because it was just his hair that had grown longer…it seemed to fit him just fine.

She sat besides him on the couch and watched him as he slept. The glass of vodka with ice sitting by the table told her he'd been drinking and not that long ago.

"Liz?" he whispered and she turned to him. Tears clogged his throat as he watched her…she looked so beautiful. "How long…"

She brushed away the strays of hair resting over his head. "Not long," she knew they had so much to talk about but she wasn't ready…at least not at the moment. "I'm not ready," she said and Jake knew exactly what she meant but he hated to admit it annoyed him. "Please, I just need to be here with you…without thinking about what has been,"

Jake looked at her for a moment before making a little room for her to lie next to him. Peyton laid gently in his arms and closed her eyes to the beat of his heart.

"This isn't going to be a dream when I wake up, is it?" Jake said because he had always pictured it this way…she coming back to him.

"No," she said and smiled softly. "I'm not going anywhere,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**AN:** _Just to let you in on a little information…_

_Haley and the girls didn't care about the Hollywood scene even though their families were rich. They didn't want to do the whole Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie thingy…_

_That's why they didn't know about Jake's tragic past…Brooke, Rachel and Peyton came into limelight when they started their businesses while Haley just decided to live a pretty normal life…_

_Well not for long…_

_Steph!_


	43. Friends and Lovers

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hey guys,_

_Here is another update…_

_Enjoy!_

43. **Friends and Lovers**

Haley left Nathan in bed and went out to watch the sunrise. She had woken up quite early, watched Nathan as he slept before she decided to see the sun rising. She had always loved having the beach close by in case she needed the walk. She loved the feel of the sand beneath her feet and the way the wind wrapped around her. She thought of getting dressed but decided on Nathan's shirt and her short shorts.

Tree Hill was just as beautiful as she expected it to be. It reminded her of Charleston…a little at least. She leaned on the balcony and watched people around the beach…aching to be part of them.

"Hi!" a voice said behind her and Haley became self conscious.

"Hi…can I help you?" Haley asked as she ran her hand through her wavy hair.

"Um, yeah…I'm looking for Nathan," she said.

Haley did a back track in her mind. _Okay_ she thought. The woman standing in front of her was undeniably beautiful but the question was…what was she doing in her boy friend's house?

"He's still in bed," Haley replied. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Carrie," she said as she looked around. Nathan had not changed everything in the beach house…much to her delight. "Nathan and I go way back,"

"Uh huh," Haley said as she walked past her to the Kitchen. She knew exactly what 'way back' meant and she wasn't liking it. "Well you'll have to find him another time," she said. "I'd like to offer you something but there's actually nothing in this house!" even if there was she wasn't giving any.

And Carrie knew that. "There usually isn't," Carrie replied and a faint smile appeared on her face because Nathan hadn't really changed at all.

Haley James was raised to see a man-stealer slash whore from a hundred yards. It took her barely a second to know one was standing right in her living room.

"Well it was nice meeting you," _Not!_ Haley thought as she smiled at Carrie daring her to utter another word other than bye. "I'll tell Nathan you called,"

Carrie smiled. "Nice shirt,"

"Thanks…it's one of Nathan old shirts,"

"I know," Carrie said as she opened the door and smiled at Haley puzzled face. "I gave it to him," then she shut the door behind her.

And Haley prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan Scott knew that something was wrong with his girl friend immediately she walked into his family house and vanished into the kitchen without a single word. Nathan didn't know what had happened this morning but he allowed an assumption that it wasn't good.

"Dude I think I'm screwed," Nathan said to Lucas who was losing very hopelessly in NBA Live to Keith.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked absent-mindedly as he tried to tackle Kobe Bryant, which wasn't going so well, seeing as Skills Tyler, their buddy since high school, dribbled him and shot from the three pointer. "Jesus! What the hell is wrong with this fucking pad!"

"It's not the pad Luke," Skills said wisely with his smirk threatening to show. "It's just you that sucks,"

"I don't suck, okay? Something is definitely…" Lucas was cut off when Nathan turned off the television. "Dude! What the fuck man!"

"Ah…hello!" Nathan snapped. "I said I think I'm screwed!"

"Like you always aren't," Skills murmured before he and Lucas snorted. "Sorry," they both said as Nathan glared. "Okay, what do you mean you think?"

Nathan sighed. "I mean I woke up this morning and what I got was the cold shoulder,"

"Did you do or say something stupid last night?"

"I don't think so," he said while trying to decipher if he actually did. "Last night was great,"

"Sure, you finally got laid," Lucas pointed out without thinking. "I was wrong…my bad," Lucas scratched his head. "I'm a little cranky…Brooke and I didn't…you know,"

"Lucas, even a deaf man knows what you talking about," Skills said dryly. "Horn dog,"

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black," Lucas said to a puzzled Nathan and Skills. "What?"

"What does a pot and kettle have to do with Haley giving me the cold shoulder?" Nathan asked.

"Better yet…what does it have to do with Lucas being a horn dog?"

Lucas rolled his eyes at their ridiculous question. "It's an African proverb. It just means that it's ridiculous for Skills to call me a horn dog when he himself is a horn dog too,"

"Oh," Nathan said. "So where does black fit into any of these then?"

"That was some racist comment, right?" Skills asked seriously…well at least he was trying to be but it was getting difficult with the way Lucas was glaring at him. "I mean you could have…"

"Skills!" Lucas snapped

"I totally agree with Skills, man," Nathan said knowing it was going to piss Lucas off. It was the only way to get Haley being angry with him out of his mind. "That sounded like a racist comment to me. It's just weird saying a pot and a kettle…I mean it doesn't even make sense,"

"It's a proverb…proverbs comes in forms of metaphors!" Lucas was completely oblivious to Nathan and Skills sniggering. "It's not for you to understand immediately…it's for you to think and have an understanding…" Lucas paused when it finally donned on him. "You were messing with me, right?"

"For a smart ass it took you long enough," Skills said and turned the television back on. "Nathan, don't worry about it dawg…Haley is not angry with you,"

"Really?" he said. He smiled immediately when Haley came into the pad. "Hey babe, what's up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Breakfast is ready," she said before leaving the pad.

"Oh she's angry," Lucas said as he lost another shot to Keith. "Very angry,"

"Did you see those eyes?" Skills said as he scored another point much to Lucas's annoyance. He paused the game and turned to Nathan. "Hey babe…"

"What's up?" Lucas finished with a snort. "Can't believe you said that?"

"What? I always say that to Haley…it's kind of our thing?"

"Our thing?" Skills and Lucas said. "Oh brother,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Breakfast was in fact awkward. Haley was barely speaking to anyone; Nathan on the other hand was scared to say anything in case it was the wrong thing.

"So Haley," Deb spoke up. The breakfast table was so tense you can cut it with a knife. "Brooke tells me you grew up together,"

"Yes," Haley replied with a smile. "Our fathers were best friends so I guess it was bound to happen,"

"Is Charleston like Tree Hill," Amy asked. "I bet it's more fun,"

"Actually the only thing that makes Charleston fun is being with my family," Haley said. "I like Tree Hill,"

"I'm glad," Karen said as she poured more milk into Amy's cereal. "How did you see the beach house?" everyone but Karen and Deb saw how crimson Haley had gotten and the smirk on Nathan's face.

"I got to see a lot this morning," Haley said. "I also saw someone too,"

"Oh really…who?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Carrie," Haley said and just like that Nathan choked on his orange juice, Lucas coughed out his pancake and the other's just…stared.

"Okay, now he screwed…" Skills whispered to his wife Bevin, who nodded sadly for Nathan.

"Where did you see her?" Nathan asked while cleaning his shirt. "At the beach?"

"No. not really…she just came over,"

"Oh My God," Amy muttered. "She just graduated from annoying whore to stalker whore," Deb and Karen kicked her leg under the table. "What? It's true,"

"Who is Carrie?" Brooke asked, completely hating the fact that she was the only one on the table that didn't know the mystery person.

"Carrie, I'm sure, was Nathan ex-girlfriend," Haley said calmly as she poured herself more orange juice, totally freaking Nathan out.

"More like sex-buddy," Lucas said and winced when Nathan stepped on his leg.

"I knew that the moment she walked into your beach house and started reliving your moments together," she said to Nathan. "How many times did you go at it on the coffee table?"

"Oh Lord," Karen and Deb muttered and abandoned their breakfast.

"There was a coffee table?" Skills asked. "At the beach house?"

"I'm not even going to talk about the bed,"

"Haley…" Nathan tried to intervene. Talking about his sex escapade in front of his family wasn't how he pictured his morning.

"Because I know you barely used it," Haley snapped before getting up from the table. She knew she was acting childish but she just hated being jealous. "Deb, Karen…I enjoyed breakfast…no really I did," she signalled to Brooke to join her, Brooke signalled to Amy to join her. "But I promised you last night that I'll open up the café for you,"

"You don't…"

"It's okay! Really," she slapped Nathan's hands away and picked up her purse. "I'll see you later," she said with a smile. "Brooke…Amy,"

"We're coming,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So how many times did you go at it on the coffee table, dawg," Skills asked.

"It's not funny," Nathan snapped as he shot a ball and missed. He rarely missed that kind of shot, so he threw the ball into the river. "Fuck! This was not supposed to happen!"

"You got that right," Skills said. "Go get the damn ball, dawg!"

"I told you not to hang out with Carrie," Lucas said and passed another ball to Skills.

"She was coming on to me!"

"Now you bragging and shit," Skills said and made a net. "Listen dawg, if I were you, I'll give your girl some space to cool off and then stay the hell away from Carrie,"

"Speak of the devil," Lucas muttered and turned away from a fort coming Carrie.

Nathan pulled Carrie by the arm away from the guys. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Rough," Carrie murmured. "I think we used to love that,"

"Why did you come to my beach house this morning?" Nathan asked.

"I guess she told you,"

"Stay away from her and away from me, okay?" Nathan said. "I'm serious Carrie! Stay away!" Nathan snapped and turned to walk away.

"Are you really serious about that bimbo?" Carrie yelled at Nathan. The look on Nathan's face as he turned around made her take a few steps back. "You'll never have what we had with her,"

"Thank God!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"You okay, man?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Listen I need to see Haley," Nathan said as he picked up his gym back. "I'll see you guys later,"

"Good. Because I've been needing some food, you know what I mean," Skills said. "Tell your mama I need some burgers and fries plus my favourite pie...she knows the one,"

Nathan smirked. "I've got to get paid first man,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan stood outside his mother's café and admired his girl friend. She was socializing quite well with the customers and she looked to be happy doing her job. Then again he wished it wasn't the damn job putting the smile on her face.

He took in a deep breath and entered the café.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey Nate!"

Haley head snapped up from the behind the counter and watched Nathan greet a few people before he began making his way to her. She was pissed at him even after seven hours. He just had to make her heart skip a bit when he looked all hot and gorgeous with his shirt framing his body she had seen…a lot and his hair, which was now a little long and wavy over his eyes. All she could think about as he walked towards her was dragging him into the back room and using him.

_Darn it!_

"I hate you," she hissed at him when he came up to the counter. Because not only was she angry at him…she was also horny now. Two very dangerous combinations when Nathan's body was involved.

Nathan smirked. "You were thinking of reaping my clothes off, weren't you?"

"No," she lied. "But I know Carrie is,"

"Haley," Nathan groaned as he followed her into the kitchen where he met Brooke, Karen and Deb's glare. "Hi mum…Karen,"

"What do you want?" Deb asked as she purposely hit him on the belly with the tray she was holding.

"I want Haley," he said as he took a hold of her hand and pulled outside the kitchen. "We need to talk,"

"Oh do we?" Haley said as took off her apron and threw it on Nathan's face. "Fine let's talk,"

"You're being childish," Nathan said after taking the apron off his face and bit his tongue when he saw Haley gasp. "Okay maybe childish was a strong word,"

"I'm being childish?" Haley screeched. "When Felix kissed me…I explained to you that he wasn't going to do it again…but do you listen?"

"Haley…"

"No! You went ahead and busted his tyres…and then insulted him on national television…even after we got together!" she said. "Now that was childish!"

"He said I wasn't man enough to have you!" Nathan yelled back. "Nathan Scott! Not man enough…I'm man enough to have any woman I want!" Nathan didn't have the chance to kick himself because Haley did it for him. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"Did it?!" Haley kicked him again. "You can have any woman you want? Well I'll tell you what Nathan…you ain't having this one anymore!"

"Wait," Nathan said as he held on to her. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes Nathan…I'm breaking up with you,"

"The hell you are," Nathan snapped. "I'm breaking up with you,"

Haley gasped. "You can't do that…I dumped you first!"

"Sure," Nathan said arrogantly. "who's going to believe you dumped me?" he watched as she fisted her hands by her side, her lips pursed and her brown eyes blazed with fire. Nathan Scott has never been more turned on in his entire life. "Jesus,"

"What? You're gonna call on the Lord now?"

Nathan was shaking with lust. "Holy shit…you're so hot,"

Haley paused and stared at Nathan. "Nathan," she called and began moving backward when Nathan began walking up to her like he was on a trans. "Oh my God…you're turned on?!" When her back collided with wall she rolled her eyes. "You are such a guy,"

She yelped when Nathan wrapped an arm round her waist and lifted her a little so her eyes could meet his. "If I was such a guy I would do you right here," Nathan whispered dangerously,"

"Wow…I feel so much safer now," she replied sarcastically while at the same time getting turned on. Before she could utter another word, Nathan captured her lips with his and sent fireworks through their brains. "Wait," she said breathlessly.

Nathan groaned in frustration. "What?"

"Anyone can come out here," she said and saw the annoyance in his eyes. "Well we did!"

"Fine!" Nathan placed her to her feet gently. "We still need to talk,"

"Nathan…"

"Just come by the beach house when you're done here, okay?" he looked at her with that look that always had her doing anything for him, which he knew she hated. "Please,"

"Fine!" she sighed. "Just go away before I reap your shirt off!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you're like going to go back to his shag nest?" Kasey asked while the girls were having their break. Ever since Haley and Brooke got to Tree Hill, Amy and the girl had looked up to them as though they were Gods.

"Shag nest," Brooke said as she played the word in her head. "I like it," she smiled proudly and Kasey really could have died.

"Well it's not like I have a choice," Haley said as she sipped her coffee. "Nathan is really persuasive when he has to be,"

"But you do know that he's really not going to 'talk', right?" Amber said. Really, having Haley and Brooke in town has totally made her summer worthwhile because they were so cool. "I mean we're talking about Nathan Scott!"

"There are more important things to Nathan than basketball and sex," Amy tried to defend her cousin, and then they all had to stare at her like she was crazy. "Okay maybe I was stretching it a bit too far,"

"I love Nathan," Haley reassured. "But sometimes he could be so annoying…"

"Obnoxious," Amy offered.

"Arrogant…"

"Self-centred…

"Self-absorbed…"

"Hot…"

"Downright sexy…"

"Totally gorgeous," Haley paused and laughed with the girls except Amy who was quite disgusted. "You see, you can't stay angry at him for too long and he knows it,"

"Do the paps know Nathan's with you?" Amber asked.

"No. Nathan makes his money through his bad boy image," Haley said easily while she and Brooke eyed the hot boys passing through the window.

"And that's okay with you?"

"Sure," she said. "I'm his PA. I have to push the girl friend mode aside and do my job. It's not easy all the time but it has to be done,"

"Lucas does get female attention," Amy said. "At least brainy snobbish ones,"

"I know!" Brooke agreed. "I usually get jealous because they know I know they would do something boring like seminars and conventions!"

"But you and Lucas are great!" Kasey said

"Of course we are, sweetie," Brooke smiled. "Jealous works well with sex,"

"Ew…gross!" Amy winced like she had a sharp pain in her ears. "Please Brooke,"

"Well I don't know about you guy but I need new lingerie," Haley said much to Brooke's delight.

"Why?" the girls asked. "No offence,"

"Well I plan on blowing Nathan's brains out and I'm not doing it in an old bra and panty," Haley stated. "The boy has seen all my lingerie!"

"Are you planning on sleeping with him?" Amber asked.

"Um…yes?" Haley answered not sure what else to say.

"What about being strong and standing your ground!" Amy pointed out. "What about making him grovel and beg till he knows how much you're worth to him,"

"Honey," Haley looked at Brooke before turning back to the girls. "I still meant what I said,"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Haley looked at the clock behind Kasey and smiled mischievously. "But that comes after having hot mind blowing sex with Nathan,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh my God," Haley when she walked into the beach house. "What have you done?"

Haley had had second thoughts about seeing Nathan but she hadn't seen him since he met her at the café ad she missed him…much to her annoyance. But nothing surprised her than what awaited her at the beach house.

"Do you like it?" Nathan asked as he came over to her, took her hand and drew her further into the living room.

"It's different," she whispered. "Did you…" the old furniture was gone, so was the coffee table. Even the curtains were changed! "Nathan! You didn't have to do this,"

"I had to," he said and sent his hands through his hair. He really didn't see the reason why Haley would freak out about the fact he had brought other women to the beach house until he sat down and thought about it. "You were right to be angry…"

"I was being childish,"

"Yes you were," he said and grinned when she raised an eyebrow at him. God! He loved her. He took her hands and pulled her closer. "The truth is I really didn't really do this just for you…I did this for me too,"

"What do you mean?"

"Haley the house represents everything I used to be in high school, in college…you didn't know me then but I was a real jerk," he said. "Now I know I'm not that guy anymore…changing the entire beach house was one step to showing it,"

She sighed and smiled at him. "I love you,"

"Uh huh. that's the way it should be," he laughed and griped her hand which was headed towards his stomach. He pulled her closer to him. "So I was thinking of taking you out tonight, you know…have a little dinner at the café, take a stroll…"

"Sounds romantic," she murmured as they kissed.

"I know…" arrogant as always. "After our romantic stroll….we'll come back here and continue what we started last night," he pulled away and smirked. "Mind you, on a brand new bed and sheets,"

"Well all this sounds wonderful," she smiled seductively at him while trailing her finger down his chest. "I think I'll have to put a stop to my plan then,"

"What plan?" it wasn't until then that Nathan noticed that Haley was wearing a black stretch coat on black stilettos hills. She only wore hills on occasion and it even had to be important. Nathan Scott just had to smile…really smile. "I wouldn't mind hearing about it?"

Haley pulled away from him and smiled. "Of course you wouldn't," she loosened the rope and started unbuttoning the stretch coat…slowly. "I thought of coming over and seducing you…maybe get a little kinky,"

Nathan's blue became dilated with lust. "Babe, you and me equals kinky…always," and he was officially turned on to the point he could hardly think straight when she dropped the coat to the floor to reveal her matching lacy black bra and panty. He licked his lips. "Those are new,"

She smiled sensually. "Are you sure?"

"Haley I've seen all your lingerie," Nathan said confidently before tugging her towards him. "I know this is new," he drew her down on the couch with him. Haley straddled him and loved the way he shivered beneath her touch. "You knew I was going to fall like this, didn't you?"

Haley laughed. "Your greatest weakness is my body," which was true because Nathan didn't even try to deny it.

Nathan looked at Haley and his heart swelled. He remembered when she had worked for the job as his assistant, how she had annoyed him at first and then it all turned to lust and finally love. Sometimes he would zone out during practice thinking about her and his coach had once had to hit his head with the ball to get him back on track. He never told Haley that.

"You're my weakness," he said softly to her. He knew she would be surprised by his admission but he just had to say it. He wanted her to know how much he cherished her…how her presence his life has affected him.

Haley looked at Nathan and saw for the first time that he was wearing his emotion on his sleeves. His eyes were practically telling her what they only could understand. She brushed her hands through his hair that was now falling over his eyes…he was changing gradually in a good way. Something she never did notice before.

She was too busy thinking about Nathan that she didn't notice that her bra had been undone. Her fingers dug into his shoulder when he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She had once read on a magazine where Nathan said he was more of an ass man but with her, he always focused on her breasts. She moaned in protest when he withdrew and sighed contently when he drew her lips down to his; engaging in hot sizzling kiss. Now, she could feel his erection beneath her and it was only a matter of time before their foreplay was over.

Nathan had always been good in controlling himself in the process of love making except when it involved Haley. She had that effect on him…like now; he wanted her so bad he could hardly think straight.

"I want you…now," he growled breathlessly. His mind was on over drive as he tried to figure out how quickly it would take to get to the bed room because he wanted her to be comfortable.

"I think the bed room should come last," Haley whispered while nibbling his ears…driving him crazy. She wriggled her butt slowly on his erection and Nathan had to grip her hips to stop himself from exploding. "We could start on this brand new rug next to the fire place…and then, maybe on the coffee table,"

Nathan lifted her up with him and sent her down on the rug. "The coffee table, uh?" he pulled off his shirt over his head in one swift movement and grinned down at her. "That could be arranged," she looked beautiful with the light from the burning fire reflecting on her. He loosened his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jean before claiming her lips with his again.

"Someone's been working out lately," she teased as she ran her hands through his body which was fitter than before. She loved having him on top because he seemed to always want to take care of her needs before his. She lifted herself to enable him pull her panty away and watched as he drew his boxer and jean down swiftly and kicked them aside.

They met each other thrust for thrust and it was heaven. When they were together like that, it always made sense… always. She dug her fingers in his back as he drove faster and faster into her, yet he was brushing her hair aside and making sure she was felt the same pleasure as he was. Every time they made love and thought it couldn't get any better, they ended up proving themselves wrong. Ever since the first time they had sex, well excluding their one night tryst in Las Vegas, Nathan made sure he never came before her…he made sure her pleasure came before his and it was great that way.

Finally when they both reached their climax, Nathan collapsed gently on her…only for a brief moment to regain his strength. Haley didn't mind because it was one of her best moment, except being given an orgasm by Nathan, after having sex to wrap her arms around him. Nathan rose a little and pulled at the blanket and pillows lying on the couch they had vacated. He covered them with the blanket, placed the pillows beneath their heads before cradling Haley in his arm. He then began stroking her back with his hands gently…like he always did after they made love.

"Think you still got any energy left," Haley said out of the blue and chuckled when she heard his heart skip a beat. She loved when he held her the way he did…giving her maximum access to his heart.

"Are you kidding?" Nathan said breathlessly. "Just give me five minutes and I'll show you just how much energy I have left," he said seriously to Haley who was failing to hold back her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You are such a guy," she snuggled closer to him because it felt too good and too right to be next to him. "I have to tell you something but you have to promise me that you wouldn't tell Lucas,"

Nathan eyes snapped open and looked down at Haley. "What? Is it about Brooke?" when Haley nodded Nathan shifted so they were now lying by their side and looking straight at each other. Nathan really cared about Brooke because along the line they had gotten quite close and he knew Lucas would be devastated if anything were to happen to her. "What's going on…is she okay?"

Haley smiled because Nathan looked adorable when he was concerned. "She will be…after nine months," her smile turned into a grain when Nathan finally understood what she meant. "Congratulations babe…you're going to be an uncle!" she said and kissed a stunned Nathan.

"Are you serious?" he was clearly happy. This was going to blow Lucas mind and he knew it. He sat up with a huge smile on his face. "It's definitely going to be a boy,"

Haley paused before sitting up to face him. _Really! They always had to choose boys over girls!_ "You're kidding right?"

"No…no," Nathan turned to her with an air she now knew as condescending. "The Scotts are famously known for bringing handsome strong men to the world,"

"Really?" Nathan nodded. "How about Keith? Last time I checked he was a Scott and Amy is in fact a girl…with really impressive boobs,"

"Right about that," Nathan cleared his throat. "We are not sure Amy is Keith's child…" Haley hit him before he could finish his sentence. "What? Even Keith was having doubts the day she was born!"

"You would say anything to prove your stupid point!" she shook her head at him in a disappointed manner and flop back on the couch pillows. She saw that he was still grinning. "You do know Brooke would do anything to make sure it's a girl,"

Nathan laughed flop down besides Haley. "It's not possible anymore," he said confidently and pulled her back to their previous position. "So Lucas doesn't know yet?"

"Yes," she was little sad because she knew how worried Brooke was. "She's scared Lucas wouldn't want the baby because they decided they weren't ready for one,"

"What? That's crap," it really was. Nathan knew Lucas would be over the roof if he knew he was going to be a father. That's why his old girl friend, Anna, dumped because he began wanting babies in sophomore year. "Lucas has always wanted children for as long as I could remember,"

"I've thought of having two girls and two boys," she said dreamily.

"I've thought of having boys! Period," Haley rolled her eyes. "But then maybe I could have a little girl…it'll give me a chance to pummel some assholes,"

"Need I remind you that you were once an asshole?"

"Hey! I always made sure they had a good time," he smirked. "Just like you did,"

"You're impossible," she pinched his stomach and chuckled. "I want my children to live in a house like my dad's, you know…big rooms, a ball room, and big kitchen with a huge garden. Just like the one I grew up in,"

Before Nathan could respond she had already fallen asleep. What she said about the house and the children stayed on his mind for a while before he was able to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Steph!


	44. We Feel Alone

JUST YOU AND ME

_Hello! All you beautiful people!_

_It's been ages…I know…_

_Thank you for still holding on to this story…_

_I'd been away from it for so long that it took me a while to get back to it_

_But I had to finish because I hate unfinished business…don't you?_

_Please enjoy…._

**Disclaimer**: Really? You know I don't own it….!

**44.** **We Feel Alone**

_One Year Later_

The Lakers Locker room was going crazy. They'd just won their 17th Championship title and all hell was willing to break loose. Everyone was having a go on what they were going to do next once they left the locker room, except one. Nathan Scott.

Nathan had been the last to come into the locker room after the game, but he was the first to hit the shower and get himself all dressed up to leave but he couldn't. He gave them their winning shot. How could he leave? So he sat down on the far end of the room and watched the scene. Kobe was dancing butt naked, Tim was already drowning in tequila shots, Fisher, Matt, Darius and the rest of the team were shouting all over the place. Nathan couldn't stop himself from smiling. This was it, wasn't it? This was how it felt to win, to know you've won. Someone shoved a drink in his face, while he was lost in his thought, he looked up, grinned at Tim and accepted it graciously but when he knew no one was watching he tossed it into the paper bin next to his bench.

"Nathan!" a voice belonging to a very tall man in a cowboy hat, bellowed as he made his way to Nathan. "Just the man to see,"

Nathan smiled and got up. "Bullit…what brings you into town," they shook hands.

"Bang!" Bullit boomed so loud, that even with the noise going on in the bathroom in the locker; it had Nathan jumping out of his skin.

"Jesus mehn! Doesn't that get old?" Nathan said with a smile still gracing his face.

"No it doesn't! Nathan, my boy…you are a fracking machine!"

"Thanks…I think,"

"That last shot…Jesus H. Christ! Didn't see that coming,"

"You weren't supposed to,"

"I need to have a proper conversation, Nathan but we can't do it here,"

"I'm not going to break my contract with the Lakers and come play for the Spurs!"

"I've got a fresh deal on the table,"

"You mean like the last one?" Nathan watched as the familiar crinkle formed around Bullit's eyes and knew immediately that he was up to his old trick. "What did you do?"

"Made an offer they couldn't refuse,"

"Which is?"

"Tomorrow…my boy…BANG!" He pats Nathan hard on his arm and makes his way out of the locker room. "Oh! And where something nice, will ya?"

"Hey Nate!" Nathan turns to see Marc walking happily towards him with a big fat grin on his face. Marc gets to Nathan and lifts him up. "Love you, man!"

"Marc, what the hell…put me down, mehn!" Marc drops Nathan and they hugged each other.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks"

"Where the fuck did that shot come from?"

"It just happened…fluke,"

"Bullshit! Fluke my ass," Marc exclaimed and hugged Nathan again. "Come on, Everyone's waiting…...TONIGHT!" He yelled with such emphasis that the whole locker room cheered with gusto. "Come on, Mehn!"

"I'll meet you later," Nathan saw the puzzled look on Marc's face. "It's nothing…I just need to get home and just get myself together,"

Marc sighed impatiently. "Nathan, you just won the fucking playoffs!"

"And I know that! Okay?" Nathan snapped back. "I just need some time to myself. I'll see you there…I promise,"

"I'm giving you an hour," Marc said tersely. "Then I'm coming for you,"

"Yeah…sure," Nathan said as he picked up his bag and made his way out of the locker room while Marc stared at him sadly.

….

Nathan walked into his kitchen and set his gym back on the kitchen table, and then he went to the refrigerator and got himself a beer. He switched on the kitchen lights to find the kitchen cleaner than it had been in weeks. _Freddie must be back _He though as he drank his beer. He moves closer to the counter and sees a note with Freddie's handwriting which read:

'_I leave for a month and this happens?"_

Nathan chuckled softly as he threw the paper perfectly into the bin. He takes out another beer from the fridge when he was through with the first and leans his back on it as he slips to the floor. He placed the cold drink on his forehead and closed his eyes as the mere sensation sent a small shiver all over his body. Then he thought of the game. Truth be told, he barely remembered most of the night, not to talk of the game itself. It had all passed as a blur. He knew they'd been leading by two points, he knew they had to win; it was the playoffs…they had to win and they did. On any given day, Nathan would be off his mind celebrating, getting drunk off his ass…but not tonight.

He thought about it as he drank his beer. He felt numb. It was the greatest night of his life and he couldn't even pretend to be happy. He placed the beer bottle besides him and leaned his head back on the fridge. He knew everyone was waiting on him but he just couldn't muster the strength to socialise. He didn't want to be around people, he didn't want to be around happy people. He wanted to be alone. He won the fucking playoffs…so why can't he be alone.

He didn't even want to be in his apartment. Everything seemed so foreign and strange. The silence almost always consumed him but he had nowhere else to go. Brooke and Lucas were far too happy with their son, Jason, whom he loved more than anything in the world. Marc was complicated with work and Rachel, so he just had to deal.

His eyes snapped open when he heard the elevator doors open and he knew who had come looking for him.

"Nathan!"

Nathan closed his eyes for a brief moment before giving into the inevitable. He was going to be found anyway.

"I'm in here, Luke!"

Lucas walked into the kitchen to see his little brother sitting on the floor. It didn't surprise him that Nathan would want to be alone; Nothing Nathan did these days surprised him anymore. It just didn't. Lucas sat down besides Nathan and accepted the beer that was offered to him. They stayed quiet for a while. They haven't spoken much to each other for over a month or two…they'd both lost count.

"I'm not here to bring you to the party…you don't need to come if you don't want to," Lucas said after a while.

"Thanks," Nathan said with such relief that Lucas sighed impatiently. "Tell Brooke, I'm sorry…I know she worked hard on it,"

"You're damn right she worked hard on it!" Lucas snapped. "I had to do everything!"

Nathan laughed for the first time that night. "Classic Brooke,"

"Yeah…tell me about it," But then Lucas's expression grew serious. "She's in Italy…at least for now,"

"I don't care," Nathan replied tersely. "I don't want to talk about her,"

"Brooke is not sure she's going to stick around for long,"

"Lucas!"

"What? Do you think I enjoy this! I don't!" He could understand why it was so hard for Nathan to let Haley go…he really could. What he couldn't understand was Nathan not fighting for her. "You've just won the playoffs and you're here…you're here, Nathan! Instead of being out there with your friends and family…you're here!"

"You think I don't know that?" Nathan said quietly as he and Lucas got up from the floor. "You think I want to feel like this?"

"Haley is gone, Nathan…you didn't hold on to her…she left…it's over,"

"How could I hold on to someone who didn't want to be with me?" he roared. "It's not my fault she still has issues…it's not my fault it didn't work out! It's not my fault!"

"Nathan…"

"I asked her to marry me, Lucas," By now Nathan's emotions had gotten the best of him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His eyes were teary; the emotional exhaustion was already taking its toll on him. "I asked her to spend the rest of her life with me…I laid out my heart to her and she smashed it, Lucas,"

"She didn't say no, Nathan,"

"I guess not…she just ran away…it's been a year, mehn," He said gently before he took out another beer from the fridge. "Tell Brooke I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to her when I can, okay?"

Lucas was heartbroken for his brother. "I'm sorry, little brother,"

"Yeah…me too,"

…

Meanwhile, Haley was at Quinn's…hiding. She's been there for over six months and was showing no sign of leaving. The break up wasn't any less easy for her. Not that she and Nathan had ever gotten around to actually breaking up and she supposed it was her fault since she took off without leaving so much as a note. Brooke had known she was leaving but even now, she was also hiding for Brooke. Well that was because Brooke has threatened to find her, kick her ass and then bring her back to Nathan.

She couldn't go to Peyton, who was now completely consumed with Jake, or Rachel who had a complicated situation with Marc. It all did her head in. With Quinn, she was fine…safe even. New York was a good place to start over. _It's been a year, hasn't it?_ She thought to herself. It's been a year and she was still completely in love with him…she still remembered his smell, his touch, like it was yesterday. It was making her miserable but she had to push it aside because if she didn't…if she didn't…

"So…"Quinn said as she carried a tray with ice-cream and chocolate biscuits into the living room. "Where are you today?" she asked as she placed the tray on the centre table and switched on the television.

Haley flopped down beside her and picked up a biscuit. "Italy,"

"Italy! Great! Meet any one interesting?"

"Not really," she took a bite of her biscuit. "Don't want to,"

"I see…oh and by the way," Quinn switched the channel to ESPN and Nathan's face was on screen. "Your boyfriend won the playoffs,"

Haley felt like her breath was knocked right off her. She hadn't seen him in…well…in over a year. So for her to see him like this…no warning…had her tearing.

"He's not my boyfriend," she whispered without taking her eyes of his smiling face.

"But you haven't actually broken up, have you?" Quinn watched as Haley got up from the sofa and made her way to her room. "Haley?"

"Quinn! I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"You ran away,"

Haley had nothing to say to that…nothing at all because…it was true. "Why did he ask me to marry him?" it was frustrating every time she thought about it. "Everything was going great…it was fine,"

"Yeah…but maybe it wasn't enough for Nathan,"

"But it had to be. It was easy Quinn. I'm crazy about him…He's crazy about me…why can't we stay like that?"

"I know that…with Damien…"

"Oh this isn't about Damien!" Haley snapped.

"Oh it isn't? My bad. Then please tell me what you're doing here?" Quinn was the only one who knew that Haley never really did well in rehab. At the time, she hated talking and the only reason she got out was the fact she was stubbornly determined to leave. "It's what you do Hales…you run when things tend to remind you of whom you were,"

"That's not true! I'm nothing like her. I'm not weak anymore…I made sure of that,"

"Then why are you scared of being with Nathan," Quinn asked and Haley went silent. "You and I both know he's nothing like Damien,"

"I know that…don't you think I know that?" she was already exhausted. She was growing tired of defending herself every time Nathan came up in a conversation. She sat down on her bed and sighed heavily. She chuckled softly as a tear slipped from her eye. "I love him,"

"I know that,"

"No I don't think you do," she brushed a tear away impatiently. "After Damien, I thought I was never going to love like that again…ever! But then, in comes this arrogant, self-centred, kind and loving jerk, who walks right into my life, by no control of mine, and I fell, Quinn," Quinn held her hand. "I love him more than I've ever love Damien or anyone…" She sighed shakily. "I loved Damien and so I built my life around him. I saw us in ten years…how it was going to be…but it was such a disaster. It fell apart before it even began. I could barely survive after that…"

"But you did!"

"I know. But if I lost Nathan…if I build my world…my life around him and let him down or he lets me down. I don't know if I could ever take it…"

"So it's better for you to be lonely and miserable?"

"It's not going to be great…but I'd survive that…I'm surviving that,"

"And how's that going for you?"

Haley gave a teary smile as she rubbed her chest gently. "I feel like I'm dying," Quinn pulls Haley's head gently to her shoulder and let her cry.

…

Lucas leaned by the door and watched as his wife tucked their son into bed. She was singing softly to him while rubbing his belly gently like she always did to help him sleep. Lucas felt that familiar touch as soft as silk close over his heart.

Brooke looked up to see Lucas staring at her. She gave a dimpled smile that sent shivers done his spine before looking back at Jason on her arm, who was now at sleep. So she nuzzled his neck for a second and placed him gently back into the cot. She turned off the lights, held Lucas's hand and pulled him quietly out of the room while she shut the door behind her.

"Thank God!" she whispered victoriously as she headed for their room. But she turned around to see that Lucas hadn't moved at all. "Luke, what's wrong?" Lucas just pulled her into his arm. "Luke?"

"I love you," he could feel her shoulders ease with relief. "You know that, right?"

"I love you too," she said and wrapped her arm round his waist.

"So you can never run away, okay?"

Brooke pulled away and stared at Luke like he has gone mad. "Why would I?"

"Promise me that if I do something stupid…you're not just gonna run away…"

"Lucas, what are you talking about?" Brooke was truly puzzled. "I would never run away,"

"You girls have the tendency to do just that,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Peyton ran away from Jake before he could explain himself…the poor guy was miserable for over six years…six years!"

"Yeah well he was married! I wouldn't stick around either,"

"Then Haley runs off because Nathan…Nathan of all people, decided he was ready to take the plunge…"

"Well when you put it like that…I wonder why she didn't stick around,"

"Now he's a walking zombie! And don't even get me started on Rachel…"

"Nobody wants to get started on Rachel…I told Marc to back off, but would he listen? No!"

"And you…"

"Me!" Brooke almost screamed before she remembered there was a sleeping baby in the next room. "I never ran away," she whispered fiercely.

"Yeah…because I married you before you could even think about it!" he had to calm down because it wasn't going the way he planned. He pulled her back into his arms. "Look, all I'm saying is…don't run away from me, okay? Even when we think we might not make it…don't run from me…"

Brooke pulled away gently. "Lucas, I couldn't run if wanted to!" Lucas had a blank stare on his face. "If I'm going to run, I'm sure as hell not leaving without Jason, which then becomes illegal if you don't know about it. I could end up in jail! So you see the dilemma?"

"Oh," was all he said.

"You sound disappointed,"

"Well here I was thinking it was because you loved me,"

"Right," Brooke said quietly. "And that too,"

….

_I Know….I know…_

_You're questions would be answered soon…_

_Steph!_


	45. Throw Me a Rope

_Hi Everyone!_

_Hope you had a good weekend_

_For those of you confused about the whole Dylan or Damien thingy…It's Dylan actually…not Damien…sorry for the mistake…_

_So…here's another Update…_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Tree Hill. There…Happy Now?

**45.** **Throw Me a Rope**

Haley would like to tell people that she loved her job…really. She would like to tell people she was crazy about it but that would be a lie. She liked her job but love was such a strong word to describe her feelings towards it.

Teaching a bunch of smarty pants eleven year olds was a pain in the ass. It was a pain in anyone's ass. Anyone who was actually anyone brought their children to the school. And the only reason she actually got the job was due to the fact that she as an alumni. Yes, Haley James was a teacher now. This is all in the process of starting afresh. Haley knew that somewhere along her life, she'd sworn never to return to the hell hole ever again but here she was…teaching music.

She wanted to crawl into a hole and die as she walked through the school hall. How did she end up here? She was in LA, she had her friends…she was in love…still is, actually…but that was a thought for another time. She paused outside her classroom and almost groaned. She didn't want to be here. It wasn't that she didn't love children, because she did! She loved them just as much as she loved chocolate. But, these set of children weren't even children. They were arrogant, self-centred, self-absorbed…

Quinn has called them 'Mini-Sociopaths," which from Haley's observation, wasn't far from the truth. Six months ago, when she had come to New York to stay with Quinn, she'd though she'd be in and out before anyone knew what was going on. But then she loved New York and so she decided it would be her new home. When she got settled, which didn't take long, her next step was finding a job. Quinn had bulked at the thought of Haley working for someone, when they both knew it shouldn't be so, since she inherited so much from their grandfather. Haley understood where Quinn was coming from because the James family had always had issue with authority of any kind. She supposed her siblings had done something useful with their inheritance.

Matt saved his and got himself a hockey team, Brian, like Haley and Taylor, didn't know what to do with his, Vivian quit her job and now runs she own law firm, while Quinn runs her own very successful gallery. She, on the other hand, barely remembered the money was there…or somewhere.

In terms of looking for a job, she knew one thing for sure; she wasn't going to be a personal assistant of any kind to anyone. The past year with Nathan has taught her all she needed to know. The Do's and Don'ts. The only difference being she ended up doing all the don'ts and never really figured out the do's. So that occupation was pretty much scratched out. But then, she had been reading the newspaper and her eyes came across an Ad that stated that a music teacher was needed at the St. Andrew's Elementary School. She had screamed with excitement …it was her former school! Okay, maybe she's only stayed for like a year due to the whole authority thing, it was still her school. This was the change she needed. She could be a teacher.

Now it's been five months into the job and she wanted to shoot herself…in the face. Maybe not the face but somewhere…around her body…not sure where yet….

"Miss James!" A voice, so controlled, so calm…so Mr Carpenter, Head Master of St. Andrew, boomed from across the hall. All Haley could do was to suppress a groan. "Is there a problem?" He asked once he got to where she was standing.

"No, Mr Carpenter," she said with a tight smile. Mr Carpenter was a man in his late forties who didn't like Haley James very much. She knew this, of course, but she didn't care and as good-looking as he was, he was still a smug looking douche who walked around like he had a pole stuck up his ass. "How was your weekend? Catch the game?"

"Miss James, how many times do I have to emphasis on how important it is for you to make it early for your class? It isn't proper for the students to get to class before their supposed teacher!"

"Sorry, Mr Carpenter," Really, there was nothing else she could say under the circumstances. "It'll never happen again,"

"You said that the last time," He sneered

"I did, didn't I? But hey! This time I'm wearing a yellow dress!" she said enthusiastically.

He, on the other hand, looked like he was going to explode. "What does wearing a yellow dress have to do with you being tardy, Miss James?"

"Oh! Look at the time!" Haley opened the door to her classroom. "I have to go now Head Master Carpenter…don't want to keep the children waiting,"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The teacher's lounge was as quiet as it usually is. Everyone sat at their appropriate desk, going on with their business. Haley had half the mind to break out a Sheryl Crow song from her PC speakers just to liven the place up…a bit. Her desk was situated at the far end of the room, which kept her far away from any observation. She was sited besides her new best friends, Amisha Patel, who Haley called Isha, who taught advanced literature, and to her other side was the school beau Tristan Gareth, who taught American History. Amisha was half Indian, half British and a little bit of Irish…so she tells everyone who bothered to ask. She had very striking features with her dark silky hair, brown eyes; model-like body and of course, her ever so comforting sunny disposition. Tristan, on the other hand, was all American and a breathing talking Adonis. Everybody, except Haley and Isha, wanted a piece of him. In fact, ever since Tristan began at St. Andrew, the PTA meetings have had a high turnout than it ever had…ever.

They were the youngest of the bunch, which automatically made them open for criticism by the entire staff.

Haley and Tristan couldn't be bothered but it was Isha who always took it personal and it didn't help that her father was on the board of directors. Unlike the others, Isha was placed on a pedestal that she was begging to be brought down from.

"Will you cover for me tomorrow?" Isha had whispered to Haley during one of Carpenter's morning meeting at the teacher's lounge.

"Why? Anything I should be worried about?"

"Oh…nothing serious. Just going to use the free time to kill myself,"

Haley smiled. "Oh…okay," she said. "So how are you going to do it?"

"Uh?" Isha was trying to understand why the meeting had yet to end.

"How are you planning to kill yourself?"

"Oh…that?" Isha looked around before turning back to Haley. "I thought about popping some pills but I know myself…I'd get confused about which one to take and which one not to,"

"But isn't that the point of popping pills…it doesn't really matter which ones…so long as it kills you!"

"Yeah but it's risky, though, don't you think?" Isha reasoned. "Think about it, yeah…what if I take the pills but it doesn't kill me, it just leaves me with a bad…or better yet, a damaged organ that puts me on an organ transplant list…that is not a good suicide now, is it?"

Haley and Isha almost always ended up having weird conversations like this. Haley feigned seriousness. "When you put it like that…I guess not," They smiled at each other. "Look at it this way, if Carpenter doesn't kill you with his speech…nothing else will,"

"Tell me about it! He doesn't realise no one gives a posh-tosh about anything he says!" Isha said and Haley gave out a loud unlady-like snort that had a few glares directed her way. Isha pecked up. "What…have I said something funny? Oh do tell!"

Haley got a hold of herself. "You are the only one I know who can say a word like 'posh-tosh' and still get away with it,"

"That's cos I'm British, Darling," She with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah…I don't think so, Love," Haley said in a British accent that had Isha giving her a thumb up.

They gave out a sigh of relief when the meeting was over and headed for their desk but not before getting the evil eyes from Heather Baizen, Carpenter's personal assistant.

"I'd like to say she give me the creeps but…" Haley said as she made herself comfortable behind her desk. "But she just comes out looking like a fat Chihuahua,"

"I bet he's shagging her," Isha said as she sat behind her own desk.

"Who? Carpenter? But he's married,"

"And that has stopped men from being absolute wankers," Isha said deadpanned. "Yup, they are shagging, alright,"

"Wow,"

"Anyways…a couple of us are hanging out tonight," Haley let out a wimpy groan because she should have seen this coming. "Don't do that! You never want to hang out!"

"Goes to show you, doesn't it?"

"Come on! We could meet some great guys, you know," Isha couldn't understand why Haley wouldn't want to live a little. She thought Haley to be extremely beautiful, with her wavy sandy blond hair, a body to die for, brilliant mind and a great sense of humour. Really! Haley was going to waste! "Okay…I give up," she said dramatically. "I didn't want to ask before but now I have to," she sighed. "What's his name?"

Haley head shot up from her computer. "What?"

Isha smiled. "So, there is a guy, after all,"

"There's no guy," Haley said as she averted her eyes from Isha's curious gaze. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"What's his name?"

"There's no guy!"

"Haley!"

"His name is Nathan, okay?" Isha would never believe it's the Nathan Scott and she wasn't in the right frame of mind to make herself look like a fool. "His name is Nathan…and that's all I'm going to say,"

Isha paused for a minute. "Fair enough," and just when Haley thought she was free and clear, she got hit again. "So what happened?"

"No,"

"No…what? That isn't even an answer!"

"Forget it, Isha! I'm not telling you a thing!"

"Why not? I would tell you!"

"Not like I have much control over that!"

"That's being unfair and you know it!"

"Look! If I answer this question…it'll lead to another and another and I don't want to talk about it!"

Isha raised her left hand. "I solemnly swear that I, Isha Patel, will never ask, Haley James, another question after this," she dropped her hand. "There…I swore," Haley arced an eyebrow at her. "I don't swear lightly,"

"Uh huh,"

"Haley, come on…it can't be that bad!"

"He asked me to marry him and I said No, okay?" she said quietly.

Isha blinked. "Oh," She blinked again. "Oh," She blinked again. "Oh,"

"Are you going to keep doing that?"

"Did he by any chance snore?" Isha asked seriously.

"What? No…" Haley did look confused.

"Cos I once dated this bloke that could wake the dead when he slept…"

"No…Nathan never snored…he's kill himself if it ever happened,"

"I see…was he a jerk, then?"

"No…Yes...I mean, in the beginning he was…but not till I got to know him,"

"Was he fat and ugly…like extremely,"

"No,"

"Did he hit you?"

"Absolutely not,"

"Liked it all kinky, did he? All leather and whips…"

"Isha are you still here?"

"Was he poor?" Haley shook her head as she watched Isha tap her chin lightly with finger as she thought. "Okay…what does he look like?"

"That's like the hundredth question!"

"What does he look like?" Isha demanded. "Was he was a cross between Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp?"

"No,"

"Then what?"

Haley gave up and gave Isha her full attention. "He looked like Nathan Scott,"

Isha blinked impulsively. "What…like the basketball player? Nathan Scott?" Haley nodded. "So let me get this straight. Your Boyfriend's name is Nathan, who happens to look somewhat like NBA superstar Nathan Scott, who doesn't snore, isn't a jerk, definitely not fat and ugly, IF! He actually looks like Nathan Scott, and who isn't poor! Asked you to marry him…and you said no?"

"I also ran away,"

Isha stared at Haley for what seemed like for forever. "You're mental," she finally said.

Haley sighed sadly. "Yes…I'm dumb like that,"

"Bloody mental! Is what you are! Dumb doesn't cut it…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**AN:**__ Please Review…_

_Steph!_


	46. Because I'm Weary

_Hello! All you beautiful people! _

_So here's another Update…_

_Thanks for all the reviews…_

_That said, please please…I know it's hard…but I really need some kind of feedback, so I'll know how you're receiving the story as it goes along…_

**46. Because I'm Weary**

Diana Robbins has been working for Nathan Scott for over a year since the last personal assistant left without a reason. No one would tell her the reason, just that she left and was never heard from again. But it didn't matter to her what transpired between Nathan and this former PA, what mattered was 'now'. When her agency called to tell her that she'd get a shot at working for Nathan, she had never been more excited.

Who better than Diana herself to work with Nathan; she'd studied everything about him before the job interview had taken place. What he liked, what he tolerated, what he didn't like, the kind of women he went for, his favourite drinks, magazines, games and whatnots. But most importantly, what mattered most to him…which was his family. So she studied on Lucas Scott and his wife, Brooke Davies, though she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes each time she thought about how cliché they'd been to actually get married in Las Vegas. _Typical and tacky_…she thought. She knew that she would never be caught dead doing it that way.

As she entered the elevator leading to Nathan's apartment, she couldn't help but think of how envious everyone she knew was of her. She was a personal assistant to one of the most influential figures in the world and to top it off, he was single. There was no way she was going to let an opportunity like this slip off her hands. That's why it was imperative that she never make the same mistakes the other assistant made. Any idiot could read between the lines, and know that Nathan carried a secret affair with the woman because no one knew who the hell she was. Maybe Nathan grew bored after a while and decided to end things before it got out of hand. She could understand that. There was no point holding on to something that will never be.

She smiled at her reflection, Nathan would never be bored with her, she'd make sure of it.

As the elevator stopped and opened its doors, she was hit by the aroma of warm coffee and bagels. She could definitely get used to this. She walked into the kitchen and saw Freddie whistling to the song playing from the radio.

"Good Morning, Freddie!" She called as she put the grocery bags down on the Kitchen counter.

Freddie shut his eyes for a brief moment, knowing that his moment of solitude has been destroyed yet again. "Good Morning, Diana…and it's Fredrick to you, please,"

"Oh couldn't we be a little bit comfortable with each other?" Diana couldn't understand why Freddie didn't like her. Everyone did…even Nathan, though he hadn't said it out loud.

"Just call me Fredrick…if that's alright with you," He said and turned back to making more coffee.

She was disappointed but if there was one thing she was known for, it was for being persistent. "So has Nathan gone for his morning run?"

"No. he is still in bed," He said as he handed her a cup of coffee and then sat down to have his. "He had a long night,"

As they sat in a comfortable silence, with Freddie reading his newspaper and Diana pretending she was reading her Cosmo, an idea struck her. This could be the right time to do a little research on that PA.

"So," She began as she closed her magazine and rested her hands on top of it. "That former PA…Holly?"

"Haley," Freddie said on queue.

"Right! Haley," She had to careful how she broached the question. "Have you heard from her?"

Freddie looked up from his paper. "Why do you care?"

"Oh it's nothing serious," Shit…she was retreating. "Just good ol' curiosity, is all,"

Freddie looked at the woman sitting across from him. She was beautiful in a…kind of way, with her perfect blond hair and perfectly kept body. He knew what she was doing and he knew he had to break the news to her…gently. "You need to know something,"

Diana perked up. "What?"

"On a scale of one to ten," Freddie began. "The former assistant…Haley….was a solid fifteen,"

"So?"

"So…You're a five," Freddie said seriously. "How would Nathan go from a fifteen to a five?" To be honest, he couldn't think of anyway else to say it without sounding like a jackass. But it was still fascinating watching her facial expression go from shock to humiliation…and then anger. "Blood hell…you did that in like five seconds…okay!" he said thoughtfully. "You've been bumped up to a six…"

"You're a bastard!"

"Um…don't think so…just being honest, is all," he said and went back to his paper. However he knew she was mulling things over in her head and trying to come up with a new strategy. That was why she could never compare with Haley…he really missed her. "You might want to stop throwing yourself at Nathan like some tart,"

Diana gasped and was going to come up with a reply but her brain went on pause when a shirtless and dishevelled Nathan in only his black slacks, emerged from his room with a serious hang-over. There was no way around it…she was going to have Nathan Scott no matter what anyone says.

"Good Morning, Nathan!" She said happily. "Oh Sorry," Nathan grimaced as he tried walking up the fridge. "Don't worry…I'll get that,"

"Thank You," He croaked out before taking the sit she vacated.

"Good Morning, Sir," Freddie said gently and passed Nathan his coffee. "Bad Night?"

Nathan smiled at him. "Nothing I can't handle," He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Today is Jason's birthday…I haven't gotten him anything," He placed his head down on the cold surface of the kitchen table and closed his eyes. "I look like shit…and Brooke will kill me," he groaned.

"Well you don't look like shit…you would never look like shit," Freddie rolled his eyes at the ceiling before giving her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, which she replied with a 'get-stuffed' look. "And you're Nathan Scott, Brooke knows the risks if she ever does kill you," Nathan sent her a smile that had her weak on her knees.

He then sat up gently and smiled at Freddie. "For some reason…I'm not scared anymore,"

"Glad I could be of service," She said before walking out of the kitchen.

"What time's the party, anyway?" Nathan asked after finishing his breakfast.

"Noon-ish," Freddie replied.

"Better get ready, I've got to pick something for Jay,"

Freddie looked at Nathan properly for the first time that morning. He needed a haircut and a proper shave…but most of all, he needed her back. "Do you think she'll be there?" He watched Nathan flinch. "Don't pretend you don't know who it is I'm talking about,"

Nathan pushed away from the counter and gave Freddie a hard look. "She'd better not be,"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haley was actually getting tired of being jumpy each time she heard the back door open. She arrived in LA about an hour ago and Lucas had come to pick her up. They hadn't said much to each other, seeing as she broke his brother's heart. So they decided to be civil for Brooke and Jason's sake. They had small talk while they continuously ignored the big fat elephant in the car until Lucas got to his home.

Brooke had thrown herself at Haley the moment she came right out of the car. She did feel sorry for Nathan but she would always stick by Haley…always. It was never going to change and Haley was grateful for that fact.

So here she was flinching anytime the back door opened because she was so scared it'd be Nathan. They haven't spoken to each other in over a year and it was bound to be ugly. Truth be told, if Jason wasn't her god-son, she wouldn't have set foot in LA, not that she would loved Jason any less. It's just the fact that she'd give anything not to face Nathan any day. And it was so typical of him to be late because apparently he had to get Jason his gift.

"Okay! Seriously Haley…stop doing that!" Brooke snapped when she saw Haley flinch at who she thought was Nathan but instead Rachel.

"Sorry," Haley said feebly.

"Has she been doing that all day?" Rachel asked as she causally flicked icing from Jason's cake and licked it.

"All day!"

"I can't help it…I'm nervous," Haley said impatiently. Really, they would never understand. It wasn't like she was over Nathan, which would only make the encounter painful. "Anyway…isn't Peyton coming?"

"Nope!" Brooke said resigned. "She and Jake have been glued to each other somewhere in Prague,"

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Rachel said seriously. "It's been like ten years!"

"It's been like six months," Haley said deadpanned.

"Still feels like ten years…I miss her!"

"Me too,"

"Me three," Haley turned her attention to Rachel. "How about you, Rach?"

"How about me…what?"

"Well Marc is coming…aren't you nervous?" Brooke asked. "What's going on with you guys?"

Rachel just looked bored. "I missed my period…I freaked out…told Marc but he wasn't ready to grow up…I said cool but I wasn't pregnant…I was stressed, which is understandable with the work load I had going on, thanks to a certain someone going on maternity leave…but then he comes back to say he's sorry and he's ready…so I told him to eat dust," She poured Champaign into a glass as Haley and Brooke stared at her with their mouths open. "So no Hales…I'm not nervous…just couldn't be bothered,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathan came in through the back door as expected and surprised Brooke, who was happily busy putting all the finishing touches on Jason's cake with Rachel. He had spurn her around and kissed her smack on the mouth.

He grinned and winked at her. "Hey there…sister-in-law,"

"Nathan! You a-hole!" she snapped and then proceeded to hit him hard on his arm. "Took you long enough…what did you get him?"

"Can't tell you that!" He said as he made his way out of the kitchen and almost knocked Rachel over. "Rach!" He steadied her and then ruffled her hair. "How long are you staying this time?"

"Bite me, Nathan," She bit out while getting her hair back in other. She walked into the Kitchen and just stared curiously at Brooke. "Brooke?"

"Yeah?" She replied quietly as she carried the cake from the counter and walked out into the living room with Rachel right behind her.

"Nathan's here,"

"I know that, Rachel…now get out of the way,"

"Nathan. Is. Here," Rachel stressed out.

Brooke sighed impatiently. "Of course Nathan is here…Jason is his nephew for peace sake…why wouldn't…." It struck her so hard she almost dropped the cake. "Oh my God…Haley…Haley's here,"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathan made his way up the stairs to Jason's room with no knowledge about what or whom he was about to encounter. As he tip-toed his way to Jason's room, something made him pause and it wasn't until he came a little closer, did he realise…

Her voice. Haley's voice. He heard it so loud and clear that it shook him to his core. For a brief moment, he imagined that she never left, that they were still together. But this imagination was abruptly brought to an end when he heard another…one that didn't sound anything like Haley…at all

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Haley, come on!" Tim Smith whined playfully as he watched Haley playing with Jason. She really was pretty, he thought. She was sitting crossed-legged on the floor across from him with Jason on her lap, completely content and happy. Tim had always known that Haley wasn't like the other girls and he knew she was out of his league, there was no denying it. He couldn't point out what it was about her but he felt it in his gut. "Go out with me!"

She gave him a mischievous smirk that had him thinking it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and wondered how it would feel to kiss her lips. "Now why would I do that, Mr Smith," She turned to Jason. "You know what Mr Smith wants?" Jason gave Haley a toothless grin. "Yes! See?" She looked back at Tim. "He knows,"

Tim looked miffed…or tried to. "I'm sorry…but am I missing something?"

"You know I think Mr Smith wants to play the good ol' 'hit it and quit it'," Haley whispered to Jason before he let out a cheeky grin and she fell more in love.

"What?" Tim bulked. "Well Haley James…I never!"

Haley broke out with a contagious laughter that had Tim smiling broadly. "Tim, as much as I like you…"

"Which isn't much, is it?"

Haley ignored him. "As much as I like you…I can't imagine sleeping with you,"

"Who is talking about sex? It's just dinner!"

"So you say," She shook her head. "Anyway…I couldn't,"

"Why?"

"You remind me of…"

"Please don't say brother…please don't…"

"Tim, you remind me of my Bonzo,"

"No!" He screamed dramatically and then paused. "Wait…what? Who's Bonzo,"

"My dog…I had him when I was little,"

"And I remind you of…him?"

"Yeah…he was a bit on the skinny side, very cute and so naughty,"

"OMG…that's even worse than being your brother," He said dejectedly. Really he couldn't catch a break. "I remind you of your dead dog,"

"Sorry,"

"Have dinner with me…I am confident I could change your mind,"

"Yeah…I don't think so,"

"That's brutal, Haley," He said with smile. "You know…there this movie…"

Haley had to laugh. "God! You never stop,"

"Persistence is the…Hey Nate!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tim didn't notice the utter speed at which Haley's body language changed when he called out to Nathan. Her entire body felt like it had been knotted tightly with a rope. She was so scared to turn around and see him but she had to. If there's one thing she wasn't…it was a coward.

"Thought you said you weren't going to make it," Nathan said as he walked slowly into the room. He watched as Haley bent over to pick Jason's toy, only to see a glimpse of the tattoo on her lower back. He felt that familiar tingle in his heart and it annoyed him.

And when they finally faced each other…it was more painful that they had expected.

"Changed my mind!" Tim said jovially…completely unaware of the tension between Nathan and Haley. They heard Brooke calling for them to come down to the living room with Jason. "We've got to go before she eats us alive," and with that, he was gone…leaving Nathan and Haley to avoid each other's gaze.

"So…You and Tim, eh?" He said after a while.

Haley scoffed. "It's not what you think…we just…"

"I don't really care," He bit out as he gently plucked Jason from her arms. He smiled widely at Jason, and just for a moment, Haley allowed herself to imagine that his smile was directed at her…like it used to. "How's my boy doing today?" Jason giggled with delight. "Can't wait to get to the boxes, can ya?"

Haley smiled and it took all of Nathan's shear will, not to look. "He's been going at them since Brooke brought them out," She brushed her fingers gently through Jason's hair. "He looks a lot like Lucas…doesn't he?"

"Yeah you do…don't you boy! It's coz you're a Scott,"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Oh please,"

"You're gonna have all the girls you want," Nathan said proudly. "But you can't keep them all…at least the important ones…"

That statement was far too obvious for Haley to ignore. And it hurt. "Nathan…Listen, I think we should…"

He cut her off before she even got started. "There's no need for that, Haley," he said coldly. "It's over…we're done. Let's just be civil with each other for Jason, okay? And then when the party is over…let's try and see less of each other…if that's okay with you…"

She knew it would happen…and like this, but what she didn't realise was how destroyed she would feel after. "Okay," was all she said before Nathan turned his back to her and walked out of the room with Jason.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haley found herself hiding in the kitchen while the party was going in full swing. In a way, it was alright seeing Brooke and Lucas happy with Jason. They deserved it. She just wasn't in the right frame of mind to socialise with anyone. Not when Nathan was clearly having too much of a good time after telling her it was over for real. He was happy and she wasn't, and she knew it was selfish to think that way because she was the cause of everything but…but…it was all hazy. So here she was nursing a glass of wine while trying to keep her emotion in check. That is, until Brooke and Rachel entered the kitchen and shattered her resolve not to cry.

They were both by her side before she knew it. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"It's Nathan, isn't it? What did he say?"

"It's over," She whispered. "I expected it…I knew it would happen…but…it's just that…"

"It's okay, sweetie," Rachel said as they hugged Haley.

"Brooke, I'm sorry but I can't…I wish I could…"

"It's okay…I'll let Lucas know…"

"No…I'll use a cab…"

"You can't be alone now," Brooke snapped.

"It's exactly what I need actually…"

"What's happening, Ladies!" Tim yelled as he busted into the kitchen to meet death glares from Rachel and Brooke. "Holy Shit…Haley what's wrong?"

"Tim, I need…could you take me home?" Haley said.

"Haley, you can't…" Brooke tried to reason with her.

"Tim please,"

"I'll get the car started," and with that, he was out the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haley was grateful to Tim for not asking any questions on the way to her house. She just needed a moment to herself, to re-evaluate everything that had happened. She just couldn't do that with all the distraction at the party. Not when the man she was madly in love with, tells her that it would be better if they saw less of each other. The more she thought about, the angrier she became. He was the one that ruined everything by proposing marriage…it wasn't her fault. Everything was perfect…it was enough…what they had was enough for her, so why couldn't it be the same for him.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that Tim had arrived in front of her apartment, until he tapped her gently on her shoulder.

"Home sweet home," He said softly.

"Thank you, Tim," She said and got out of his car. As she walked towards her apartment, she paused and turned around. "Tim?"

"Yeah!"

"I like Thai!"

Tim looked puzzled.

"Actually," She smiled brightly. "I love Thai!"

"I…so?"

"So pick me up at eight!" she said and Tim broke out with an infectious smile after the realisation dawned on him.

"Causal, Sexy or Dirty?" Tim asked seriously and Haley laughed out loud. "Hey…I need to be sure," he reasoned.

"Causal," then as an afterthought she said with a careless shrug, "And a little sexy," She blew him a kiss and walked into her apartment.

She was going to have a damn good time with Tim Smith…even if it killed her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Pls review…_

_Nma!_


	47. Away in Silence

_Hello! All you beautiful people!_

_Thank you so much for the feedback! Please, keep it coming…_

_To __**Kaya17tj**__…what's so wrong with Tim? I like him…lol…_

_To __**23OTHFan**__, I understand where you're coming from…Nathan fought tooth and nail to be with her and she just upped and left without a thought…but it wasn't without reason. Just hold on to the story and see…_

_To __**hebewe**__, I think in a way, Haley wasn't expecting Nathan to just block her out without an explanation from her. She thought they would somehow talk it out and come to some kind of compromise. Nathan on his part is still processing the fact that she was back…and it wasn't even for him._

_**OTHNaley123, allison, shelleylovesnaley**__, __**vampiregurl**__, I know you guys aren't jumping on the Haley wagon enthusiastically at the moment, but she's still a great character, so just bare with her. And you know, I actually like Tim, yes…he wants Haley, but he's actually a great guy and he acts as a fresh break for Haley._

**47. Away in Silence**

Haley was pleasantly surprised by how much of a good time she was having with Tim. It was equally good to know that it had nothing to do with the fact that he reminded her a little of Nathan in the sense that they barely had anything in common. Tim was just the kind of person who showed genuine interest in anything and everything.

However, there were times she caught herself thinking of Nathan. She knew it wasn't fair on Tim, because he was really a great guy but Nathan Scott had infused himself in her system, in that every little thing reminded her of him. But Nathan didn't bring her to one of the most expensive Thai restaurants in LA, Tim did. Nathan wasn't paying his entire attention to her, Tim was. So she was going to pay him the same courtesy.

After dinner, they walked around a little, talking about everything and anything. The city was buzzing with resilient life and it was nostalgic for Haley, who had been away for a long time. More so, Tim was a perfect gentleman throughout their date, which had Haley feeling guilty because while she knew Tim was a great guy, he wasn't the man for her…or at least, he wasn't the man she wanted. But to her surprise, Tim also came to the same conclusion.

"Why do you look so surprise?" Tim said with a careless shrug. "Haley, it was pretty obvious,"

"How? Was I zoning out on you?" Tim shook his head. Haley was truly confused. "Then why did you want to go out anyway?"

Tim laughed softly. "Because you looked like you needed a break…at least for a while," Haley felt her throat tighten. "I'm a good guy like that,"

She was speechless. "Thank you, Tim…you're going to make some girl…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know," he said waving his hand around before they smiled at each other. He put his hands into his pocket and sighed contently. "It's Nathan, isn't it?" he watched her body go terse. "What happened?"

She hesitated for a moment. "He asked me to marry him and I…I…I said…I couldn't,"

"That's why he's been…" he paused and looked at Haley. "I'm sorry,"

"You should be saying that to Nathan…"

"Yeah I should…" Tim said with the hint of a smile playing on his lips. "But he's not the only one wearing his emotions on his sleeves…"

Her eyes got teary. "It's that obvious?"

"To everyone except Nathan,"

"It's better that way,"

"Really? Is that what you want?"

She smiled sadly. "Thanks for tonight, Tim…Really,"

"You're welcome… and for what it's worth," He said as Haley turned to walk into her apartment. "He still loves you. Nathan, I mean…he's still in love with you…he kept looking at you that way back at the party…just thought you should know that,"

Haley paused for a moment; she walked up to Tim, leaned in, and kissed him. It wasn't intense or passionate…just a kiss.

"Do I also get to touch your boobs?" Tim asked with a twinkle in his eyes and Haley busted out laughing.

"Good Night, Tim,"

"Good Night, Haley,"

Haley watched him get into his car and drive off. For some reason she wasn't sad anymore. As she entered her apartment, she thought maybe she'll find someone good for Tim, he deserved someone. Maybe the next day wouldn't be so bad after all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

But it was…

Very bad…

Pictures of Haley and Tim kissing outside her apartment were all over the internet and newspapers, and Haley was seriously scared out of her wits. Haley hadn't even known about it until Isha had called her so early that morning and was freaking out that she got to snog Tim Smith. Tim, on the other hand, wasn't finding the attention easy either. Of course it was some kind of good publicity for him but he didn't really like the attention it was imposing on him and Haley.

How they'd already found out she was a teacher at New York didn't even bother to surprise her but what freaked her out where the number of reporters outside her house.

"Brooke! Tell me what to do?" She panicked over the phone. "They're everywhere,"

"Of course they are, Sweetie…you kissed Tim Smith!" Brooke couldn't even contain her excitement. "Just calm down,"

"Calm down! Calm down! I can't calm down! Listen to this…" She pulled up her blinds and cameras flashed all over the place, reporters were screaming all sort of question. "Miss James! Where did you meet Tim Smith?" "Was it love at first sight?" "Is it just sex?" "What can you tell us about his wand?" Haley just had to pull the blinds down again. "See?"

"I know…but what can you tell us about his wand?" Brooke asked coyly.

"Brooke!" Haley screeched.

"What?"

"Oh God," Haley groaned. "I bet Nathan has seen this,"

"Well it serves him right, doesn't it?" Brooke said. "Besides, you guys broke up, remember?"

"I know…I know," She sat down on the couch. "It was all innocent,"

"Was it?" Brooke asked gently. "What I mean is…would it have been bad if it wasn't? Tim is a great guy,"

"I know that, Brooke," Haley said impatiently. "He's funny, sensitive…he's great…"

"But not great for you,"

"Yeah," There was a brief silence between them. "I love him, Brooke," she said quietly. "I love him so much it hurts,"

"Why couldn't you just tell him that?"

"Because he's Nathan…which means he's stubborn, arrogant and…"

"Stupid," Brooke concluded.

Haley Chuckled. "He's not stupid, Brooke…just heartbroken," She sighed tiredly. "I broke his heart,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathan didn't even know how to process the news. He'd left his pent house earlier than usual, and then when he got to training, everyone was talking about Tim's new hot girl-friend. He hadn't even realised. They told him that Tim must have been keeping her secret but Nathan asked who the lucky girl was and someone had called out the name…'Haley James'.

His ground shook beneath his feet.

He'd taken the paper out of the guy's hand and stared hard at it like he was going to bore a hole through it. But there they were. Haley had told him that there was nothing going on…well so much for that. Here was proof that something was definitely going on.

He wouldn't be bothered. He shouldn't be. It was over. He and Haley were over.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tim walked into the locker room to loud cheers from his team mates to the gym employees. He let out a groan. How was he ever going to live it down? Haley had called him, going out of her mind and he had promised to drop by her house but she freaked. It was a nightmare. Usually, he didn't get this sort of attention but since rumours about his contract with the 'Bulls' were flying around, his publicity had shot up. The picture circulating around only made things worse.

But while everyone was either patting him on the back or making goofy jokes. He noticed Nathan at the end of the locker room, packing up his things. From his body language, Tim could see that Nathan was far from happy. After everyone had cleared out, Tim decided that maybe it was the best time to talk.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathan tried thinking of the best way to avoid Tim because he knew he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone…especially Tim. But he couldn't escape. Tim already had countered him.

"Hey Nate," Tim actually sounded nervous. "I…ah…sorry about all this,"

Nathan feigned ignorance. "Why? It's you in the paper…not me,"

"Yeah I know…but," He leaned in closer. "It's Haley…and I know that you guys used to…you know…"

"Yeah well…not anymore," Nathan said and swung his gym bag over his shoulder. He made to leave but Tim blocked his way.

"Listen…the kiss didn't mean anything," He saw Nathan flinch and felt really bad. "She just wanted someone to talk to…the kiss…she kissed me, okay? Like a thank you kiss…or something like that…" He raked his hair with his fingers. "There's nothing going between Haley and I,"

Nathan scoffed arrogantly. "Tim I'm not worried about anything, okay? I know there's nothing going between you and Haley," he smirked. "You're not her type any way…"

"Really? I didn't think Haley had a type," Tim said clearly pissed.

"Goes to show how much you know her…but hey mehn…don't take it personal, okay?"

How could Tim not take it personal? "Wow…I suppose you're the kind of guy she goes for,"

Nathan knew he was being a jerk but he was angry and hurt. Why did Tim have to be with Haley that night? Why did she go on a date with Tim? It was obvious Tim liked Haley and if he, Nathan, was still with Haley, he wouldn't be threatened but he wasn't…was he? And to be perfectly honest with himself, Haley didn't really have a type. Tim could be with Haley if she wanted it that way.

"You could say that," Nathan said.

"So why won't she marry you, then?" Nathan's face went pale. "That's what you did right, Nate? You asked her to marry you," Tim shook his head with a sad expression on his face. "I thought you were the supposed type?"

Nathan stood still for a while before launching himself at Tim. Tim had somewhere along the line known that he and Nathan would come to some kind of fight but he wasn't expecting it this soon when Nathan punched him across the face and slammed him to the locker behind him.

"Think you can take me, Tim?" Nathan snarled as he had Tim pressed against the locker. But Tim was equally fast. He hit Nathan hard on his stomach and then punched him on the face.

"I don't want to do this Nathan!"

Nathan chuckled as he took a breather. "You know what, Tim?" he said as he picked up his gym bag. "You can have her," he gave a careless shrug. "I don't care,"

"You asshole," Tim said angrily

"Go ahead," Nathan said. "She's yours,"

"Oh thanks a lot, Nathan…it's always good to know that I could always get your approval when it's not really needed,"

"Come on mehn…don't sound so proper," Nathan said lightly. "You've always wanted what I've had…I'm making it easier this time," and the minute those words escaped his lips, he regretted it so much it burned at his gut…because he was now staring right at Haley, who already had tears in her eyes.

Tim on the other had just realised that Nathan was staring over his head and he also turned to see Haley looking like she wanted to anywhere else but there.

"Jesus…Haley," He said. "What are you doing here…how long have you been standing there?"

Haley closed her eyes, to give herself a moment to gather her emotions, before she looked at Tim and managed a small smile. "We need to talk…but could I have a word with Nathan?" Tim was going to argue but she stopped him. "It won't take long,"

Tim unwilling picked up his bag and walked out but not before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathan had never felt more helpless in his life. Why had he said such horrible words when he didn't even mean them? Would she know he didn't mean it? If she knew him well enough…she'd know he didn't mean it…_I didn't mean it_ was stuck on his throat, dying to get out but he just couldn't say a thing…not with the way she was looking at him…like he'd hurt her more than anyone had and it scared the living day lights out of him.

"Haley…I…" He wanted to say something…anything. But nothing would come out.

Haley walked slowly to Nathan with the ghost of a smile playing at her lips. "What you've had?" she repeated his words quietly. She stopped a feet away from him. "I've never felt like some kind of left-over before,"

"I didn't mean it like that," He said.

"Then how did you mean it, Nathan?" Her voice was low and precise but he could feel the anger beneath it all. "I know I hurt you…but I didn't deserve that,"

Nathan closed his eyes in shame. "I know," he opened his eyes and raked his fingers through his hair. "I know…it's just that…I don't want to care anymore," He didn't want to be without her but telling her that wouldn't solve anything, would it? "I don't want to care about what you do…or who you do it with…I don't want it put in my face…I…just don't want to care Haley…"

"You left me…without a word…without a single note…you left me," He wasn't even angry anymore, just tired. He was tired of going in circles all over again. "So I'm not ready to forgive you…I don't want to forgive you…I don't care if it makes me immature…but that's the way I feel…"

"You don't get to walk away and then come back and think that everything could go back to normal…that we could push it all behind us and forget it ever happened…because I can't do that, Haley…I can't forget how I woke up that morning and you were gone…I can't forget how I went out of my mind waiting for you…for you to come back and you didn't…you didn't…so…don't look at me and expect something that I'm not willing to give…cos I'm all out," He shrugged his shoulder before swigging his gym back over his shoulder. "I'm all out,"

She really didn't know what to say to that. For the first time she saw how she had affected him and it wasn't in a good way. She had been selfish and immature, and it was wrong for her to give no regard to his feelings…because he deserved better…he deserved to be treated better.

She had no excuse that could heal the hurt she saw in his eyes now because her justifications seemed too little…so pointless. He was suffering…how couldn't she see it before? it was all there in his eyes. _How could I do this to you?_ She thought as she stared at him. How could she do this to the man she claimed to love. She messed this up…it wasn't Nathan that ruined everything…she did…and it was too late to fix it…as much as she wanted to…she could never fix it…at least not alone…

"I'm leaving tomorrow," She said as unshed tears clogged at her throat. "Um…I'm going to be at…"

"I don't want to know," He rushed out. "I don't want to know…just…" It was as though he was looking for the right word. "Goodbye," He said and walked past her.

"Nathan…" Haley called out to him without turning around while Nathan paused and didn't turn around either. There was a brief silence before a tear slipped from her eyes. "I love you," she said, barely audible.

He sighed when his eyes became teary. "I know," and with that, he walked out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Pls review!_

_Steph!_


	48. Further from You

_Hello! All you beautiful people!_

_So here's another update…please enjoy!_

_And also, thank you all for the feedbacks…you have no idea how inspiring they were…_

_Pls keep them coming…_

**48. Further from You**

As the months swept on, the break-up began taking its emotional toll on Nathan. Every time he thought about his behaviour, it made a lot of sense why it wouldn't have worked out between him and Haley. He wanted everything she couldn't give and she wasn't willing to come to a compromise…it'd never work. But there was a truth…a truth that Nathan Scott still found himself hopelessly in love with Haley James. That feeling wasn't going away…and it was frustrating.

She'd never called once. She'd called Brooke and Rachel, of course but not him…not once. Did she think of him? Did she yearn for him like he did for her? Did she miss him…like he missed her? But why should she? He let her go. It was the most civilized break-up he had ever had in his entire life. Still…she left…without a second thought…she left. Since then, LA for Nathan had been nothing but bright lights and soullessness. Nothing seemed real to him anymore.

He was no saint though because he did date other women. Why shouldn't he? He bet she was also seeing other people…so why couldn't he? He was allowed now he was very single. Some he slept with, some he didn't. It had been a hell of a roller-coaster. He was back to being the good ol' Nathan Scott. Take him or leave him…and the women always wanted to take. It didn't even make any difference that he wasn't sleeping with the bimbos anymore but actual women with brains. Most importantly, they always knew it was all about having a good time…nothing more. He didn't believe he could ever get into another relationship with anyone else except Haley, but she wasn't coming back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_As the months went on…_

Nathan had gone from sleeping around to drinking as much as his body can take. Now he woke up with hangovers and fuzzy, if not little, memory of what he'd done. The paparazzi were having a field with the turn of events and why wouldn't they? Golden Boy, Nathan Scott can be quite the douche when he had his fair share of alcohol. This, however, did not deflate his popularity in anyway. However, bad publicity isn't always good publicity and no one knew that more than Marc.

It had actually put a strain on their friendship. Nathan had taken off to Las Vegas with a few of the guys and all but got himself all over the tabloids in a very bad way and it was Marc that had to clean up his mess. Meanwhile, he was losing endorsement by the second and Nathan wasn't willing to listen to anyone.

"You've worked too hard for this bullshit, Nathan!" Lucas raged at Nathan in his kitchen. Nathan had gotten himself drunk and somehow found his way to Lucas's at four in the morning. Now it was ten, same morning and Lucas didn't care if Nathan would die from his hangover but he couldn't watch it anymore.

"I said I was sorry…it won't happen again," he said feebly. "Brooke?"

Brooke was angry but now, she didn't know how to feel. "Lucas can I speak to Nathan…alone?" Lucas didn't even argue because he was already disgusted with Nathan. Brooke walked up Nathan and put the ice pack on his face. He smiled at her before taking over and allowing her sit in front of him.

"Brooke, I…"

"You can't keep saying you're sorry, Nathan…" Nathan averted his eyes in shame. "You've got to stop!"

He didn't know how to tell her…to tell her he was trying but he couldn't. If he didn't do what he did, he'd think about her and he didn't want that. "I've got to go,"

"Why did you come here, Nathan?" Brooke asked softly as she watched him struggle within himself.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…I just…" He hesitated for a while before staring at her. "I can't stand being there…I…" The words got stuck on his throat as he tried to keep his emotion in check. "I can't stand being home…everything reminds me of her," He got up with a sad smile and turned to leave.

"Nathan," She sighed out in frustration. "Why don't you guys just work it out? She's worried about you, you know?"

That stopped Nathan on his tracks. She was worried about him? "Why?" he asked angrily.

"Nathan…"

"She's worried about me?" he gave out an angry laugh. "That's great, isn't it? Next time you see it fit to talk about me…"

"That's not it…"

"Tell her I'm fine!" he snarled. "Tell her my life does not revolve around her. Tell her I regret every second of my life with her!" He was raging now. "What? She's worried about me? Who the fuck! Does she think she is? I'm not worried about her so why the fuck is she worried about me? Why?…tell her…tell her…" He was so angry that he couldn't see straight. She wasn't even here and she could still get a rise out of him…she could still make him so miserable.

"Nathan?"

He couldn't look at Brooke…he wasn't going to break down in front of her. "I've got to go," he said as he opened the door. "I'm sorry for everything…I promise…it won't happen again,"

"Don't go…"Brooke said but he'd already walked away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Brooke asked over the phone just seconds after Nathan left.

"It's Haley," Quinn said as she brushed a strand of hair from Haley's sleeping face. "She's sick again," Haley was in bed, deep at sleep. She'd been falling in and out of sleep for a while and she'd didn't look to be getting any better.

"Have you taken her to ER?"

"Yeah…just got back…they said it's just fever…I say she's love-sick," Quinn sighed miserably. There was a brief silence. "She kept calling his name, Brooke…over and over again,"

"He's not any better, Quinn," Brooke could relate. "You should have seen him…he's miserable…they are miserable,"

"So why can't they just be together!" Quinn snapped and Haley stirred.

"It's Nathan and Haley…I don't know," She thought about Lucas and couldn't think of being without him…for even a second. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm taking her home,"

"You're going back to Charleston?"

"Yeah…Brian is getting married, remember? I might as well," she sighed. "I've got to go…she's waking up,"

"Okay…tell Haley I love her, okay?"

"Sure…love you too, B," Quinn ended the call and threw her phone on the bed before she sat beside Haley. As she brushed the strands of hair that fell across Haley's face, her heart broke when she saw a tear slip from Haley's closed eyes. "It's okay…It'll be alright,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It hadn't even been a week since his outburst and Nathan found himself in a brand new situation. He was in jail. Now all he felt was shame…not the humiliation...just shame. Shame; at being locked up for getting in a bar fight with some guy. Though he got his ass properly kicked due to the fact that he was out-numbered, even though he did throw the first punch, he still had to sit there with his face and body all banged up. Blood was dripping from the side of his face, his nose was, thankfully, not broken but his jaw and lips were painfully bruised, plus his ribs, though not broken, would hurt like hell for days. The cops then told Nathan that the other guy wasn't going press charges, which Nathan found ridiculous since he was the only one between them that looked like he'd been hit by a truck.

But then humiliation set in when Marc had to come get him from the police station with the paparazzi everywhere. They barely said two words to each other as Marc drove them to the hospital and still didn't say a word on their way back to his pent house. Freddie and Diana were completely speechless when they saw Nathan.

"What happened?" Diana asked when Marc had left Nathan's room to get a bottle of water from the fridge while Freddie was busy getting first aid kit from the cabinet.

"What did it look like?" Marc snapped as he banged the fridge door shut. "Made a pass at the guy's girl and got his ass kicked, is what!"

"Is he going to be okay, though?" Diana asked concerned. "He doesn't look so good…and he has that photo shoot for GQ tomorrow," Marc just shook his head in frustration and left the kitchen. "He's acting like this because of her, right? This Haley person…" she said to Freddie

"Why? Angry your plan's been thwarted?" Freddie said dryly.

"You know what Freddie…bite me!" she snapped and he had the decency to look offended. "I know you think I'm a bitch…"

"You do, do you?" he said with a smirk.

She ignored him. "But I do care about Nathan…and this woman…"

"Haley,"

"…is really making him miserable," she said. The kitchen was quite for a minute before she looked at Freddie with sad eyes and it did make him feel uncomfortable. "I don't stand a chance, do I?"

"No," He said on queue.

"God!" she snapped so angrily that Freddie startled. "Can you try and be more sensitive, you douche!" She left the kitchen but not before giving him the death glare.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathan came out of the bathroom to see Marc leaning at the doorway with his arm crossed. He's seen the look in his face before, the one of resignation.

Nathan chuckled softly. "I'm going to be okay," He said assuringly

Marc uncrossed his arms, walked into Nathan's room and sat down beside him on his bed. "I know you are,"

"I'm sorry about Gillian Trent, though," Nathan said soberly. "I know how much you worked for that deal,"

"Yeah well…he was an arse anyway," They shared a smile before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. "I asked Rachel to marry me," Marc blurted out and Nathan actually looked shocked.

"What? Wait…why? What?" It was too much information in one sentence. "Well…what did she say?"

"She asked me why?" Marc raked his fingers through his head. "Why did I want to marry her?"

"Oh I'm with her there…why do you want to marry her?" Nathan asked and received a glare from Marc. "Don't get me wrong, Rachel's a great girl…one of the best but…she's crazy complicated,"

Marc chuckled. "Think I don't know that?" he sighed tiredly. "That woman…told me she was pregnant and I freaked out…I just freaked out. But that wasn't the sad part…it was the way she'd looked at me…like it was expected,"

"But you're going to take responsibility, right?" Nathan said with a glare.

"Oh fuck off! I'm not a total bastard…" Nathan sighed with relief. "But she's not pregnant…she just thought she was,"

"You're kidding,"

"Tell me about it…really got me pissed, it did," Marc said annoyed. "She just drives me crazy!"

Nathan agreed with a nod. "Yeah…they do that,"

"I was an idiot, I admit that but I…" He sighed. "I love her…you know? I want to be with her…" there was another brief silence as he and Nathan got lost in their thoughts. "Anyway…" he handed Nathan a white envelope.

"What's this?" Nathan took the envelope. He looked at its content with a puzzling look before turning to Marc. "I didn't know I had anything scheduled for New York,"

"You don't,"

"But it says my flight leaves tomorrow for New York," He was still confused. "If I've got nothing in New York…why am I going to New York?" Marc didn't say a word. "Marc?"

"Haley's in New York," He said.

"What?" Nathan looked at the plane ticket again.

"Haley's in New York," Marc repeated again. "She'd always been in New York. She never really left the country like we were made to believe…" All the while Nathan's mind had wondered off, while he was staring at the ticket. "She's a teacher at some school…it's pretty posh from what I hear…so…"

"So what?" Nathan said quietly.

"Listen," Marc said gently. "I don't know why you let her go…I don't want to know. But what I know is…you're still in love with her and you are a total disaster without her," he flick his finger at the ticket in Nathan's hand. "So that is your plane ticket to New York…I don't care what you do or how you do this Nathan…but you have to work your shit out," He got up from the bed and looked down at Nathan. "I'm not asking you to do this Nathan…I'm telling you," Nathan was still staring at the ticket. "If you don't…we're over," That had been unexpected for Nathan and even for Marc. "I mean it…I can't do it anymore," and with that he gave Nathan a gently pat of the shoulder and left the room.

Leaving Nathan to make his decision.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haley was sitting in her mother's garden when a thought occurred to her.

She was content.

Not happy…no not that…but she was content. It was more than she was could say for herself in the months that have passed on because it has been hell.

Quinn had gone back to New York but she would be back for Brian's wedding to Marisol in two days. She smiled when her eyes caught Brian giving orders to the grounds men. She had never seen him look happier, since she could remember. He would soon be going back to camp, that was why he wanted to get married quickly and leave with Marisol and not because he was being tortured by the fact that Marisol hadn't slept with him…yet.

She chuckled softly. It made her laugh every time she thought about it. They've been going out for over a year and few months and Marisol had yet to break and Brian was clearly going out of his mind. He loved her, no doubt, but he was a man after all and he hated the fact that all they get to do is make out and holds hands, as he put it. It was so high school…only difference being that even people are getting laid in high school. He was Brian James for pits sake and he couldn't even sleep with his gorgeous girl-friend. Haley supposed it was the reason Marisol refused to move in with him…she was human after all and she had confided in Haley that sometimes she wanted to just give everything up and do it. Her words…not Haley's.

"Your brother is driving everyone crazy!" Haley turned to see her father walking towards her with a smile on his face. He sat down besides her, pulled her to him and kissed her hair. "Hi Dad,"

"I've been looking everywhere for you," He said as he pulled back to study her. Colour was back on her face and she looked healthier than she did when she arrived with Quinn. Though he was happy at the improvement, he knew she was still heartbroken from her situation with Nathan. "You okay, _Mi Amor_?"

Haley smiled with a nod. "But I don't think Brian is though," they both turned to see Brian freaking out because the caterers had just crashed their van into his car.

"Sometimes I wonder if he is my son…it is just a car," Jimmy said tiredly.

Haley chuckled and snuggled closer to her father. "Oh he is and are you kidding?…remember when Viv and Tay took your old Cadillac for a spin and then they crashed it," she laughed when she felt Jimmy shiver. "See? It still affects you!"

"I wanted to die that day…it was the first car I ever bought,"

"It was the first car you ever jacked, Dad,"

"It was the first car…your father ever bought," He emphasised as Haley tried to hide her smile. Everyone knew it was the first car he ever stole when he was still a small time gangster.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying the view unfold before them. "But he's happy," Haley said softly. "He looks happy, doesn't he?"

Jimmy smiled involuntarily. "Of course! He's marrying the love of his life,"

"Isn't he scared?"

Jimmy paused for a minute. "I suppose," he finally said. "He'd have to be crazy not to be. He's about to spend the rest of his life with an amazing girl…that is a big thing, _Mi Amor_,"

Haley pulled away from his embrace to look at him. "Why?"

"Marriage is about two different people coming together to form a unique bond. If it's done right…it's beautiful. Yes, you would make mistakes…hurt each other even…but as long as you remember the reasons you married this person in the first place…then maybe, you could make it work,"

"It wasn't the same with Dylan and I, Dad,"

"I know," Jimmy said sadly. He and Haley had never spoken about Dylan and he knew he had to careful how the conversation with Dylan would go. "Sometimes the people we love are not who they say they are…sometimes it's not our fault,"

"I blame myself most times," She didn't know why she was speaking of Dylan now but she knew it was about time. "…that I was naïve…and stupidly stubborn…"

"Haley…"

"Dad, please…" Jimmy nodded. She was right…he had to let her talk even when he too had a hand in what had happened, albeit, unintentionally. "You saw the side of Dylan I hadn't seen…you knew him more than I ever did,"

"Maybe you saw the man he might had become,"

"Maybe…or maybe I saw what he wanted me to," She sighed. "When we eloped…I was scared,"

"Why?"

"Because it didn't feel right…it just didn't," Even when the memories where that vivid she could still picture it…still feel it. "And after a while I thought the feeling would go away…I wanted to show you I was right because I was so angry you disowned me…" Jimmy squeezed her hand gently. "How could you do that to me?...I kept thinking…How could you? Were you that mad at me?...I was so scared because…because you were always there…even on my worst day…you were always there,"

"Oh _Mi hija_…I wanted to come for you…I wanted…"

"Why didn't you?" She knew she shouldn't be angry…she shouldn't be…but now the old wounds were opened, it hurt more than it ever did.

Jimmy James felt his throat clog-up with unshed tears. "I have no excuse…I was angry and disappointed that my child…my little girl would…" he shook his head. "There's no excuse…I was wrong," a tear escaped his eyes. "I was wrong about a lot of things…about the baby…"

"Dad…"

"I wish there could have been another way, _Mi hija_…"

"I know…"

"The doctors said it was either you or the baby…it was the worst decision I had ever had to make in my life…it was my grand-child…it was…you were my daughter, Haley…I remember the first time I held you…you were," he paused because he had to get himself together. Truths were being told. "Even though the baby was Dylan's…I didn't care…it was a matter of life and death…I knew the consequences…"

"Dad…"

"I wish I could have saved him or her…"

"I forgive you," Haley said quietly and Jimmy looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I know I said that I would never forgive you…but maybe I said that because we never really talked about it," She squeezed his hands gently. "I forgive you…I forgive you,"

Jimmy kissed her hand. "You don't have to do that,"

"I do…coz I was wrong too," She said as she wiped her tears away. "But it was too late…he was already hitting me by then…but I…"

"What _Mi Amor_?"

"But I wasn't fighting back…why wasn't I fighting back? I'm your child…I'm a James!" It had kept her up at night sometimes. "I never fought back," she whispered.

"But you survived," Jimmy scolded. "Look at you! You survived because you are a James…we are survivors, _Mi hija_!" Jimmy pulled her back to his side. "Even back then, when I was searching everywhere for you…I knew in my bones that you'd hold on,"

"I know it took all your will not to hurt him," Haley said apologetically.

"You have no idea," It still made his blood boil but he wasn't stupid. The last thing he needed was the Feds sniffing around his territory. He had worked so darn hard to go legit and there was no way he going to ruin everything for revenge. Besides, there were other ways to deal with people like Dylan Gates. "But don't worry…I'm sure he'll get what's coming,"

Haley pulled away and gave him a stern look. "Dad…"

Jimmy raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just saying,"

"You've worked too hard to ruin everything, Dad,"

Jimmy chuckled and brushed his knuckle gently across her cheek. "I love you all too much to screw up,"

"Good," she leaned back on him. "I love you, Dad,"

"I love you too, _Mi Amor_," He said as wrapped his arm round her shoulders. "So when do we talk about Nathan?"

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "It was a knee-jerk reaction," She said like she had answered the world hardest question.

Jimmy chuckled. "What was? Loving him or running away from him?"

Her eyes got teary. "I just ran, Dad…I just…I was so scared!"

"What were you so scared of?"

She paused for a minute. "I thought I would lose myself…I know it's selfish but…after Dylan, I've worked so hard to be…well…to be me…the 'new' me," She shook her head. "God! It's stupid, isn't it?"

"_Mi Amor_, do you really think you've changed?" Jimmy said gently and Haley looked at him with a puzzled look. He chuckled softly and kissed her head. "Oh my…Haley you haven't changed a bit!"

She gasped. "I have!"

"Really?" He asked as he eyed her with a smile. "How?"

"Well…I'm now a really good judge of one's character…" Jimmy snorted, much to Haley's annoyance. "I'm very vocal about my feelings…and…and…"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow in mock curiosity. "And?"

She was a hair away from crossing her arms with a pout and stomping her feet on the ground. "I really have changed!" She shook her head. "It's too late to do anything now, anyway,"

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure in my life,"

"But he said he loves you…what was that thing he said? Always and Forever?"

"Can't believe you remember that?"

"Of course I did! It was the cheesiest thing I had ever heard,"

Haley chuckled. "It was sweet but…"

"But what, _Mi hija_?"

"I hurt him, Dad…and I'd give anything to take it all back. I want to be with him…I wanted to say 'Yes' but I just…he asked and I froze…the words got stuck and I got so scared…"

"And now?"

"I'm still scared but I want to be scared with him…not without him. I want to be with him no matter what,"

"Well you can't do that just moping around, can you?" Jimmy said. "Haley, if what I know about Nathan's character is correct…then he's not going to come for you, no matter how miserable he is,"

"How do you know?"

"Because he's just like me," Haley looked at her father with renewed curiosity. "I never told you kids this but your mother cheated on me with your Uncle Raul…"

Haley gasped. "No way!"

"Well she didn't really cheat…we broke up at the time but…" He emphasised when Haley ached an eyebrow. "But I still considered her my woman…oh I thought I'd die from the heartbreak…I had never wanted to kill someone so much in my entire life!"

"Mum or Uncle Raul,"

Jimmy thought about this for a moment. "Both I suppose…but mostly your mother," Haley didn't think she liked this point in the story and Jimmy, seeing that expression on her face, threw his head back and laughed. When he sobered up he squeezed Haley's shoulder. "It's okay now…all's forgiven,"

"You don't look like you've forgive Uncle Raul,"

"Never!" He snapped out. "He betrayed me…he was my best friend…" He shook his head with disgust. "…and he betrayed me…and you mother!" He took a deep breath. "I don't know how I forgave her…I don't know if I ever did…I just knew she was mine and she had to be with me…no one else but me," He sighed sadly. "You weren't the only one who was so young and naïve,"

"But you never regretted, right?" Haley asked softly. "You never regretted being with mum, right?"

"Not for a minute," He said without skipping a bit. He was so seriously…so assured…so in love that it moved something in Haley. "…and there is nothing that makes me more in love with your mother than knowing that she loves me just as much as I love her…if not more," A tear slipped from Haley eyes before she could stop it. "So…are you going to keep moping around?"

"No," she said as though her mind had been made up. "No…I won't," She got up immediately and turned to Jimmy. "I have to go, Dad,"

"To LA?" Jimmy asked with a smile and she nodded with an excitement that was almost consuming her. "Why?"

"Because he has to know,"

"Know what, _Mi Amour_?"

There were tears in her eyes now…everything had become blurry but she somehow she knew her father was still smiling at her. "He has to know I can't be without him…he has to know…," She wiped her eyes impatiently and beamed at her father. "He has to know he can't get rid of me that easily…he's stuck with me now…always…forever,"

"I see," Jimmy gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Tell Brian and Marisol that I'll just be gone for an hour or two," She threw over her shoulder as she raced out of the garden.

"Great," Jimmy said. "Give them another reason to go out their minds,"

::::::::::::::::::::::

_Pls Pls review…_

_Steph!_


	49. If You Ever Come Back

_Hello! All You Beautiful People_

_Hope you're weekend was awesome…_

_So here's another update…thank you for the feedbacks! It was most helpful…_

_And I should tell that this is the second to the last chapter of this Naley fic…the next chapter would be it's last with an epilogue…_

_Was going to state this in the past chapters but forgot…please don't be mad at me…lol…_

**49. If You Ever Come Back…**

"P. Swayer!" Haley squealed when she saw Peyton making her way into their house. They clung to each other. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Peyton said as she and Haley walked arm in arm into the living room and sat down. This gave Haley time to study her best friend. Peyton had gotten more beautiful since she last saw her. She looked happy…really happy. "What?" Peyton asked when she caught Haley looking at her.

"You look happy, Pey…really happy," Haley said softly.

Peyton smiled shyly. "I am happy…it's been a rollercoaster…but Jake," Haley squeezed her hand. "I don't know how I lived without him,"

"The Important thing is you're together now,"

"We are more than together actually," Peyton lifted her left hand and Haley gasped. Peyton laughed nervously. "We got married last night,"

Haley gasped. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer…you what?"

"It's Jagleski now…and yes! I got married," She was still feeling giddy. "I am married, Haley and I've never been happier,"

"You got married last night…where?" Haley was still staring at the big rock on Peyton's finger.

"Prague. I know I should have told you…" She did feel bad because she really wanted the girls with her. "…but once I told Jake about the family…he said he didn't want to take any chances. So he asked and I said yes!"

"Your dad and Derrick are going to flip, Peyton," Haley scolded. "Then you've got Brooke and Rachel," Peyton groaned. "You can't tell them over the phone…you'd just be giving them more room to plan your murder,"

"Remind me again why he thought it was a good idea to get married to our family?"

"He said he might as well die married to me,"

"That's sweet…but has he met your dad…and Derrick?"

"He'll find out soon enough," Peyton said with laughter in her eyes. "Sorry I haven't been around for you…"

"Pey, it's okay…I'm okay,"

"Are you? Really Hales?"

Haley smiled easily. Ever since she made up her mind about Nathan, she had felt more relaxed. "I had a talk with Dad,"

"About Nathan?"

Haley shook her head. "About Dylan,"

Peyton sat up. This was unexpected. "Haley, that's huge…did you really?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "Yeah…it was hard at first but then I figured I'd better get it over with, you know?" Peyton nodded. "Anyway…we spoke about it…did some forgiving…but…"

"But what?"

"I didn't do it all for me," Peyton looked puzzled. "I did it for Nathan. I want him back, Pey…but I…I can't go back to him until I have a few things settled,"

"Have you spoken to Nathan yet?"

"Yes…last night," She said gently.

"You really didn't give a chance, did you?" Peyton said with a smile after Haley told her what had happened with Nathan.

She looked at Peyton with a smile. "He's the one; Pey…he's the one,"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathan found himself in New York before he knew it and had spent over an hour agonising on whether it was okay to go to her. He still hadn't forgiven her but he wanted to be with her…he really wanted to be with her. Was he that crazy? He gave out a cynical laugh as the thought crossed his mind.

He took his jacket, baseball cap and his fake reading glasses with him before leaving the hotel room. As he made his way, through the chilly evening of the upper East-side of Manhattan, to her apartment, thoughts of what he ought to say began forming in his head, making its way to his heart…

Her words to him the night before had left him stomped…she literally left him no space to be without her. She had him cornered in every possible way. As he came to a stop in front of her apartment, he thought back to the last time he saw her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_The Night before…_

_He'd just come back from practice to an empty apartment. He had yet to leave for New York as Marc had advised and he hated to admit he was a bit scared of what the outcome would be like. However, he didn't have time to antagonise over that because his apartment wasn't as empty as he thought it was. She was there…in his living room. She was standing there, looking so nervous and worn out…but it didn't stop her from looking any less beautiful than the last time he saw her._

"_How did you get in?" He asked, without anger in his voice…just mere curiosity. He dropped his gym bag by the door and walked into the living room. "How did you get here so fast from New York?"_

_He'd seen surprise register in her eyes for she didn't know he was already aware where she'd been. It hadn't been up to ten hours since Marc gave him the ticket to New York…he was still thinking about it but here she was…_

"_I had to call in a favour…," She said breathlessly. She paused for a moment on sure of what to do next until she tucked a strand of hair, gently behind her ears and smiled nervously at him. "Hi,"_

"_What are you doing here Haley?" He wasn't angry with her anymore; he couldn't be even if he wanted to. For the past months, he'd felt nothing but numb…feelings were so…so undefined for him. He heard her gasped while making his way into the living room where she stood and stopped._

"_Nathan, what happened?" She made to move towards him but he evaded her advance. "…your face…"_

"…_it's nothing,"_

"_But…"_

"_Listen, we've already…"_

"_I love you," She said apprehensively. _

_His heart began knocking violently against his chest. This cannot be happening, he thought as he sighed in frustration. "Haley…I can't do this right now…"_

"_I love you," She repeated as she walked up to him. She stopped just an inch away from him and he could clearly see the tears in her eyes now. The urge to wrap his arms around her become too strong for his own comfort and so he tried to move away but his legs would not move. "And you love me…" He was going to ague but she interrupted. "And I know I hurt…I know I hurt you…and I could tell you how sorry I am…a million times…but…but it won't change anything…so I'll wait…" An uncontrollable tear slipped from her eyes. "Just like you waited for me…I'll wait…I don't care how long it takes…I'll wait," Then she took a step closer to him, her body touching his in the faintest way that it sent a hot slithering shiver up and down their spine. "So be angry as much as you want…be as mad as you want with me…I'm not going anywhere, Nathan…I won't go anywhere…"_

"_You can't do this," He said as his eyes glazed over with unshed tear._

"_Yes I can…do you know why?" She asked but she knew his answer from the look in his eyes because before he could do anything, she placed her hand on his chest, where his heart resided. "Because I do that to you…" She said as they both felt his heart beat fast...so fast it felt like it would rip out from his chest. Then she lifted his hand and placed it on her chest and said softly, "And you do the same to me," _

_But it didn't stop there because she rose on her toes, tugged gently at his collar and Nathan found himself kissing Haley James like he had never kissed her before. It was slow…hot…so sensuous…like they were re-exploring each other's mouths…so intoxicating that it almost brought him to his knees and he literally had to use all his might to pull himself away from her. _

_She hadn't said anything when he pulled away…she just walked back to where she stood when he first saw her, picked up her bag and purposely grazed the back of her hand softly with his as she walked passed him to the door._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And the next day, he found himself New York…he found himself in front of her apartment. So scared to go in…scared to let her in again. He chuckled. He was so scared that he did want to let her in…to let her take from him again…

Now that he thought about it…he never really stood a chance. From the moment he met her, she had been a typhoon in his life…she came into his life so fast, so strong and resilient that he had no power to protect himself…no thought to do so…

And when she was gone…all that was left was devastation. The thought of picking up the pieces where unbearable…he just couldn't do it. So he carried on living with devastation and the broken pieces everywhere instead of cleaning up and carrying on. She couldn't hurt him anymore…he wouldn't let her…but then she came back…but not as typhoon this time…she back as everything. As the sun, the rain, the wind…how can she destroy him both mentally and physically and still come back with so much hope for him? So much hope that could allow him get past the ruins…so long as she was with him.

Haley James.

Just the thought of her name sent a gushing rain of emotion through his body…through his soul.

_I love you_.

Just three words…three words she had said so clearly…so ardently…with such determination that rendered him useless to his and her love. It wasn't fair that she could see right through him while he was blinded by his hurt that he couldn't see through her. But what he saw, that night was a woman still in love…a woman who was determined to have her way. She'd given him no choice…told him she'd wait, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep her waiting…knowing she had his heart in her hand…knowing that he wouldn't want his heart anywhere else but in her hands…

Nathan hadn't even realised how far he had gotten till he found himself in front a bar that lay just outside the Lower-East side of Manhattan…Brooklyn to be precise. He stepped back and looked at the sign beautifully engraved above the door of the bar. _**OURMIA ARENES**_ the sigh read and Nathan frowned. It was indeed a weird name and when he looked at the occupants inside the bar, he decided he had some hours left before he could make it back to Haley. She wasn't going anywhere…that's what she told him…what she promised…

So, she'll have to wait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He hadn't realised that the bar was now empty until the bartender tapped him gentle on the shoulder, breaking Nathan out of his stupor.

The bartender smiled. "Sorry mehn…but we're closing up,"

Nathan cursed and got down from the stool immediately. "Sorry," he mumbled as he picked up his jacket that hug on the other stool. He pulled out some dollar bills from his jean pocket and placed on the counter but the bartender pushed the money back to him.

"It's on the house," He said causally and Nathan looked puzzled. "Couldn't help noticing…you looked pretty down,"

Nathan scratched his head embarrassed, and smiled at the bartender. "That obvious, uh?"

He chuckled. "Na…but when you're a bartender, you kinda notice these things," Nathan watched as the smiling bartender suddenly paused with a realisation and gasped. "Holy shit…you're Nathan Scott! You're Nathan Freaking Scott!"

Nathan gave him a wide smile. "Yeah," They shook hands. "But I though you noticed these things," Nathan teased.

"This is crazy…" he said enthusiastically. "Who would have thought Nathan Scott would be here…in Brooklyn? In my bar!"

"No one…I guess,"

"You've got to have one more drink mehn," The bartender said and Nathan laughed out loud. He pulled out what looked like fine whiskey from under the counter. "Come on! One Drink…that's all I'm asking,"

One drink led to two and then three…and then somehow, two tipsy men were sitting comfortably in the middle of the bar, having themselves an amazing conversation.

"So what are you here for? If you don't mind me asking," The bartender said as he leaned forward and refilled Nathan's glass. He placed the bottle gently on the table, leaned back and smiled at Nathan. "Business or Pleasure?"

The question gave Nathan a surprising jolt because he knew it wasn't business and the pleasure part could be complicated depending on how his meeting turned out. However, the bartender noticed that Nathan was finding it difficult to actually determine his answer. "Complicated, then?" He offered.

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah…complicated," He sighed and leaned back on his chair.

The phone ringing from the other side of the bar, startled them both as the bartender swore and looked at Nathan apologetically. "I've got to get that," He said and Nathan gave him an understanding smile. He made is way behind the counter and picked up the phone. It seemed that the conversation with the person on the other end was going to be a while so it gave Nathan a chance to explore his surroundings.

The bar was spacious and well accommodating, plus it did give you an amazing view of the bustle and hustle of the Lower-East side. He looked at the counter and found that if he stood there, he could have a complete view of the entire bar. In the sense that he could be able to seeing what everyone was doing…which was very helpful if a bar fight were to break out.

He winced. He didn't want to remember what an embarrassing experience it had been. The bartender laughed and Nathan looked back at him. The bartender was dressed in a black t-shirt, which complimented his body, and dark blue jean. He was fairly the same age as Nathan. He was well above average height, lean, fit though not in an athletic way…but fit none the less. It would be a stretch saying he was more handsome than Nathan but he was very attractive in an edgy kind of way with his dark brooding looks and dark blue eyes. However, Nathan noted, as the bartender ended his call and made his way back to their table, that his new friend needed a haircut and a clean shave.

"Business or Pleasure?" Nathan asked with a twinkle in his eyes as the bartender took a seat. "…or complicated?"

The bartender blew out a breath. "Business…as usual…I'm afraid I'm too boring for complicated," They settle into a comfortable silence before he said, "It's a woman, isn't it?" Nathan gave him a puzzled look. "Your complicated…is a woman…because usually it is almost…always a woman," he rambled.

Nathan sighed with a smile. "That obvious?"

"Not really…but why else would a guy like yourself come all the way to New York for 'Complicated'…not business or pleasure…'Complicated',"

Nathan had to admit he was right. He paused for a minute like he was contemplating something. "I asked her to marry me," He said quietly. "And she said no,"

"Ouch! I'm sorry, mehn…" He said. "But wait a minute…Casey Whitlock? You asked Casey Whitlock to marry you? How come no one knew about it?"

"Well no one would know," The bartender looked puzzled. "It wasn't Casey," Now he was surprised. "Her name is Haley…she was my PA," and he proceeded to tell the bartender all about Haley. "So…that's how it happened,"

"Wow…" was all he said. " You really love her, don't you?"

Nathan gave a soft chuckle and took off his baseball cap. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You have no idea," He saw an old couple, on the order side of the street, holding hands as they stopped in front of a grocery store. Nathan felt those familiar fears grip his heart. "Sometimes, it scares me that it won't last forever,"

"Nothing last forever…except love," The bartender said so assured. "You see that couple over there," Nathan nodded. "They are about…what? Seventy? But they're still holding hands…now the guy could die, God forbid, tomorrow…or she could die tomorrow, even today…and it'll just be one person left,"

"How is that even a good thing?"

"Nathan, it's obvious they've been together for ages! Which is great, mehn…chances are they've been married for over fifty years…imagine that! Imagine being with your Haley for fifty years…"

"I'd like it to be more," Nathan quipped.

"These guys ARE forever…that's what we pray for when we find the 'one'," He said. "If I get to be with the woman I love for more than fifty…I'd gladly die a happy man," He smiled. "I mean it…I don't care what day it is…what month…I don't even care if the 'Nets' were having their best game ever…when they come for me, I'm gone…"

"And the woman you love?" Nathan asked. "How's she supposed to go on without you?"

The bartender looked stomped for a minute. "Haven't thought about that part…yet," He said before a laugh escaped from his lips, causing Nathan to laugh too. "But in all seriousness though…they are lucky…you are lucky…"

Nathan scoffed. "I'm lucky?" Nathan shook his head. "I asked the woman I love to marry me…and she ran away…that's lucky?"

The bartender stretched his long legs and looked at Nathan. "At least you're not in love alone," he said simply with a sad smile. "There's nothing worse than being in love with someone..." He wasn't smiling anymore. "…who doesn't feel the same way…and it kills you further when you know…deep down that they'll never feel that way,"

Nathan studied him for a minute. "How long have you been in New York?" The guy snapped out of his reverie and looked at Nathan, dazed. "How long have you been in New York?" Nathan repeated.

The guy shook his head. "I was born here actually…but I've only just been back…a year ago, I think,"

"How long have you been away from New York then?" Nathan asked intrigued.

He smiled nervously. "Seven years," Nathan blew out a whistle. "Yeah…scary,"

"Why?" Nathan asked. "If you don't mind…me asking,"

"Na…it's okay," The guy brushed his hands nervously on his lap. "I left New York when I was 22; right after college…joined the army…"

"Wait a minute…you're in the army?"

"Was," He pointed out. "I got honourably discharged…two years ago…" He ran his hand through his hair because he saw the question in Nathan's eyes. "I sustained an injury from an Operation we had going on…didn't leave me completely damaged but you know…" Now, Nathan was looking him over. "I haven't got any missing limbs or anything…it's more mental…"

"PTSD?" Nathan asked quietly and the guy nodded.

He laughed nervously. "And some. I also had a 7.62mm bullet wiz through my leg…" Nathan hissed at the image. "Yeah…I was so scared my leg was going to be sawed off," The bartender patted his leg jovially and smiled. "But it's okay now…had physical therapy for over two years."

"You'd never notice…you do have a slight limp," Nathan said after a little consideration. He didn't pay vast attention earlier but as he recalled he did find that the bartender had a little limp to his movement. "Don't you hurt?"

"Oh I do," He said "Sometimes when I'm…"He tried for a better word. "…emotional…say…if I get mad or moody…it hurts…which is like all the time. So I have to stay pretty much happy…which isn't all the time. But I'm no Dr. House…I don't pop pills for that," He let out a soft laugh. "I guess that's what I get for going in for the wrong reasons,"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I wanted to run away from…everything. Things were bad for me at the time…"

"Did she know you'd joined the army?"

The bartender looked like he was surprised by Nathan's question. "Truth is, I don't know…I don't want to know…I know it's weird but I came back to start again…you know…"

"Was this…" Nathan gestured to the bar with his hand. "…your plan?"

"I own it actually," He said and Nathan looked at him with new admiration.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I've got a bar on the Lower East Side," He said proudly. "It's nothing fancy…just someplace where you could relax, be yourself…you know, have a good time with your girl or whatever…"

"But if you've been away for like seven years…how do you have a bar?"

The guy chuckled. "Before I got called up…I…ah…I came into this bar and got myself plastered…and then I hear that the bar was closing down…so I walk up to the bartender and tell him…'I want to speak to your manager!' and then this really old guy walks out, looking like he was going to kick my ass…and I'm standing there, you know…scared shit out of my mind. He just say, 'What?" and I say, 'Heard your bar is closing down,' and he says', 'It's a shitty bar…so what?'"

He smiled and shook his head at the memory. "I told him, 'I'll give you twenty grand…if you keep this shitty bar running," and he looks at me like I've gone crazy. "So he takes me into his office and we talk about it some more and he tells me, the money would be non-refundable…so I still had a chance to leave…" He looked at Nathan. "But I didn't,"

"Why?"

"Things in my life then…were getting out of my control…but owning that bar…" He looked so convinced that Nathan believed him too. "…that I could control. It was the only thing under my control,"

"So we made a contract the next day with the money…and the bar was mine. I left for Germany and then five years later I heard that Jerry, the old man, had died…so I called a friend of mine to take over the bar till I got back…"

"Have you been adjusting alright…since you got back?"

The bartender shrugged gently. "Yeah…more or less," he smiled. "I wanted to be a writer…but I joined the army, instead…" He shook his head with a look on his face that said he had gone in so many directions regarding his life.

"Why did you stop writing?"

"At the time…I couldn't see the words anymore. It was more than writer's block…I just couldn't feel it anymore," he pulled his legs in and sat forward. "But when I was faced with the war…the words started showing up…I started writing again…a little, I suppose,"

Their head snapped to the door when they heard the celebration raging outside.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, confused. People were screaming and dancing down the street, with music coming from a matching band.

The bartender shrugged. "Just a little Lower East side tradition,"

Nathan looked at his watch and his eyes almost budged out from their sockets. "Jesus! Is that the time?" Nathan got up immediately and put on his jacket.

"Let me call you a cab," The bartender offered.

"Na…I'm okay," Nathan said as he wore his baseball cap. "I just want to walk it off…then I'll get a cab along the way,"

"Cool," He said. "It was good talking to you, Nathan Scott,"

They shook hands. "Yeah…you too…"

"And about this Haley," He said as Nathan made for the door. The bartender shrugged with a wary smile. "It's okay to be scared about losing her because it never really goes away. But one way of dealing with it…is being with her. You're crazy about her…you've got no choice…so just be with her,"

Nathan nodded. "Are you going to take your own advice and be with your girl?"

The bartender smiled sadly. "My love story isn't the same as yours, bro…"

"Why?"

He paused for a minute, gave a deep sigh and stared at Nathan. "Do you love Haley?"

"Yes," Nathan replied easily

"Does she love you?"

"Yes," He replied just as easily again.

"Without a reasonable doubt,"

"Yes,"

The bartender's eyes went warm with envy and he scoffed softly with a sad smile. For the first time in his life, Nathan saw what it meant to be miserable…to see such sadness…so raw, shook something in him. If he thought he was miserable…this man standing before him was destroyed.

"Do you love her?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," The bartender replied just as easily as Nathan did.

Nathan hesitated for a moment. "Does she love you?"

"Yes,"

"Without a reasonable doubt?"

He smiled a little at Nathan and after what felt like forever said, "No,"

He and Nathan shared a brief understanding before he turned to go, only to realise that he had been speaking to this guy for ages and didn't even know his name. He had the grace to be embarrassed.

The bartender smiled knowingly and said, "Its Humphrey…Daniel Humphrey," he said as he walked Nathan to the door. "But everyone calls me Dan,"

"It was nice meeting you, Dan…maybe I'll stop by your bar sometime…with my girl…" He and Dan grinned at each other before they both turned their backs to each other and went their different ways.

:::::::::::::::::

_Please Review!_

_Steph!_


	50. In the End, it's

Hi guys!

*facepalm* I know! Gosh, it has been forever… and I know you're mad at me but so many things were going on in my life.

Fortunately this story is definitely completed because the last chapter is already finished.

**50**. **In the End, it's…**

Nathan found his way out of his hotel the next morning with one thought in his mind.

_Haley_.

She was the subject of his mission, and though he knew it was not an easy one, he knew it had to be accomplished. Nothing about her had ever been easy for him but at the same time he never felt more out of place without her.

On getting to the apartment she shared with Quinn, he discovered that he had nothing to say. He didn't have the perfect words or rather there were no perfect words. He was still mad at her and when they got back together…because there were no 'ifs', they were going to work it out. They had to.

When he had worked up the nerve to walk up to the door, he knocked twice and stepped back.

_This is it_ He thought.

But it wasn't Haley that opened the door; it was her elder sister dressed up like she was going to some hippie convention.

"Vivian?" He hadn't expected her to be in New York.

She did look surprised too. "Nathan,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"I came to see Haley," He said nervously as he peered into the room before his eyes met Vivian's again. "Is she in?"

Vivian cocked her head to the side with a wary smile and said, "Interesting,"

Nathan sighed in frustration. Out of Haley's siblings, Vivian was the weirdest of them all. Don't get him wrong, they were all weird…including Haley but Vivian was on a different level. "Vivian, seriously…" he bit out through his teeth.

"Quite interesting," She said softly…barely audible and walked back into the apartment, leaving Nathan to make his way through. "This is a surprise, Nathan…" She called across from another room. She turned around to see Nathan at the door. "I thought you and my baby sister were through?"

"We're not!" He snapped out. "I mean we are…but…look! It's complicated, okay?"

She gave him an indulging smile. "Sure,"

"Vivian, this is very important, okay? I need to speak to Haley! Where is she?" While Nathan did look like he was losing every bit of his patience, Vivian was calmly placing her clothes carefully into a travel bag lying on the bed.

"Haley isn't here, Nathan," She said calmly.

"Okay," At least they were getting somewhere. "How long till she's back?"

Vivian shrugged her shoulders gracefully. "Don't know really…could be weeks…or even months,"

Nathan felt his heart drop. He didn't want to ask…he was too scared to even think of the answer. "Where is she?" it was barely a whisper.

"Uh?" Vivian closed her travel bag and brought it down swiftly to the floor.

"Vivian, where is she?!" He all but yelled so loud, it startled Vivian into looking at Nathan proper for the first time since he arrived.

"For God's sake, Nathan…relax," She scolded.

"Is she in Spain? She's in Spain, right? Where…where in Spain, is she?"

"Um…" Vivian looked at him like he was crazy. "She's in Charleston,"

Now he was confused. Relived…but confused. "What? Why?"

"Oh I suppose it's because Brian…our brother, remember?" Oh yes, the good ol' sarcasm. Nathan rolled his eyes. "Well he's getting married today," She picked up her bags and started heading for the door with Nathan following on her trail. "Would be kind of weird if she didn't show up, don't you think?"

"Brian is getting married? To Marisol?" He asked as he watched Vivian shut the door after he exited.

"Shocking, isn't it?" She turned to Nathan now. "I've got to go…don't want to miss my flight," He didn't know what to do now and she could see that. "Nathan?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my date to the wedding?"

"What? What happened to Kevin?"

Vivian giggled in the same way Haley did and his desperation to see her increased by many folds. "My husband and I are very well, thank you…but seeing as he's already back in Charleston with our family…I thought I'd come along with one more guest," When he still showed signs of hesitation, she rolled her eyes. "Seriously," She hissed under her breath. "Nathan Scott…you seem like a really smart guy to me…"

"…gee thanks…"

"…so see if you get this," She continued. "You want to see Haley, right?" He nodded. "Okay. Haley is at the Wedding…now the only way you're going to be able to see her is if you have an invitation. Have you got one of those?"

"No," He shook his head with a smile…of course he would need an invitation. Brian was an NBA star, paparazzi would be everywhere by now. "No…I don't,"

"Good. So I'll ask again," She smiled brightly at him. "Nathan Scott would you be my date to the wedding so you can be able to tell my little sister, who loves you for reason I know nothing about, that you have been a big headed idiot who didn't realise how miserable he had been without her,"

Nathan smiled. "Well when you put it that way…what choice do I have?" he said deadpanned. "Yes Vivian James-Rhodes…I'll be your date,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The house was in chaos.

It was already mid-afternoon and the wedding was yet to start. Guests were already arriving and the entire James estate was going crazy. The news reporters and paparazzi were doing all they could to get through to gates but the guards were letting no one in.

Brian's teammates had arrived earlier than anyone else, while close family friends were led in through the secret back gate. Taylor and Chris had arrived the night before with Rachel, Brooke and Lucas in tow. Peyton and Jake were to arrive soon, so the only one who had not been heard from was Vivian, whose husband and children were already in the house. It was Matt and April who made thing run as smoothly as possible. There wasn't going to be any glitch…at all.

Marisol's aunt had come all the way from Mexico to give her niece away. Ever since her parents died, Maria had been her sole guardian. Meanwhile, the bride in question was doing her fair share of freaking out. On learning that the wedding might carry on without Vivian, since her flight had been delayed, Marisol's jitters flared.

"NO!" She screamed and began spacing back and forth through the room. "Everyone has to be here!"

Haley, Brooke, Rachel and Quinn were looking at each other for help

"I'm sure she'd make it just in time for the reception," Haley soothed.

"I can't breathe," Marisol gasped. "I can't…oh God!" Haley rushed to her side and began to rub her back gently, as she sat down to breath.

"Mari…sweetie, what's wrong?" Brooke said as they all sat with her.

"Did you feel like this when you got married?" Marisol asked Brooke.

Rachel and Haley snorted softly while Brooke tried to look angry. "Not necessarily…"

"She was too drunk to even notice," Rachel blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Rachel!"

"There's no point looking ashamed now…it's already been done," Rachel said before getting up and crossing over to the table where they had their breakfast laid out.

"Look," Quinn began. "Wedding jitters are normal…it'd be crazy if you didn't have them,"

"But I shouldn't be having them! Why should i?!" She removed her veil and placed it carefully on the table before them. She sighed. "I love Brian. I've loved him since was fourteen. And in all that time, I never thought I'd be with him…he was Brian James for God's sake and I was just a…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What if it happened so fast?"

"What if it didn't?" Brooke countered.

Marisol turned to Brooke and said, "Were you sure about Lucas?"

"Honey, you can never be too sure about anything!" Brooke chided. "The only thing I'm sure about is the absolute fact that I love him and I will always love him,"

"When Brian told me he was in love with me…it took my breath away. Like literally…" Marisol said seriously while the girls giggled. "I couldn't breathe…I fainted right there by the pool,"

"Took him long enough," Haley said as she rolled her eyes while taking a bite of her éclair.

"That's what I mean! I love him…so much but…" She was searching for the right words. "How do I know…"

"…he would always love you?" Haley finished for her.

"Yes," She replied softly and the entire clique sat in silence.

That is until Haley blurted out a secret she wasn't supposed to tell anyone…at least yet. "Peyton got married!" They were all shocked.

"To who?" Quinn and Marisol asked at the same time while Brooke and Rachel's eyes almost popped out from their sockets.

"Oh God I'm going to kill her," Brooke screeched. "How could she do this to me?!"

"Really? Brooke?" Haley said deadpan. " …seriously?"

Quinn stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes I'm also very lost…who did she marry?" Marisol said

Rachel glared at Haley "She married Jake and didn't tell us?"

"Well she told me but it was supposed to be a secret till she got here," Haley nervously looked away from the girls, praying the ground would open up and swallowed her.

"A secret?! We don't keep secrets from each other! We promised!"

"Who's Jake?!" Quinn and Marisol yelled out.

"Oh my! You all look so beautiful," They all turned to see they subject of their conversation staring at them with a huge smile on her face.

"Peyton," Haley whimpered.

Her smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

Brooke coked her head gently to the side and smiled slowly at her best friend. "Whatever could be wrong, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton didn't need to answer because just the look on Haley's guilt ridden face, said everything. "You told them?" She said tightly Haley.

Haley spread her hands "Marisol was freaking out. I had to distract her somehow,"

"…with my secret!" Peyton snapped as she flung her bag on the sofa. "I can't believe you!"

"No…!" Rachel snapped. "… _I_ can't believe you!"

"Peyton what the hell were you thinking?!" Brook said as she joined Peyton and Rachel who were glaring at each other. Haley just tried to stay out of their way while Quinn and Marisol decided it was better to pay close attention.

Peyton threw her hands up and let it fall. "We got married, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but…it happened so fast," She said quietly. "I'm sorry,"

"Is Jake here?" Quinn finally asked

Peyton mumbled something and the girls gasped.

"…I'm sorry, what?" Quinn asked again and Peyton mumbled again.

"PEYTON!"

"Yes, okay? Yes, he's here!" She snapped and they gasped again. "He insisted. It was completely of my control,"

"Oh I'm sure it was," Rachel sneered. "Just like getting married WITHOUT telling your sisters was COMPLETELY out of your control,"

"I said it happened fast," Peyton mumbled.

Brooke scoffed. "Yeah …'cause you know, that makes this a little bit better,"

Before they could keep going at each other, Marisol's aunt entered the room with their mothers. Haley was right near ready to faint from her relief until she caught Peyton glaring at her.

It wasn't over.

"…not by a long shot!" Peyton had whispered furiously at Haley as they made their way out of the room to the ceremony.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I don't see why I have to wear this!" Nathan snapped as he fiddled with his bowtie. Vivian snapped his hands and turned him swiftly to her. She stood on her toes and began fixing his tie. They were late and he could see that Vivian wasn't really in her usual preppy mood because they had missed the entire ceremony.

"Nathan…" she drawled in a way that made it look like she was speaking to a four year old. It pissed Nathan off. She knew. "…I realise that men like you, with limited brain activity believe it's actually okay for you to wear T-shirts and jeans to everything. But this is a wedding…my little brother's wedding. And as someone that has worked her ass off to make this happen, I plan to make sure everything goes off without a hitch,"

When she was done she leaned back on her sole and gave him a dazzling smile that sent shivers down his spine. "…beginning with the dress code. So you're going be a good boy and be comfortable and happy in this wonderful tux I picked out for you,"

She looked so much like Haley. The hair, the eyes…even the way she smiled but Nathan realise that Haley wasn't half as scary as her older sister. "Has anyone ever told you how scary you can get?"

"Oh yes!" She said absent-mindedly as she supported her hand on Nathan shoulders so she could put her pumps on. She stood upright and turned to Nathan. "I really do not understand what Haley sees in you,"

He smirked "…which is completely fine with me,"

They had just made their way through the madness outside and they were being ushered through to the reception. Nathan had always found the James Mansion to be like a maze, one room leads to an endless corridor or to the other side of the mansion. Before they had broken up, he'd been an avid visitor at the James' but he would bet he could still lose his way around.

"Vivian I don't see her anywhere," Nathan said impatiently as he stretched his neck searching for Haley over the crowd of people in the reception.

Vivian tugged at his arm as she bee-lined for the end of the room. "She's not here,"

"How do you know?"

She sighed with an amused expression. "Because I'm a James. Haley is a James…and the one thing we James hate the most…is a crowd,"

They got to the end of the room and Vivian pushed a door open. It lead to a wine cellar that Nathan discovered, lead to the west-wing of the Mansion.

"Vivian James-Rhodes!"

Vivian looked at Nathan in horror before she plastered a tight smile on her face and turned around. "Hi Mum!"

Nathan almost felt his knees buckle. Lydia James…the scariest of them all. He watched Vivian hug her mother, and wondered if they'd notice if he just slipped away.

"You missed everything," Lydia scolded.

Vivian did a good job at looking apologetic. "I know…I know but look at who I came with!" She pulled Nathan out of the shadows, by the arm. "Your long lost son-in-law! Isn't this exciting?"

Lydia arched her eyebrow at Vivian and then turned the stare at Nathan. She scared the living day lights out of him. She made him feel like he was a five year old who had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have being doing.

"Hey Mrs James…" He wanted the grounded to open up and swallow him whole. "…I mean…Hello…Mrs…"

Lydia simply folded her arms. "My, my…Nathan Scott. Didn't think you were invited,"

"I wasn't," He said hoarsely when he found his voice. He cleared his throat. "I didn't know Brian was getting married today,"

"I see," Lydia drawled. She turned to Vivian with a smile. "Sweetheart, you will leave Nathan and I for a little chat. The girls are eager to see you,"

"Bad eager or good eager," Vivian asked as she made her way out, deliberately ignoring Nathan's pleading looks.

"Whichever makes you feel better, darling,"

Vivian gave Nathan a dazzling smile and then shut the door behind her.

…and just like that, Nathan Scott found himself locked in the den with a lioness.

People who knew Lydia James would say she was warm-hearted and absolutely lovable. But they don't tell you about the raw stealth beneath it all. Nathan had been privileged to witness it during a situation; a situation he would rather forget.

"…listen, Mrs James…" He was already fumbling with his words

"…does Haley know you're here?" She asked as she glared at him, seeing right through his soul. Nathan shook his head and watched her sigh in relief. "Nathan you do understand how delicate this situation is, don't you?"

He didn't.

"Haley has been through so much," she continued. "It was a miracle she overcame it all… not only physically but mentally…or so I thought," She said quietly with a sad look on her face. "You should never have asked her to marry you, Nathan…"

"I didn't think…"

Her eyes glared at his with rage. "…of course you didn't think!" She gently wiped a tear from her eyes with her knuckle. " So what are you doing here?"

He could feel his heart beat so fast he thought it would rip right out of his chest. "I came to get her back," he saw the rage simmering all over her body. If it were on a different matter he would have backed down but not when it came to Haley. He pushed on. "You're right. I shouldn't have asked her to marry me…not right away. I thought I knew everything about her…about what happened but I didn't,"

"Now you do?" Lydia said with cold reserve. "Now you can handle it?"

"Honestly?" He shrugged. " I don't know. I'm scared I'll say or do something wrong…and then she'd leave,"

"She broke your heart," Lydia said realising that she had been wrong. At first, she'd though that he didn't care enough to come for Haley because he was proud but the man standing in front of her was scared. "…Nathan…"

"I love her, Mrs James" He said. "…so I came here to get her back. I came here because she belongs with me,"

Lydia stood there, staring at him for what seemed like hours but Nathan knew he couldn't waver. The moment he did, it was over. He watched Lydia slowly make her way to him and he braced himself. But she just placed her hands gently on his cheek and smiled warmly, quite literally knocking Nathan, subconsciously, off his feet.

She dropped her hands and the smile was gone. "Last time I saw Haley, she was with the girls in the garden. I can't say where she would be now,"

Nathan just stood there staring. He slowly began to realise that Lydia James had just given him her blessing.

"…I…"

She smirked with an amused glint in her eyes. "Better run along now, Mr Scott. I might just change my mind,"

He paused for just a brief before he hugged her tightly and then ran for the door; leaving Lydia completely stunned in his wake.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been over an hour and Nathan still hadn't found Haley. Reason being that Haley's nephews and nieces wouldn't let him go. When he finally pried himself away, he found himself walking through the corridors. There were people everywhere; in the hallway, the stairs…he'd be lucky if he didn't get lost in the chaos, but he had to find her. It was important he found her. And just like that, he heard someone talk about Haley and when he asked, he was told she was seen going through the hallway, up the stairs.

Nathan dashed away in her direction. Questions kept playing in his head. Was she really going to leave New York? She just got there! Why did she keep running? The more the questions ran his head, the more his desire to see her burned within him.

He rounded the corner and stopped abruptly. There she was. She was crouched down talking to a little girl, who couldn't be more than four years old and who also shared the same colour as Haley's hair. They were smiling at each other as Haley reached down to help the girl with her shoe.

Nathan had not realised that he'd stopped breathing until Haley threw her head back as she laughed at something the girl said. His heart was pounding, threating to burst out of his chest…so scared to move towards her, not when he was almost crippled with the thought that she would disappear.

Haley stood up gently and held her hand out to the girl. "Shall we?" She'd said and the little girl gave a dazzling smile and took her hand. Then she saw Nathan and her world stopped. His intense blue eyes piercing right through her soul and her first instinct was to keep a distance. She didn't know he'd come…she hadn't expected him to come. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it, yet as much as she wanted to be in his arms, she kept her distance.

A tug on her hand snapped her out of her reverie and she looked down to see curious green eyes looking up at her.

"Amy, Sweetie…" Haley said as she crouched down again and smiled. "Could you go play with Marie? Aunt Haley will come find you when she's done,"

Amy smirked. "You want to be alone with Nathan Scott?"

Haley gave her a dazzling smile. "Now aren't you the smart one," She clocked Amy gently on her chin and then watched as she run through the other side of the hallway.

Realising she was now alone in the hallway with Nathan, she braced herself. Why was she so scared to turn around and face him? She asked him to come for her and he did. He did. He was here…he came. And she was happy. Her throat was already clogging with tears as the relief watched over her and when she turned around to face him, Nathan was already in front of her.

They were only an inch away from each other now.

Everything Nathan thought he would say seemed to have evaporated from his head. Being so close to Haley was so overwhelming; it showed in every single way.

He was in love with her. She was in love with him.

It was quite apparent that there was very little they could do about it.

They stood staring at each other in silence. The air was crippled with tension and nervousness but they didn't want to be anywhere else.

"How…" Haley tried to speak but she was so chocked up, it was impossible.

Nathan sighed nervously. "I came with Vivian,"

Haley clapped a hand over her mouth and tried to stifle her laughter. "I'm so sorry," she said as wiped the tears falling with her hand. "It must have been dreadful for you,"

He smirked. The sound of her laughter made him relax. Realising she was just as nervous as he was; he ran his hand through his hair and said, "It was."

His gesture gave Haley an impulsive urge to run her hand through his hair but she held back. She had to…perhaps because it was too soon.

When the mood had gone sombre again, Nathan took a step forward and whispered "We have to talk,"…and with that, he took her hand and began making their way through the hallway and down the stairs.

They moved swiftly, making sure not to stop at anyone's command. It was amazing how much people one had to greet before they could actually make it through the hallway, past the kitchen, through the garden and then back into the other side of the house.

They were both breathless by the time they found a room. They both took a brief moment to observe their surroundings and Haley had to chuckle when she realised they had found themselves in Brian's room. Then their eyes met and every other thing seemed to melt away; they were finally alone. It was tensed again…their body language, the air, everything felt closed in with so much pent up emotion, unsaid words and most of all the thought that their love has yet to be settled.

"Hi," Haley said nervously since Nathan had yet to say a word. He just kept on staring. "I don't…" Before she could get the words out, Nathan had pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

It was unexpected, relieving…so intense that they both had to hold on to each other when it looked like their knees couldn't hold on any longer. She ran her hands through his dark rich silk hair like she'd wanted to and almost gave herself completely into the pleasure, if Nathan hadn't pick her up and began heading towards the bed. But had they not wanted to talk? She thought to herself as she felt her back on the soft surface of the bed, with Nathan body hovering above hers.

"Nathan…" She whispered breathlessly as he tortured her with kisses down her neck. Her entire body was taut with want; she thought she'd go crazy.

Nathan wouldn't let her speak. He couldn't. Her hands were everywhere, their tongue battling for dominance; he thought he'd lose his mind. The moment they walked into the room, he's wanted her. He was completely blinded by lust; a logical, primal reaction to having the woman he loved in the same with him, alone. They would talk but after they've made love. He had not touched her like he did now for over a year, and how he'd gone on with it…without her, was absolutely lost to him.

They were both breathless when Nathan pulled up for air. Haley moaned in protest, warping her arms round his neck, trying to bring him back to the kiss but he didn't move. He looked at her intensely and said. "You're mine," and before she could say a word he had his lips on hers again. They tugged at each other's clothes with little difficulty, ripped their clothes off and allowed their bodies meet in ecstasy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They lay in bed completely worn out. It had been about twenty minutes since they made love for the second time and Haley couldn't believe how much she still wanted him. She had her head on his chest while he gently ran his hand up and down her back; a gesture that gave them a nostalgic feeling. They could hear the party still going and the thought that no one knew where they were, made it all the more satisfying.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said quietly and he felt her body tense. He pulled her closer. "We don't have to get married. I thought that…" He stopped, trying to gather his thoughts. "I wasn't really thinking, Haley…I…I just wanted to be with you like that. I wanted you to be my wife. I wanted a home with you…kids…everything…"

Haley couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Nathan…"

"Be with me," He said and found that it was really all he wanted. He supposed that marriage would have been one way of making that happen but it didn't turn out the way he'd planned. At the end of the day, he couldn't let her go. It wasn't like he didn't try because he did…he really tried but she came back and drove him back to where he started.

He felt his throat clog up with tears. "Haley…" but he watched her pull away. She pulled the bed sheets with her as she sat up. He sat up. "It's okay…"

"Nathan stop…" she was crying now. "Just stop…" She had her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her cry. "I was scared and I should have told you…" she said breathlessly. "I should have told you…"

"Haley…"

"With Dylan…it was perfect. We were perfect, until we eloped. When we got married it was horrible. It was so bad. And so I thought…I thought the same thing would happen to us…and I didn't think I could survive it…"

"…I wanted to tell you. You were nothing like Dylan," She cupped his face in her hand with some urgency. "You are wonderful. I loved you then…I still love you. I am so in love with you…but I was scared,"

"It's okay," He said as he pulled her closer to him.

She shook her head. "It's not," She brushed her hand through her hair. "I came back to say yes," She watched his eyes flicker with surprise and smiled softly. "But you were still angry and I deserved it,"

They sat in silence for a while before Nathan leaned in and kissed her softly. Then he tossed the covers aside and got out of bed naked, much to Haley's surprise.

"Nathan…"

"…just give me a minute," He said as he looked for his pants. He found them and got something out of its pocket before pulling them on. He took a deep breath and turned around to the bed.

Haley watched Nathan walk towards her with what looked like a small black box in his hand and the panic began to rise within her. She watched him watch her with a nervous glint in his gaze, her tears falling freely. He was going to do what she thought he was going to do and no matter how many time she told herself she wasn't going to be scared anymore, she couldn't help herself; the fear was still there.

But Nathan saw this and took it in his stride. He wanted to be there for her, no matter how much the fear resided within her, he wanted to be the one to help her overcome it. If someone had told him two years ago that a certain brown-eyed girl was going to waltz, literally, into his life and he would fall head over heels in love with her before he could stop himself, he'd tell them all to go to hell. He was Nathan Scott after all. But here he was, head over heels in love, ready to take a risk with his heart again, ready to do it all over again.

"I know you're scared," He said as he stood in front of her in just his trouser. "…But I'm scared too, Hales. I'm scared I'll screw this up. The thought of losing you…losing us…scares the crap out of me…" He flips the box cover up and sits in front of her. "Marry me, Haley James," He gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Marry me,"

Haley couldn't take her eyes off the ring. It was the same ring he used to propose to her. Fresh tears began streaming down her face and she couldn't be bothered to wipe them away.

She looked at Nathan and smiled softly. "Yes,"

"What?" Nathan looked taken aback and Haley couldn't help herself from laughing. "Yeah?" He said. "Really?"

She cupped his face in her hands, kissed him all over his face and said, "Yes!" over and over again until he pulled her into his arms.

"You're sure," He said

"Absolutely," She whispered. "I love you, Nathan Scott…always and forever,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Pls forgive any typos and pls review!_

_**Note:**__ The next and final chapter is the Epilogue _

_Steph!_


	51. Just You and Me Epilogue

_Hiya!_

_So this is it!_

_Gad! I was almost crying writing this because it was my first fanficition and it holds a special place in my heart._

_So I hope I did it justice and also hope that you loved it._

_Just want to say a big THANK YOU to every one of you that has supported and held on to this story. You were all an inspiration…_

…_So without further ado…Happy Readings!_

**51. …Just You and Me (Epilogue)**

Haley James-Scott could feel the sun wink through the crack from the window curtain and knew it was already six am. She didn't need the alarm clock to wake because it was Saturday and she was sleeping in. Those thoughts send pure pleasure through her body, so she smiled into her pillow and sunk further into the bed, drawing the duvet with her.

She and the girls have been working so hard to ensure the new jewellery brand from the fashion line goes off without a hitch. Meaning, she had not had a decent sleep in months. She had spent three weekends working like no man's business and Nathan had been away for just as long. She missed him but this was fine; finally being able to sleep through the morning without any interruptions. She didn't get too far into her dreams though, due to the whispers coming outside her bedroom door but she refused to open her eyes.

The whispers were getting closer and very hard to ignore. She heard a giggle when she groaned and felt someone climb atop her bed. She bid her time and when she knew it was time to strike, she did. She wiped the duvet aside and grabbed the intruder before an escape was possible. The intruder yelped and giggled as Haley tickled her victim.

"Mum!"

Haley paused to see a pair of excited brown eyes staring up at her and she couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Lydia Bob Scott," Haley drawled and her four year old daughter giggled excitedly. Haley watched as Lydia tried to wriggle herself free from her hold. "What did mummy say about sneaking into her room, hum?"

Haley felt her heart skip a beat when Lydia smirked. It reminded her so much of Nathan. "I forgot," Lydia said.

Haley gasped. "You what?!" Haley tickled her again, sending both of them into fits of giggles. "Surrender!" She ordered.

The problem was, Lydia was a James and a Scott, which only went on to imply that having a stubborn streak was inevitable. So Lydia yelled, "Never!" and wiggled herself free from Haley grasped.

They wrestled for a good five minutes before Haley conceded defeat and watched her daughter jump up and down in excitement for her victory. She stopped abruptly when Haley made to leave her bed.

"Mummy…NO!" Lydia said as she tugged on Haley's arm, causing her to flop back on the bed. Haley saw the mischievous look on her daughter's face. The one that always told her Lydia had done something.

Haley arched an eyebrow. "Lydia…what did you do?"

She squeaked and waved her arms. "Nothing!" She raised her two fingers. "Scouts honour…" Then she made her puppy eyes that always turned Haley to mush. "I just want to spend more time with you, Mum…you're always busy,"

Haley felt a wave of guilt go through her entire body. "Oh Sweetie…" She brushed her hand gently on Lydia's cheek and then tucked a strand of sandy-blond hair behind her daughter's ear. "I'm sorry about that. But I meant what I said…we'll have absolute fun today. I just want to go use the bathroom…" She watched as Lydia gave out a huge sigh that seemed like relief and paused. She saw the look on Lydia face again and knew that her child was up to something. "…I should probably go down to the kitchen first…"

"…NO!" Lydia yelped and ran to the bedroom door. She locked the door with the key and then barricaded it with her tiny body, and both arms spread at each side. "You can't go to the kitchen,"

Haley was entirely speechless by the whole situation because Lydia looked serious. She brushed her fingers through her hair and she looked at Lydia with amusement. "…and why shouldn't I go to the kitchen?"

Lydia frowned. "…I can't tell you that. It's a surprise," Then she gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What surprise?"

Lydia shook her head, looking very disappointed with herself. "I've said too much already," She said.

"Did your brother put you up to this?" Haley saw surprise flicker through her daughter's eyes. "Lydia, you had better tell what you and Jaime are up to, right now!"

"It's nothing serious," Lydia said, looking like she was close to her breaking point. "It's a surprise for your birthday," She gasped again.

Haley was wide eyed. "My birthday?"

Lydia slumped on the door with her head down. "It was supposed to be a surprise and I ruined it,"

They heard a knock on the other side of the door and they both shook. Haley watched as Lydia unlocked the door and pulled it open. Haley couldn't get a clear view of who was on the other side but she heard Lydia tell someone in a deadpan tone "She knows,"

"What?!"

The door was pushed open and Haley felt her heart beat a million times faster. Jamie, still dressed in his pyjamas, was carrying a tray full of everything she loved for breakfast; mac and cheese with a glass of Mango juice. Her eyes brimmed with tears when she saw Nathan was also there, standing behind Jaime. They were a picture; Nathan with his head full of jet black hair, Jaime with his sandy-blond hair, both with matching cobalt blue eyes.

"I told you to do one simple thing and you ruined it," Jamie whispered furiously with a glare at Lydia.

She glared right back. "I didn't stand a chance! I tried my best!" She turned around to Haley. "Tell him Mum…Tell him!"

Haley smiled widely at the three of them at the door. "She really did try, Jamie,"

Jamie walked carefully to the bed with the tray while Nathan and Lydia, who was now in his arms, followed behind.

He placed the tray on the bed and grinned. "Happy Birthday, Ma…"

"Happy Birthday, Mum!"

"Happy Birthday, Hales,"

Her throat was already clogged up with tears. "Oh come here you two!" She spread her arms wide and Jamie and Lydia rushed into them. She was so overwhelmed by it all, that, she held on to them for just a little longer. She looked up at Nathan, who mouthed 'I love you' to her and made her realise she would never stop being in love with him.

"Happy Birthday, Haley," Haley looked away from Nathan to see Diana at the door with Freddy.

She chuckled as she pulled away from the kids. "I can't believe I forgot,"

"Happy Birthday, Haley…" They both said.

"Thank you…" She was so touched by the gesture that her eyes brimmed with tears again. "I can't believe I forgot,"

"You've been working too hard," Nathan said as he sat on the bed. He smirked with a smug look on his face. "What would you ever do without me?"

Haley rolled her eyes at him with a smile. It's been fourteen years and he hadn't changed at all.

Lydia tugged on his shirt. "I did something too, Daddy…"

"…you did something alright," Jaime sneered. "You screwed up!"

"I did not!" Lydia all but yelped.

"Okay!" Nathan said loudly with a clap. He turned to his children. "You guys will go down with Freddy and Diana, okay?"

Lydia pouted. "…but I want to stay with Mum,"

Nathan pouted back at his daughter. "Me too. Now shuuu…"

"Dad…come-on!" Jamie whined as Nathan pushed them gently through the door. He saw the look Diana and Freddy were giving him. It was one of disappointment, and so it was a good thing he didn't care. He shut the door and turned around to see the amused look on his wife's face.

She shook her head. "You're incorrigible," she carried the tray from the bed and placed it on the table by the window.

He took off his shoes and said to her, "Get back in the bed,"

"My…my Mr Scott," Haley said in a southern drawl. "Aren't we subtle?"

He just grinned and pulled his shirt over his head. He had never been happier to be home with his family, since being away for over thirty days. He had missed out on so much and he was grateful that his retirement was in a few months' time but for now, he'd just get into bed with his wife and savour the moment.

So he kicked his pants to the side and was now completely left with nothing but his black boxers. They looked at each other and were all giddy with excitement.

"How long do you think we have?" Nathan asked as he walked to the bed and flipped the duvet over.

She shrugged. "Ten to twenty…tops,"

"…get in!"

She did. She went right under the covers with him and almost exploded from the joy of it all. They had been apart for over a month, and he was here…really here. They lay side by side, facing each other… just an inch part, their noses almost touching and it was absolute bliss.

She ran her fingers through his face, like she was trying to familiarize herself with how it felt to touch him. There wasn't any need though, because she knew, before she brushed the back of her hands gently through his cheek, his blue eyes would twitch; something she found adorable. Or when she trailed her fingers softly along his lip, his warm body would shudder with want.

Nathan moved to bite her finger but she was quicker than he expected. He stifled her giggles with a kiss that soon turned so sensuous…leaving them completely them breathless.

Still facing each other, he whispered softly, "I have to make something clear," His lips brushing hers ever so lightly. "I will most certainly have my way with you,"

She chuckled softly. "…like minds," she brushed her nose softly against his. "I was just thinking the same thing,"

They kissed lightly…

"…but this feels so much better," He kissed her softly again. Then he pulled her closer and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. As he stared at her for what felt like hours, he felt something as soft as silk grasp his heart.

He remembered fourteen years ago when he first saw her in Marc's office. Did fate know he'd be here with her…like this? He could not imagine a second without her. It was unthinkable…simply impossible. The day they got married was one of the happiest days of his life and then two years later they had Jaime. He couldn't even remember what his life had been like before he met her.

"I love you, Haley James," He whispered. He wanted to say more but it was too much, he was all chocked up with so much emotion, his throat clogged up with tears. So instead he took a deep breath and said, "I love you…so much,"

Haley felt her unshed tears burn her eyes as she brushed her hand gentle through his cheek. "I love you too, Nathan Scott,"

She wondered why she had been so scared of this; to be with Nathan this way. Lord knows she loved him…so much, it literally took her breath away.

Fourteen years. It's been fourteen years and she was still with Nathan Scott. Before him, she never knew, couldn't have seen it…couldn't have imagined what fate had in store for her. She kissed the inside of his hand and then kissed him on the lips. "I missed you…so much," she whispered.

"I missed you too," He said.

She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "We did good, didn't we?"

Nathan eyes swarm with warmth as he nodded with a soft smile. He brushed his thumb softly on her lips and said, "Do you hear that?"

She shook her head in confusion. "I can't hear anything,"

"Exactly," Nathan said with a soft chuckle. "It's just you and me,"

"You and I," Haley corrected, out of habit.

But Nathan shook his head. "You and me sounds better…" and pulled her on top his body, then kissed her before she could argue.

She pulled up a little and smirked "Fine," she said. "It's just you and me,"

THE END

**Author's Note**: Please do check out my new story in FictionPress entitled '**Love and Carnations**'.

You can find my FictionPress address on my profile.

_Steph!_


End file.
